Sol de Medianoche
by joha-twi
Summary: es crepúsculo contada por Edward *no es mi historia* fue escrita por S. Meyer
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir.

El instituto.

¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. Supongo que _ésta _era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río. Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban

en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido el nuevo rostro de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo era otra chica humana. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño.

La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención.

Sólo hay cuatro voces que bloqueo por una cuestión de cortesía: las de mi familia, mis dos hermanos y mis dos hermanas, quienes están tan acostumbrados a la ausencia de intimidad en mi presencia que rara vez se dan cuenta. A pesar de ello, les concedo toda la privacidad posible. Procuro no escucharlos si puedo evitarlo.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, claro, pero aún así... me entero de cosas.

Rosalie pensaba en ella misma, como de costumbre. Había captado su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeaba en su propia perfección. La mente de Rosalie era un charco poco profundo de escasas sorpresas.

Emmett estaba que echaba chispas después de haber perdido un combate de lucha libre con Jasper la noche anterior.

Necesitaría de toda su escasa paciencia para llegar al final de las clases y organizar la revancha. Nunca he sentido que me entrometía en sus pensamientos porque nunca ha pensado nada que no pudiera decir en voz alta o poner en práctica. Sólo me siento culpable al leer la mente de los demás cuando me consta que les gustaría que ignorase ciertas cosas. Pero si la mente de Rosalie es un charco poco profundo, la de Emmett es un lago sin sombras, tan transparente como el cristal.

Y Jasper estaba... sufriendo. Reprimí un suspiro. _Edward. _Alice me llamó por mi nombre, pero sólo sonó en mi cabeza y le dediqué de inmediato toda la atención.

Era lo mismo que si la hubiera oído hablarme en voz alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda el nombre que me habían puesto. Menos mal, ya que hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward…

En ese momento no me volví. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas. Mantuve la mirada fija en las líneas que se formaban en el enlucido.

_¿Cómo lo lleva?, _me preguntó.

Torcí el gesto, pero sólo pareció que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. Era fácil que pensaran que lo hacía por aburrimiento.

El tono de la mente de Alice ahora parecía alarmado y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica. _¿Hay algún peligro?_ Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo. Sólo Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza.

Ella se relajó. _Avísame si la cosa se pone fea._

Moví sólo los ojos, primero arriba, hacia el techo, y luego abajo.

_Gracias por ayudarme con esto._

Me alegré de no tener que contestarle en voz alta. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho? ¿«Encantado»? En realidad no era así. No disfrutaba asistiendo al debate interior de Jasper ¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto? ¿No era un camino más seguro admitir

simplemente que él nunca sería capaz de controlar su problema con la sed como los demás, en lugar de tentar continuamente sus límites? ¿Por qué coquetear con el desastre? Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última expedición de caza. No era un periodo de tiempo excesivamente insoportable para el resto de nosotros. Algo incómodo a veces, si un humano caminaba muy cerca de nosotros o si el viento soplaba del lado equivocado. Pero los humanos rara vez se aproximan a nosotros. El instinto les dice lo que sus mentes conscientes difícilmente comprenderían: que somos peligrosos.

Y en ese preciso momento Jasper lo era en grado sumo. Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma en nuestra dirección. Yo estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca…

Todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar; pero hoy resultaba más duro al tener los sentidos agudizados y notarlo todo por duplicado: la sed se multiplicaba al monitorizar las reacciones de Jasper. Era la sed de dos, no sólo la mía.

Jasper intentaba mantener la mente lejos de allí. Estaba fantaseando…Imaginaba que se levantaba del lado de Alice y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba en inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también cómo fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca…Propiné una patada a la silla de Jasper.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un minuto, y luego él bajó la suya. Pude escuchar cómo se enfrentaban en su interior la culpa y la rebeldía.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No ibas a hacer nada —murmuró Alice en un intento de mitigar el disgusto de Jasper—. Lo vi.

Reprimí la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice; ella y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Éramos bichos raros, incluso entre los que ya lo eran de por sí. Nos protegíamos los secretos entre nosotros.

—Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco —sugirió Alice con voz aguda y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos—. Se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora. Su madre invitó a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sé quién es —contestó Jasper secamente.

Se volvió para mirar por una de las pequeñas ventanas situadas bajo el alero a lo largo del muro que rodeaba la gran habitación. El tono de su voz puso fin a la conversación.

Deberíamos haber ido de caza el día anterior por la noche. Era ridículo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos, intentar demostrar entereza y mejorar la resistencia. Jasper tendría que asumir sus limitaciones y vivir con ellas. Sus antiguos hábitos no eran los más apropiados para el estilo de vida que habíamos elegido; no podría adaptarse a él.

Alice suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida —un atrezo, en realidad—y dejándole solo.

Sabía hasta dónde llegar con su apoyo y cuándo dejar de hacerlo. Aunque era más evidente que Rosalie y Emmett mantenían una relación, Alice y Jasper se conocían tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios.

Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.

_Edward Cullen._

Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. Conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con mis propios ojos. Era el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes: la nueva alumna, Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo…

Miré a lo lejos, aburrido. Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que ella no había sido la persona que había pensado en mi nombre.

_Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen, _oí cómo continuaba el primer pensamiento que había oído.

Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Jessica Stanley. Había pasadoya un tiempo desde que me incordió por última vez con su charloteo interno. Qué alivio sentí cuando ella superó ese desdichado encaprichamiento. Había sido casi imposible escapar de sus constantes y ridículas ensoñaciones. Me dieron ganas en aquel momento de explicarle _con toda exactitud _lo que podría haber ocurrido si mis labios, y los dientes detrás de ellos, se hubieran encontrado cerca de ella. Esto habría silenciado cualquier tipo de molestas fantasías con bastante rapidez. Pensar en su reacción casi consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.

_Le iría bien engordar un poco_, continuó Jessica. _En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa_. _No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike._

Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. Sin embargo, no parecía tan insensible a la chica nueva. Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante. Aquello dio un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre mi familia. La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por nosotros.

_Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también_, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte. _Ha sido una verdadera_ _suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto_ _a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es..._

Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco.

—Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entre dientes y pensó: _Espero_ _que lo esté haciendo bien_.

—En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror.

Me siento un poco decepcionado.

_¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?_

Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Bella, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos?

En cierta manera era cuestión de responsabilidad por mi parte conocer su reacción. Yo actuaba de vigía, a falta de un nombre mejor, para proteger a la familia. Si alguien empezara a concebir sospechas, yo los avisaría con tiempo suficiente para poder quitarnos de en medio con facilidad. Había ocurrido de vez en cuando que algún humano con una imaginación despierta nos había identificado con los personajes de un libro o una película. La mayoría de las veces se convencía de su error, pero era mejor trasladarse a otro lugar que arriesgarse a un examen. Rara vez, muy rara vez, alguien adivinaba la verdad y no le concedíamos la oportunidad de comprobar su hipótesis.

Simplemente desaparecíamos, para convertirnos como mucho en un recuerdo aterrador…

No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica. Era como si allí no se sentara nadie. ¡Qué curioso!, ¿se habría ido la chica? No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía dándole la brasa. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos marrones.

Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, y nos miraba, algo natural, supuse, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen. Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido. Era estupendo que Jasper aún estuviera mirando por la ventana. No quería imaginarme lo que ese natural flujo de sangre supondría para su autocontrol.

Las emociones se mostraban tan transparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente: sorpresa —como si de forma inconsciente hubiera detectado indicios de las sutiles diferencias entre su naturaleza y la mía—, curiosidad mientras escuchaba la historia de Jessica, y algo más... ¿fascinación?

No sería ésta la primera vez. Éramos hermosos a los ojos de los hombres, nuestras presas potenciales. Y al final, por fin, vergüenza por haberla pillado mirándome.

Aun a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundos, de color marrón, que de tan oscuros casi parecían opacos, no oía nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba. Nada en absoluto.

Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo?

Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención.

De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.

_Me pregunto qué música le gustará... Quizás podría mencionar ese nuevo CD..., _pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas másallá, concentrado en Bella Swan.

Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la nueva. _Hay que ver cómo_ _la mira. No le basta con tener a más de la mitad de las chicas del_ _instituto pendientes de él._

_Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo... La mira incluso Edward Cullen... _Lauren Mallory estabatan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenidoel color del jade oscuro. _Y Jessica, haciendo ostentación de su nueva mejor amiga. Qué gracia... _La mente de la chica continuóescupiendo vitriolo.

_Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ella. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original... _meditaba Ashley Dowling.

_Quizás esté en mi clase de Español... _pensaba esperanzada June Richardson.

_Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá… _Angela Weber, un muchachatranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmenteamables, algo poco habitual, era la única en la mesa que noestaba obsesionada con Bella.

Podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna con esos ojos aparentemente tan comunicativos.

Eso sí, podía escuchar lo que decía cuando se dirigía a Jessica.

No necesitaba leer la mente para oírlas hablar con voz baja

y clara en el lado opuesto de la gran estancia.

—¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —le oí preguntar mirándome disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.

Todavía tuve tiempo de considerar esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz me serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, perdidos en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder, pero enseguida me decepcioné. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. Pero esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva.

_¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota!, _pensó Jessica antes de contestar la pregunta de la chica.

—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.

Volví la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Jessica y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial.

En ese estado de humor fluctuante, sentí un impulso extraño que no terminé de entender. Quería hacer algo respecto al tono mezquino de los pensamientos de Jessica, de los que la nueva no era consciente… Sentí la extraña urgencia de interponerme entre ellas para proteger a Bella Swan de los oscuros manejos de Jessica. Era algo muy raro en mí sentir aquello.

Intenté llegar hasta las motivaciones que alimentaban dicho impulso y volví a examinar a la chica.

Quizás fuera un instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Su piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha protección frente al mundo exterior.

Podía ver el rítmico pulso de su sangre a través de las venas bajo esa clara y pálida membrana… Sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso, se me daba muy bien la vida que había escogido, pero estaba tan sediento como Jasper y no tenía sentido darle alas a la tentación.

Tenía una arruguita entre las cejas de la que ella no parecía consciente.

¡Aquello era increíblemente frustrante! Veía claramente el esfuerzo que le costaba estar allí sentada, intentando conversar con extraños, siendo el centro de la atención. Podía adivinar su timidez por la postura de sus hombros, de aspecto frágil, ligeramente hundidos, como si esperara un desaire de un momento a otro. Pero sólo podía adivinar, ver o imaginar. No había más que silencio en esta chica humana tan sumamente corriente. No podía oír nada. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Rosalie, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

Dejé de mirar a la chica y sentí una especie de alivio. No deseaba seguir intentándolo sin éxito, me irritaba. Y no quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos ocultos simplemente porque no podía acceder a ellos. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente _encontraría _la manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.

—¿Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya? —preguntó Emmett, esperando aún una respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba lo suficientemente interesado para seguir presionando y obtener más información.

Ni debería interesarme.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper simulaban ser estudiantes de último curso, por lo que se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Yo interpretaba un papel más juvenil, de modo que me encaminé hacia la clase de Biología de primero, preparándome mentalmente para soportar el tedio. Era dudoso que el señor Banner, un hombre de intelecto medio, se las ingeniara para insertar en su explicación algo que pudiera sorprender a alguien que tenía dos licenciaturas en Medicina.

En la clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, puro atrezo, puesto que no contenían nada que no supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa. Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre. Los humanos no eran lo bastante listos para _saber _por qué me temían, pero su instinto de supervivencia resultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mí.

El aula se fue llenando despacio conforme los chicos iban regresando del almuerzo en un lento goteo. Me repantigué en la silla y dejé transcurrir el tiempo. De nuevo, deseé ser capaz de dormir.

Su nombre volvió a llamarme la atención, quizás porque estaba pensando en ella cuando Angela Weber la acompañó hasta la clase.

_Bella parece tan tímida como yo. Apuesto lo que sea a que este día le está resultando realmente difícil. Ojalá supiera qué decirle, pero seguramente sonaría estúpido…_

_¡Bien!_, pensó Mike Newton mientras se revolvía en su asiento para ver entrar a las chicas.

Pero seguía sin leer pensamiento alguno desde la posición ocupada por Bella Swan. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar sus pensamientos me irritaba y desconcertaba.

Bella se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Pobre chica, el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento.

Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un semestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme a su lado; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo… y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar…

Bella Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.

Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.

En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza.

Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta.

Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo.

Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años.

No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo.

Podía imaginar el sabor…

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.

No había pasado ni un segundo. Ella todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí.

Conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos.

La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Pero no me lo puso fácil. Cuando ella fue consciente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundó nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más delicioso que había visto en mi vida. Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control.

Ella caminaba ahora más despacio, como si comprendiera la necesidad de huir. Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante, casi cayendo sobre la chica sentada delante de mí. Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un humano.

Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí con asco. Era la cara del monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!

El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mi alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.

No. Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera.

_Destruye la evidencia, _ésta era una regla fundamental. Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie.

Destruye la evidencia. Daño colateral…

Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. La chica debería venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que matarla.

Los testigos inocentes de la clase, otros dieciocho jóvenes y un hombre, no podrían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubieran asistido a lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.

Me acobardé ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba. Incluso en mis peores momentos, jamás había cometido una atrocidad como ésta. Nunca había matado a inocentes, al menos no en las últimas ocho décadas. Y ahora planeaba masacrar a veinte de una vez.

El rostro del monstruo en mi mente se burló de mí.

Aun cuando una parte de mí intentaba apartarse de aquella idea horripilante, la otra parte planeaba la forma de perpetrarla.

En el caso de que matara a la chica primero, sólo dispondría de quince o veinte segundos antes de que reaccionaran los humanos del aula. Tal vez algo más si no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Ella no tendría tiempo de gritar o sentir dolor y yo no la mataría con crueldad.

Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por esta desconocida con esa sangre tan horriblemente deseable.

Pero habría de impedir que escaparan. No debía preocuparme por las ventanas, ya que estaban demasiado altas y eran muy pequeñas para servir a nadie en su huida. Sólo quedaba la puerta, que los dejaría atrapados en cuanto se bloqueara.

Intentar abatirlos a todos cuando estuvieran dominados por el pánico y chillando, en pleno caos, seguramente sería más lento y difícil. No imposible, pero habría mucho ruido y tiempo de sobra para un montón de gritos. Alguien podría oírlos… y me vería forzado a matar incluso a más inocentes en esta hora negra.

El olor me castigó hasta cerrarme la garganta reseca y dolorida.

Además, la sangre de Bella se enfriaría mientras mataba a los otros.

De modo que sería mejor encargarme primero de los testigos.

Me tracé un esquema mental. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Empezaría por el lado derecho. Estimé que podría romper aproximadamente entre cuatro y cinco cuellos por segundo, y sería menos escandaloso. El lado derecho sería el de los afortunados porque no me verían llegar. Después daría la vuelta por la parte frontal e iría de delante hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo; matarlos a todos me llevaría a los sumo cinco segundos.

Sin embargo sería tiempo suficiente para que Bella viera con claridad lo que se le venía encima. Suficiente para que tuviera miedo. Suficiente para que gritara, si el susto no la dejaba paralizada en su sitio. Sólo un débil grito que no haría venir a nadie corriendo.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y el olor se convirtió en un fuego que corrió por mis largas venas vacías y me abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir.

En ese preciso momento se estaba dando la vuelta. Estaría sentada a pocos centímetros de mí dentro de escasos segundos.

El monstruo en mi mente sonrió ante la expectativa.

Alguien sentado cerca de mí, a la izquierda, cerró de golpe una carpeta. No miré para ver cuál de los malditos humanos había sido, pero el movimiento envió una bocanada de aire normal, inodoro, hacia mi rostro.

Durante un escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad. En ese precioso segundo, vi dos rostros en mi mente, uno al lado del otro.

Uno era el mío, o más bien lo había sido: el monstruo de ojos inyectados en sangre que había matado a tanta gente que había dejado de contarlos. Asesinatos racionalizados y justificados.

Un asesino de asesinos; el asesino de otros monstruos menos poderosos. Era consciente de que se trataba de un complejo de dios, si pudiera llamarlo así, el de alguien que cree poder decidir quién merece una sentencia de muerte. Era un compromiso conmigo mismo: me alimentaba de sangre humana, pero en su definición más amplia, ya que mis víctimas eran, debido a sus varios y oscuros pasatiempos, escasamente más humanos que yo.

El otro rostro era el de Carlisle.

No había ninguna semejanza entre ambos rostros. Eran como la noche y el día.

No existía ningún motivo para buscar semejanzas. Carlisle no era mi padre en un sentido biológico estricto y no compartíamos características similares. El parecido en el color de la piel se debía a lo que éramos; todos los vampiros tienen la misma tez helada y pálida. El parecido en el color de nuestros ojos era otra cosa: el reflejo de nuestra mutua elección.

Y aun así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, en los malditos últimos setenta años durante los cuales yo había abrazado su camino y seguido sus pasos.

Mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño.

Todas estas pequeñas mejoras habían desaparecido de la cara del monstruo. En pocos momentos, no quedaría en mí nada que reflejara los años que había pasado con mi creador, mi mentor, mi padre en todos los sentidos que importan. Mis ojos volverían a brillar rojos como los del diablo; toda la bondad habría desaparecido para siempre.

Yo veía el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente, y sus ojos amables no me juzgaban. Sabía que él me perdonaría por el horrible acto que iba a cometer, porque me amaba, porque pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Y seguiría queriéndome, incluso aunque le demostrara que estaba equivocado.

Bella Swan se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado con movimientos rígidos y forzados, ¿por el miedo?, y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mi alrededor.

Le demostraría a mi padre que se había equivocado conmigo.

Y la tristeza de este hecho hería casi tanto como el fuego de mi garganta.

Me aparté de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla.

¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Acabaría conmigo.

Volví la cara para no verla en cuanto me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional.

¿Quién _era _esta criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a ella le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer?

¡¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?

¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería matar en esta habitación llena de niños inofensivos! ¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en una vida entera de sacrificio y privaciones!

No podía… Ella no podía hacerme eso.

El olor era el problema, el enorme atractivo de su olor. Si hubiera alguna manera de resistir… Bastaría que otro chorro de aire fresco me aclarara la cabeza.

Bella Swan sacudió su cabello largo, espeso, de color caoba, en mi dirección.

¿Estaba loca? ¡Era como si le diera alas al monstruo! Tanteándole.

Esta vez no había ninguna brisa amable que apartara el olor lejos de mí. Pronto estaría todo perdido.

No, no hubo ninguna brisa. Pero yo no _tenía _por qué respirar.

Paré el flujo de aire a través de mis pulmones; el alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto. Todavía tenía el recuerdo del olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi lengua. Ni siquiera podría resistir eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás fuera capaz de soportarlo una hora. Una hora. Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esa habitación llena de víctimas, víctimas que quizás no tendrían que serlo. Si era capaz de contenerme sólo durante una hora.

No respirar era una sensación incómoda. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba oxígeno, pero iba contra mis instintos. Yo confiaba más en el olor que en cualquiera de los otros sentidos en momentos de tensión. Era el que me guiaba durante la caza y el primero que avisaba en caso de peligro. No solía encontrarme en situaciones difíciles siendo yo un peligro en mí mismo, pero el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte en mi naturaleza como en el de un ser humano normal.

Incómodo, pero manejable. Más soportable que olerla a _ella _y no poder hundir mis dientes en su fina piel, delicada ytransparente hasta llegar al cálido, húmedo, pulsante…

¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora! Debía dejar de pensar en el olor, en el sabor.

En silencio, la chica mantuvo el pelo entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que dejó caer la melena sobre la carpeta. No podía verle la cara, ni podía intentar leer sus emociones en sus sinceros ojos profundos. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que ella había extendido su cabellera entre nosotros?

¿Quería esconder esos ojos de mi vista? ¿Sólo por miedo?

¿Por timidez? ¿Para mantener ocultos sus secretos?

Mi irritación anterior por no ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos era poca cosa en comparación con la necesidad —y el odio— que me embargaba en ese momento. Porque yo odiaba a esa frágil adolescente que se sentaba a mi lado, la odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que me sentía apegado a mi anterior identidad, al amor por mi familia, a mis sueños de ser algo mejor que lo que era… Odiarla, odiar el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, me ayudaba un poco. Sí, y la irritación que había sentido antes no era importante, pero también me favorecía. Me ceñí a cualquier emoción que me distrajera de imaginar su delicioso _sabor_…

Odio e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que la hora no iba a terminar nunca?

Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría de esta habitación, y ¿qué haría yo?

Podría presentarme. _Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?_

Me contestaría afirmativamente aunque, como yo sospechaba, me temiera, porque era la respuesta educada y apropiada. Bella seguiría la costumbre y caminaría a mi lado. Resultaría bastante fácil llevarla en la dirección equivocada. Un espolón del bosque sobresalía como un dedo hasta tocar la parte posterior del aparcamiento. Podría decirle que había olvidado un libro en mi coche…

¿Se daría cuenta alguien de que yo había sido la última persona con la cual la habían visto? Estaba lloviendo, como siempre.

Dos impermeables oscuros encaminándose en la dirección equivocada podrían despertar un interés excesivo y delatarme.

Además, no era el único que había reparado en ella aquel día, aunque ninguno de forma tan devastadora como yo. Mike Newton, en especial, estaba pendiente de cada cambio de su postura en la silla mientras ella se movía nerviosamente; estaba tan incómoda por estar cerca de mí como cualquiera en su lugar, como yo habría esperado antes de que su olor hubiera destruido cualquier interés caritativo. Mike Newton seguramente notaría si ella salía de clase conmigo.

Podría soportarlo una hora, ¿y dos?

Me estremecí a causa del dolor y la quemazón.

Ella volvería a una casa vacía, ya que el jefe de policía Swan trabajaba a jornada completa. Conocía el edificio, del mismo modo que conocía cada casa en esta ciudad tan pequeña. La casa se encontraba aislada en lo alto de la ciudad, junto a un espeso

bosque, sin vecinos cerca. Incluso aunque ella tuviera tiempo para gritar, que no lo tendría, no habría nadie que la escuchara.

Ésta era la manera más responsable de llevar el asunto. Había pasado siete décadas sin probar la sangre humana. Si contenía la respiración, podría aguantar dos horas más. Y cuando ella estuviera sola, no habría ocasión para que nadie resultara herido. _Y no existe motivo alguno para precipitarse_, el monstruo de mi cabeza me dio la razón.

Era un sofisma pensar que sería menos monstruo por salvar a los diecinueve humanos del aula con esfuerzo y paciencia y matar sólo a esa inocente joven.

Aunque la odiaba, sabía que mi odio era injusto. Me di cuenta de que a quien detestaba realmente era a mí mismo.

Y me odiaría más aún cuando ella hubiera muerto.

Soporté toda la hora así, imaginando las mejores formas de matarla. Evite visualizar el _acto _real, ya que esto habría sido demasiado para mí. Perdería la batalla y terminaría matándolos a todos. Así que me concentré en el aspecto estratégico del plan y nada más.

Ella me miró más allá de la muralla de sus cabellos en una sola ocasión, casi al final de la clase. Sentía arder en mi interior aquel odio injustificado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos asustados. El arrebol cubrió sus mejillas antes de que pudiera volver a esconderse en su pelo y yo casi perdí los estribos.

Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, igual que en el dicho. Ambos nos habíamos salvado: ella de la muerte, y yo, durante un breve tiempo, de convertirme en la criatura de pesadilla que temía y detestaba.

No pude moverme con la lentitud habitual mientras salía de la clase. Algún observador ocasional hubiera averiguado que había algo raro en mi forma de caminar, pero nadie me prestó atención. Todos los pensamientos humanos seguían girando en torno a la chica que estaba condenada a morir en poco menos de una hora.

Me escondí en el coche.

No quería pensar en mí mismo como en alguien que se debía ocultar. Se parecía demasiado a la cobardía, pero sin duda ése era el caso ahora.

En aquellos momentos, no tenía la disciplina necesaria para permanecer rodeado de humanos. Al concentrar todas mis energías en no matar a uno de ellos, me había quedado sin fuerzas para resistirme frente a los demás. En caso contrario, menuda pérdida. Ya que tenía que rendirme al monstruo, al menos haría que mereciera la pena la derrota.

Puse el CD con la música que por lo general me calmaba, pero me sirvió de poco. No, lo único que en ese momento podía ayudarme era el aire frío, húmedo y limpio que soplaba con la ligera lluvia a través de las ventanas abiertas. Aunque todavía podía recordar el olor de la sangre de Bella Swan con perfecta claridad, inhalar el aire era como limpiar el interior de mi cuerpo de una infección.

Me sentía bien otra vez. Podía pensar de nuevo. Y ahora era capaz de volver a enfrentarme contra lo que no quería ser.

No tenía por qué ir a su casa, ni tenía por qué matarla. Sin duda, yo era una criatura pensante, racional y tenía posibilidad de elegir. Siempre había una oportunidad.

No me había sentido así en la clase, pero ahora estaba lejos de ella. Quizás, si la evitaba cuidadosamente, con mucho, mucho tiento, no tendría necesidad de cambiar de vida. Ahora tenía todo organizado del modo que me gustaba. ¿Por qué debía permitir que esa deliciosa e irritante personita lo arruinara todo?

No _tenía _por qué disgustar a mi padre, ni causar tensión, preocupación o dolor a mi madre. Sí, aquello también iba a disgustar a mi madre adoptiva. Y Esme era tan dulce, tan amable, tan gentil. Provocar dolor a alguien como Esme era verdaderamente imperdonable.

Qué irónico sonaba mi deseo de proteger a esa joven humana de la amenaza irrisoria y torpe de los pensamientos despectivos de Jessica Stanley. Yo era la última persona que podría haberse erigido nunca como defensor de Isabella Swan. Ella nunca necesitaría protegerse tanto de nada como de mí mismo.

De pronto, me pregunté dónde estaría Alice. ¿No me había visto matar a la joven Swan de mil formas diferentes? ¿Por qué no había venido en mi busca o en mi ayuda, para detenerme o al menos limpiar las evidencias? ¿Estaba ella tan absorta vigilando a Jasper de que se metiera en problemas que no había sido consciente de otras posibilidades mucho peores?

¿Era yo más fuerte de lo que pensaba? ¿Y si realmente no iba a hacerle nada a la joven? No. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Alice debía de estar muy concentrada en Jasper.

Busqué en la dirección en que sabía que la iba a encontrar, dentro del pequeño edificio donde se impartían las clases de inglés. No me llevó mucho localizar su «voz» familiar. Y llevaba razón. Volcaba todos sus pensamientos en Jasper, vigilando las mínimas posibilidades minuto a minuto.

Deseaba pedirle consejo, pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegraba que ella ignorase de lo que yo era capaz y que, en la última hora, había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de provocar una masacre.

Un nuevo fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, el de la vergüenza. No quería que ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

Si lograba evitar a Bella Swan, si me las arreglaba para no matarla —el monstruo se retorció y le rechinaron los dientes de frustración sólo de pensarlo—, en tal caso, nadie se enteraría.

Si pudiera alejarme de su aroma…

No había razón alguna para no intentarlo al menos. Elegir lo correcto. Tratar de ser lo que Carlisle pensaba que era.

La última hora de clase estaba a punto de terminar. Decidí llevar a la práctica mi nuevo plan de inmediato. Era mejor que quedarme sentado en el aparcamiento, donde ella podría pasar cerca de mí y acabar con mi empeño. Volví a sentir un encono injustificado por la muchacha. Odiaba que, sin saberlo, tuviera ese poder sobre mí, que ella me pudiera convertir en algo ultrajante.

Crucé el pequeño campus muy rápido —tal vez demasiado, pero no había testigos— en dirección a la oficina. No había razón para que mi camino y el de Bella Swan se cruzaran. Debía evitarla como a la pequeña peste que era.

La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver.

No oyó mi sigilosa entrada.

—¿Señora Cope?

La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Estos correctores de exámenes… siempre los sorprendía con la guardia baja, jamás se enteraban de nada, sin importar cuántas veces nos hubieran visto con anterioridad.

—¡Oh! —exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada_._

_Estúpida, _pensó en su fuero interno, _es lo bastante joven para ser mi hijo, demasiado joven para pensar en él de esa forma…_—.

Hola, Edward. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía.

De hecho, me resulaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar.

Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios. Esto iba a resultar sencillo.

—Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases —dije con la voz suave que reservaba para cuando no deseaba atemorizar a los humanos.

Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

—Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —_demasiado joven, demasiado joven, _se gritaba a sí misma. Se equivocaba,por supuesto. Yo tenía más años que su abuelo, aunque,según mi permiso de conducir, ella tenía razón.

—¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…

—¿Tienes algún problema con el señor Banner, Edward?

—En absoluto. Lo único que ocurre es que ya he estudiado ese temario…

—… en esa escuela de enseñanza acelerada a la que asististeis en Alaska, cierto —frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba.

_Todos deberían estar en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores. Destacan en todo, no vacilan al contestar, jamás se equivocan en un examen… parece que hubieran encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura. El profesor Varner estaría dispuesto a creer que nos están haciendo trampas antes que aceptar que un alumno es más inteligente que él… Apuesto a que su madre les da clases…_—. En realidad, no caben másalumnos en Física. Al profesor Banner le disgusta tener másde veinticinco alumnos en una clase.

—Yo no sería ningún problema.

_Por supuesto que no. Un perfecto Cullen no lo sería nunca._

—Ya lo sé, Edward, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres…

—En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta.

—¿No asistir a clase de Biología? —se quedó boquiabierta.

_Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes? Tiene que haber algún problema con el profesor_

_Banner. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Bob del tema_—. No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte.

—Ya recuperaré al año que viene.

—Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó con sus pensamientos, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.

—Por favor, señora Cope —modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude, y puedo ser considerablemente persuasivo—. ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser

la única opción…

Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante.

Su corazón resonó con más fuerza.

_Demasiado joven, _se recordó frenéticamente.

—Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Bob, quiero decir, con el señor Banner y ver si…

En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antestenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto.

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada. Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar.

Aunque no necesitaba asegurarme, me volví. Lo hice despacio, pugnando por controlar los músculos que se negaban a obedecerme.

Bella Swan estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana.

El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas.

El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.

Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora

Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte. Una ganga.

El monstruo esperaba ávido y hambriento a que lo hiciera.

Pero siempre debe haber una posibilidad de elegir, _tenía _que haberla.

Interrumpí el movimiento de mis pulmones y fijé el rostro de Carlisle delante de mí. Me volví para encarar a la señora

Cope y escuché la sorpresa interna que le había causado el cambio en mi expresión.

Echando mano del autocontrol que había tenido tiempo de practicar en décadas de esfuerzo, conseguí que mi voz sonara aún más monótona y suave. Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para hablar una vez más, apresurando las palabras.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Bella cuando pasé a escasos centímetros de ella.

No paré hasta llegar a mi coche, moviéndome demasiado rápido todo el camino hasta allí. La mayoría de los humanos se habían marchado ya, por lo que no hubo muchos testigos.

Oí a un alumno de segundo, Austin Marks, darse cuenta y luego pensar que era imposible...

_De donde habrá salido Edward Cullen, es como si se hubiera materializado en el aire... Ya me vale, ya estamos con la imaginación otra vez. Mamá siempre dice..._

Los demás estaban allí cuando me deslicé dentro del Volvo.

Intenté controlar la respiración, pero tragaba a grandes bocanadas el aire fresco, como si estuviera sofocado.

—¿Edward? —me preguntó Alice con voz preocupada.

Sólo sacudí la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —inquirió Emmett, distraído en ese instante por el hecho de que Jasper no estaba del mejor humor para su revancha.

En vez de contestar, lancé el coche marcha atrás. Debía salir de allí antes de que Bella Swan me siguiera incluso al aparcamiento.

Mi propio demonio personal, hechizándome... Hice girar el coche y aceleré. Cogí los setenta antes de llegar a la carretera y una vez en ella, llegué a los ciento diez antes de doblar la esquina.

Sin mirar, supe que Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper se habían vuelto todos para observar fijamente a Alice, que se encogió de hombros. No podía ver lo que había pasado, sino lo que estaba por pasar.

Y luego miró hacia adelante para ocuparse de mí. Ambos procesamos lo que ella veía en su cabeza y ambos nos sorprendimos por igual.

—¿Te marchas? —susurró ella.

Los otros se volvieron para observarme a su vez.

—¿Voy a hacerlo? —susurré entre dientes.

Entonces, vio que mi futuro tomaba un giro mucho más oscuro cuando flaqueaba mi resolución.

—Oh.

Bella Swan estaba muerta. La sangre fresca arrancaba brillos escarlata a mis ojos. Luego, había una investigación y transcurría un largo plazo de espera, por precaución, antes de que volviera a ser seguro que saliéramos, para empezar de nuevo…

—Oh —dijo otra vez.

La imagen de su visión se volvió más detallada. Contemplé el interior de la casa del Jefe Swan por primera vez, y vi a Bella en una cocina pequeña de armarios amarillos, dándome la espalda mientras yo la acechaba desde las sombras… hasta que el olor me llevara hasta ella…

—¡Detente! —gruñí, incapaz de soportarlo más.

—Lo siento —susurró ella con ojos dilatados.

El monstruo se regocijó.

Y la visión de la mente de Alice volvió a cambiar. Una autopista vacía, por la noche, flanqueada por árboles cubiertos de nieve que desfilaban a más de trescientos por hora.

—Te echaré de menos.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada de aprehensión.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde teníamos que girar para tomar el largo camino que nos llevaba a casa.

—Bajémonos aquí —les instruyó Alice—. Debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle.

Asentí y las ruedas del coche chillaron al frenar bruscamente.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper descendieron en silencio. Harían que Alice se lo explicara todo cuando yo me hubiera marchado.

Ella me tocó el hombro.

—Harás lo correcto —murmuró, pero esta vez no era una visión, sino una orden—. Charlie Swan no tiene más familia.

Eso le mataría a él también.

—Sí —dije yo, aunque sólo podía estar de acuerdo con Alice en la última parte de la frase.

Ella se deslizó fuera para reunirse con los otros, con las cejas fruncidas, llena de ansiedad. Desaparecieron entre los árboles y estuvieron fuera de mi vista antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta al coche.

Aceleré de regreso a la ciudad, y supe que las visiones en la mente de Alice estarían tornando del negro al blanco como si fueran una luz estroboscópica. Mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba.

¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**LIBRO ABIERTO**

Me recliné contra un suave montículo de nieve, dejando que la nieve seca se acomodara en torno a mi peso. Mi piel se enfrió hasta que ya no sentía el aire a mi alrededor, y los pequeños pedazos de hielo se sintieron como terciopelo bajo mi piel.

Arriba, el cielo era claro, con estrellas, brillando intensamente, azul en algunas partes y amarillo en otras. Las estrellas creaban majestuosas y remolinadas formas contra el negro universo - una vista maravillosa. Exquisitamente hermosa. O por lo menos, debió serlo. Lo hubiera sido, si yo hubiera logrado verlo.

No estaba mejorando nada. Seis días habían pasado, seis días me escondí aquí en el vacío y deshabitado Denali, pero no estaba ni cerca a la libertad que tenía hasta la primera vez capté su esencia.

Cuando miré al brillante cielo, fue como si hubiera una obstrucción entre mis ojos y su belleza. La obstrucción era un rostro humano, poco destacable, pero no podía borrarlo de mi mente. Escuché los pensamientos acercándose antes de escuchar los pasos que los acompañaban. El sonido del movimiento era sólo un débil susurro contra la nieve.

No me sorprendió que Tanya me hubiera seguido hasta aquí. Sabía que ella había estado reflexionando esta futura conversación en los últimos días, aguardando hasta que estuviera segura de lo que quería decir exactamente.

La visualicé a unos 55 metros de distancia, balanceándose en la orilla de una negra roca.

La piel de Tanya era plateada a la luz de las estrellas, y sus rizos rubios y largos se veían casi rosados con su color fresa.

Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron mientras me espiaba, medio enterrado en la nieve, y sus labios se estrecharon lentamente en una sonrisa.

Exquisito. _Si _hubiera logrado notarlo. Suspiré.

Ella se agachó y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el borde de la roca, su cuerpo giró en una espiral.

_Cannonball, _pensó.

Se lanzó al aire; su forma se transformó en una oscura y retorcida sombra mientras giraba elegantemente entre las estrellas y yo. Formó una bola con su cuerpo justo en el momento en que tocó el montículo de nieve detrás de mí.

Una ventisca de nieve voló a mí alrededor. Las estrellas se volvieron negras y yo estaba enterrado en los plumosos cristales de hielo.

Suspiré de nuevo, pero no me moví para desenterrarme. La oscuridad debajo de la nieve ni dolió ni mejoró la vista. Todavía veía el mismo rostro.

- ¿Edward?

Había nieve volando de nuevo mientras Tanya rápidamente me desenterraba. Removió la nieve de mi rostro inanimado, sin mirar mis ojos.

- Disculpa, - murmuró. - Era una broma.

- Lo sé. Fue divertido.

Su boca se torció hacia abajo.

- Irina y Kate dicen que debo dejarte solo. Ellas piensan que te molesto.

- Para nada, - le aseguré. - Al contrario, soy yo quien está siendo grosero -

Abominablemente grosero. Lo lamento mucho.

_Te irás a casa, ¿verdad? _Ella pensó.

- No lo he...exactamente...decidido aún.

_Pero no te quedarás aquí. _Su pensamiento fue melancólico, triste.

- No. No parece estar...ayudándome.

Hizo una mueca. - Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. - Mentí gentilmente.

_No seas caballero._

Sonreí.

_Te hago sentir incómodo. _Se acusó.

- No.

Levantó una ceja, su expresión era tan discrepante que tuve que reír. Una carcajada corta, seguida por otro suspiro.

- Está bien, - Admití. - Sólo un poco.

Ella suspiró también, y puso su barbilla en sus manos. Sus pensamientos mostraban decepción.

- Tú eres mil veces más adorable que las estrellas, Tanya. Por supuesto, tú ya sabes eso.

No dejes que mi obstinación te quite tu confianza. - Reí entre dientes por lo poco probable de _aquello._

- No estoy acostumbrada al rechazo - Se quejó, presionando afuera su labio inferior en un atractivo puchero.

- Ciertamente no. - Estuve de acuerdo, tratando con poco éxito, bloquear sus pensamientos efímeros mientras recordaba sus centenares de conquistas acertadas.

Mayoritariamente, Tanya prefería a los hombres humanos - ellos eran mucho más atractivos por una cosa. Tenían la ventaja de ser suaves y cálidos. Y siempre impacientes, definitivamente.

- Sucubo. - Bromée, esperando interrumpir las imágenes oscilando en su cabeza.

Hizo una mueca, mostrando sus dientes. - La original -.

Al contrario de Carlisle, Tanya y sus hermanas han descubierto sus conciencias lentamente. Al final, fue el cariño que sentían por los hombres humanos lo que las transformó en las hermanas en contra de la matanza. Ahora los hombres que amaron...vivieron.

- Cuando apareciste aquí - Tanya dijo lentamente. - Pensé que ...

Yo sabía lo que había pensado. Y debí haber adivinado que ella se sentiría de esa manera. Pero no estaba en mi mejor momento para pensar analíticamente.

- Pensaste que había cambiado de idea.-

- Sí. - Frunció el ceño.

- Me siento horrible por destruir tus expectativas, Tanya. No era mi intención-No estaba pensando. Es sólo que me fui ...digamos que arrancando.

- Y supongo que no me dirás por qué ...?

Me incorporé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, en defensa. - No quiero hablar de eso -.

Tanya, Irina y Kate era muy buenas en la vida que eligieron. Mejores incluso, en alguna forma, que Carlisle. A pesar de la insana proximidad que se permitían con aquellos que debían ser-y alguna vez fueron-si presa, ellas no cometían errores. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitir mi debilidad frente a Tanya.

- ¿Problema de faldas? - Adivinó, ignorando mi repugnancia.

Solté una carcajada triste. - No en la forma a la que te refieres -.

Estaba tranquila. Escuché sus pensamientos como si corriera por diferentes posibilidades, tratando de descifrar el significado de mis palabras.

- Ni siquiera estás cerca - Le dije.

- ¿Una pista? - Preguntó.

- Por favor Tanya, Ya déjalo -.

Estaba tranquila de nuevo, todavía especulando. La ignoré, tratando en vano de apreciar las estrellas.

Se rindió después de un silencioso momento, y sus pensamientos persiguieron una nueva dirección.

_Edward, si te vas ... ¿a dónde irás? ¿De vuelta con Carlisle?_

- No lo creo - Susurré.

¿A dónde iría? No podía pensar en un lugar de todo el planeta que me llamara la atención. No había nada que deseara ver o hacer. Porque, no importaba a dónde fuera, no estaría _yendo _a algún lugar-sólo estaría _escapando _de uno.

Odiaba eso. ¿Cuándo me convertí en un cobarde?

Tanya puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me tensé, pero no me escapé de su abrazo. Ella no pretendía nada más que ser amigable. Por ahora. - Creo que _sí _volverás - dijo, su voz con un pequeño rastro de su largo y perdido acento Ruso.

- No importa qué sea...o quién sea...lo que te atormenta. Tú lo enfrentarás. Tú eres así -.

Sus pensamientos eran seguros como sus palabras. Traté de contener la visión de mí mismo que ella guardaba en su cabeza. Alguien que enfrentaba sus problemas. Fue placentero pensar en mí de esa manera de nuevo. Nunca dudé de mi coraje, mi habilidad para enfrentar dificultades, antes de aquella horrible hora de clases de biología en el instituto hace tan poco tiempo.

La besé en la mejilla, retrocediendo rápidamente cuando ella movió su rostro hacia el mío, con sus labios maliciosos. - Gracias, Tanya. Necesitaba escuchar eso -.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron petulantes. - De nada, supongo. Desearía que fueras un poco más razonable acerca de ciertas cosas, Edward -.

- Lo siento, Tanya. Tú sabes que eres demasiado buena para mí- Yo sólo...aún no he encontrado lo que busco. -

- Bueno, si te vas antes de que te vuelva a ver...Adiós, Edward. -

- Adiós, Tanya. - Cuando dije las palabras, pude verlo. Pude verme de vuelta. Siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para volver al lugar en donde quería estar. - Gracias de nuevo. -

Se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento, y luego se alejó corriendo a través de la nieve tan rápido que sus pies no dejaron huellas. No miró atrás. Mi rechazo la molestó más de lo que demostró, incluso en sus pensamientos. No querría volver a verme antes de que me fuera.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. No me gustaba herir a Tanya, aunque sus sentimientos no eran profundos, escasamente puros, y, en cualquier caso, no los podía corresponder. Me hacía sentir poco caballeroso.

Apoyé mi barbilla en mis rodillas y fijé nuevamente mi vista en las estrellas. De pronto me sentí ansioso de comenzar mi camino de regreso. Sabía que Alice me vería llegar a casa, y se lo diría a los demás. Esto los haría feliz-a Carliste y Esme especialmente. Pero miré a las estrellas nuevamente por un momento, tratando de ver más allá del rostro en mi cabeza. Entre yo y las brillantes luces en el cielo, un par de desconcertados ojos cafés achocolatado me miraron fijamente, pareciendo preguntar lo que ésta decisión significaría para _ella_. Por

supuesto, no podía estar seguro si realmente era ésa la información que expresaban esos curiosos ojos. Incluso en mi imaginación, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Los ojos de

Bella Swan continuaron preguntando, y una descubierta vista de las estrellas continuaron eludiéndome. Con un fuerte suspiro, me dí por vencido, y me puse en camino. Si corría, estaría de vuelta al auto de Carlisle en menos de una hora...

Apurado por ver a mi familia-y deseando fervientemente ser el Edward que enfrenta sus problemas-Corrí más rápido de lo normal por el campo nevado, sin dejar huellas.

- Todo va a estar bien - Alice respiró. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y Jasper tenía puesta su mano ligeramente debajo del codo de Alice, guiándola hacia adelante mientras caminábamos en grupo hacia la pequeña cafetería. Rosalie y Emmett conducían el camino,

Emmett viéndose ridículo como un guardaespaldas en medio de un territorio hostil. Rose se veía cautelosa, también, pero mucho más irritada que protectora.

- Por supuesto que lo está - Me quejé. Su comportamiento era absurdo. Si no estuviera seguro de que podía manejar esta situación, me hubiera quedado en casa.

El cambio repentino de nuestra normal mañana, incluso juguetona-había nevado en la noche, y Emmett y Jasper estaban tomando ventaja de mi distracción para bombardearme con bolas de nieve; cuando se aburrieron con mi falta de entusiasmo, comenzaron a lanzárselas entre ellos-esta vigilancia exagerada hubiera sido cómica, si no fuera tan irritante.

- Ella aún no está aquí, pero por donde vendrá...no estará a favor del viento si nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre -

- _Por supuesto _que nos sentaremos en nuestro lugar de siempre. Ya para, Alice. Me estás sacando de mis casillas. Estaré absolutamente bien. -

Le guiñó un ojo a Jasper mientras éste la ayudaba a sentarse, y sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron en mi rostro.

- Hmm - Dijo, casi sorprendida. - Creo que tienes razón. -

- _Por supuesto _que la tengo - Murmuré.

Odiaba ser el centro de su atención. Sentí una repentina simpatía por Jasper, recordando todas las veces que lo sobreprotegimos. Jasper me miró brevemente, e hizo una mueca.

_Molesta, ¿verdad?_

Le hice una mueca.

¿Sólo había sido la semana pasada, en que esta larga, monótona habitación me había parecido tortuosamente opaca? ¿Cuando me pareció que estaba en coma, al estar aquí?

Hoy mis músculos y nervios estaban estirados y tensos-como cuerdas de piano, tensionadas para sonar a la presión más ligera. Mis sentidos estaban híper-alertas; Escanée cada sonido, cada suspiro, cada movimiento del aire que tocó mi piel, cada pensamiento.

Especialmente los pensamientos. Sólo uno de mis sentidos lo mantuve bloqueado, rechazando usarlo. El olfato, por supuesto. No respiré.

Estaba esperando oír más acerca de los Cullens en todos esos pensamientos. Esperé todo el día, buscando cualquier nuevo conocido en el que Bella Swan hubiera confiado, tratando de ver qué dirección había tomado el nuevo chisme. Pero no había nada. Nadie notó a los cinco vampiros en la cafetería, como siempre antes de que llegara la nueva chica. Varios de los humanos aquí aún pensaban en ella, lo mismo de la semana pasada. En vez de encontrar esto

absolutamente aburrido, ahora estaba fascinado.

¿Acaso ella no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre mí?

No hay manera de que no haya notando mi negra y asesina mirada. La había visto reaccionar. Seguramente, la asusté tontamente. Estaba convencido de que le diría a alguien, tal vez incluso exagerado la historia un poco para hacerla más interesante. Dándome algunas líneas amenazadoras.

Y entonces, ella también me escuchó tratando de cambiar la clase de biología que compartíamos. Debe haberse preguntado, después de ver mi expresión, si ella era la causa.

Una chica normal hubiera averiguado, comparado su experiencia con otros, buscando historias comunes que explicaran mi comportamiento para no sentirse discriminada. Los humanos constantemente se desesperaban por sentirse normales, para encajar. Para mezclarse con todos los demás, como un rebaño de ovejas sin rasgo distintivo. Esta chica no sería la excepción a esa regla.

Pero nadie notó que estábamos sentados aquí, en nuestra mesa de siempre. Bella debe ser excepcionalmente tímida, si no confió en nadie. Tal vez habló con su padre, quizás esa es la relación más fuerte que tiene...aunque eso parece improbable, dado el hecho de que pasó muy poco tiempo con él en el transcurso de su vida. Sería más cercana a su madre. De todas maneras, tendré que pasar por la casa del Jefe Swan algún día pronto y escuchar qué está pensando.

- ¿Algo nuevo? - Me preguntó Jasper.

- Nada. Ella...creo que no dijo nada.

Todos levantaron una ceja a este hecho.

- Tal vez no eres tan terrorífico como crees que eres - Dijo Emmett, riendo entre dientes.

- Apuesto a que pude haberla asustado mucho mejor que _eso_. -

Entorné mis ojos hacia él.

- Me pregunto... - Jasper estaba desconcertado con mi revelación del silencio único de la chica.

- Ya lo hemos debatido. _No lo sé_.

- Ahí viene. - Alice murmuró. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se ponía rígido. - Traten de parecer humanos.

- ¿Humanos dices? - Preguntó Emmett.

Levantó su puño derecho, moviendo sus dedos para revelar la bola de nieve que había guardado en su palma. Por supuesto no se había derretido. La apretó formando un abultado cubo de hielo. Tenía sus ojos puestos en Jasper, pero ví la dirección de sus pensamientos. Y

Alice también, por supuesto. Cuando él, abruptamente le lanzó, el pedazo de hielo, ella lo hizo

a un lado con un casual alboroto de sus dedos. El hielo rebotó a lo largo de la cafetería, demasiado rápido para ser visible al ojo humano, y se rompió con un sostenido golpe contra la muralla de ladrillo. El muro también se rompió.

Todas las cabezas de esa esquina de la cafetería se voltearon para ver a la pila de hielo roto en el piso, y luego giraron de un lado a otro buscando al culpable. No miraron mas lejos que unas pocas mesas de distancia.. Nadie nos miró.

- Muy humano, Emmett - Dijo Rosalie con un tono mordaz. - ¿Por qué no aprovechas de atravesar el muro?

- Sería mucho más impresionante si tú lo hicieras, cielo.

Traté de ponerles atención, manteniendo mi rostro en una mueca como si formara parte de su jugarreta. No me permití mirar hacia la línea en donde sabía que estaba ella. Pero eso era todo lo que oía.

Podía escuchar la impaciencia de Jessica con la nueva chica, quien parecía estar distraída, también, inmóvil en su lugar. Ví, en los pensamientos de Jessica, que las mejillas de Bella

Swan estaban tornándose de un brillante color rosa por efecto de la sangre.

Volteé respirando cuidadosamente, preparado para dejar de hacerlo por si un poco de su esencia llegaba con el aire cerca de mí.

Mike Newton estaba con ellas dos. Escuché sus dos voces, verbal y mental, cuando le preguntó a Jessica qué le pasaba a la chica Swan. No me gustó la forma en que sus pensamientos se envolvían en torno a ella, el parpadeo de una ya establecida fantasía nublaba

su mente mientras la miraba despertar de su ensueño como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí.

- Nada - Escuché que Bella dijo en una tranquila y clara voz. Parecía el sonar de una campana sobre el balbuceo en la cafetería, pero sabía que eso era así sólo porque estaba escuchando con demasiada atención.

- Hoy sólo quiero un refresco - Continuó moviéndose para avanzar en la fila. No pude evitar lanzar una mirada en su dirección. Ella estaba mirando al piso, la sangre lentamente se desvanecía de su rostro. Rápidamente cambié la dirección de mi mirada, a Emmett, quien se reía a la sonrisa de dolor que había en mi rostro.

_Te ves enfermo, hermano._

Cambié mi expresión para que se viera casual y no forzada. Jessica se estaba

preguntando en voz alta sobre la falta de apetito de la chica. - ¿Es que no tienes hambre? - preguntó. - La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada - Su voz era aún más baja, pero todavía muy clara. ¿Por qué me incomodó, la repentina preocupación que emanó de los pensamientos de Mike Newton? ¿Qué importaba si era una posesión para ellos? No era asunto mío si Mike

Newton se sentía innecesariamente ansioso por ella. Quizás esta es la forma en que todos reaccionan a ella. ¿Acaso no había querido, instintivamente, protegerla también? Antes de que quisiera matarla, la verdad...

¿Pero _estaba _realmente enferma?

Era difícil saberlo-se veía tan delicada con su piel translúcida...Entonces me di cuenta de que yo también me estaba preocupando, tal como ese estúpido niño, así que me obligué a mi mismo a no pensar en su salud.

De todas maneras, no me gustaba monitorearla desde los pensamientos de Mike. Cambié a los de Jessica, mirando cuidadosamente cómo ellos tres escogían una mesa para sentarse.

Afortunadamente, se sentaron con los usuales compañeros de Jessica, en una de las primeras mesas de la cafetería. Sin viento a favor, tal y como Alice había prometido.

Alice me dió un codazo, _Ella va a mirar hacía acá pronto, actúa humano._

Apreté los dientes detrás de una mueca.

- Tranquilízate, Edward - Me dijo Emmett. - Honestamente. Así que matas un humano.

Eso difícilmente puede ser el fin del mundo.

- Tu sabrías. - Murmuré.

Emmett soltó una carcajada. - Tienes que aprender a superar las cosas. Como yo. La eternidad es un largo tiempo como para pasarlo con culpa. -

Justo entonces, Alice lanzó un pequeño puñado de hielo que había estado escondiendo, en el inesperado rostro de Emmett. Éste parpadeó, sorprendido, y luego hizo una mueca.

- Tú te lo buscaste - dijo mientras se inclinaba en la mesa y sacudía los cristales encrustados en su pelo en dirección a Alice. La nieve, derritiéndose en el cálido lugar, voló desde su pelo en una gruesa lluvia de, mitad líquido, mitad hielo.

- ¡Eww! - Rosalie se quejó, mientras ella y Alice se alejaban del diluvio.

Alicé se rió, y todos la copiamos. Podía ver en la cabeza de Alice cómo ella había orquestado este perfecto momento, y yo sabía que la chica-Debería parar de pensar en ella de esa forma, como si fuera la única chica en el mundo-que _Bella _estaría mirándonos jugar y reír, viéndonos tan felices y humanos y poco reales como una pintura de Normal Rockwell.

Alice continuó riendo, y luego tomó su bandeja y la usó como protección. La chica-

Bella debe estar mirándonos aún.

_...mirando a los Cullens de nuevo, _alguien pensó, captando mi atención.

Miré automáticamente hacia la in intencional llamada, dándome cuenta mientras mis ojos encontraban su destino, que reconocía esa voz-Había estado escuchándola todo el día.

Pero mis ojos pasaron de largo a Jessica, enfocándose en la penetrante mirada de la chica.

Rápidamente miró hacia abajo, escondiéndose detrás de su denso cabello.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Con el paso del tiempo la frustración parecía estar poniéndose cada vez más aguda, en vez de aliviada. Traté-seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo nunca lo intenté antes-de probar una vez más entrar en su mente. Mi don siempre venía a mi naturalmente, sin pedirlo; nunca tuve que esforzarme para lograrlo. Pero ahora me concentré, tratando de pasar a través de lo que fuera que tenía a su alrededor.

Nada más que silencio.

_¿Qué tiene ella de especial? _Pensó Jessica, produciendo eco a mi propia frustración.

- Edward Cullen te está mirando - susurró en el oído de la chica Swan, con una risita. No había ningún signo de celosa irritación en su tono de voz. Jessica parecía tener habilidades para fingir amistad.

Escuché, absorto, la respuesta de la chica.

- No parece enojado, ¿verdad? - ella le susurró a Jessica.

Así que, _sí _había notado mi reacción salvaje de la semana pasada. Por supuesto que lo hizo.

La pregunta confundió a Jessica. Vi mi propio rostro en sus pensamientos mientras inspeccionaba mi expresión, pero no la miré. Aún estaba concentrado en la chica, tratando de escuchar _algo. _Mi intensa concentración no parecía estar ayudando en nada.

- No. - Le dijo Jess, y yo sabía que deseaba haber podido decir que _sí_-debió haberle dolido la forma en que la miraba-sin embargo no había rastro de dolor en su voz. - ¿Debería estarlo? -

- Creo que no soy de su agrado - la chica susurró de vuelta, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo como si estuviera repentinamente cansada. Traté de comprender la expresión, pero sólo pude suponer. Tal vez _sí _estaba cansada.

- A los Cullens no les gusta nadie - Jess le aseguró. - Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les guste. - _Nunca lo hacen_. Su pensamiento fue una queja. - Pero te sigue mirando. -

- No le mires - dijo la chica ansiosamente, elevando su cabeza para asegurarse de que

Jessica había obedecido la orden.

Jessica rió nerviosamente, pero obedeció.

La chica no miró otra cosa aparte de la mesa por el resto de la hora. Pensé-aunque, por supuesto, no podía estar seguro-que lo hizo a propósito. Parecía como si ella quisiera mirarme. Su cuerpo giró suavemente en mi dirección, su barbilla comenzó a girar, luego se detuvo, respiró profundo, y miró fijamente a quien quiera que le estaba hablando.

Ignoré la mayor parte de los otros pensamientos alrededor de la chica, como si no fueran, momentariamente, acerca de ella. Mike Newton estaba planeando una pelea de nieve en el aparcamiento para después de clases, sin darse cuenta de que ya había comenzado a llover. El alboroto de los suaves copos de nieve contra el techo se había convertido en más comunes golpeteos de gotas. ¿De verdad él no podía oír eso? A mi me parecía bastante ruidoso.

Cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo, permanecí en mi asiento. Los humanos formaron filas para salir, y yo traté de distinguir el sonido de sus pisadas de entre los demás, como si hubiera algo importante o inusual en ellas. Qué estúpido.

Mi familia no hizo movimiento alguno para salir. Esperaron a ver qué haría yo.

¿Iría a clases, me sentaría a su lado donde podría oler la absurdamente potente esencia de su sangre y sentir el calor de su pulso en el aire, en mi piel? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso? ¿O había tenido suficiente por este día?

- _Creo_...que estará todo bien. - Dijo Alice, vacilante. - Tu mente está decidida.

_Creo _que lograrás pasar de esta hora.-

Pero Alice sabía bien cuán rápido podía cambiar la mente.

- ¿Por qué forzarte, Edward? - Preguntó Jasper. Aunque el no quería sentirse satisfecho por el hecho de que era yo el débil ahora, podía escuchar eso, sólo un poco. - Ve a casa, tómalo con calma. -

- ¿Cuál es el gran problema? - Emmett discrepó. - Si la mata o no la mata tendrá que superarlo de todas formas. -

- No me quiero mudar aún - Se quejó Rosalie. - No quiero empezar todo de nuevo. Ya casi terminamos el instituto, Emmett. _Finalmente_. -

Yo me debatía en la decisión. Quería, quería gravemente, enfrentar esto en vez de salir corriendo otra vez. Pero no me quería arriesgar mucho, tampoco. Jasper había cometido un error la semana pasada al pasar tanto tiempo sin cazar; ¿Esto fue solo un insustancial error?

No quería desarraigar a mi familia. Ninguno de ellos me lo agradecería. Pero quería ir a mi clase de Biología. Me di cuenta de que quería ver su rostro otra vez.

Eso era lo que decidía por mi. Esa curiosidad. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por sentirla. ¿Acaso no me había prometido que no dejaría que el silencio de la mente de la chica me haría sentir indebidamente interesado en ella? Y aún así, aquí estaba, mucho más que indebidamente interesado.

Quería saber qué estaba pensando. Su mente estaba cerrada, pero sus ojos muy abiertos. Quizás podría leerlos en vez de a su mente.

- No, Rose, creo que de verdad estará bien. - Dijo Alice. - Se está...poniendo muy firme.

Estoy un noventa y tres por ciento segura que nada malo va a pasar si él va a clases. – Me miró inquisitivamente, preguntándose qué había cambiado en mis pensamientos que había hecho su visión del futuro más segura.

¿Sería suficiente la curiosidad para mantener viva a Bella Swan?

Emmett tenía razón.-¿Por qué no seguir con esto? Enfrentaría la tentación cara a cara.

- Vayan a clases. - Ordené, alejándome de la mesa. Me giré y me alejé a trancos sin mirar atrás. Podía oír la preocupación de Alice, la censura de Jasper, la aprobación de Emmett

y la irritación de Rosalie, arrastrándose detrás de mí.

Respiré profundo una vez más en la puerta de la sala de clases, y luego sostuve la respiración al caminar dentro del pequeño, cálido espacio.

No estaba atrasado. El Sr. Banner aún estaba preparando el laboratorio de hoy. La chica estaba sentada en mi-en _nuestra _mesa, con su rostro agachado de nuevo, mirando la carpeta en la que estaba garabateando. Examiné el bosquejo mientras me acercaba, interesado incluso en esta trivial creación de su mente, pero fue en vano. Sólo unos diseños al azar de círculos encima de más círculos. Quizás no se estaba concentrando en el modelo, pero

¿pensando en algo más?

Moví mi silla hacia atrás con innecesaria aspereza, arrastrándola a través del linóleo; los humanos siempre se sienten más cómodos cuando el ruido anuncia que alguien se acerca.

Sabía que ella oiría el sonido; no levantó la vista, pero su mano se distrajo y se salió del esquema que estaba dibujando, dejándolo desequilibrado.

¿Por qué no levantó la vista? Probablemente estaba asustada. Debía asegurarme de dejarla con una diferente impresión esta vez. Hacerla pensar que se había imaginado todo.

- Hola - Dije con aquella voz tranquila que utilizaba cuando quería hacer sentir cómodo a alguien, formando una cortés sonrisa con mis labios de forma que no mostrara ningún diente.

Entonces levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos marrones lucían asustados-casi

desconcertados-y llenos de silenciosas preguntas. Era la misma expresión que había estado obstruyendo mi visión la semana pasada.

Mientras miraba dentro de esos extrañados y profundos ojos marrones, me dí cuenta que el odio-el odio que imaginé merecía esta chica sólo por el hecho de existir-se había evaporado. Sin respirar, sin sentir su esencia, era difícil creer que alguien tan vulnerable pudiera proyectar tanto odio.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, y no dijo nada.

Le sostuve la mirada, enfocándome sólo en sus profundas dudas, y traté de ignorar el apetitoso color de su piel. Tenía suficiente aire para hablar por un rato sin inhalar.

- Me llamo Edward Cullen - Dije, aunque sabía que ella ya sabía eso. Era la forma mas cortés de continuar. - No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser

Bella Swan. -

Parecía confusa-ahí estaba ese pequeño fruncimiento de ceño entre sus ojos de nuevo.

Le tomó medio segundo más de lo normal en responder.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Preguntó y su voz tartamudeó un poco.

Debo haberla aterrorizado. Eso me hizo sentir culpable; era tan indefensa. Me reí amablemente-fue un sonido que sabía la haría sentir más cómoda. De nuevo, tuve cuidado con mis dientes.

- Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. - Seguramente se había dado cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de atención de este monótono lugar. - El pueblo entero te esperaba. -

Frunció el ceño como si esta información fuera desagradable. Supongo, que siendo tímida como ella parecía ser, demasiada atención sería algo malo para ella. La mayoría de los humanos sentían todo lo contrario. Aunque ellos no querían permanecer fuera de la manada, al mismo tiempo en que anhelaban proyectar su individual uniformidad.

- No - Dijo. - Me refería a que me llamaste Bella. -

- ¿Prefieres Isabella? - Pregunté, perplejo por el hecho de que no podía ver a dónde quería ir con esta pregunta. No entendía. Seguramente, había dejado clara su preferencia muchas veces su primer día aquí. ¿Todos los humanos eran tan incomprensibles sin el contexto mental como guía?.

- No, me gusta Bella. - Respondió, ladeando su cabeza un poco hacia el lado. Su expresión-si estuviera leyéndola correctamente-se estaba debatiendo entre la vergüenza y la confusión. - Pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella. - Su piel se oscureció en un rosado intenso.

- Oh - Dije lastimosamente, y rápidamente desvié mi mirada de su rostro.

Entonces me dí cuenta de lo que significaban sus preguntas: Había fallado-cometí un error. Si no hubiera estado tan atento escuchando detrás de las cabezas de todos el primer día en que ella apareció, la hubiera llamado por su nombre completo, como todos los demás. Ella notó la diferencia.

Sentí una punzada de inquietud. Fue muy fácil para ella darse cuenta de mi error. Algo astuta, especialmente para alguien que supuestamente estaba aterrorizada por mi proximidad.

Pero tenía mayores problemas que cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener sobre mi, en su cabeza.

Me faltaba el aire. Si le iba a hablar de nuevo, tendría que inhalar. Sería difícil evitar hablar. Desafortunadamente para ella, compartir esta mesa conmigo la hizo mi compañera de laboratorio, y hoy tendríamos que trabajar juntos. Sería incómodo-e incomprensiblemente grosero de mi parte-ignorarla mientras trabajábamos. Sería más sospechoso y la asustaría más aún.

Me alejé de ella lo más que pude sin mover mi silla, girando mi cabeza afuera hacia el pasillo. Me apoyé, congelando mis músculos en su lugar, y entonces absorbí una rápida bocanada de aire, respirando solamente por la boca.

¡Ahh!

Fué verdaderamente doloroso. Incluso sin olerla, podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua. Mi garganta estaba repentinamente en llamas de nuevo, anhelando absolutamente cada parte de ella tan fuertemente como el primer momento en que capté su esencia, la semana pasada.

Cerré fuertemente mis dientes y traté de recomponerme.

- Empezad - Ordenó el Sr. Banner.

Se sintió como si hubiera puesto en práctica todo mi autocontrol que había guardado en setenta años para volver a mirarla, quien estaba mirando la mesa de nuevo, y sonreír.

- ¿Las damas primero, compañera? - Le ofrecí.

Levantó la mirada a mi expresión y su rostro quedó en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron.

¿Había algo malo en mi expresión? ¿Estaba asustada de nuevo? Ni siquiera habló.

- Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas. - Dije tranquilamente.

- No. - Me dijo, y su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo nuevamente. - Yo lo hago. -

Me quedé mirando el equipo en la mesa, el estropeado microscopio, la caja con las diapositivas, en vez de mirar la sangre arremolinarse bajo su clara piel. Tomé otro rápido respiro, entre mis dientes, e hice una mueca de dolor mientras su sabor me quemaba la garganta.

- Profase. - Dijo rápidamente después de una rápida examinada. Comenzó a remover la diapositiva, aunque apenas la había mirado.

- ¿Te importa si lo miro? - Instintivamente-estúpidamente, como si yo fuera uno de los de su especie-alcancé su mano para detenerla de remover la diapositiva. Por un segundo, el calor de su piel quemó la mía. Fué como una corriente eléctrica-obviamente mucho más caliente que unos pocos grados, noventa y ocho punto seis aproximadamente. El calor pegó en mi mano y luego subió por mi brazo. Ella alejó su mano de la mía.

- Lo siento. - Murmuré entre dientes. Necesitaba algo qué mirar, así que agarré el microscopio y miré rápidamente por el lente. Ella tenía razón.

- Profase. - Asentí.

Todavía estaba muy incómodo como para mirarla. Respirando lo más tranquilamente como me era posible por entre mis dientes y tratando de ignorar la ardiente sed, me concentré en la simple tarea, escribiendo las palabras en la línea apropiada en la hoja, y luego cambiando la primera diapositiva por la segunda.

¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Qué habrá sentido ella, cuando le toqué la mano? Mi piel debió sentirse fría como el hielo-repulsiva. Con razón estaba tan callada.

Miré la diapositiva.

- Anafase. - Me dije a mi mismo mientras escribía en la segunda línea.

- ¿Puedo? - Preguntó.

La miré, sorprendido de ver que ella estaba esperando expectante, con una mano medio inclinada hacia el microscopio. No se _veía _asustada. ¿Realmente creía que había respondido mal?

No pude evitar sonreír a la esperanzada mirada en su rostro mientras deslizaba el microscopio hacia ella.

Ella miró por el lente con una impaciencia que pronto se desvaneció. Las esquinas de su boca se inclinaron hacia abajo.

- ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? - Preguntó, manteniendo la vista en el

microscopio, pero sosteniendo una mano hacia afuera. Dejé caer la próxima diapositiva en su mano, procurando que mi piel no fuera a tocar la de ella. Sentarme a su lado fue como sentarme al lado de una estufa. Me podía sentir a mi mismo entibiándome levemente a una temperatura más alta.

No miró mucho tiempo la diapositiva. - Interfase - Dijo en un tono despreocupado- quizás esforzándose un poco en tratar de sonar así-y empujó el microscopio hacía mí. Ella no tocó el papel, sino que esperó a que yo escribiera la respuesta. Revisé la diapositiva y ella estaba en lo correcto, de nuevo.

Y así terminamos la tarea, hablando una palabra a la vez y sin mirarnos en ningún momento. Éramos los únicos que habíamos terminado-los demás estaban teniendo serios problemas con la tarea. Mike Newton parecía tener problemas concentrándose-estaba tratando de mirar qué hacíamos Bella y yo.

_Desearía que se hubiera quedado a donde quiera que fue, _pensó Mike, dirigiendo hacia mí una mirada furiosa. Hmm, interesante. No me había dado cuenta que este chico había comenzado a guardarme cierto rencor. Y aún más interesante, encontré-para mi sorpresa- que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Miré nuevamente a la chica, desconcertado por la amplia gama de estrago y agitación que, a pesar de ser tan común y de una apariencia poco amenazadora, ella estaba causando en mi vida.

Tampoco era que yo no pudiera ver a qué se refería Mike. En verdad ella era algo bonita...en una forma inusual. Mejor que ser bella, su rostro era _interesante_. No absolutamente simétrico-su delgada barbilla fuera de balance con sus anchos pómulos; incluso en el color-la luz y la sombra contrastaban en su rostro y su cabello; y sus ojos, rebosantes de silenciosos secretos...

Ojos que repentinamente se clavaron en los míos.

La miré fijamente, tratando de adivinar al menos un secreto.

- ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? - Me preguntó abruptamente.

Que pregunta más extraña. - No - Casi sonreí a la idea de _mejorar _mi vista.

- Oh. - Musitó. - Te veo los ojos distintos. -

Me sentí extrañamente helado de nuevo al darme cuenta de que aparentemente no era el único tratando de averiguar secretos el día de hoy.

Me encogí, mis hombros se enderezaron, y miré adelante en donde el profesor estaba haciendo sus rondas.

Por supuesto que había algo diferente en mis ojos desde la última vez que ella los vio. Al prepararme para esta dura prueba, para esta tentación, pasé todo el fin de semana cazando, saciando mi sed todo lo posible, exagerando en realidad. Me harté de sangre de animales, no es que hiciera mucha diferencia en el indignante sabor flotando a su alrededor. La última vez que la miré mi ojos estaban negros por la sed. Ahora, con mi cuerpo satisfecho de sangre, mis

ojos eran de un cálido dorado. Ambar claro con mi excesiva tentativa para apagar mi sed.

Otro error. Si hubiera sabido a lo que se refería con su pregunta, le hubiera dicho que sí.

Me he sentado entre humanos por dos años en este instituto, y ella ha sido la primera en examinarme lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta del color de mis ojos. Los demás, mientras admiraban la belleza de mi familia, tienden a mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente en cuanto los miraba. Ellos se alejaban, bloqueando los detalles de nuestra apariencia con un instintivo esfuerzo por mantenerse fuera de tratar de entender. Ignorancia era la dicha de la mente humana.

¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella la que se diera cuenta?

El Sr. Banner se acercó a nuestra mesa. Agradecido inhalé la brisa de aire limpio que trajo con él antes de que se mezclara con su esencia.

- En fin, Edward - dijo, mirando nuestras respuestas, - ¿No crees que deberías dejar que

Isabella también mirase por el microscopio? -

- Bella - Lo corregí automáticamente. - En realidad, ella identificó tres de las diapositivas.

Los pensamientos del Sr. Banner eran escépticos mientras se giraba para mirar a la chica.

- ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? -

La observé, absorto, mientras ella sonreía, luciendo algo avergonzada.

- Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

- ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco? - Preguntó el Sr. Banner.

- Sí.

Esto lo sorprendió. El laboratorio de hoy era algo que había planeado para un curso más avanzado. El cabeceó cuidadosamente. - ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?. -

- Sí. -

Entonces, ella estaba avanzada, inteligente para un humano. Esto no me sorprendió.

- Bueno - El Sr. Banner dijo después de una pausa. - Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio - Giró y se alejó de nosotros murmurando, - Así los otros chicos tienen la oportunidad de aprender algo por sus propios medios. - casi en un susurro.

Dudo mucho que la chica lograra oír algo. Ella comenzó a garabatear círculos en su carpeta de nuevo.

Dos fallas en media hora. Una mala impresión de mi persona. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que ella pensaba de mí-¿qué tan asustada estaba, qué era lo que sospechaba?-sabía que necesitaba un mayor esfuerzo para dejarla con una nueva y mejor impresión de mí. Algo para borrar de su memoria nuestro feroz último encuentro.

- Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? - Dije, repitiendo la pequeña conversación que había oído a una docena de estudiantes hoy. Una aburrida, típica conversación. El clima- siempre seguro.

Ella me miró con una obvia duda en sus ojos-una reacción anormal a mis normales palabras. - En realidad, no - me dijo, sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

Traté de guiar la conversación de vuelta a unos campos más seguros. Ella venía de un lugar mucho más brillante y cálido-su piel parecía reflejar todo eso de alguna manera, a pesar de su imparcialidad-y el frío debe incomodarle. Mi helado contacto seguramente lo hizo...

- A ti no te gusta el frío - Adiviné.

- Tampoco la humedad - Asintió.

- Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks. - _Quizás no debiste haber venido aquí, _quise agregar. _Quizás debieras volver a donde perteneces._

En todo caso, no estaba seguro de que fuera eso lo que yo quería. Siempre recordaría la esencia de su sangre-¿había alguna garantía de que eventualmente no la seguiría? Además,

si ella se fuera, su mente sería por siempre un misterio para mí. Un constante, persistente rompecabezas.

- Ni te lo imaginas. - dijo en una baja voz, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Sus respuestas nunca eran lo que yo esperaba. Me hacían querer preguntar más cosas.

- En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí? - Pregunté, notando instantáneamente que el tono de mi voz era algo acusador, no tan casual para una conversación. La pregunta sonó descortés, entrometida.

- Es...complicado. -

Ella parpadeó, dejando la conversación inconclusa, y yo casi exploté de la curiosidad-la curiosidad quemaba tanto como la sed en mi garganta. En realidad, noté que se estaba haciendo mucho más fácil respirar; la agonía se había convertido en algo mucho más familiar.

- Creo que voy a poder seguirte. - Insistí. Quizás una común cortesía la mantendría respondiendo mis preguntas mientras yo no fuera demasiado grosero al preguntarlas.

Ella miraba sus manos silenciosamente. Esto me hizo sentir impaciente; quería poner mi mano debajo de su barbilla y obligarla a mirarme para así poder leer sus ojos. Pero sería estúpido de mi parte-peligroso-tocar su piel otra vez.

Repentinamente levantó la vista. Fue un alivio poder ver las emociones en sus ojos de nuevo. Habló muy rápido, se le confundían las palabras.

- Mi madre se ha casado. -

Ah, esto era lo suficientemente humano para poder entenderlo. La tristeza pasó por sus claros ojos y trajo de vuelta el ceño fruncido.

- No me parece tan complicado - Discrepé. Mi voz sonó gentil sin esforzarme para que así fuera. Su tristeza me hacía sentir extrañamente desamparado, deseando poder hacerla sentir mejor. Un impulso extraño. - ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso? -

- El pasado mes de Septiembre - Dijo con un suspiro. Contuve la respiración mientras su cálido aliento rozaba mi rostro.

- Pero él no te gusta. - Supuse, tratando de conseguir más información.

- No, Phil es un buen tipo. - dijo, corrigiendo mi suposición. Había un rastro de una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios. - Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable. -

Esto no encajaba en el escenario que había estado construyendo en mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? - Pregunté, mi voz sonó demasiado curiosa. Sonó como si estuviera siendo entrometido. Aunque debo admitir que lo era.

- Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional. - La pequeña sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada; la elección de esta carrera parecía ser divertida para ella.

Yo también sonreí, sin pensarlo. No estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Su sonrisa sólo me hizo sonreír en respuesta-para unirme a su secreto.

- ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? - Recorrí todos las listas de jugadores profesionales en mi cabeza, preguntándome cual de todos era su Phil...

- Probablemente no. No juega _bien_. - Otra sonrisa. - Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera. -

Las listas en mi cabeza se desvanecieron instantáneamente, y tabulé una lista de posibilidades en menos de un segundo. Al mismo tiempo, me estaba imaginando un nuevo escenario.

- Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él. - Dije. Al hacer suposiciones parecía conseguir más información que al hacer preguntas. Funcionó de nuevo. Su barbilla sobresalió, y su expresión de pronto se tornó obstinada.

- No, no me envió aquí. - Dijo, y su voz tenía una nueva y fuerte protección. Mi

suposición la había molestado, sólo que no podía ver cómo. - Fue cosa mía. -

No podía adivinar a qué se refería, o la fuente de su despecho. Estaba totalmente perdido.

Así que me rendí. Ella simplemente no tenía sentido. Ella no era como otros humanos. Tal vez el silencio de sus pensamientos y el perfume de su esencia no eran la única cosa inusual en ella.

- No lo entiendo. - Admití, odiando tener que rendirme.

Ella suspiró, y me sostuvo la mirada por mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de los humanos normales podían soportar.

- Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. – explicó lentamente, su tono se iba volviendo más desesperado con cada palabra. - La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie.

-El pequeño fruncimiento de su ceño se profundizó.

- Pero ahora, tu eres desgraciada. - Murmuré. No podía parar de hablar de mis hipótesis, esperando aprender más de sus reacciones. Esta, sin embargo, no parecía muy lejana de reconocer.

- ¿Y? - dijo, como si esto no fuera un aspecto que debiera considerarse.

Continué mirándola, sintiendo que finalmente había obtenido mi primera ojeada real dentro de su alma. Ví en esa sola palabra dónde se estaba ubicando a ella misma entre sus propias prioridades. Al contrario de la mayoría, sus propias necesidades estaban al final de la lista.

Ella estaba lejos de ser egoísta.

Mientras veía esto, el misterio de la persona escondida dentro de esta silenciosa mente comenzó a aclararse un poco.

- No parece demasiado justo. - Le dije. Me encogí, tratando de parecer casual, tratando de encubrir la intensidad de mi curiosidad.

Ella se rió, pero no había alegría en aquél sonido. - ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

Quería reírme a sus palabras, pero yo tampoco sentía alegría. Sabía un poco sobre la injusticia de la vida. - Creo haberlo oído _antes_. -

Me miró, pareciendo confusa de nuevo. Sus ojos oscilaron lejos y luego volvieron a mirarme.

- Bueno, eso es todo. - me dijo.

Pero no estaba listo para dejar que esta conversación terminara. La pequeña V entre sus ojos, un resto de su tristeza, me molestó. Quería alisarlo con mis dedos. Pero, por supuesto, no podía tocarla. Era inseguro en tantas maneras.

- Das el pego, - hablé lentamente, todavía considerando esta próxima hipótesis. – pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Hizo una mueca, sus ojos se achicaron y su boca se dobló formando un puchero, y luego desvió la vista hacia el frente de la clase. No le gustaba cuando adivinaba correctamente. Ella no era el mártir promedio-no quería una audiencia a su dolor.

- ¿Me equivoco? -

Se estremeció levemente, pretendiendo ignorarme.

Eso me hizo sonreír. - Creo que no. -

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - exigió, aún mirando hacia adelante.

- Muy buena pregunta. - Admití, más a mi mismo que respondiéndole.

Su perspicacia era mejor que la mía-ella fue directo al grano mientras yo me andaba en rodeos, caminando como un ciego buscando pistas. Los detalles de su muy humana vida _no _debían importarme. Era un error preocuparme de qué pensaba. Mas allá de proteger a mi familia de la sospecha, los pensamientos humanos no significaban nada.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser el menos intuitivo. Confiaba demasiado en mi don- claramente no era tan perceptivo como pensaba.

La chica suspiró y lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia el frente de la clase. Había algo gracioso en su expresión frustrada. Toda la situación, toda la conversación era graciosa. Nunca nadie había estado tan cerca del peligro como esta pequeña niña-en cualquier momento podría distraerme por mi ridícula absorción en la conversación, inhalar por mi nariz y atacarla antes de que me pudiera detener-y _ella _estaba irritada porque no le había respondido a su pregunta.

- ¿Te molesto? - pregunté, sonriendo a lo absurdo de la situación.

Me miró rápidamente, y sus ojos parecieron estar atrapados bajo mi mirada.

- No exactamente, - me dijo. - Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto. -

Se encogió, contrariada.

La miré asombrado. La razón por la que ella estaba molesta era porque creía que podía ver a través de ella _demasiado fácil. _Qué irónico. Nunca me había esforzado tanto por entender a alguien en toda mi vida-o mejor dicho, mi existencia, porque _vida _difícilmente era la palabra correcta.

Yo en realidad no tenía una _vida_.

- Nada de eso. - Discrepé, sintiéndome extrañamente...cuidadoso, como si hubiera algún peligro escondido aquí que no fuera capaz de ver. Estaba repentinamente alerta, la premonición me había puesto ansioso. - Me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.-

- Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes. - contestó, creando su propia teoría, que otra vez, era cierta.

- Por lo general, sí.

Le sonreí abiertamente, dejando que mis labios de encogieran mostrando las filas de destelleantes, y filosos dientes detrás de ellos.

Fue algo muy estúpido, pero estaba abrupta e inesperadamente desesperado por obtener algún tipo de advertencia a través de ella. Su cuerpo estaba más cerca del mío que hace un momento, habiendo girado inconscientemente en el curso de nuestra conversación. Todas las pequeñas señales que hubieran sido suficientes para asustar al resto de la humanidad no parecían funcionar con ella. ¿Por qué no se alejaba de mí, corriendo aterrorizada? Obviamente ella había visto lo suficiente de mi lado oscuro para darse cuenta del peligro, intuitivamente como parecía ser.

No alcancé a fijarme si mi advertencia había tenido el efecto correcto. El Sr. Banner llamó la atención de la clase justo en ese momento y ella desvió su atención de mí inmediatamente.

Parecía un poco aliviada por la interrupción, así que quizá lo entendió inconscientemente.

Espero que lo haya hecho.

Reconocí la fascinación creciendo dentro de mí, incluso cuando traté de arraigarla. No me podía permitir encontrar interesante a Bella Swan. O mejor, _ella _no podía permitir eso. Ya estaba ansioso por otra oportunidad de hablar con ella. Quería saber más de su madre, su vida antes de venir aquí, su relación con su padre. Todos los insignificantes detalles que hicieran aflorar mucho más su carácter. Pero cada segundo que pasé con ella fue un error, un riesgo que ella no debería tomar.

Distraídamente, sacudió su cabello justo en el momento en que me había permitido respirar. Una particular brisa concentrada de su esencia me golpeó en la garganta.

Fue como el primer día-como la bola de una grúa de demolición. El dolor de la

quemazón me hizo sentir mareado. Me tuve que agarrar a la mesa para mantenerme en mis casillas, otra vez. Esta vez, tenía un poco más de control. Al menos, no rompí nada. El monstruo gruñó dentro de mí, pero no hubo ningún placer en mi dolor. Estaba demasiado bien controlado. Por el momento.

Paré de respirar, y me alejé de ella lo más que pude, todo al mismo tiempo.

No, no me podía permitir encontrarla fascinante. Mientras más interesante la encontraba, era más probable de que la matara. Ya había cometido dos errores el día de hoy. ¿Cometería un tercero, uno que no fuera _insignificante_?.

Tan pronto en cuanto sonó la campana, huí del salón de clases-probablemente destruyendo cualquier impresión de cortesía que había construido a medias en el transcurso de esta hora. Otra vez, jadeé al limpio, y húmedo aire de afuera como si fuera una poción sanadora. Me apuré a tomar mucha distancia entre la chica y yo, lo más posible.

Emmett me esperó fuera de la clase de Español. Leyó mi salvaje expresión al instante.

_¿Cómo te fue? _Me preguntó cauteloso.

- Nadie murió. - Murmuré.

_Supongo que eso es algo. Cuando vi a Alice allí zanjando la cuestión, pensé..._

Mientras caminábamos a la clase, vi en su memoria de tan solo unos momentos atrás, mirando por la puerta abierta de su última clase: Alice caminando enérgicamente con el rostro en blanco a través del patio hacia el edificio de ciencias. Sentí su urgencia por levantarse y acompañarla, y luego su decisión de quedarse allí. Si Alice necesitara ayuda, la habría

pedido...

Cerré mis ojos horrorizado y disgustado mientras me sentaba. - No me había dado cuenta que había estado así de cerca. No pensé que fuera a...No noté que fuera a ser tan grave. - Susurré

_No lo fue, _me aseguró nuevamente. _Nadie murió, ¿verdad?_

- Correcto. - Le dije entre dientes. - Esta vez, no.-

_Quizá con el tiempo será todo más fácil._

- Seguro. -

_O, tal vez la matarás. _Se encogió. _No serías el primero en meter la pata. Nadie te juzgará. A veces una persona sólo huele demasiado bien. Estoy impresionado que hayas durado tanto._

- No estás ayudando, Emmett -

Estaba atónito con su aceptación de la idea de que en realidad mataría a la chica, que era inevitable. ¿Acaso era su culpa que oliera tan bien?

_Sólo sé, que cuando me pasó a mi..._, recordó, llevándome atrás con él medio siglo, a un oscuro callejón, donde una mujer de mediana edad estaba quitando unas sábanas secas de una cadena amarrada entre unos manzanos. La esencia de las manzanas colgaba fuertemente en el aire-la cosecha había terminado y las frutas rechazadas fueron dispersadas en el piso, los moretones en su piel soltando su fragancia en densas nubes. Un fresco campo de césped

era el fondo a esa esencia, una armonía. Él caminó ladera arriba, olvidando a la mujer por completo, en un recado de Rosalie. El cielo arriba era de un color púrpura, y anaranjado por encima de los árboles. Él hubiera continuado con el mandato y no hubiera habido razón alguna para recordar aquella tarde, excepto por una repentina brisa nocturna que hizo volar las sábanas blancas como velas de un barco y aventó la esencia de la mujer directo al rostro de

Emmett. - Ah - gemí silenciosamente. Como si el recuerdo de mi propia sed no fuera suficiente.

_Lo sé. No duré ni medio segundo. Ni siquiera pensé en resistirme._

Su memoria se volvió demasiado explícita para soportarlo.

Me puse de pie, mis dientes fuertemente cerrados como para cortar acero con ellos.

- ¿Está bien, Edward? - Preguntó la señora Goff, asustada por mi repentino movimiento.

Podía ver mi rostro en su mente, y sabía que me veía lejos de estar bien.

- Me perdona - Murmuré, mientras me lanzaba puerta afuera.

- Emmett-por favor, puedas tu ayudar a tu hermano? - ella preguntó, gesticulando desamparada hacia mi mientras salía del salón de clases. **(nótese que las preguntas de la profesora Goff no están mal traducidas. Están tal cual como en la lectura en inglés. Ella es profesora de Español, pero obviamente su español no es muy perfecto que digamos...)

- Seguro - Lo oí decir. Y entonces estaba justo a mi lado.

Me siguió hasta el lugar más lejano del edificio, en donde me alcanzó y puso su mano en mi hombro.

Sacudí su mano con una fuerza innecesaria. Habría roto los huesos de la mano de un humano, y los huesos unidos al brazo también.

- Lo siento, Edward -

- Lo sé. - solté profundos gritos ahogados al aire, tratando de aclarar mi cabeza y mis pulmones.

- ¿Tan malo es? - preguntó, tratando no pensar en la esencia y el sabor de su memoria mientras preguntaba, pero sin conseguirlo.

- Peor, Emmett, peor. -

Se quedó tranquilo un momento.

_Tal vez..._

- No, no sería mejor si terminara con esto de una vez. Vuelve a clases, Emmett. Quiero estar solo. -

Se dio vuelta sin decir una palabra o pensamiento y se alejó rápidamente. Le diría a la profesora de Español que yo estaba enfermo, o desertando, o un vampiro peligrosamente fuera de control. ¿Esta excusa realmente importaba? Quizás no volvería. Tal vez debía irme.

Fui a mi auto de nuevo, a esperar que terminaran las clases. A esconderme. De nuevo.

Debería haber pasado mi tiempo tomando decisiones o tratando de reafirmar mi resolución, pero, como un adicto, me encontré buscando entre la interferencia de pensamientos emanando desde los edificios del instituto. Las familiares voces sobresalieron, pero no estaba interesado en escuchar las visiones de Alice o las quejas de Rosalie en este momento. Encontré a Jessica fácilmente, pero la chica no estaba con ella, así que continué buscando. Los pensamientos de Mike Newton captaron mi atención, y la localicé al fin, en el

gimnasio con él. Él no estaba contento, porque yo había hablado con ella hoy en biología. El estaba caldeando el terreno sobre la respuesta de ella cuando de pronto trajo el tema...

_Nunca lo había visto hablar con nadie más de una palabra aquí o allá. Por supuesto que él decidiría encontrar interesante a Bella. No me gusta la forma en que la mira. Pero ella no parece muy emocionada con él. ¿Que fue lo que dijo? "Me preguntó qué bicho le habrá picado el lunes pasado". Algo así. No sonó como que le importara. No pudo haber sido una gran conversación..._

Hablaba solo de su pesimismo. Animado por la idea de que Bella no estaba interesada en su intercambio conmigo. Esto me molestó un poco más de lo aceptable, así es que paré de escucharlo.

Puse un CD de música violenta en el estéreo, y luego subí el volumen hasta que ahogó las otras voces. Me tenía que concentrar en la música con todas mis fuerzas para no volver a entrometerme en los pensamientos de Mike, para espiar a la insospechada chica...

Hice trampa un par de veces, mientras la hora llegaba a su cierre. Sin espiar, traté de convencerme. Me estaba preparando. Quería saber el momento exacto en que ella saliera del gimnasio, cuando llegara al aparcamiento. No quería que me tomara por sorpresa.

Mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a salir por las puertas del gimnasio, salí de mi auto, sin saber por qué. La lluvia era suave-ignoré como lentamente mojaba mi cabello.

¿Quería que ella me viera aquí? ¿Acaso esperaba esperanzado a que ella se acercara a hablarme? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

No me moví, pero intenté convencerme de volver al auto, sabiendo que mi

comportamiento era reprensible. Mantuve mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho y respiré muy bajo mientras la miraba caminar lentamente hacia mi, su boca se dobló hacia abajo en las esquinas.

No me miró. Un par de veces miró las nubes con una mueca, como si las nubes la hubieran ofendido.

Estaba decepcionado cuando alcanzó su auto antes de que me pasara. ¿Me habría hablado? ¿Le habría hablado yo a ella?

Se metió en su desteñido monovolumen Chevy, un desarraigado almanaque que era más viejo que su padre. La miré mientras encendía su camioneta-el viejo motor rugió más fuerte que cualquier otro vehículo en el lote-y entonces sostuvo sus manos hacia las rejillas de la calefacción. El frío era incómodo para ella-no le gustaba. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos, acercando mechones a la ráfaga de aire caliente como si estuviera tratando de secarlo.

Imaginé cómo olería la cabina de esa camioneta, y rápidamente aborté el pensamiento.

Ella miró alrededor preparándose para retroceder, y finalmente se encontró con mi mirada. Me miró casi por medio segundo, y todo lo que pude ver en sus ojos fue sorpresa antes de que girara su mirada hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta fallando en una colisión con el compacto de Erin Teague sólo por unos centímetros.

Miró por el retrovisor, su boca estaba abierta con disgusto. Cuando el otro vehículo la pasó de largo, ella revisó todos los puntos del blindaje dos veces y luego avanzó de a poco tan cautelosamente hasta salir del aparcamiento, que me hizo hacer una mueca. Era como si ella pensara que era _peligrosa _en su decrépita camioneta.

El pensamiento de Bella Swan siendo peligrosa para cualquiera, no importaba qué estuviera conduciendo, me hizo reír mientras la chica me pasaba, mirando fijamente al frente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**FENÓMENO**

Verdaderamente, no tenía sed, pero decidí ir a cazar de nuevo en la noche. Una pequeña pizca de prevención, inadecuada, pero debía hacerlo.

Carlisle me acompañó; no habíamos estado solos desde que volví de Denali. Mientras corríamos por el negro bosque, lo escuché pensando sobre el precipitado adiós de la semana pasada.

En su memoria, vi cómo mis expectativas se habían desmoronado convirtiéndose en una fiera desesperanza. Sentí su sorpresa y su repentina preocupación.

"¿_Edward?"_

"_Debo irme, Carlisle. Debo irme _ahora_."_

"_¿Qué ha sucedido?"_

"_Nada. Aún. Pero pasará, si me quedo aquí."_

Me tomó del brazo. Sentí cómo herí sus sentimientos cuando me escapé de su mano.

"_No lo entiendo."_

"_Alguna vez haz...ha habido alguna vez en que..."_

Me miré a mi mismo respirar profundo, vi la luz salvaje en mis ojos a través del filtro de su profunda preocupación.

"_¿Alguna vez, alguna persona ha olido mejor para tí, que el resto? ¿_Mucho _mejor?"_

"_Oh."_

Cuando me dí cuenta que él había entendido, mi rostro se cayó a pedazos de la pura vergüenza. Me alcanzó de nuevo para tocarme, ignorando cuando traté de arrancarme de nuevo, y su mano izquierda se posó en mi hombro.

"_Haz lo que tengas que hacer para resistir, hijo. Te extrañaré mucho. Ten, toma mi auto. Es más rápido."_

Él se estaba preguntando ahora si estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejando que me marchara. Preguntándose si acaso me había herido con su falta de confianza en mí.

- No.- Susurré mientras corría. - Eso era lo que necesitaba. Pude haber traicionado tan fácilmente esa confianza, si me hubieras pedido que me quedara. -

- Siento mucho que estés sufriendo, Edward. Pero debes hacer lo que puedas para mantener viva a la chica Swan. Incluso si eso significa que debes dejarnos de nuevo. -

- Lo sé, lo sé. -

- ¿_Por qué _volviste? Tú sabes lo feliz que soy teniéndote aquí, pero si esto es muy difícil... -

- No me gusta sentirme como un cobarde – Admití.

Nos retrasamos-estaba comenzando a oscurecerse.

-Mejor eso a ponerla en peligro. Ella se irá en un año o dos. -

- Tienes razón, ya sé eso. - Por el contrario, sus palabras sólo me hicieron sentir más ansioso de quedarme. Ella ya no estaría aquí en un año o dos...

Carlisle paró de correr y yo me detuve con él; se volteó para examinar mi expresión.

_Pero no irás a escapar, ¿verdad?_

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

_¿Es orgullo, Edward? No hay nada vergonzoso en-_

- No, no es orgullo lo que me mantiene aquí. No ahora.

_¿No tienes a dónde ir?_

Solté una carcajada corta. - No. Eso no me detendría, si yo quisiera irme.

- Nosotros iremos contigo, por supuesto, si eso es lo que necesitas. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Tú has seguido adelante sin quejarte de nosotros. Nadie se enojará contigo.

Levanté una ceja.

Él se rió. - Sí, puede que Rosalie se enoje, pero ella te lo debe. De todas formas, es mucho mejor para todos que nos vayamos ahora, sin hacer daño alguno, que irnos después, luego de que una vida haya llegado a su fin. - Todo el humor se desvaneció.

Me estremecí a sus palabras.

- Sí. - Asentí. Mi voz sonó ronca.

_¿Pero no te irás?_

Suspiré. - Debería.-

- ¿Qué te detiene aquí, Edward? No logro ver... -

- No sé si pueda explicarlo. - Incluso para mí mismo, no tenía ningún sentido.

Él midió mi expresión por un largo momento.

_No, no logro verlo. Pero respetaré tu privacidad, si así lo prefieres._

- Gracias. Es muy generoso de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que yo no le doy privacidad a nadie. - Con una excepción. Y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para privarla de eso, ¿verdad?

_Todos tenemos nuestros caprichos. _Se rió de nuevo. _¿Nos vamos?_

Justo en ese momento el había captado la esencia de una pequeña manada de ciervos.

Era difícil mostrar mucho entusiasmo, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias, por un aroma que apenas abría el apetito. En estos momentos, con la memoria de la sangre de esa chica, fresca en mi mente, el olor revolvió mi estómago.

Suspiré. - Vamos – Asentí, incluso sabiendo que forzando más sangre bajar por mi garganta iba a ayudar muy poco.

Ambos cambiamos a una posición de ataque y dejamos que la poca apetente esencia nos guiara silenciosamente hacia adelante.

Estaba más helado cuando regresamos a casa. La nieve derretida se había vuelto a congelar; era como si una delgada capa de vidrio lo cubriera todo-cada rama de los pinos, cada hoja de helecho, cada lámina de hierba estaba cubierta de hielo.

Cuando Carlisle fue a vestirse para su próximo turno en el hospital, me quedé junto al río, esperando a que saliera el sol. Me sentí casi hinchado por la cantidad de sangre que había consumido, pero sabía que la actual carencia de sed significaría muy poco cuando me sentara al lado de la chica otra vez.

Helado y sin expresión como una roca, me senté, mirando la negra agua correr al lado de la congelada orilla, mirando fijamente a través de ella.

Carlisle tenía razón. Yo debería irme de Forks. Ellos inventarían una historia para explicar mi ausencia. Que me cambié de instituto a Europa. O fui a visitar a unos parientes.

Rebeldía adolescente. La historia no importaba. A nadie le importaría mucho.

Era sólo por un año o dos, y la chica ya no estaría. Se habría ido y hubiera continuado con su vida-ella _tendría _una vida con la cual seguir. Iría a la Universidad en algún lugar, envejecería, comenzaría una carrera, quizá se casaría con alguien. Podía imaginar eso-podía verla vestida toda de blanco y caminando con paso cuidadoso, su brazo enlazado con el de su padre.

Era incómodo, el dolor que esa imagen me causó. No lo podía entender. ¿Acaso estaba celoso, porque ella tenía un futuro que yo nunca podría tener? Eso no tenía sentido. Cada uno de los humanos a mi alrededor tenían esa misma oportunidad-una vida-y yo raramente me detuve a envidiarlos.

Debería permitirle tener su futuro. Parar de arriesgar su vida. Eso era lo correcto.

Carlisle siempre elegía el camino correcto. Debería escucharlo.

El sol apareció entre las nubes, y la débil luz hizo brillar todo el césped congelado.

Un día más, decidí. Sólo la vería una vez más. Podía soportar eso. Quizá mencionaría mi pendiente ausencia, construir la historia.

Esto iba a ser difícil; podía sentir eso en el fuerte desgano que me causaba sólo el pensar en las excusas para quedarme-para extender el límite a dos días, tres, cuatro... Pero yo haría lo correcto. Sabía que podía confiar en el consejo de Carlisle. Y también sabía que estaba demasiado confundido para tomar esta decisión sólo por mi cuenta.

Demasiado confundido. ¿Cuánto de este desgano provenía de mi obsesiva curiosidad, y cuánto provenía de mi insatisfecho apetito?

Entre a la casa para cambiarme de ropa para ir al instituto.

Alice me estaba esperando, sentada en el último escalón a la orilla del tercer piso.

_Te vas de nuevo, _me acusó.

Suspiré y moví la cabeza.

_No puedo ver a dónde vas esta vez._

- Aún no sé a dónde voy. - Susurré.

_Quiero que te quedes._

Negué con la cabeza.

_Tal vez Jazz y yo podríamos ir contigo...?_

- Son más necesarios aquí, si yo no estoy para protegerlos. Y piensa en Esme. ¿Le quitarás la mitad de su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?-

_La vas a poner muy triste._

- Lo sé. Es por eso que ustedes deben quedarse.-

_No es lo mismo si tú no estás aquí, y tú lo sabes._

- Sí. Pero debo hacer lo que es correcto.-

_Hay muchas maneras correctas, y muchas incorrectas, ¿o no?_

Por un breve momento ella se introdujo dentro de una de sus extrañas visiones; observé a lo largo de las imágenes poco definidas que parpadeaban rápidamente. Me vi a mi mismo mezclado con extrañas sombras que no podía entender-nubladas, imprecisas formas.

Y de pronto, repentinamente, mi piel estaba destellando en la brillante luz del sol en una pequeña pradera abierta. Este era un lugar que conocía. Había una figura en la pradera conmigo, pero, otra vez, era poco definida, no podía reconocerla. Las imágenes temblaron y desaparecieron como un millón de pequeños cambios en mi futuro de nuevo.

- No entendí mucho de eso, - le dije cuando la visión se puso oscura.

_Yo tampoco. Tu futuro está cambiando tanto que no puedo llevarle el ritmo._

Creo_, que..._

Se detuvo, y me llevó por una extensa colección de sus otras recientes visiones. Todas eran iguales-borrosas y vagas.

- _Creo _que algo está cambiando. - me dijo en voz alta. - Tu vida parece estar en una encrucijada.-

Mi risa fue severa. - ¿Te das cuenta que estás sonando como un gitano farsante en un carnaval, verdad?-

Me sacó su pequeña lengua.

- Hoy está todo bien, ¿o no? - pregunté, mi voz sonó abruptamente aprehensiva.

- Hoy no te veo matando a nadie. - me aseguró.

- Gracias, Alice.-

- Ve a vestirte. Yo no diré nada-te dejaré decirles a los demás cuando estés listo.-

Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras, sus hombros se encogieron levemente.

_Te extrañaré, de verdad._

Sí, yo también la extrañaré mucho.

El camino al instituto estuvo muy tranquilo. Jasper sabía que Alice estaba molesta con algo, pero él sabía que si ella quería hablar acerca de aquello ya lo hubiera hecho. Emmett y Rosalie estaban completamente ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo otro de sus momentos, mirando dentro de los ojos del otro con curiosidad-era molesto mirarlos desde fuera. Todos sabíamos cuán desesperadamente enamorados estaban. O tal vez me estaba volviendo amargado porque era el único que estaba sólo. Algunos días era más difíciles que otros vivir con tres perfectamente correspondidos amantes. Este era uno de esos días.

Quizás ellos serían más felices sin mí merodeando por ahí, con mi mal temperamento y comportándome como el viejo que debería ser a estas alturas.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hice al llegar al instituto fue buscarla a ella. Sólo para prepararme.

Correcto.

Era vergonzoso cómo mi mundo de repente parecía estar vacío de todo, menos de ella-toda mi existencia centrada a su alrededor, más que en el mío.

Era lo suficientemente fácil entender, realmente; después de ochenta años de lo mismo todos los días y todas las noches, cualquier cambio se volvía un punto de absorción.

Ella aún no llegaba, pero podía oír los ensordecedores ruidos del motor de la camioneta a la distancia. Me apoyé en un lado del auto a esperar. Alice se quedó conmigo, mientras los demás se fueron directo a clases. Estaban aburridos por mi fijación-era incomprensible para ellos cómo un humano podía mantenerme interesado por tanto tiempo, sin importar cuán bien olía.

La chica condujo lentamente hasta entrar en mi vista, sus ojos intensamente centrados en la carretera y sus manos firmemente apretadas al volante. Parecía ansiosa por algo. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de qué se trataba, dado que todos traían la misma cara el día de hoy. Ah, la carretera estaba cubierta de hielo, y todos estaban tratando de conducir con más cuidado. Podía ver que ella se taba tomando este nuevo riesgo muy seriamente.

Eso parecía estar en la lista de lo poco que había aprendido sobre su personalidad. Lo agregué a mi pequeña lista: era una persona seria, una persona responsable.

Estacionó no muy lejos de mí, pero no había notado que estaba parado aquí, mirándola.

Me pregunto ¿qué haría ella cuando me viera? ¿Ruborizarse y alejarse de mí?

Esa fue mi primera teoría. Pero tal vez me miraría también. Quizá se acercaría a hablarme.

Respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones esperanzado, sólo por si acaso.

Ella salió de su camioneta con cuidado, probando el resbaladizo piso antes de poner todo su peso en él. No miró hacia arriba, y eso me frustró mucho. A lo mejor yo podría ir a hablarle...

No, eso no estaría bien.

En vez de girar hacia el instituto, caminó alrededor de su camioneta, afirmándose en todo momento de ésta para no caerse, sin confiar en sus pasos. Me hizo sonreír, y sentí los ojos de Alice en mi rostro. No escuché nada de lo ésta pudo haber estado pensando-me estaba divirtiendo mucho mirando a la chica revisar sus cadenas para la nieve en los neumáticos. Ella de verdad pensaba que podía caerse, por la forma en que sus pasos se movían. Nadie más tenía problemas- ¿acaso había estacionado en la peor parte?

Se detuvo allí, mirando abajo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. ¿Era...ternura?

¿Como si algo en las cadenas la..._emocionara_?

De nuevo, la curiosidad quemó como la sed. Era como si _tuviera _que saber qué estaba pensando-como si nada más importara.

Iría a hablar con ella. De todas formas, parecía como si necesitara una mano, al menos hasta que saliera del peligroso pavimento. Por supuesto, no podía ofrecerlo eso, ¿o sí? Vacilé, atormentado. Si no le gustaba la nieve, mucho menos iba a agradecer si la tocaba con mis manos congeladas. Debí haberme puesto guantes-

- ¡NO! - Alice jadeó muy fuerte.

Al instante, escaneé sus pensamientos, pensando al principio que yo había tomado una mala decisión y ella me había visto hacer algo horrible. Pero no tenía que ver nada conmigo.

Tyler Crowley había decidido tomar la curva hacia el aparcamiento a una imprudente velocidad. Esta decisión lo llevaría a patinar a través de un parche de hielo...

La visión vino sólo medio segundo antes que la realidad. La furgoneta de Tyler tomó la curva como si aún estuviera viendo la conclusión que había sacado ese jadeo en Alice.

No, esta visión no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero aún así, tenía que ver _todo _conmigo, porque la furgoneta de Tyler-las cadenas ahora golpeaban el hielo en el peor ángulo posible-iba a dar vueltas a través del aparcamiento y atropellar a la chica quien se había convertido en la inevitable razón de todo mi mundo.

Incluso sin la visión de Alice hubiera sido simple adivinar la trayectoria del vehículo, volando fuera del control de Tyler.

La chica, parada exactamente en el lugar equivocado, en la parte trasera de su camioneta, miró al frente, desconcertada por el sonido de los neumáticos a través del suelo.

Miró directamente a mi expresión de horror, y luego volteó para mirar su muerte aproximándose.

_¡Ella no! _Las palabras dispararon en mi cabeza como si pertenecieran a alguien más.

Aún mirando los pensamientos de Alice, vi que la visión repentinamente cambió, pero no tenía tiempo para ver en qué terminaba todo.

Me lancé a través del aparcamiento, introduciéndome entre la furgoneta y la atónita chica. Me moví tan rápido que todo era un borrón por el objeto de mi foco. Ella no me vió-ningún ojo humano podría haber seguido mi trayectoria-aún miraba a la increíble forma que estaba a punto de aplastar su cuerpo contra la carrocería de metal de su camioneta.

La tomé por la cintura, moviéndome con demasiada urgencia para ser tan gentil como ella hubiese querido que lo fuera. En la centésima de segundo que me tomó sacar su liviana figura fuera del camino de la muerte y el tiempo en que choqué contra el suelo con ella en mis brazos, ya estaba vívidamente enterado de su frágil y rompible cuerpo.

Cuando escuché su cabeza chocar contra el hielo, sentí como si yo también me congelara.

Pero ni siquiera tuve un segundo completo para asistir su condición. Escuché la furgoneta detrás de nosotros, chirriando mientras daba una vuelta alrededor del robusto cuerpo de acero de su camioneta. Estaba cambiando su curso, formando arcos, viniendo por ella otra vez-como si ella fuera un imán, atrayéndolo hacia nosotros.

Una palabra que nunca hubiera dicho en frente de una dama, se escapó entre mis dientes.

Ya había hecho mucho. Cuando casi volé a través del aire para sacarla del camino, estaba absolutamente consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. El saber que era un error no me detuvo, pero no era totalmente ignorante sobre el riesgo que estaba tomando- tomando, no sólo por mí, sino para toda mi familia.

Exposición.

Y _esto _ciertamente no iba a ayudar, pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que la furgoneta lograra quitarle la vida en este segundo intento.

La dejé caer y lancé mis manos hacia afuera, deteniendo la furgoneta antes de que pudiera tocar a la chica. La fuerza me empujó hacia atrás dentro del lugar de estacionamiento al lado de su camioneta, y pude sentir su carrocería doblarse detrás de mis hombros. La furgoneta chocó contra el irrompible obstáculo de mis brazos, se volcó, y luego se balanceó inestablemente en sus dos neumáticos derechos.

Si movía mi mano, la parte trasera de la furgoneta iba a caer en sus piernas.

Oh, por el _amor _de _todo _lo _sagrado_, ¿acaso la catástrofe no terminaría nunca? ¿Existía algo más que pudiera ir mal? Difícilmente me podía sentar aquí, sosteniendo la furgoneta en el aire, esperando algún rescate. Ni podía lanzarla lejos-debía considerar al conductor, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes con el pánico.

Con un gruñido interno, empujé la furgoneta para que oscilara lejos de nosotros por un instante. Cuando caía sobre mí, la sujeté por debajo de la carrocería con mi mano derecha mientras enroscaba mi brazo izquierdo en la cintura de la chica de nuevo y la arrojaba fuera de debajo de la furgoneta, apretándola fuertemente hacia mi costado. Su cuerpo se movió mientras la balanceaba alrededor para que sus piernas quedaran libres de ningún peligro- ¿estaba consciente? ¿Cuánto daño le había causado en mi improvisado intento de rescate?

Dejé caer la furgoneta, ahora que no podía hacerle daño a ella. Chocó contra el pavimento y todas las ventanas se rompieron al unísono.

Sabía que estaba en medio de una crisis. ¿Cuánto había visto ella? ¿Había otros testigos que me vieron materializarme a su lado y luego detener la furgoneta mientras trataba de mantenerla fuera del alcance de la chica? Estas preguntas _deberían _ser mi mayor preocupación.

Pero estaba demasiado ansioso para realmente preocuparme sobre la amenaza de exponernos como debería. Demasiado asustado de que podía haberla herido en mi esfuerzo por protegerla. Demasiado asustado de tenerla tan cerca de mí, sabiendo cómo olería si me permitía inhalar. Demasiado consciente del calor de su suave cuerpo, presionado contra el mío-incluso a través de ambos obstáculos de nuestras chaquetas, podía sentir ese calor...

El primer miedo fue el mayor. Mientras los gritos de los testigos hacían erupción alrededor nuestro, la bajé para examinar su rostro, para ver si estaba consciente-esperando fieramente que no estuviera sangrando por alguna herida.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando en estado de shock.

- ¿Bella? - pregunté desesperado. - ¿Cómo estás? -

- Estoy bien.- Dijo las palabras automáticamente en una deslumbrada voz.

Alivio, tan exquisito que casi dolió, recorrió mi cuerpo al sonido de su voz. Respiré por entre mis dientes, y no me importó el acompañamiento ardiente en mi garganta. Casi lo agradecía.

Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero yo no estaba listo para soltarla. Se sentía de alguna manera... ¿seguro? Mejor, al menos, al tenerla a mi lado.

- Ve con cuidado.- Le advertí. - Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.-

No había en ningún lado olor a sangre fresca-un milagro-pero esto no descartaba algún daño interno. Estaba abruptamente ansioso de llevarla con Carlisle y a un completo equipamiento de radiología.

- ¡Ay!- dejo, su tono cómicamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía razón sobre su cabeza.

- Tal y como pensaba...- El alivio me alegró, me puso casi vertiginoso.

- ¿Cómo demo...?.- Su voz se apagó, y sus párpados revolotearon. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?.-

El alivio se tornó amargo, y el humor se desvaneció. Ella _sí _había notado demasiado.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que la chica estaba en perfectas condiciones, la ansiedad por mi familia se volvió severa.

- Estaba a tu lado, Bella.- Sabía por mi experiencia que si era muy convincente al mentir, cualquiera que preguntara estaría cada vez menos seguro de la verdad.

Se sacudió de nuevo, y esta vez la solté. Necesitaba respirar para actuar mi papel correctamente. Necesitaba espacio entre su calor sanguíneo y yo, lo más lejos posible en el pequeño espacio entre los maltratados vehículos.

Ella me miró, y yo a ella. El mirar a otro lado primero que ella, fue un error que sólo un mentiroso incompetente hubiera cometido, y yo no era un mentiroso incompetente. Mi expresión era lisa, benigna... Parecía confundirla. Eso era bueno.

El escenario del accidente ahora estaba rodeado. Mayormente por estudiantes, niños, mirando fijamente y empujándose a través de los restos para ver si había algún cuerpo destrozado. Había un balbuceo de gritos y chorro de pensamientos en shock. Escaneé los pensamientos una vez que estaba seguro que no había alguna sospecha, y luego los dejé de escuchar concentrándome sólo en la chica.

Estaba distraída por la que se armó. Miró alrededor, su expresión todavía estaba atontada, y trató de ponerse de pie.

Puse mi mano suavemente en su hombro para mantenerla donde estaba.

- Quédate ahí por ahora.- Ella _parecía _estar bien, ¿pero debería estar moviendo su cuello? De nuevo, deseé estar con Carlisle. Mis años de estudios médicos teóricos no se comparaban con sus siglos de práctica.

- Pero hace frío.- Objetó.

Había estado casi al borde de morir aplastada, dos veces, casi quedó lisiada una vez, y a ella lo que le preocupaba era el frío. Me reí entre dientes antes de recordar que la situación no era para nada graciosa. Bella parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro.

- Estabas allí, lejos – Eso me puso serio otra vez.

Ella miró hacia el sur, pero no había nada que mirar ahí ahora, sólo el arrugado costado de la furgoneta. - Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.-

- No, no es cierto.-

- Te ví. - Insistió; su voz sonaba muy infantil cuando se ponía obstinada. Su barbilla sobresalió un poco.

- Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.-

Miré profundamente a sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de que ella aceptara mi versión-la única versión racional en la mesa.

Su mandíbula se tensó. - No.-

Traté de mantenerme calmado, sin entrar en pánico. Si sólo la pudiera mantener callada sólo por unos momentos, para darme una oportunidad de destruir la evidencia...e invalidar su historia con la excusa de su golpe en la cabeza.

¿No debería ser fácil mantener a esta silenciosa, reservada chica, callada? Si solo ella confiara en mí, sólo por un momento...

- Por favor, Bella – Le dije, y mi voz sonó muy intensa, porque de pronto _quería _que ella confiara en mí. Lo quería de verdad, y no solo por respeto, después del accidente. Un estúpido deseo. ¿Qué sentido tenía el que ella confiara en _mí_?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, todavía a la defensiva.

- Confía en mí.- le rogué.

- ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? -

Me enojó mucho tener que mentirle otra vez, cuando deseaba por todos los medios poder merecerme su confianza. Así que, cuando le respondí, fue una réplica.

- Muy bien.-

- Muy bien.- repitió en el mismo tono de recriminación.

Cuando el rescate comenzó a acercarse a nosotros-llegaron adultos, autoridades, sirenas en la distancia-traté de ignorarla y poner mis prioridades en orden. Busqué en todas las mentes en el aparcamiento, los testigos y los que venían llegando tarde, pero no encontré nada peligroso. Muchos estaban sorprendidos de verme aquí al lado de Bella, pero todos concluían-como si no hubiera otra posible conclusión-que sólo no habían notado que estaba junto a ella antes del accidente.

Ella era la única que no aceptaba tan fácilmente esa explicación, pero consideraría al menos a los confiables testigos. Ella estaba asustada, traumatizada, sin mencionar el fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Posiblemente en shock. Sería aceptable para su historia que estuviera confundida, ¿cierto? Nadie le daría mucha importancia en contra de muchos otros espectadores...

Hice una mueca de dolor cuando escuché los pensamientos de Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, justamente llegando a la escena. Ellos me harían pagar un infierno por esto, esta noche.

Quería borrar la marca que hicieron mis hombros contra el oscuro auto, pero la chica estaba muy cerca. Tendría que esperar hasta que se distrajera.

Era frustrante esperar-con tantos ojos encima de mi-mientras los humanos luchaban con la furgoneta, tratando de empujarla lejos de nosotros. Los hubiera ayudado, solo para apurar el proceso, pero ya estaba en suficientes problemas y la chica me sostenía la mirada.

Finalmente, pudieron rotarla lo suficientemente lejos para que los EMTs (sigla de Emergency Medical Technician / Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia) llegaran a nosotros con sus camillas.

Una familiar, tristona cara me examinó.

- Hola, Edward – Brett Warner me saludó. Él era un enfermero registrado, y lo conocía bien, del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle. Fue un golpe de suerte-el único en el día de hoy-que él fuera el primero en llegar hasta nosotros. En sus pensamientos, no había nada que no fuera alerta y calma. - ¿Estás bien, chico? -

- Perfectamente, Brett. Nada me tocó. Pero me temo que Bella podría tener una contusión. Se pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando la quité del camino... -

Brett puso su atención en la chica, quien me lanzó una fiera mirada de traición. Oh, era cierto. Ella sí era el mártir silencioso-prefería sufrir en silencio.

No contradijo mi historia inmediatamente, y esto me hizo sentir más tranquilo.

El próximo EMT trató de insistir que les permitiera examinarme, pero no era demasiado difícil persuadirlo. Prometí que dejaría que mi padre me examinara, y él se rindió.

Como la mayoría de los humanos, hablando con tranquila seguridad, era todo lo que se necesitaba. La mayoría, pero no esta chica, por supuesto. ¿Acaso encajaba en _alguno _de los patrones normales?

Mientras le ponían un collarín-y su rostro se enrojeció de la vergüenza-aproveché el momento de distracción para arreglar, sigilosamente, la forma de la abolladura en el auto con la parte trasera de mi pie. Sólo mis hermanos notaron lo que estaba haciendo, y escuché la promesa mental de Emmett de arreglar cualquier cosa que se me pasara por alto.

Agradecido por su ayuda-y más agradecido aún de que Emmett, al fin, haya perdonado mi peligrosa elección-ahora estaba más relajado mientras subía al asiento delantero de la ambulancia, al lado de Brett.

El jefe de policía llegó antes de que metieran a Bella dentro de la parte trasera de la ambulancia.

Los pensamientos del padre de Bella eran palabras del pasado, el pánico y preocupación emanando de la mente del hombre ahogaban a cualquier otro pensamiento en el lugar. Muda ansiedad y culpa, una gran inflación de ellos, salieron de él como si sólo pudiera ver a su única hija en el lugar.

Emanaron de él y a través de mi, haciendo eco, creciendo más fuertes. Cuando Alice me había advertido que matando a la hija de Charlie Swan lo mataría a él también, ella no estaba exagerando.

Mi cabeza se arqueó con esa culpa mientras escuchaba su voz en pánico.

- ¡Bella! - gritó.

- Estoy perfectamente, Char-papá. - Suspiró. - No me pasa nada. -

Su seguridad apenas calmó su pavor. Se volteó inmediatamente al EMT más cercano y demandó más información.

No fue hasta que lo escuché hablar, formando oraciones perfectamente coherentes desafiando su pánico, que me di cuenta que su ansiedad y preocupación _no eran _mudas. Yo solo...no podía escuchar sus palabras exactas.

Hmm Charlie Swan no era tan silencioso como su hija, pero podía ver ahora de dónde lo había heredado ella. Interesante.

Yo nunca había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor del Jefe de Policía de la ciudad.

Siempre lo tomé por un hombre de pensamientos lentos-ahora me doy cuenta que _yo _era el lento. Sus pensamientos eran parcialmente encubiertos, no ausentes. Sólo podía sacar el tenor, el tono de ellos...

Quería escuchar con mayor esfuerzo, para ver si podía encontrar en este nuevo, menor rompecabezas la llave para los secretos de la chica. Pero Bella fue cargada dentro de la ambulancia para ese entonces, y la ambulancia ya estaba en camino.

Era difícil alejarme de esta posible solución al misterio que me ha obsesionado. Pero tenía que pensar ahora-mirar qué había hecho hoy día desde todos los ángulos. Tenía que escuchar, para asegurarme de que no nos había puesto en demasiado peligro en que tuviéramos que irnos inmediatamente. Tenía que concentrarme.

No había nada en los pensamientos de los EMTs que me preocuparan. Lo más que podían decir, era que la chica no tenía nada serio. Y Bella se estaba apegando a la historia que le había dado, hasta ahora.

La primera prioridad, cuando llegáramos al hospital, era ver a Carlisle. Me apuré a través de las puertas automáticas, pero era incapaz de renunciar totalmente de cuidar a Bella; mantuve un ojo en ella a través de los pensamientos de los paramédicos.

Fue fácil encontrar la familiar mente de mi padre. Él estaba en su pequeña oficina, totalmente solo-el segundo golpe de suerte en este maldito día.

- Carlisle.-

Escuchó mi aproximación, y quedó alarmado al momento en que vió mi rostro. De un salto se puso de pie, su piel palideciendo al blanco de un hueso. Se inclinó hacia adelante a través del, cuidadosamente organizado, escritorio.

_Edward-tu no-_

- No, no, no es eso. -

Respiró profundo. _Por supuesto que no. Siento mucho haber considerado el_ _pensamiento. Tus ojos, por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido... _Él notó con alivio que mis ojos aún eran dorados.

- De todas maneras, ella está herida, Carlisle, probablemente nada serio, pero... -

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -

- Un estúpido accidente automovilístico. Ella estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero no podía sólo quedarme ahí-dejar que la aplastara... -_Comienza de nuevo, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo estuviste tú involucrado en todo_ _esto?_

- Una furgoneta patinó sobre el hielo, - susurré. Miré a la muralla detrás de él mientras hablaba. En vez de una multitud de diplomas enmarcados, él tenía una simple pintura al óleo-una de sus favoritas, un aún no descubierto Hassan. - Ella estaba en el camino. Alice lo vió venir, pero no había tiempo de hacer nada más que realmente _correr _a través del aparcamiento quitarla de en medio. Nadie lo notó...excepto ella. Tenía que detener la furgoneta, también, pero otra vez, nadie vió eso...excepto ella. Yo...lo siento mucho Carlisle.

No quise ponernos a todos en peligro.-

Rodeó el escritorio y puso su mano en mi hombro.

_Hiciste lo correcto. Y no debió ser fácil para tí. Estoy orgulloso de tí, Edward._

Ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos. - Ella sabe que hay algo...raro conmigo.-

- Eso no importa. Si nos tenemos que ir, nos iremos. ¿Qué ha dicho ella?-

Moví mi cabeza, un poco frustrado. - Nada aún.-

_¿Aún?_

- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi versión de los hechos-pero está esperando una explicación.-

Él frunció el ceño, considerando esto.

- Se golpeó la cabeza-bueno, en realidad yo le golpeé la cabeza,- continué rápidamente. - La golpeé contra el piso bastante fuerte. Ella parece estar bien, pero... No creo que cueste mucho desacreditar su historia.-

Me sentí un delincuente al decir esas palabras.

Carlisle oyó el hastío en mi voz. _Quizá eso no será necesario. Veamos qué pasa,_ _¿vamos? Suena como que tengo un paciente que atender._

- Por favor.- le dije. - Estoy tan preocupado de que la haya herido. -

La expresión de Carlisle se aclaró. Sacudió su rubio cabello-sólo unos tonos más claros que ojos dorados-y se rió.

_Ha sido un día interesante para ti, ¿verdad? _En su mente, podía ver la ironía, y era gracioso, al menos para él. Como si los roles se hubieran invertido. En algún lugar durante ese corto silencioso segundo cuando me lancé a través del congelado pavimento, me había transformado de asesino a protector.

Me reí con él, recordando la seguridad que tenía de que Bella jamás necesitaría protección de nada más que de mí. Había un límite para mi risa porque, con furgoneta o sin furgoneta, eso era totalmente verdad.

Esperé solo en la oficina de Carlisle-una de las horas más largas que había vivido- escuchando el hospital lleno de pensamientos.

Tyler Crowley, el conductor de la furgoneta, parecía estar herido peor que Bella, y la atención a él mientras ella esperada su turno para que le tomaran radiografías. Carlisle se mantuvo en el fondo, confiando en el diagnóstico de los exámenes, que la chica solo estaba levemente lastimada. Esto me puso ansioso, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Un sola mirada a su rostro y ella estaría inmediatamente recordándome, en el hecho de que había algo raro conmigo y mi familia, y eso podía hacerla hablar.

Ella ciertamente tenía suficientes compañeros para conversar. Tyler estaba consumido por la culpa, ya que casi la había matado, y no parecía que iba a callarse. Podía ver su expresión a través de los ojos de Tyler, y estaba claro que ella deseaba que él se callara.

¿Cómo él no podía ver eso?

Hubo un momento muy tenso para mí cuando Tyler le preguntó cómo había salido fuera del camino.

Esperé, sin respirar, mientras ella vacilaba.

- Pues... - La oyó decir. Entonces hizo una pausa tan larga que Tyler pensó si la había confundido con su pregunta. Finalmente, continuó. - Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la furgoneta.-

Exhalé. Y entonces mi respiración se agitó. Nunca antes la había escuchado decir mi nombre. Me gustó como sonó-incluso escuchándolo a través de los pensamientos de Tyler.

Quería escucharlo por mí mismo...

- Edward Cullen,- ella dijo, cuando Tyler parecía confuso respecto a lo que ella se refería. Me encontré a mi mismo en la puerta, con mi mano en la perilla. El deseo de verla se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Me tenía que auto recordar la necesidad de precaución.

- Estaba a mi lado.-

- ¿Cullen? _Huh. Eso es raro. - _No lo vi... _Podría jurar... _- ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?-

- Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.-

Vi la pensativa mirada en su rostro, la sospecha ajustándose en sus ojos, pero estos pequeños cambios en su expresión no eran perceptibles para Tyler.

_Es bonita, _él estaba pensando, casi con sorpresa. _Incluso toda desarreglada. No es de_ _mi gusto común, aún así... Debería invitarla a salir. Arreglar lo de hoy..._

Yo estaba en el pasillo, a mitad de camino de la sala de emergencias, sin pensar por un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, la enfermera entró en la habitación antes de que yo pudiera-era el turno de Bella para los rayos X. Me apoyé contra la pared en un oscuro rincón justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y traté de mantener la compostura mientras ella se alejaba rodando en la silla de ruedas.

No importaba que Tyler pensara que era bonita. Cualquiera podía notar eso. No había ninguna razón para que me sintiera... ¿_cómo _me sentía? ¿Molesto? ¿O era _rabia _lo que se acercaba a la verdad? Esto no tenía sentido para nada.

Me quedé donde estaba por el mayor tiempo que pude, pero la impaciencia me ganó y tomé un camino que iba por detrás de la sala de radiología. Ya la habían trasladado de nuevo a la sala de emergencias, pero podía echar una mirada a sus radiografías mientras la enfermera estaba de espaldas.

Me sentí más calmado cuando los ví. Su cabeza estaba bien. No la había herido, no realmente.

Carlisle me atrapó allí.

_Te ves mejor, _comentó.

Miré directo al frente. No estábamos solos, los pasillos estaban llenos de camilleros y visitas.

_Ah, sí. _Pegó las radiografías a la pizarra iluminada, pero no necesitaba una segunda mirada. _Ya veo. Ella está absolutamente bien. Bien hecho, Edward._

El sonido de la aprobación de mi padre creó una mezcla de reacciones en mí. Me hubiera puesto contento, excepto porque sabía que él no aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora. Al menos, no lo aprobaría si conociera mis reales motivaciones...

- Creo que iré a hablar con ella-antes de que te vea.- Murmuré bajo mi respiración.

- Actúa natural, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suaviza las cosas. - Todas eran razones aceptables.

Carlisle cabeceó ausentemente, aún mirando las radiografías. - Buena idea. Hmm -Miré para ver qué había aumentado su interés.

_¡Mira todas esas contusiones curadas! ¿Cuántas veces la habrá dejado caer su madre?_

Carlisle rió pasa sí mismo por su broma.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que la chica solo tiene realmente mala suerte. Siempre en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. -

_Forks es ciertamente el lugar equivocado para ella, contigo aquí._

Me estremecí.

_Vamos, ve. Suaviza las cosas un poco. Yo te acompañaré en un momento._

Caminé rápidamente, sintiéndome culpable. Quizá era muy buen mentiroso, si podía engañar a Carlisle.

Cuando llegué a la sala de emergencias, Tyler estaba murmurando bajo su aliento, aún disculpándose. La chica estaba tratando de escapar a su remordimiento pretendiendo dormir.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su respiración no estaba acompasada, y de vez en cuando tamborileaba sus dedos impacientemente.

Miré su rostro por un largo momento. Esta sería la última vez que la vería. Este hecho accionó un agudo dolor en mi pecho. ¿Era porque no quería irme dejando un rompecabezas sin resolver? Eso no parecía una explicación muy convincente.

Finalmente, respiré profundo y entré.

Cuando Tyler me vió, comenzó a hablar, pero puse un dedo en mis labios.

- ¿Estará durmiendo? - Murmuré.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y se enfocaron en mi rostro. Se abrieron de par en par por un momento, y entonces se achicaron de cólera y sospecha. Recordé que tenía que interpretar un papel, así que le sonreí como si nada inusual hubiera ocurrido esta mañana-aparte de un golpe a su cabeza y un poquito de imaginación.

- Oye, Edward, - dijo Tyler. - lo siento mucho... -

Levanté una mano para detener su disculpa, - No hay culpa sin sangre. – Dije irónicamente. Sin pensar, también sonreí abiertamente a mi broma privada.

Fue asombrosamente fácil ignorar a Tyler, acostado a no más de un metro y medio de mí, cubierto en sangre fresca. Nunca comprendí cómo Carlisle podía hacer esto-ignorar la sangre de sus pacientes para poder tratarlos. ¿Acaso la constante tentación no lo distraía, no era peligroso...? Pero, ahora...podía ver cómo, si te enfocabas en algo mucho más _fuerte_, la tentación no significaba nada.

Incluso fresca y expuesta, la sangre de Tyler no era nada comparada con la de Bella.

Mantuve mi distancia de ella, sentándome a los pies de la camilla de Tyler.

- ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?- le pregunté.

Su labio inferior sobresalió un poco. - No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme.

¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?-

Su impaciencia me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Podía oír a Carlisle en el pasillo.

- Tengo enchufe – dije ligeramente. - Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.-

Observé su reacción cuidadosamente mientras mi padre entraba en la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y su boca de verdad se abrió completamente en sorpresa. Gruñí internamente. Sí, ella ciertamente había notado el parecido.

- Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Carlisle. Tenía una grandiosa habilidad para tranquilizar a sus pacientes. No podría decir cómo afectó esto a Bella.

- Estoy bien.- ella dijo tranquilamente.

Carlisle puso sus radiografías en la pizarra iluminada al lado de la cama. – Las radiografías son buenas. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dió un golpe bastante fuerte.-

Ella suspiró, y luego dijo, - Estoy bien.- de nuevo, pero esta vez con impaciencia.

Entonces miró en mi dirección.

Carlisle se acercó a ella y recorrió gentilmente sus dedos sobre cuero cabelludo hasta que encontró el golpe bajo su cabello.

Me atacó una ola de emociones que me encontraron con la guardia baja.

Había visto a Carlisle trabajar con humanos cientos de veces. Años atrás, yo lo había asisto informalmente-sólo en situaciones dónde la sangre no estuviera implicada. Así que no era cosa nueva para mi, mirarlo interactuar con la chica como si él mismo fuera humano como ella. Muchas veces había envidiado su control, pero eso no era lo mismo que sentía en este momento. Envidiaba mucho más que su control. Sufría por la diferencia entre Carlisle y yo- que él pudiera tocarla tan gentilmente, sin miedo, sabiendo que él nunca le haría daño...

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y yo me revolví en mi asiento. Tenía que concentrarme por un momento para mantener mi postura relajada.

- ¿Le duele?- le preguntó Carlisle.

Su barbilla se movió una fracción. - No mucho.- dijo ella.

Otra pequeña pieza de su personalidad cayó en su lugar: era valiente. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad.

Posiblemente la más vulnerable criatura que había visto jamás, y ella no quería parecer débil. Una risita se escapó entre mis labios.

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- De acuerdo – dijo Carlisle. - Su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.-

¿Su padre estaba aquí? Pasé a través de los pensamientos de la multitud de la sala de espera, pero no podía encontrar su sutil voz mental fuera del grupo antes de que ella hablara de nuevo, con su rostro ansioso.

- ¿No puedo ir a la escuela?-

- Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.- sugirió Carlisle.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí. ¿Puede _él _ir a la escuela?-

Actúa normal, suaviza las cosas...ignora lo que se siente cuando ella me mira a los ojos...

- Alguien debe darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido.- le dije.

- En realidad,- Carlisle corrigió, - parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de esperas.

Esta vez anticipé su reacción-su aversión por la atención. No se decepcionó.

- ¡Oh, no!- gimió, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Me gustó haber adivinado bien esta vez. Estaba comenzando a entenderla...

- ¿Quiere quedarse aquí? - preguntó Carlisle.

- ¡No, no!.- dijo rápidamente, al tiempo en que sacaba sus piernas por el borde de la camilla y se levantaba con prisa poniendo sus pies en el piso. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, a los brazos de Carlisle. Él la atrapó y la estabilizó.

De nuevo, la envidia recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Me encuentro bien.- dijo ella antes de que Carlisle pudiera decir algo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un hermoso rosado.

Por supuesto, eso no molestaría a Carlisle. Se aseguró que estuviera estable, y luego la soltó.

- Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor.- el sugirió.

- No me duele mucho.-

Carlisle sonrió mientras firmaba sus papeles. - Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte.-

Ella se volteó lentamente, para lanzarme una fulminante mirada.- La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado.-

- Ah, sí, bueno – Carlisle agregó rápidamente, escuchando lo mismo que escuché yo en su voz. Ella no creía que su sospecha fuera producto de su imaginación. No todavía.

_Toda tuya, _pensó Carlisle. _Maneja esto como creas que es mejor._

- Muchas gracias.- susurré, quieto y tranquilo. Ningún humano podría oírme. Los labios de Carlisle formaron una pequeña sonrisa al entender mi sarcasmo, mientras se volvía hacia Tyler. - Lamento decirle que _usted _se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más.- dijo, mientras comenzaba a examinarlo.

Bueno, yo causé esto, así que era justo que yo tuviera que arreglarlo.

Bella caminó deliberadamente hacia mí, sin detenerse hasta que estuviera incómodamente cerca. Recordé cómo había deseado, antes de todo el desastre, que ella se acercara a mí... Esto era como una burla a ese deseo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - me silbó en un susurró.

Su cálido aliento rasguñó mi rostro y tuve que retroceder un paso. Su petición no había disminuido ni un poco. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí, gatillaba todos mis peores, urgentes instintos. El veneno llenó mi boca y mi cuerpo anhelaba atacar-de tomarla entre mis brazos y romper su garganta con mis dientes.

Mi mente era más fuerte que mi cuerpo, pero sólo un poco.

- Tu padre te espera.- le recordé, con la mandíbula tensa.

Ella miró hacia Carlisle y Tyler. Tyler no nos prestaba atención, pero Carlisle estaba monitoreando cada respiro.

_Con cuidado, Edward._

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.- me insistió en una baja voz.

Quería decirle que no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que tendría que hacer esto. Mejor sería que empezara de una vez.

Estaba lleno de tantas emociones conflictivas mientras salía de la habitación, escuchando sus pasos detrás de mí, tratando de ir a mi ritmo.

Tenía un show que presentar. Sabía que el papel que representaría-tenía el personaje más bajo: sería el villano. Mentiría, y ridiculizaría y sería muy cruel.

Fui en contra de todos mis mejores impulsos-los impulsos humanos a los que me aferré todos estos años. Nunca quise merecer confianza más que en este momento, cuando debía destruir toda posibilidad de merecerla.

Todo era peor al saber que este sería el último recuerdo que ella tendría de mí. Esta era mi escena de despedida.

Me volví hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté molesto.

Se encogió y retrocedió a mi hostilidad. Sus ojos se tornaron desconcertados, la expresión que me había hechizado...

- Me debes una explicación.- me dijo en una pequeña voz; su cara de marfil palideció.

Era muy difícil mantener mi voz áspera. - Te salve la vida. No te debo nada.-

Ella parpadeó-quemaba como ácido el ver cómo la herían mis palabras.

- Me lo prometiste.- susurró.

- Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.-

Su barbilla se tensó. - No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.-

Estaba enojada de nuevo, y eso lo hizo todo más fácil. Le respondí su mirada, poniendo mi rostro menos amigable.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Bella? -

- Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

Lo que ella quería era absolutamente justo-me frustraba tener que negárselo.

- ¿Qué _crees _que pasó?- Casi le gruñí.

Sus palabras salieron torrencialmente. - Todo lo que sé es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vió, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas... -

De pronto, juntó sus dientes y de sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer unas indeseadas lágrimas.

La miré, con una expresión burlona, pues todo lo que sentía era en realidad temor; ella lo había visto todo.

- ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?- le pregunté sarcásticamente.

Me respondió con un cabeceo hacia adelante.

Mi voz se hizo más burlona. - Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.-

Ella se esforzó para controlar su rabia. Cuando me respondió, habló cada palabra con deliberada lentitud. - No se lo voy a decir a nadie.-

Era verdad-podía ver eso en sus ojos. Incluso furiosa y traicionada, ella guardaría mi secreto.

_¿Por qué?_

El shock que me causó su respuesta me arruinó mi cuidadosamente designada expresión por medio segundo, y luego me recompuse.

- Entonces, ¿qué importa?- pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz severa.

- Me importa a mí.- me dijo intensamente. - No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.-

Me estaba pidiendo que confiara en ella. Igual que yo quería que ella confiara en mí.

Pero esta era una línea que yo no podía cruzar.

Mi voz se mantuvo cruel. - ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto? -

- Gracias.- me dijo casi echando humo, esperando.

- No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?-

- No.-

- En tal caso...- No podía decirle la verdad aunque quisiera...y _no _quería. Prefería que ella se armara su propia historia a que supiera lo que soy, porque nada podía ser peor que la verdad-yo era una pesadilla viviente, sacado de las páginas de una novela de terror. –Espero que disfrutes de la decepción.-

Nos miramos mutuamente con el ceño fruncido. Era incómodo lo atractivo que resultaba ser su enojo. Como un gatito furioso, suave y desprotegido, y tan inconsciente de su vulnerabilidad.

Se ruborizó y juntó sus dientes de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? -

Su pregunta no era algo que estuviera esperando, preparado para responder. Perdí el hilo en el papel que estaba representando. Sentí cómo la máscara se caía de mi rostro, y le dije-esta vez-la verdad.

- No lo sé.-

Memoricé su rostro una vez más-aún estaba enojada, la sangre aún no se había desvanecido de sus mejillas-y entonces me di vuelta y me alejé de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**VISIONES**

Volví a la escuela. Esto era lo correcto, la forma más discreta de comportarme.

Al final del día, casi todos los demás estudiantes habían regresado a clases. Sólo Tyler y Bella y otros pocos-quienes probablemente usaron la excusa del accidente para faltar a clases-permanecieron ausentes.

No debería ser tan difícil para mí hacer lo correcto. Pero, toda la tarde, estuve cerrando fuertemente mis dientes con la urgencia que me tenía anhelando desertar, también-con el propósito de ir a buscar a la chica.

Como un acosador. Un obsesionado acosador. Un obsesionado vampiro acosador.

El día de escuela de hoy fue-de alguna forma, imposible-incluso más aburrido de lo que fue la semana pasada. Como estar en coma. Era como si el color se hubiera desvanecido de los ladrillos, los árboles, el cielo, los rostros a mi alrededor... Observé las trizaduras en las paredes.

Había otra cosa correcta que debía estar haciendo...y no lo hacía. Por supuesto, era también algo erróneo. Todo dependía desde el punto de vista en que se le mirase.

Desde la perspectiva de un Cullen-no solo un vampiro, si no que un _Cullen_, alguien que pertenecía a una familia, un estado tan raro en nuestro mundo-lo correcto de hacer hubiera sido algo así:

"_Estoy sorprendido de verte en clases, Edward. Escuché que estuviste involucrado en_ _ese horrible accidente esta mañana."_

"_Sí, lo estuve, Sr. Banner, pero yo fui el que tuvo suerte." Una sonrisa amistosa. "No_ _me lastimé para nada... Desearía decir lo mismo sobre Tyler y Bella."_

"_¿Cómo se encuentran ellos?"_

"_Creo que Tyler está bien...sólo algunas heridas superficiales a causa de los vidrios_ _rotos. Pero no estoy seguro sobre Bella." Una expresión preocupada. "Ella podría tener una_ _contusión. Escuché que estuvo bastante incoherente por un rato-incluso viendo cosas que no_ _eran. Sé que los doctores estaban muy preocupados..."_

Así es como debió haber sucedido. Eso era lo que le debía a mi familia.

- Estoy sorprendido de verte en clases, Edward. Escuché que estuviste involucrado en ese horrible accidente esta mañana.-

- No me lastimé.- Ninguna sonrisa.

El Sr. Banner cambió su peso de un pie al otro, incómodo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se encuentran Tyler y Bella? Escuché que se habían herido... -

Me encogí de hombros. - No podría saberlo.-

El Sr. Banner se aclaró la garganta. - Eh, ya veo... - dijo, mi fría mirada hizo sonar su voz un poco tensa.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el frente de la clase y comenzó su lectura.

Lo que hice estuvo muy mal. A no ser que se le mirase desde un obscuro punto de vista.

Es que parecía tan...tan _"poco hombre" _calumniar a la chica a sus espaldas, especialmente cuando ella me estaba probando más confianza de lo que jamás podría soñar.

Ella no había dicho nada para traicionarme, aún teniendo muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

¿La traicionaría aún cuando ella no había hecho nada más que mantener mi secreto?

Tuve una muy parecida conversación con la Sra. Goff-sólo que en español, en vez de inglés-y Emmett me dirigió una larga mirada.

_Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Rose_ _está que arde._

Rodé mis ojos sin mirarlo. En realidad tenía una perfecta explicación. Sólo suponer que yo _no haya _hecho algo para detener la furgoneta de aplastar a la chica... Me retracté en ese pensamiento. Pero si ella _sí _hubiera sido golpeada, si la furgoneta la hubiera destrozado haciéndola sangrar, el rojo fluido derramándose, desperdiciándose en el pavimento, la esencia de su sangre fresca revoloteando a través del aire...

Me estremecí de nuevo, pero no sólo por el horror. Parte de mí se estremeció por el deseo. No, no hubiera podido permitir verla sangrar exponiéndonos a todos en una forma mucho más descarada y chocante.

Era una excusa perfecta...pero no la iba a usar. Estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Y no había pensando en ello hasta después de los hechos, pasara lo que pasara.

_Ten cuidado con Jasper, _soltó Emmett, olvidando mi ensueño. _No está tan_ _enojado...pero el es más decidido._

Vi a lo que se refería, y por un momento la habitación dió vueltas a mi alrededor. Mi rabia me consumía tanto que una neblina roja nubló mi vista. Pensé que me iba a ahogar con ella.

_¡CIELOS, EDWARD! ¡CONTRÓLATE! _Emmett me gritó dentro de su cabeza. Su mano cayó en mi hombro, manteniéndome en mi asiento antes de que pudiera saltar de él. Él raramente usaba toda su fuerza-era raramente una necesidad, ya que él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier vampiro al que cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera enfrentado-pero la usó ahora. Apretó mi brazo, más que mantenerme sentado. Si estuviera empujando, la silla hubiera colapsado debajo de mí.

_¡TRANQUILO! _Me ordenó.

Traté de calmarme, pero era difícil. La rabia quemaba en mi cabeza.

_Jasper no hará nada hasta que todos hablemos. Sólo pensé que debías saber la_ _dirección en que está inclinado._

Me concentré en relajarme, y sentí que la mano de Emmett aflojaba.

_Trata de no montar _tanto _espectáculo. Ya estás en bastantes problemas._

Respiré profundamente y Emmett me soltó.

Busqué alrededor de la sala rutinariamente, pero nuestra confrontación había sido tan corta y silenciosa que solo unas pocas personas sentadas detrás de Emmett lo habían notado.

Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que sólo se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron así. Los Cullens eran _raros_-todos sabían eso.

_Demonios, chico, eres un desastre, _agregó Emmett, con un tono más simpático.

- Muérdeme.- Murmuré casi en un susurró, y escuché el sonido de sus dientes chocar, a modo de respuesta.

Emmett no era envidioso, y yo posiblemente debería estar más agradecido por su facilidad para comprender a los demás. Pero podía ver que las intenciones de Jasper tenían sentido para Emmett, él también estaba considerando cuál sería la mejor forma de actuar.

La rabia hervía a fuego lento, apenas bajo control. Sí, Emmett era más fuerte que yo, pero aún no me vencía en una competencia de pulso. El se quejó de que yo hice trampa, pero escuchar pensamientos era parte de quién yo era como su inmensa fuera era parte de él.

Éramos igualmente poderosos en una pelea.

¿Una pelea? ¿En eso iba a terminar todo esto? ¿Iba a pelear contra mi _familia _por un humano que apenas conocía?

Pensé en eso por un momento, en lo frágil que se sentía el cuerpo de la chica en mis brazos en yuxtaposición con Jasper, Rose y Emmett-con una súper fuerza y velocidad, unas máquinas asesinas por naturaleza...

Sí, pelearía por ella. Contra mi familia. Me estremecí.

Porque no era justo dejarla indefensa cuando había sido yo el que la puso en peligro.

No podía ganar sólo, de todas formas, no contra ellos tres, y me pregunté quiénes serían mis aliados.

Carlisle, ciertamente. El no pelearía con nadie, pero estaría totalmente en contra de las ideas de Rose y Jasper. Eso podría ser todo lo que necesitase. Veremos...

Esme, dudosa. Ella tampoco estaría en mi _contra_, y odiaría estar en desacuerdo con Carlisle, pero ella apostaría por cualquier plan que mantuviera a su familia intacta. Su primera prioridad no sería hacer lo correcto, sería yo. Si Carlisle era el alma de nuestra familia, entonces Esme era el corazón. Él nos dió un líder a quien seguir; ella hizo eso siguiendo un acto de amor. Todos nos amábamos mutuamente-incluso bajo la furia que sentía hacia Jasper y Rose en estos momentos, incluso planeando pelear con ellos para salvar a la chica, sabía que los amaba.

Alice...no tenía idea. Probablemente dependería en qué viera venir. Imagino que ella se va a aliar con el ganador.

Así que, tendría que hacer esto sin ayuda. No era una amenaza para ellos estando solo, pero no iba a dejar que la chica saliera lastimada por mi culpa. Eso podría significar un plan evasivo...

Mi rabia se amortiguó un poco, con el repentino humor negro. Me imagino cómo reaccionaría ella si yo la raptara. Por supuesto, siempre adivinaba erróneamente sus reacciones-pero ¿qué otra reacción podría tener aparte de terror?

No estaba seguro de cómo manejar eso-raptarla. No podría soportar estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo. Quizá debería entregarla a su madre. Incluso eso estaba cargado de peligro. Para ella.

Y también para mí, me di cuenta. Si la matara a causa de un accidente... no sabría exactamente cuánto dolor me causaría este hecho, pero sabía que sería multifacético e intenso.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras reflexionaba sobre todas las complicaciones que se me venían encima: la discusión esperándome en casa, el conflicto con mi familia, las distancias en que podría verme obligado a recorrer después de...

Bueno, ya no me podía quejar que la vida _fuera _de esta escuela era monótona. La chica había cambiado eso.

Emmett y yo caminamos silenciosamente al auto cuando sonó la campana. Él estaba preocupado por mí, y preocupado por Rosalie. Él sabía de qué lado se pondría en caso de una pelea, y eso lo molestaba.

Los demás nos esperaban en el auto, también silenciosos. Éramos un grupo muy tranquilo. Sólo podía oír los disparos.

_¡Idiota! ¡Lunático! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Egoísta, irresponsable estúpido! _Rosalie mantuvo una constante orquesta de insultos al tope de sus pulmones mentales. Se hizo difícil escuchar a los demás, pero la ignoré lo mejor que pude.

Emmett tenía razón sobre Jasper. Él estaba seguro de su decisión.

Alice estaba aproblemada, preocupándose por Jasper, hojeando a través de imágenes del futuro. No importaba en qué dirección Jasper iría por la chica, Alice siempre me veía ahí, bloqueándolo. Interesante...ni Rosalie ni Emmett estaban con él en estas visiones. Así que Jasper planeaba atacar solo. Eso facilitaría las cosas.

Jasper era el mejor, ciertamente el más experimentado combatiente entre nosotros. Mi única ventaja era que yo podía escuchar sus movimientos antes de que él los realizara.

Nunca había peleado más que en un juego con Emmett o Jasper-sólo corriendo de aquí para allá. Me sentí enfermo al pensar realmente en herir a Jasper...

No, eso no. Sólo bloquearlo. Eso era todo.

Me concentré en Alice, memorizando las diferentes formas de ataque de Jasper.

Mientras hacía esto, sus visiones cambiaban, moviéndose más y más lejos de la casa de los Swan. Lo estaba bloqueando antes de lo pensado...

_¡Ya para, Edward! No puede suceder de esta forma. No lo permitiré._

No le respondí, sólo continué mirando.

Ella comenzó a buscar más lejos, en el neblinoso, inseguro reino de las distantes posibilidades. Todo era sombrío y vago.

Durante todo el camino a casa, el cargado silencio no aflojó. Estacioné en el gran garaje de la casa; el Mercedes de Carlisle ya estaba en casa-este silencio terminaría explosivamente, y quería que él estuviera allí cuando ocurriera.

Nos fuimos directo al comedor.

Obviamente, el lugar, nunca se ocupaba para su previsto propósito. Pero estaba amoblado con una mesa larga, ovalada y de color caoba rodeada de sillas-éramos escrupulosos sobre tener toda la utilería en su lugar. A Carlisle le gustaba ocupar el lugar como una sala de conferencias. En un grupo con tal fuerza y dispares personalidades, a veces era necesario discutir las cosas con calma, cada uno en su lugar.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el estar sentados no iba a ayudar mucho el día de hoy.

Carlisle estaba sentado en su puesto usual a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación.

Esme estaba a su lado-con sus manos tomadas por encima de la mesa.

Los profundos y dorados ojos de Esme estaban enfocados en mi, llenos de preocupación.

_Quédate. _Fue su único pensamiento.

Deseaba poder sonreírle a la mujer que verdaderamente era una madre para mí, pero no tenía consuelo para ella en estos momentos.

Me senté al otro lado de Carlisle. Esme se acercó para poner su mano libre sobre mi hombro. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaría por comenzar; sólo estaba preocupada por mí.

Carlisle tenía un mejor presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sus labios estaban presionados suavemente y su frente estaba arrugada. La expresión lo hacía ver viejo.

Cuando todos se sentaron, podía ver las líneas dibujadas.

Rosalie se sentó frente a Carlisle en el otro lado de la mesa. Me miró fijamente en todo momento.

Emmett se sentó a su lado, con su rostro y sus pensamientos irónicos.

Jasper vaciló, y luego se fue a parar contra la pared detrás de Rosalie. Él estaba decidido, sin importar el resultado de esta discusión. Mis dientes se cerraron.

Alice fue la última en entrar, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo lejano-el futuro, aún muy imperceptible para que ella hiciera uso de él. Pareciendo que sin pensarlo siquiera, se sentó al lado de Esme. Se frotó la frente como si tuviera jaqueca. Jasper se movió intranquilo considerando acercarse y acompañar a Alice, pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Respiré profundo. Yo había empezado esto-yo debía hablar primero.

- Lo siento.- Dije, mirando primero a Rose, después a Jasper y a Emmett. - No era mi intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mi precipitado acto.-

Rosalie me miró ceñuda. - ¿A qué te refieres con, "asumiré toda la responsabilidad"?

¿Lo vas a arreglar todo? -

- No de la forma en que tú piensas.- dije, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila.

- Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas.- _Si estoy seguro de que_ _la chica estará a salvo y que ninguno de ustedes la tocará, _corregí en mi cabeza.

- No.- Esme murmuró. - No, Edward.-

Acaricié su mano. - Es sólo por unos años.-

- Bueno, Esme tiene razón.- dijo Emmett. - No puedes ir a ninguna parte justo ahora.

Eso sería lo _opuesto _a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más que nunca.-

- Alice notará cualquier peligro.- Discrepé.

Carlisle movió su cabeza. - Creo que Emmett tiene razón, Edward. La chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si tu desapareces. O nos vamos todos, o no se va nadie.-

- Ella no dirá nada. - insistí rápidamente. Rose estaba al borde de la explosión, y yo pretendía explotar primero.

- Tú no sabes lo que piensa.- me recordó Carlisle.

- Estoy seguro. Alice, ayúdame un poco.-

Alice me miró cansinamente. - No puedo ver lo que ocurrirá si seguimos ignorando esto.- Miró a Rose y a Jasper.

No, ella no podía ver ese futuro-no cuando Rosalie y Jasper estaban tan decididos a ignorar el incidente.

La palma de Rosalie golpeó la mesa con una fuerte explosión. - No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carlisle, tú _debes _ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros. Vivimos muy diferente al resto de nuestra clase-tu sabes que existen quienes amarán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera! -

- Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes.- le recordé.

- Sólo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias! -

- ¡Evidencias! - me burlé.

Pero Jasper negaba con la cabeza, con una mirada muy dura.

- Rose... - comenzó Carlisle.

- Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó la cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta.- Rosalie se encogió. - Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar. Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Edward, pero esto obviamente lo supera. Tú sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.-

- Sí, Rosalie, todos sabemos qué competente asesina eres. - le gruñí.

Ella me gruñó de vuelta, furiosa.

- Edward, por favor.- dijo Carlisle. Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie. - Rosalie, actué de otra forma en Rochester porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste se equivocó monstruosamente contigo. Esta no es la misma situación. La chica Swan es inocente.-

- No es algo personal, Carlisle.- Rosalie dijo entre dientes. - Es para protegernos a todos.-

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras Carlisle pensaba su respuesta. Cuando negó, Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Ella debió haberlo sabido. Incluso si yo no fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, hubiera podido anticipar sus próximas palabras. Carlisle nunca iba a comprometer la seguridad de alguien.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Rosalie, pero...me gustaría mucho que realmente fuéramos algo que valiera la pena proteger. El ocasional...accidente o lapso en rigor es una parte deplorable de quiénes somos.- Era muy común en él incluirse en el plural, aunque él nunca había sufrido un lapso. - El asesinar a una inocente niña a sangre fría es algo muy diferente. Creo que el riesgo que ella presenta, aunque diga sus sospechas o no, no es nada comparado con el riesgo mayor. Si hacemos excepciones para protegernos, nos arriesgamos a algo mucho más importante. Nos arriesgamos a perder la esencia de quiénes somos.-

Controlé mi expresión muy cuidadosamente. No ayudaría para nada hacer una mueca.

O aplaudir, que es lo que quería hacer ahora.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. - Sólo se trata de ser responsable.-

- Es ser insensible.- corrigió Carlisle gentilmente. - Toda vida es valiosa.-

Rosalie suspiró muy fuerte y su labio inferior sobresalió. Emmett acarició su hombro.

- Todo estará bien, Rose. - la animó en una baja voz.

- La pregunta, - continuó Carlisle, - si nos tenemos que marchar, o no.-

- No.- gimió Rosalie. - Acabamos de acomodarnos. ¡No quiero empezar a ser estudiante de segundo año en el instituto de nuevo!-

- Podrías mantener tu actual edad, por supuesto.- dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Y tener que mudarnos de nuevo tan pronto?- ella discrepó.

Carlisle se encogió.

- ¡Me gusta aquí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que _casi _podemos tener una vida normal!.-

- Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es realmente necesario. Edward parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica Swan.-

Rosalie resopló.

Pero ya no estaba preocupado por Rose. Podía ver que ella acataría la decisión de Carlisle, sin importar cuán enfurecida estaba conmigo. Su conversación se había movido a detalles menos importantes.

Jasper permaneció inmóvil.

Entendía por qué. Antes de que él y Alice se conocieran, él vivió en una zona de combate, un implacable teatro de guerra. Él sabía las consecuencias sobre burlar las reglas- él había visto las espantosas secuelas con sus propios ojos.

Decía mucho el que Jasper no hubiera tratado de calmar a Rosalie con sus facultades extras, ni que tratara de alentarla. Él se mantenía alejado de esta discusión-sobre ella.

- Jasper. - dije.

Él me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Ella no pagará por mi error. No lo voy a permitir. -

- Entonces, ¿ella se beneficiará de él? Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó.-

Repetí, enfatizando cada palabra. - No lo permitiré.-

Levantó las cejas. Él no estaba esperando esto-él no había imaginado que yo actuaría para defenderla.

Movió su cabeza una vez. - No permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tú no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos o no. Tú no lo entiendes.-

- No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Isabella Swan.-

Nos miramos mutuamente-sin pestañear, midiendo la oposición. Sentí cómo cateaba el humor a mi alrededor, probando mi determinación.

- Jazz, - dijo Alice, interrumpiéndonos.

Él me sostuvo la mirada por un momento más, y entonces la miró a ella. - No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya sé eso. Aún así tengo... -

- Eso no es lo que voy a decir. - interrumpió Alice. - Te iba a pedir un favor.-

Vi qué se proponía en su mente, y mi boca se abrió con un audible jadeo. La miré, en estado de shock, notando solo vagamente que todos, aparte de Alice y Jasper, estaban mirándome fijamente.

- Sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Bella.

Primero que todo, Edward habla en serio, yo no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga. Mejor dicho, _será _mi amiga.-

Todo era tan claro como un vidrio en su cabeza: Alice, sonriendo, con su frío y pálido brazo alrededor de la cálida chica, en sus frágiles hombros. Y Bella sonriendo también, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice.

La visión era tan sólida como una roca; lo único incierto era el tiempo.

- Pero...Alice... - Jasper jadeó. No pude lograr voltear mi cabeza y mirar su expresión.

No me podía alejar de la imagen en la cabeza de Alice.

- Algún día la voy a querer, Jazz. Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no la dejas ser.-

Aún estaba bloqueado inmerso dentro de los pensamientos de Alice. Vi cambiar el futuro mientras Jasper aceptaba la inesperada petición de Alice.

- Ah. - Alice suspiró-su indecisión se había aclarado en un nuevo futuro. - ¿Ves? Bella no dirá nada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.-

El modo en que decía el nombre de la chica...como si ya fueran amigas muy cercanas...

- Alice – dije. - ¿Qué significa...? -

- Te dije que un cambio se aproximaba. No lo sé, Edward.- Pero apretó su mandíbula y pude ver que había más. Ella estaba tratando de no pensar en ello; repentinamente se enfocó en Jasper, él estaba demasiado impactado por el progreso de su propia decisión.

Ella hacía esto a veces, cuando trataba de esconderme algo.

- ¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? -

Escuché la queja de Emmett. Él siempre se frustraba cuando Alice y yo teníamos este tipo de conversaciones.

Movió su cabeza, tratando de mantenerme fuera de ella.

- ¿Es sobre la chica? - exigí saber. - ¿Es sobre Bella? -

Ella tenía sus dientes apretados con la concentración, pero cuando dije el nombre de Bella, aflojó. Su afloje duró sólo una pequeña porción de un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

- ¡NO! - jadeé. Escuché mi silla golpear el suelo, y sólo entonces noté que estaba de pie.

- ¡Edward! - Carlisle se había puesto de pie también, su mano estaba en mi hombro.

Apenas notaba su presencia.

- Se está solidificando. - susurró Alice. - Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro, Edward. -

Podía ver lo que ella veía...pero no lo podía aceptar.

- No, - dije de nuevo; mi negación no tenía volumen. Mis piernas se sintieron flácidas y tuve que agarrarme a la mesa.

- ¿Podría alguien _por favor _explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando? - se quejó Emmett.

- Debo irme. - le susurré a Alice, ignorando a Emmett.

- Edward, ya hemos intentado eso. - dijo Emmett muy despacio. - Esa es la mejor manera de alentar a la chica a que diga algo. Además, si te vas, no sabríamos si ella ha hablado o no. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto. -

- No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward. - me dijo Alice. - Creo que ya no _puedes _irte. - _Piensa en eso, _agregó silenciosamente. _Piensa en irte._

Vi a lo que se refería. Sí, la idea de no verla más era...dolorosa. Pero era también necesario. No podía sancionar ningún futuro del que aparentemente yo iba a condenarla.

_No estoy totalmente segura de Jasper, Edward, _Alice continuó. _Si tú te vas, si él piensa_ _que ella es un peligro para nosotros..._

- No escucho eso. - La contradije, todavía medio inconsciente de nuestra audiencia.

Jasper estaba dudoso. Él nunca haría algo que hiriera a Alice.

_No es el momento oportuno. ¿Arriesgarás su vida, dejándola indefensa?_

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - gruñí. Mi cabeza se cayó entre mis manos.

Yo no era el protector de Bella. No podía serlo. ¿Acaso el futuro dividido de Alice no era suficiente prueba de eso?

_Yo también la amo. O lo haré. No en la misma forma, pero la quiero alrededor para_ _cuando eso ocurra._

- Amarla..._ ¿también? _- susurré, incrédulo.

Ella suspiró. _Estás tan _ciego_, Edward. ¿Acaso no ves a dónde te lleva todo esto? ¿No_ _puedes ver dónde estás? Es mucho más inevitable que el sol salga por el este. Ve lo que yo_ _veo..._

Agité mi cabeza, horrorizado. - No.- traté de apagar las visiones que ella me revelaba.

- No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. _Cambiaré _el futuro. -

- Puedes intentarlo. - me dijo, con su voz escéptica.

- Oh, _¡Vamos! _- gritó Emmett.

- Pon atención. - Le dijo Rose a Emmett. - ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una _humana! _¡Qué clásico Edward! - Ella hizo un sonido de asco.

A duras penas la oí.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Emmett, sorprendido. Luego su tronante risa hizo eco en la habitación.

- ¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? - se rió de nuevo. - Golpe duro, Edward. -

Sentí su mano en mi hombro y la sacudí automáticamente. No le podía poner atención.

- ¿_Enamorado _de una humana? - Repitió Esme en su aturdida voz. - ¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿_Enamorado _de ella?-

- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente.- preguntó Jasper.

Ella se volteó hacia él; yo continué mirando aturdido al perfil de su rostro.

- Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo-se volteó para encontrarse con mi mirada de nuevo, deslumbrada-lo cual, _realmente, _me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a _tí_... - Miró a Jasper de nuevo, - o ella será una de nosotros algún día.-

Alguien jadeó; no miré para ver quién.

- ¡Eso no va a ocurrir!- Estaba gritando de nuevo. - ¡Ninguna de las dos opciones! -Alice no pareció oírme. - Depende. - repitió. - Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla-pero estará muy cerca. Le tomará una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol.- dijo reflexivamente. - Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo _suficientemente_ fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida.-

No podía encontrar mi voz. Nadie parecía poder hacerlo tampoco. La habitación estaba en absoluta quietud.

Yo miraba a Alice, y todos me miraban a mí. Podía ver mi propia expresión horrorizada desde diferentes puntos de vista.

Después de un largo momento, Carlisle suspiró.

- Bueno, esto...complica las cosas.-

- Duh.- Asintió Emmett. Su voz aún estaba cercana a la risa. Confiaba en que Emmett encontraría una broma en la destrucción de mi vida.

- Supongo que los planes son los mismos. - dijo Carlisle pensativamente. – Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie...herirá a la chica.-

Me endurecí.

- No, - dijo Jasper tranquilamente. - Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve sólo dos caminos... -

- ¡No! - Mi voz no era un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación, pero alguna combinación de los tres. - ¡No!.-

Tenía que irme, para alejarme del ruido de sus pensamientos-el egoísmo de Rosalie, el humor de Emmett, la paciencia infinita de Carlisle...

Peor: la confianza de Alice. La confianza de Jasper en la confianza de Alice.

Y lo peor de todo: La..._alegría _de Esme.

Salí de la habitación. Esme me tomó el brazo pero yo seguí de largo, no reconocí el gesto.

Estaba corriendo antes de que estuviera fuera de la casa. Traspasé el río de un salto, y corrí por el bosque. La lluvia volvió, cayendo tan fuerte que ya estaba mojado en un par de minutos. Me gustaba la delgada capa de agua-creaba una pared entre yo y el resto del mundo. Me encerraba, me dejaba estar solo.

Corrí hacia el este, por y entre las montañas sin detenerme, hasta que pude ver las luces de Seattle en el otro lado del sonido. Me detuve antes de tocar los bordes de la civilización humana.

Encerrado por la lluvia, solo, finalmente pude mirar lo que había hecho-a la forma en que había mutilado el futuro.

Primero, la visión de Alice y la chica con sus brazos alrededor de cada una-la confianza y la amistad era tan obvia que gritaba fuera de las imágenes. Los ojos achocolatados de Bella no estaban desconcertados en esta visión, pero aún lleno de secretos-en este momento, parecía ser secretos felices. Ella no se alejó del frío abrazo de Alice.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Cuánto sabía ella? En ese momento (aún de mortalidad) del futuro, ¿qué pensaba ella de _mí_?

Y, la otra imagen, casi igual pero llena de horror. Alice y Bella, aún abrazadas mutuamente con signo de confianza y amistad. Pero ahora no había ninguna diferencia entre esos brazos-ambos eran pálidos, suaves y duros como el mármol, como acero. Los ojos de Bella ya no eran de color chocolate. Estas iris eran de un chocante, vívido color carmesí. Los secretos en ellos eran insondables-¿aceptación o desolación? Era imposible decirlo. Su rostro era frío e inmortal.

Me estremecí. No podía suprimir las preguntas, similares, pero diferentes: ¿Qué significaba-cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Y qué pensaba ella de mí ahora?

Podía responder la última. Si la fuerzo a pertenecer a esta media-vida por mi debilidad y mi egoísmo, seguramente me va a odiar.

Pero había otra horrorosa imagen más-peor que cualquier imagen que haya visto en mi cabeza.

Mis propios ojos, de un profundo color carmesí por la sangre humana, inmortal, los ojos de un monstruo. El cuerpo irrompible de Bella en mis brazos, de un blanco ceniza, vacío y sin vida. Era tan concreto, tan claro.

No podría soportar ver eso. No podría soportarlo. Traté de desterrar la imagen de mi mente, traté de ver algo más, cualquier cosa. Traté de ver de nuevo la expresión en su vivo rostro que me había estado obstruyendo la vista por el último capítulo de mi existencia. No sirvió de nada.

La cruda visión de Alice llenó mi cabeza, y me retorcí en mi interior con la agonía que causaba. Mientras tanto, el monstruo en mí se desbordaba en regocijo, jubilante con su éxito.

Me asqueó.

Esto no podía suceder. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar el futuro. No dejaría que la visión de Alice me dirigiera. Podía elegir un camino diferente. Siempre había una opción.

Tiene que haberla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**LAS INVITACIONES**

La Secundaria. Ya no era un purgatorio. Ahora era el mismísimo infierno. Tormento y fuego… si, tenía ambos.

Ahora, estaba haciendo todo correctamente. Cada punto en la "i", cada "t" cruzada. Nadie podía quejarse que yo no afrontara mis responsabilidades.

Complací a Esme y protegí a los otros. Cada día iba a clases e interpretaba el papel de ser humano, cada día escuchaba cuidadosamente por alguna noticia nueva de los Cullens –y nunca hubo nada nuevo–. La chica no dijo nada acerca de sus suposiciones. Solo repetía la misma historia una y otra vez –que yo estaba junto a ella y la puse fuera del camino de la Van– hasta que sus impacientes escuchas se aburrieron y dejaron de buscar más detalles. No existía peligro. Mi manera de actuar precipitada, no había herido a nadie.

Excepto a mi mismo.

Estaba determinado a cambiar el futuro. No era una tarea fácil para una sola persona, pero no existía otra opción con la cual vivir.

Alice dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de la chica. Le probaré que estaba equivocada.

Pensé que el primer día sería el más difícil. Al final, estaba seguro que ese era el caso, pero también estaba equivocado.

Sabía que heriría a la chica. Me conformé con el hecho de saber que su dolor no sería más que un pinchazo –un pequeño aguijonazo de rechazo– comparado con mi dolor. Bella era humana, y ella sabía que yo era algo más, algo equivocado, algo aterrador.

Ella debió estar más aliviada que preocupada en el momento que giré mi rostro lejos de ella y pretendía que no existía.

"Hola Edward" me saludó cuando estábamos en biología. Su voz sonaba complacida, amistosa, un giro de 180º desde la última vez que hablamos.

¿Porque? ¿Que significaba el cambio? ¿Ella lo había olvidado? ¿Había decidido que había imaginado todo el episodio? …¿Me había perdonado por no haber cumplido mi promesa de contarle la verdad?.

Las preguntas me quemaban como la sed que me atacaba cada vez que respiraba.

Solo ocupaba un instante para ver en sus ojos. Solo para observar si podía leer las respuestas ahí…

No. No me podía permitir algo así. No si iba a cambiar el futuro.

Moví mi barbilla una pulgada en su dirección, sin dejar de mirar el frente de la clase. Cabeceé una vez y moví mi cara.

Ella no me volvió a hablar de nuevo. Esa tarde, apenas acabaron las clases, dejé de interpretar al humano, corrí hasta Seattle, como había hecho ayer. Parecía que podía manejar el dolor levemente mejor si volaba sobre los campos y así, todo se convertía en un borroso color verde.

Esa carrera se había convertido en un hábito diario.

¿La amaba? No lo creo. No todavía. Las visiones de Alice, de ese impreciso futuro se habían grabado en mí, y lo peor, es que podía ver cuan fácil era poder enamorarse de Bella. Era exactamente como caer: no requería esfuerzo alguno. No permitirme amarla era lo opuesto a caer –como evitar caerse en un acantilado, con algo más que solo fuerza humana–.

Más de un mes había pasado, y cada día era aún más difícil. No tenía ningún sentido para mí –seguía esperando superar este dolor, hacerlo más llevadero. Seguro que a esto se refería Alice cuando predijo que yo no podía estar lejos de la chica. Ella había visto todos los tipos de dolor por los que yo pasaría. Pero no contó con que yo podía vivir con el dolor.

Yo no destruiría el futuro de Bella. Si estaba destinada a amarla, ¿entonces… evadirla era lo mejor que podía hacer?

Evadirla estaba al límite de mis capacidades. No podía pretender ignorarla y no mirarla en absoluto. No podía pretender que ella no me interesaba. Pero era una mentira, solo fingir, no la realidad.

Todavía seguía pendiente de cada respiro suyo, de cada palabra dicha.

Entonces, dividí mis tormentos en cuatro categorías:

Las primeras dos eran familiares, su esencia y su silencio. Visto de otro modo –para tomar mi parte de la responsabilidad– mi sed y mi curiosidad.

La tercera, era la primordial de mis tormentos. Mi nuevo hábito de no respirar en clase de biología. Por supuesto siempre había excepciones –cuando tenía que contestar alguna pregunta o cuando tenía que respirar para hablar. Cada vez que probaba el aire cerca de la chica, era como el primer día –fuego, necesidad y una violencia brutal desesperada por actuar. Era difícil aferrarse a la razón para resistir esos momentos. Y justo como el primer día, el monstruo en mí podía roer la superficie, tan cerca de salir…

Y la curiosidad, que era el más constante de mis tormentos. La eterna pregunta no salía de mi cabeza: ¿_Qué está pensando ella ahora_?. Cuando escuchaba cada pequeño suspiro. Cuando ella jugaba ausente con su cabello a través de sus dedos. Cuando tiraba sus libros con un poco más de fuerza que la usual. Cuando llegaba tarde a clase. Cuando movía impaciente su pie contra el piso. Cada movimiento captado con mi visión perimetral era un misterio para mí. Cuando le hablaba a otros estudiantes humanos, analizaba cada tono en sus palabras. ¿Ella les hablaba sinceramente o se reservaba algún comentario? A menudo me parecía que ella les decía a su audiencia, lo que esperaban y eso me hacía recordar a mi familia y nuestro constante vivir en mentiras –y éramos mejor que ella mintiendo. A menos que estuviera equivocado con ella y solo estuviera imaginando cosas. ¿Por qué tenía ella que interpretar un rol? Ella era igual a ellos, solamente una adolescente humana.

Mike Newton era el más sorprendente de mis tormentos. ¿Quién habría imaginado que semejante genérico y aburrido mortal podría ser tan fastidioso?. Para ser justos, debería sentir un poco de gratitud hacia el molesto chico más que con los otros, él mantenía a la chica hablando. Aprendí mucho de ella en estas conversaciones –todavía estaba completando mi lista– pero contrariamente la asistencia de Mike en mi proyecto solo agravaba las cosas. No quería que fuera Mike quien guardaba los secretos de la chica. Yo quería hacerlo.

Ayudó un poco que él no notara los pequeños detalles, sus pequeños resbalones. Él no sabía nada acerca de ella. Él creó una Bella en su cabeza que no existía –una chica tan genérica como él mismo. Él nunca observó el desinterés y la valentía que la separaban del resto de los humanos, nunca escuchaba la anormal madurez de sus palabras. Él no percibía que cuando ella hablaba de su madre, era como si hablara de una niña y no de lo usual –amor, indulgencia, un poco de diversión y protección. Él no escuchaba la paciencia en su voz cuando tenía que fingir interés en sus historias y nunca imaginó la amabilidad tras esa paciencia.

Por medio de las conversaciones con Mike, era capaz de añadir la más importante de sus características a mi lista, la más reveladora de todas, tan simple como rara. Bella era _buena_. Todas las otras características eran agregadas –amable, desinteresada, adorable y valiente– al hecho de que ella era una chica buena.

Este provechoso descubrimiento no hizo que me encariñara con el chico en absoluto. La manera posesiva de cómo él miraba a Bella –como si ella fuera una adquisición la cual ganar– me provocaba casi tanto como las vívidas fantasías con ella. Él se estaba convirtiendo en su confidente, con el tiempo, parecía que ella lo prefería por sobre quien él consideraba sus rivales: Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, e incluso, esporádicamente, yo mismo. Él se sentaba enfrente de nuestra mesa en Biología y antes que la clase empezara, charlaba con ella, disfrutando de sus sonrisas. (Sonrisas solo de cortesía, me recordaba a mí mismo). Al mismo tiempo me imaginaba empujándolo a través de la clase y estrellándolo contra la pared más lejana… probablemente eso no lo dañaría de una manera fatal…

Mike no pensaba en mí como rival. Después del accidente, él se preocupó por el hecho que Bella y yo nos hubiéramos enlazado de alguna manera gracias a el, pero, obviamente, lo opuesto sucedió. Él todavía se preocupaba que yo hubiera escogido a Bella como mi objeto de atención. Pero ahora que la ignoraba como a las demás chicas, él estaba complacido.

¿_Qué pensaba ella ahora_?, ¿acaso ella correspondía sus atenciones?

Y finalmente, el último de mis tormentos, el más doloroso: la indiferencia de Bella. Como yo la ignoraba, ella me ignoraba. Nunca trató de hablarme de nuevo. Por lo que sabía, ella no pensaba en mí en absoluto.

Eso me estaba volviendo loco –incluso, casi rompe con mi resolución de cambiar el futuro– excepto que a veces ella me miraba fijo, como antes lo hacía. Nunca lo ví por mí mismo, pero Alice siempre me avisaba cuando ella estaba a punto de mirarme; los demás solo estaban preocupados por que tanto sabía la chica.

El dolor se hizo un poco más llevadero por el hecho de que ella me mirara a la distancia. Por supuesto que ella me miraba para adivinar que clase de fenómeno era yo.

"Bella empezará a mirar a Edward en un minuto. Luzcan normales" dijo Alice un martes, en marzo, y los otros fueron cautelosos para apegarse a su papel de humanos; absolutamente desinteresados.

Puse máxima atención en cuan a menudo ella miraba en mi dirección. Me complació saber que la frecuencia de sus miradas no declinaba con el tiempo. No sabía que significaba, pero me hizo sentir mejor.

Alice suspiró. _Desearía_…

"Mantente apartada, Alice" dije apenas en un susurro "no va a pasar".

Arrugó la cara. Ella estaba ansiosa de empezar su amistad con Bella. En una manera extraña, ella extrañaba a una chica que no conocía.

_Tengo que admitir, eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Estás evadiendo el futuro de una manera insensible de nuevo. Espero que seas feliz._

"Tiene todo el sentido para mí"

Alice resopló delicadamente.

Traté de callarla, estaba demasiado impaciente por seguir con nuestra conversación. Y yo no estaba de humor. Solo Jasper podía sentir mi estrés emanar, con su habilidad única de sentir e influenciar sobre los sentidos de los demás. El no entendía las razones tras mis sensaciones –desde que yo constantemente me había comportado como un tonto, estos últimos días– entonces, él simplemente se desentendía de mí.

Hoy será difícil, más difícil que ayer. Para variar.

Mike Newton, el odioso chiquillo que no me veía a mí como su rival, iba a invitar a Bella a una cita.

El baile donde la chica elegía estaba más cerca que nunca, y él esperaba que Bella lo invitara. El hecho de que no lo hiciera, confundía su autoestima. Ahora él estaba enojado –disfruté su disconfort más de lo que debía– porque Jessica Stanley acababa de invitarlo. No dijo "si", esperanzado por que Bella lo invitara y así probar su superioridad ante sus rivales, pero él no quería decirle "no" y perderse de una oportunidad para ir al baile. Jessica, herida y adivinando por donde iban los planes de Mike, no dejaba de pensar en sufrimientos para Bella. Y de nuevo, mi instinto me empujaba a interponerme entre los terribles pensamientos de Jessica y Bella. Ahora entendía mejor el instinto, pero no lo hacía mejor el hecho de no poder actuar.

¡Pensar que llegué a algo así! Estaba involucrado en un melodrama estudiantil, en lugar de solo contemplarlo.

Mike estaba nervioso mientras acompañó a Bella a Biología. Escuchaba su debate interno mientras los esperaba. El chico era débil. Había esperado por el baile a propósito, con miedo de fallar ante la posibilidad de que ella no lo escogiera. No quería sentirse vulnerable frente al rechazo, prefirió que ella fuera quien actuara primero.

Cobarde.

Se sentó al frente de nuestra mesa de nuevo. Y yo imaginaba el sonido que haría si su cuerpo fuera golpeado hasta el otro extremo del aula y se rompieran la mayoría de sus huesos.

"Así que" le dijo a la chica, con su mirada en el suelo "Jessica me invitó al baile de primavera"

"Eso es genial" le respondió Bella inmediatamente con entusiasmo. Fue casi imposible no reírme de la cara de Mike. Era la cara que precede a un desmayo "te divertirás mucho con Jessica".

El se retorció ante la primer respuesta "bueno…" lucía nervioso, su voz temblaba. Luego se compuso "le dije que tenía que pensarlo"

"¿Porque harías algo así?" le demandó. Su tono de voz era de desaprobación y ahí, escondido, también había alivio.

¿Qué significaba _eso_? Una inesperada e intensa furia hizo que mis manos se cerraran en un puño.

Mike no escuchó el alivio. Su cara estaba tan roja como la sangre –feroz, como repentinamente lo sentí, parecía una invitación– y el chico clavó nuevamente su mirada en el piso.

"me preguntaba si… bueno, si me invitarías tu"

Bella vaciló.

Y en su momento de vacilación vi el futuro con más claridad de la que Alice jamás había visto.

La chica talvez aceptaría la pregunta silente de Mike, o talvez no, pero de alguna manera, algún día, ella le diría _si _a alguien. Ella era adorable e intrigante, y los hombres humanos no reconocían estos hechos. Cualquiera que ella eligiera de esa muchedumbre de admiradores, o si ella esperaba hasta ser libre fuera de Forks, el día cuando ella diga _si_ llegaría.

Vi su vida a través de mis ojos –universidad, una carrera… amor, matrimonio. La vi junto a su padre, con un hermoso vestido blanco, su rostro sonrojado de alegría mientras caminaba hacia el altar al compás de la marcha de Mendelssohn.

El dolor fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes. Un humano tendría que estar al borde de la muerte para sentir ese dolor, y no lo sobreviviría.

Y no solo era dolor, sino una rabia absoluta.

La furia se arqueó contra mi cuerpo. Aunque ese insignificante, estúpido chico no fuera el que Bella escogiera, anhelaba destruir su cráneo con una sola mano y dejarlo como recordatorio a quien se atreviera invitarla en el futuro.

No entendía esta emoción –era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo.

"Mike, creo que deberías decirle que si" le dijo Bella con su dulce voz.

Las esperanzas de Mike cayeron como el plomo. Lo hubiera disfrutado bajo otras circunstancias, pero estaba afectado por un shock traumático, y lo que la ira y el remordimiento había hecho conmigo.

Alice tenía razón. Yo_ no_ era tan fuerte.

En este momento, Alice estaría viendo la vuelta del destino, siendo destrozado nuevamente. ¿Acaso estaría contenta?

"¿ya se lo pediste a alguien?" preguntó Mike de repente. Me echó un vistazo sospechoso, como no le había visto desde hace semanas. Me di cuenta que estaba traicionando mi "desinterés" porque mi cabeza estaba girada en dirección a Bella.

La envidia salvaje en sus pensamientos –envidia contra cualquier chico que Bella prefiriera sobre él– fue la causante de ponerle nombre a mi emoción no clasificada.

Yo estaba celoso.

"No" le dijo la chica con un poco de humor en su voz "no voy a ir al baile en absoluto"

A través del remordimiento y la ira, encontré alivio en sus palabras. Y de repente, era yo quien consideraba a _mis_ rivales.

"¿Por qué no?" su tono fue casi rudo. Me ofendió que usara ese tono con ella. Gruñí un poco.

"Voy a Seattle ese sábado" contestó ella.

Mi curiosidad no había sido tan intensa hasta ese momento –ahora yo estaba totalmente intrigado con cada asunto de ella. Necesitaba conocer cada "donde" y "porque" en esta nueva revelación, cuanto antes mejor.

El tono de Mike cambió a ser casi un ruego "¿no puedes ir otro día?"

"lo siento, pero no" ahora fue Bella un poco ruda "no deberías hacer esperar a Jessica, es descortés"

La preocupación por los sentimientos de Jessica incrementaron las flamas de mis celos. El viaje a Seattle sonaba exactamente como una excusa para decir que no –¿lo rechazaría ella por lealtad a su amiga?. Ella era lo suficientemente desinteresada para hacer algo así. ¿Realmente ella deseaba decirle que si a Mike?. O ambas conjeturas estaban equivocadas. ¿Estaba interesada ella en alguien más?

"Si, tienes razón" murmuró Mike, tan desolado que casi siento pena por él. Casi.

Él desvió la vista de la chica, cortando así mi visión de ella a través de sus pensamientos.

No iba a tolerar algo así.

Me volteé lo suficiente para yo mismo poder leer su rostro, por primera vez luego de más de un mes. Era un alivio permitirme hacer esto, era como volver a respirar luego de estar sumergido por mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus manos sostenían delicadamente su rostro. Sus hombros no estaban relajados. Apenas movió su cabeza, masajeando sus sienes, como queriendo borrar un recuerdo no grato de su mente.

Frustrante. Fascinante.

El señor Banner la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y me miró directamente, siguiendo mi mirada. Me miró directo a los ojos, con esa extraña mirada que me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo.

No sentí remordimiento, o culpa o ira en ese segundo. Sabía que esas emociones regresarían, más fuertes que antes, pero en ese preciso momento, me sentía sumamente nervioso. Como si hubiera triunfado, en vez de perdido.

Ella no apartó sus ojos de los míos, talvez por mi inapropiada intensidad que todavía trataba vagamente de leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos chocolate. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, en lugar de respuestas.

Podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, y los vi negros de sed. Hacía poco más de dos semanas desde mi último viaje de cacería; este no era el día más seguro. Pero la oscuridad parecía no asustarla. Todavía ella me miraba, y un dulce, suave y devastador tono rosado era adquirido por su piel.

_¿Qué estaba pensando ella ahora?_

Casi hago la pregunta en voz alta, pero en ese momento el señor Banner me llamó, busqué la respuesta en su mente, mientras le miraba brevemente. Le respondí "El ciclo de Krebs"

La sed se intensificó en mi garganta –ensanchando mis músculos y llenando mi boca con veneno– y cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme en algo más que el deseo por su sangre.

El monstruo era más fuerte que antes. El monstruo se regocijaba y le apostaba al futuro que todavía le daba un 50% de probabilidades de ganar.

La tercera opción de futuro que había tratado de construir, se había desmenuzado –destruido, mayoritariamente, por los celos– mientras la bestia en mí estaba más cerca de anotar una victoria.

El remordimiento y la culpa, quemaban junto con mi sed, y aunque no tengo la habilidad de producir lágrimas, sé que en este momento lo haría.

¿Qué había hecho?

Conociendo que la batalla ya estaba perdida, no existía una sola razón para resistir lo que realmente quería; volví a ver a la chica.

Ella se había escondido en su cortina de cabello, pero pude entrever que sus mejillas ahora eran color carmesí.

Al monstruo le gustó eso.

Ella no vio mi mirada de nuevo, pero jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sus delicados dedos, su cintura frágil –era tan frágil , que parecía que solo un suspiro mío podía romperla.

No, no, no. Yo no podía hacer algo así. Ella era demasiado delicada, tan buena, tan preciosa, tan ajena a su destino. No podía permitir que mi vida colisionara contra su vida y la destruyera.

Pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ella. Alice tenía razón.

El monstruo silbó con frustración, mientras me inclinaba de un lado a otro, dudando.

Mi breve hora con ella pasó tan rápidamente, mientras seguía vacilando entre mis posibilidades. La campana sonó y ella recogía sus cosas sin mirarme. Esto me decepcionó, pero no podía esperar otra cosa. La manera en como la traté luego del accidente, era inexcusable.

"Bella" le dije incapaz de detenerme. Mi fuerza de voluntad, yacía hecha pedazos.

Ella resopló antes de mirarme; cuando ella se volvió, su expresión era vigilante, desconfiada. Me recordé que ella tenía todo el derecho de no confiar en mí. Y ella debía.

Esperó a que yo continuara, pero yo solo la veía, esperando leer su rostro. Expulsé pequeñas bocanadas de aire, combatiendo mi sed.

"¿que?", "¿me vuelves a dirigir la palabra?" su voz sonaba al borde del resentimiento y la rabia. Me hizo reír.

No estaba seguro de cómo contestarle ¿le_ estaba_ hablando de nuevo en la manera que ella se refería?

No. No si podía evitarlo. Y debería evitarlo.

"No, no realmente" le respondí.

Ella cerró sus ojos, lo cual me frustró. Eso cortaba con mi único acceso a sus sentimientos. Ella respiró larga y tendidamente sin abrir sus ojos. Su quijada estaba cerrada.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, hablo. Estaba seguro que no era una manera normal de conversación. ¿Por qué lo haría?

"¿Qué quieres, Edward?"

El sonido de mi nombre en sus labios, hizo reaccionar extrañamente a mi cuerpo. Si tuviera latido, estaría acelerado.

¿Cómo responderle?

Decidí que con la verdad. Sería lo más sincero que podía con ella. Sabía que no merecía su confianza. Pero haría lo posible por ganármela.

"Lo siento". Esto era más sincero de lo que ella podía imaginar. Desafortunadamente, solo podía ofrecerle una disculpa trivial. "he sido grosero, lo sé, pero es mejor de esta manera"

Sería mejor para ella si continuara siendo rudo. Pero no se si podría.

Sus ojos se abrieron con expresión cautelosa.

"No sé a qué te refieres"

Traté de esforzarme por ser cauteloso. "es mejor si no somos amigos". Ella podría entenderme. Ella era brillante. "confía en mí". Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, y recordé como había usado esas mismas palabras justo antes de romper con mi promesa de contarle la verdad –ella también lo recordó.

"Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes" me dijo entre dientes "Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar". La miré en shock. ¿Qué sabía ella de mis pesares?

"¿pesar?" demandé "¿Por qué pesar?"

"Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré" casi me gritó.

Me congelé. Estaba atónito.

¿cómo podía ella pensar algo _así_? Salvarle la vida ha sido la única cosa aceptable que he hecho por ella desde que nos conocimos. La única cosa de la que no tenía vergüenza. La única cosa que había traído felicidad a mi existencia. He luchado por mantenerla viva desde el momento en que capturé su esencia. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mi?, ¿cómo se atreve a cuestionarme?

"¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?".

"_Sé _que es así" replicó con brusquedad.

Su estimación de mis intenciones me dejó anonadado "No sabes nada"

¡Cuan confuso e incomprensible era la manera en como su mente trabajaba! no debía pensar como todos los demás humanos lo hacían. Era la única explicación para su silencio mental. Era completamente diferente. Me volteó su rostro, rechinando sus dientes de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la rabia. Recogió sus libros y los hizo una pila, acogiéndolos en sus brazos, y luego fue hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarme.

Incluso, tan irritado como estaba, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco divertido con su comportamiento.

Ella estaba rígida, no miraba ni lo que ella hacía. Entonces su pie se enganchó con el puntal de la puerta, tropezó y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo. En lugar de empezar a recogerlas, ella se quedó rígida, sin mirar abajo, insegura de recogerlas.

Me las ingenié para no reír.

Nadie me vería, así que revoloteé cerca suyo, y puse sus libro en orden antes que se diera cuenta. Me miró un instante y se congeló. Le devolví sus libros asegurándome de que mi congelada piel no la tocara.

"Gracias" dijo severa. Su tono me trajo irritación.

"No hay de qué" repliqué.

Se fue directo a su siguiente clase. La observé hasta que no pude ver su figura enojada.

La clase de español fue difusa. La señora Goff sabía que mi español era superior al de ella, y nunca le fue importante –eso me dejaba libre para pensar.

Entonces, no podía ignorar a la chica. Era obvio. ¿Significaba que no tenía otra opción aparte de destruirla?. No podía ser el único futuro disponible. Tenía que existir otra opción, algún delicado balance. Seguí pensando…

No le puse mucha atención a Emmett hasta que la clase casi terminaba. Él estaba curioso –Emmett no era particularmente intuitivo acerca de los humores de los demás, pero podía ver el obvio cambio en mí. Se preguntaba que había removido mi usual mirada implacable. Se preguntaba cual era mi nueva expresión y finalmente decidió que lucía _esperanzado_.

¿Esperanzado?, ¿Así lucía para los demás?

Reflexioné acerca de la idea de la esperanza mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo. Preguntándome porque debía sentirme esperanzado.

Pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para reflexionar. Sensitivo, como siempre, hacia los pensamientos hacia la chica, el sonido del nombre de Bella en la cabeza de… de mis rivales. Tengo que admitir, llamaron mi atención.

Eric y Tyler habían escuchado –con mucha satisfacción– acerca del rechazo de Mike y estaban preparando sus movimientos.

Eric ya estaba listo, posicionado contra el camión de Bella, y así no podía evitarlo. La clase de Tyler se había retrazado al recibir un trabajo, y estaba desesperado por correr tras ella antes que se fuera.

Eso tenía que verlo.

"espera por los demás" le dije a Emmett. Me miró sospechoso, y finalmente asintió.

_El chico se volvió loco_, pensó divertido por mi poco usual petición.

Observé a Bella salir del gimnasio, esperé un momento para que no me viera pasar. Se acercó a la emboscada de Eric. Caminé un poco rápido, para poder pasar cerca a ellos en el momento justo. Ella se tensó cuando divisó al chico esperando por ella. Luego que lo reconoció, se relajó.

"Hola Eric" escuché llamarlo en tono amigable.

Estaba abrupta e inexplicablemente ansioso. ¿y si este desgarbado adolescente, con su sucia piel, le complacía a ella?

Eric tragó saliva ruidosamente, su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba. "Hola, Bella".

Ella no se percataba de los terribles nervios de él.

¿Qué pasa? Preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta de su camión, sin mirar la expresión aterrorizada de él.

"me preguntaba si… ¿vendrías al baile de primavera conmigo?" su voz se quebró.

"Pensé que la chica elegía" le contestó sonando frustrada.

"si, bueno" coincidió con ella, parecía desdichado.

Este lastimoso chico no me molestaba tanto como Mike Newton, pero tampoco sentía simpatía por él, después de que Bella le contestara amistosamente.

"Gracias por invitarme, pero estaré e Seattle ese sábado". Aunque él ya había escuchado esa excusa, fue decepcionarte.

"Oh" murmuró "talvez la próxima vez"

"Claro" respondió. Luego se mordió el labio, como si no quisiera dejarle escapatoria. Eso me gustó.

Eric caminó lejos, totalmente desdichado, directamente a su carro, su único escape.

Caminé junto a ella en ese momento, escuché su suspiro de alivio. Me reí.

Ella giró cuando me escuchó, pero yo seguí directo, apretando mis labios duramente.

Tyler estaba detrás de mí, casi corría para alcanzarla antes de que se fuera. Él era más confidente que los otros dos; él solo quería aproximarse a Bella, porque respetaba a Mike y a Eric.

Quería que él la alcanzara por dos razones. Si –como empezaba a sospechar– toda esta atención empezaba a molestar a Bella, quería disfrutar ver su reacción. Pero si no –y la invitación de Tyler era la que esperaba– también quería saberlo.

Medí a Tyler Crowley como mi rival, aunque fuera incorrecto. Solo era un tedioso chico promedio sin importancia para mí, pero ¿Qué sabía yo de las preferencias de Bella? Talvez le gustaban los chicos promedio.

Hice una mueca de dolor ante ese pensamiento. Yo nunca podría ser un chico promedio. Que estúpido era ponerme como rival de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo ella podía importarle alguien que era, nada menos que, un monstruo?

Ella era demasiado buena para un monstruo.

Debería dejar que ella se fuera. Pero mi inexcusable curiosidad me retuvo de hacer lo correcto. De nuevo. ¿y si Tyler perdía su oportunidad, solo para llamarla luego cuando yo no tendría oportunidad de saber como terminaba el asunto? Empujé mi Volvo fuera del parqueo, bloqueándole la salida.

Emmett y los otros venían de camino, él no les explicó mi extraño comportamiento, y ellos venían despacio, mirándome y tratando de percibir que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Vi a la chica en el espejo retrovisor. Ella solo miró mi carro, como deseando conducir un tanque en vez de un viejo Chevy.

Tyler corrió hacia su carro y esperó en línea detrás de ella, agradecido con mi inexplicable comportamiento. Él le saludó, pero ella pareció no notarlo. Esperó un momento, y luego dejó su carro para abordar la ventana del pasajero del Chevy. Tocó el vidrio.

Ella se sobresaltó, y le miró con confusión. Luego de un segundo, bajó la ventanilla manualmente –y parecía que le costaba un poco–.

"Lo siento Tyler" su voz parecía irritada. "el coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada" dijo mi apellido con voz dura –todavía estada enfadada conmigo–.

"lo sé" continuó sin inmutarse por su mal humor "solo quiero preguntarte algo ahora que estás atascada" tenía una mueca de engreído...

Era gratificante saber que ella no lo miraba.

"¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera?" preguntó sin titubear.

"No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler" todavía con el tono de irritación.

"Ya, eso me dijo Mike"

"Entonces, ¿por qué...?" empezó a preguntar. Se encogió de hombros.

"Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas" los ojos de Bella se congelaron. "Lo siento, Tyler" aunque no lo parecía "pero en serio no voy a estar"

Él aceptó su excusa, con su autoestima intacta "Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso." Entonces se devolvió a su carro.

Tuve razón en quedarme.

La terrible expresión del rostro de Bella no tenía precio. Me dijo lo que yo tan desesperadamente necesitaba saber –que ella no tenía sentimientos por ninguno de esos humanos que deseaban cortejarla.

Además, su expresión era una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto.

Cuando mi familia llegó, estaban confusos por el hecho que yo estaba, riendo sinceramente en lugar de mirar con cara de acecino a cualquiera que se me acercara.

_¿Qué es tan divertido?_ Quería saber Emmett.

Ladeé mi cabeza al tiempo que reía de nuevo y observaba que el mal genio había regresado al rostro de Bella. Se veía como si quisiera ese tanque de nuevo.

"Vámonos" siseó Rosalie impaciente "y deja de comportarte como un idiota. Si es que _puedes_"

Sus palabras no me molestaron –estaba demasiado entretenido– pero igual nos fuimos.

Ninguno me habló camino a casa. Yo seguía reviviendo en cada segundo, cada expresión en el rostro de Bella.

Mientras salía de la carretera –aún más veloz gracias a la ausencia de testigos– Alice arruinó mi humor.

"¿ya puedo hablar con Bella?" preguntó de repente, sin analizar las palabras, lo cual no me dio tiempo de nada.

"No"

"No es justo. ¿Qué estoy esperando? "

"No he decidido nada, Alice."

"¡Lo que sea!"

En su cabeza los dos futuros de Bella estaban claros de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es el punto de conocerla?" murmuré de repente "si voy a matarla"

Alice vaciló un segundo. "tienes razón" admitió.

Tomé el último sendero a 160km/h y luego me detuve a un centímetro de la puerta del garaje.

"disfruta tu carrera a Seattle" me dijo Rosalie con aire satisfecho, al momento de salir del carro.

Pero no iría a correr. En vez de eso iría a cazar.

Los otros lo tenían planeado para mañana, pero no podía dejar crecer a mi sed. Me sobrepasé, bebiendo, hastiándome –un pequeño grupo de alces y un oso negro, fui afortunado en tropezarme con él a pesar de la época del año–. Estaba tan lleno que era incómodo. ¿Pero porque no era suficiente? ¿Por qué su esencia era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa?

Había cazado para prepararme a mañana, pero, cuando ya no podía cazar más, y el sol no saldría dentro de muchas, muchas horas, sabía que el mañana no sería lo suficientemente cercano.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí nuevamente cuando me di cuenta que iba a encontrar a la chica.

Discutí conmigo mismo todo el trayecto hasta Forks, pero mi lado menos noble ganó la disputa y fui directo a ella con un plan no muy definido. El monstruo no estaba cansado, pero al menos estaba alimentado. Sabía que mantendría una distancia prudente con ella. Solo quería saber dónde estaba. Solo quería ver su rostro.

Era más de medianoche, y la casa de Bella estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Su camión estaba parqueado cerca de la curva, la patrulla de policía de su padre en la calle. No existían pensamientos concientes en los alrededores. Observé la casa resguardado en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba el este de la casa. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada –no era un problema, excepto que no quería dejar una puerta rota como evidencia de mi visita–. Decidí probar con la ventana del segundo piso. Nadie se preocupaba por poner cerradura ahí.

Corrí hacia la casa y escalé su fachada en medio segundo.

Me colgué del alero de la ventana con una mano, miré a través de la ventana y mi respiración se detuvo.

Era su habitación. Podía verla en una pequeña cama, sus cobijas en el suelo y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza. No hacía ruido al soñar, al menos no esta noche. ¿Acaso sentía el peligro cerca de ella?

Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo mientras la miraba moverse nuevamente. ¿Acaso era mejor que algún enfermo acosador? No era _mejor_ que esos. Era mucho, mucho peor.

Relajé las yemas de mis dedos, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla por un largo rato.

No era pacífica. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, los cuales temblaron y se apartaron.

"está bien mamá" murmuró.

Bella hablaba en sueños.

Mi curiosidad chispeó. Mi autocontrol se destruyó. Su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconcientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar.

Abrí la ventana, no estaba con seguro, pero se trabó un poco, la deslicé suavemente de lado, evitando que sonara el metal. Tendría que traer aceite la próxima vez…

¿La próxima vez? Me golpeé mentalmente, disgustado conmigo.

Me pedí silencio antes de entrar.

Su cuarto era pequeño –desorganizado, pero no sucio–. Tenía libros apilados a un lado de su cama, no podía ver sus títulos, sus discos dispersos, lejos del equipo de sonido –arriba de este había una caja vacía–. Papeles apilados cerca de la computadora, la cual luciría mejor en un museo a las tecnologías obsoletas. Sus zapatos estaban sobre el piso de madera.

¿En serio pensé que tenía una belleza promedio? Pensé eso el primer día, y mi disgusto con los chicos que inmediatamente estaban intrigados con ella. Pero cuando recordaba su rostro a través de sus memorias, no podía entender como yo no había encontrado esa belleza inmediatamente. Era algo obvio.

Ahora mismo –con su cabello negro cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa llena de agujeros y pantalones, nuevamente estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados– me robó el aliento, o lo hubiera hecho, pensé, si estuviera respirando.

Ella no habló. Quizás su sueño había terminado.

Le miré fijamente, y traté de pensar en alguna manera de hacer el futuro soportable.

Herirla no era una opción. ¿acaso solamente podía intentar dejarla otra vez?

Los demás no podrían discutir conmigo. Mi ausencia no pondría a nadie en peligro. No habría sospechas, nada que vinculara al accidente de nuevo. Lo dudé tal como lo hice esta tarde, y nada parecía mejor.

No podía esperar rivalizar con los chicos humanos, si es que ellos le la maban la atención o no. Yo era un monstruo. ¿Cómo me podría ver ella de una manera diferente? Si supiera quien soy, le daría miedo y me repudiaría. Como la victima en una película de terror, ella correría lejos gritando de terror.

La recordé el primer día en Biología… y supe cual sería su reacción. Irse.

Era estúpido imaginar que si la hubiera invitado al estúpido baile, ella cambiaría sus precipitados planes y me acompañaría felizmente.

No era el escogido para ser a quien ella dijera si. Sería alguien más, alguien humano y caliente. No podía permitirme –algún día cuando ella otorgara ese si– cazarlo y matarlo, porque ella lo merecía, quienquiera que fuese. Ella merecía felicidad y amor con quien escogiera.

Debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no podía seguir pretendiendo que podía estar _en peligro_ de enamorarme de esta chica.

Después de todo, realmente no importaba si yo me iba, ella jamás me vería de la manera en que yo deseaba. Nunca me vería como alguien digno de su amor.

Nunca.

¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

"Edward" dijo Bella.

Me congelé, mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados.

¿Se habría despertado?, ¿me miraba?. Ella parecía dormida, pero su voz había sido tan clara…

Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado –estaba dormida y soñando–

"Edward" murmuró suavemente.

Ella soñaba conmigo.

¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

"Quédate" dijo "Por favor… no te vayas"

Soñaba conmigo, y no era una pesadilla. Quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño.

Me devané los sesos en busca del nombre correcto al torrente de emociones que me embargaba, pero no conocía palabras tan fuertes que pudieran sostener las emociones. Por un largo momento, me ahogué en ellas.

Cuando llegue a la superficie, no era el mismo hombre que siempre había sido.

Mi vida había sido una interminable y tenebrosa medianoche. Había sido, por necesidad para mí, siempre media noche. ¿Así que como era posible que el sol saliera justo en mi medianoche?

Me convertí en vampiro, cambiando mi alma y mi mortalidad, a través de una transformación dolorosa, para finalmente congelarme. Mi cuerpo había cambiado en roca con piel, endurecida y sin encanto. _Yo_ mismo, me había congelado –mi personalidad, lo que me agradaba, lo que no, mis modos y mis deseos– todos se habían congelado.

Fue lo mismo para los demás. Todos estábamos congelados. Piedras vivientes.

Cuando el cambio nos llegaba, nos era permanente. Lo vi pasar con Carlisle, y una década después con Rosalie. El amor los había cambiado de manera eterna. Una manera que nunca se desvanecía. Más de ocho décadas habían pasado desde que Carlisle encontró a Esme, y todavía se miraban con la incrédula mirada del primer amor. Siempre había sido así para ellos.

Siempre sería así para mí ahora. Siempre amaré a esta frágil chica humana, por el resto de mi ilimitada existencia.

Miré fijamente la cara inconciente de la chica, sintiendo este amor por ella en cada parte de mi cuerpo de piedra.

Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Siempre mirándola, empecé a diagramar mentalmente.

La amaba, y podía tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla. Pero sabía que no era tan fuerte. Podía trabajar en ello. Pero talvez si era lo suficientemente fuerte para encaminar el futuro hacia otra dirección.

Alice había divisado dos futuros para Bella, ahora entendía ambos. Amarla no me impediría matarla, si me permitía cometer errores.

Ahora mismo no podía encontrar ni sentir al monstruo en mí. Quizás el amor lo había silenciado para siempre. Si la mataba ahora, no sería intencional, solo un terrible accidente.

Ahora tenía que ser extraordinariamente cauteloso. No podía nunca bajar la guardia. Tendría que mantener siempre una distancia considerable. No podía cometer errores.

Y finalmente entendí ese segundo futuro. Estaba desconcertado con esa visión –¿Qué había pasado que había convertido a Bella en una prisionera de esta media-vida inmortal?–

Ahora –que la había encontrado– podía entender como talvez, con un imperdonable egoísmo, le pediría a mi padre ese favor. Pedirle que le quite la vida y su alma, solo para tenerla conmigo para siempre.

Ella merecía algo mejor.

Pero vi otro futuro, una pequeña línea la cual podía caminar sin perder el equilibrio. ¿Podría? ¿estar con ella y dejarla como humana?

Deliberadamente tomé aire, y entonces, dejé que su esencia me rasgara como un fuego salvaje. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume; su fragancia estaba impresa en cada superficie. Mi mente nadó en ella, pero luché.

Tenía que acostumbrarme a esto, si pretendía intentar cualquier clase de relación con ella. Tomé otra respiración de ese fuego salvaje.

La observé dormir hasta que el sol se asomó por las nubes del este.

Llegue a casa justo después que los otros se fueran a clases. Me cambié rápidamente, evadiendo las preguntas que tenía Esme en la mirada. Ella vio la febril luz en mi rostro y se sintió preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Mi larga melancolía siempre la había atormentado, y ahora estaba feliz al ver que la había superado.

Corrí hacia el colegio, y llegué solo segundo antes que mis hermanos lo hicieran, ninguno me volvió a ver, al menos Alice les explicó que estaría ahí, escondido entre el bosque que rodeaba el estacionamiento. Esperé a que nadie me viera, y caminé casualmente entre los árboles y los carros parqueados.

Escuché el camión de Bella a una cuadra de distancia y me detuve tras una camioneta desde donde podía ver, pero no ser visto.

Al entrar al parqueo ella vio mi Volvo, por un momento más del necesario y luego parqueó lejos, todavía con el seño fruncido.

Era extraño recordar que ella probablemente estaría enojada conmigo, con toda razón.

Quería reírme –y patearme–. ¿todos mis planes serían un desastre si ella no se interesaba en absoluto por mí?. Su sueño podía ser algo totalmente al azar. Había sido un arrogante estúpido.

Aunque era mejor para ella si no se interesaba por mí. Eso no me evitaría persuadirla, pero le daría una advertencia de mis persuasiones. Se lo debía.

Caminé silenciosamente, preguntándome como sería la mejor manera de acercarme.

Ella me ayudó sin saberlo. Las llaves de su camión resbalaron de sus dedos, y cayeron en un charco.

Se agachó a recogerlas, pero yo lo hice primero, no quería que ella pusiera sus manos en agua congelada.

Me incliné contra su camión, mientras ella se enderezaba.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" demandó. Si, estaba enfadada aún.

Le alcancé las llaves. "¿Hacer qué?". Ella acercó su mano y yo dejé caer las llaves en la palma de su mano. Inspiré el delicioso aire cargado con su esencia.

"Aparecer del aire"

"Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada." Mis palabras sonaron casi como una broma. ¿Qué había visto ella?

¿Escucharía ella como mi voz envolvía su nombre en una caricia?

Me miró sin apreciar mi humor. Luego respiró rápido –de enojo?, de miedo?– después de un instante, ella bajó la mirada.

"¿porqué el atasco al salir del colegio ayer?" preguntó sin mirarme "Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía, no que me irritaras hasta la muerte" seguía enojada. Tenía que esforzarme por arreglar las cosas con ella esta vez. Recordé mi política de ser sincero con ella…

"eso era por el bien de Tyler, tenía que darle su oportunidad" luego me reí. No podía evitarlo, solo podía recordar su expresión ayer.

"Tu…" dijo, y luego se calló, aparentemente demasiado furiosa para continuar. Y ahí estaba –esa misma expresión–. Me tragué una risa. Ella estaba lo suficientemente enojada.

"No pretendo que no existas" terminé. Era agradable mantener esa conversación casual. Ella no entendería si le dejaba ver lo que sentía por ella. La asustaría. Tenía que mantener mis sentimientos al margen, mantener una esperanza…

"¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?" Un pensamiento de enojo me embargó. ¿Cómo podía creer ella algo así? Era algo irracional para mí. Además, ella no sabía de mi transformación en la noche pasada.

"Bella, eres totalmente absurda"

Se sonrojó, y se dio la vuelta. Caminando hacia el colegio

No quería que ella siguiera enojada.

"Espera" grité. Siguió andando, entonces la seguí y la alcancé con facilidad

"Lo siento. He sido descortés. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto" era absurdo imaginar que yo quería verla herida en alguna manera

"pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación"

"¿Por qué no me dejas sola?"

_Créeme_ –quise decirle– _lo he intentado_.

_Oh, por cierto, estoy desgraciadamente enamorado de ti_.

Mantén la esperanza.

"Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema" una grandiosa idea se me acababa de ocurrir, me reí.

"¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?" me preguntó. Tal vez si, mis sentimientos estaban erróneos, tenía tantos sentimientos nuevos…

"Y lo vuelves a hacer."

Ella suspiró

"Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?"

"Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana" vi su cara en shock, ahogué una risa. "ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera..." ella me calló. Finalmente sus ojos se toparon con los míos "¿Intentas ser _gracioso?_". Si.

"Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?" esperó en silencio mientras se mordía su suave labio inferior. Ese pequeño gesto me distrajo un segundo. Extrañas, sensaciones ajenas, se apoderaron de lo más profundo de mi olvidada humanidad.

"Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo" me ofrecí. Me di cuenta que, en vez de cuestionarla con sus planes, _los compartiría_.

Me miró en blanco "¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?" solo en un carro con ella –mi garganta se quemaba ante el pensamiento– respiré fuerte.

_Acostúmbrate_.

"¿Con quién?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Conmigo, obviamente" dije lentamente.

"¿Por qué?" tan increíble era que yo quisiera su compañía. Ella realmente había visto lo peor de mí en mi comportamiento anterior.

"bueno" dije lo más casualmente que pude.

"Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir." Era más fácil sonar chistoso, que tratar de ser serio junto a ella.

"Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación." Dijo con el mismo tono sorprendido. Empezó a caminar de nuevo. Mantuve su paso.

Ella no había dicho no, aproveché esa oportunidad. ¿y si decía que no? ¿Qué haría si ella me rechazaba?

"¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?"

"No veo que sea de tu incumbencia." Murmuró.

Seguía no siendo un no. Y su corazón bombeaba más fuerte. Su respiración se hacía más rápida.

"El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos"

"De verdad, Edward, no te sigo, creía que no querías ser amigo mío."

Una emoción me estremeció cuando ella dijo mi nombre. ¿Cómo mantenía la esperanza y era honesto al mismo tiempo? Bueno, era más importante ser honesto, especialmente en este momento.

"Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara"

"Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo_" dijo sarcásticamente. Ella se detuvo, cerca del tejado de la cafetería. Me miró de nuevo. Su corazón casi explotaba. ¿tenía miedo?. Escogí mis palabras cuidadosamente. No, no podía dejarla, pero talvez ella sería lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarme, antes de que fuera tarde.

"Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga" me perdí en sus ojos chocolates. Perdí mi esperanza.

"pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella." Las palabras sonaron con fervor abrazante. Sus respiración se detuvo un instante, y en el segundo que tardó en restaurarla, pensé en cuanto la asustaba. Bueno… lo averiguaría.

"¿Me acompañarás a Seattle?" demandé.

Ella asintió. Y su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente.

_Si_. Ella _me_ dijo si.

Mi conciencia me golpeó violentamente. ¿Cuánto le costaría a ella?

"Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras" le previne. ¿Me abría escuchado? ¿Escaparía del futuro que estaba empezando con ella? ¿Podría hacer algo para salvarla de _mi_?.

_Mantén la esperanza_, me grité.

"Te veré en clase"

Me concentré en llevar un paso normal, en vez de salir huyendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**TIPO DE SANGRE**

La seguí todo el día a través de los ojos de otras personas.

Pero no por los ojos de Mike Newton por que no quería ver ninguna de sus ofensivas fantasías y no por los ojos de Jessica Stanley por su resentimiento hacia Bella, me hacia enojar en un modo que no era seguro para la linda chica. Angela Webber era una buena elección cuando sus ojos estaban disponibles; ella era amable y su cabeza era un lugar pacifico y a veces los profesores tenían la mejor vista.

Estaba sorprendido, mirándola tropezar a través del día, tropezando con las grietas de las aceras, cayéndosele sus libros y muy seguido tropezando con sus propios pies, de toda la gente que haba conocido bella era la mas torpe. considere eso, era verdad que ella muy seguido tenia problemas para ponerse de pie y recordé su tropiezo contra el escritorio el primer día, resbalando por el hielo antes del accidente, que raro todo tenían razón ella era torpe

Yo consideré eso. Es cierto que a menudo tenía problemas para mantenerse en posición vertical. Me acordé de su tropiezo en el escritorio el primer día, alrededor de deslizamiento sobre el hielo antes del accidente, cayendo sobre el labio bajo del revestimiento de la puerta ayer... Como extraña, la razón. Ella era torpe

No sabia por que eso era tan gracioso para mi pero me reí en voz alta mientras caminaba de Historia Americana a Inglés y mucha gente me lanzo miradas extrañas ¿Como no había notado esto antes? talvez era por que había algo gracioso en sus tonterías, la manera en la que ella se sostenía la cabeza, el arco de su cuello...

No había nada gracioso en ella ahora. El Sr Varner la vio mientras quedaban atrapados ya que su pie se atoro en la alfombra y cayó literalmente en su silla.

Me reí de ella.

El tiempo pasaba con increíble lentitud mientras yo esperaba mi oportunidad de verla con mis propios ojos. Finalmente la campana sonó. Corrí rápidamente a la cafetería para asegurar mi lugar. Fui el primero en llegar. Escogí la mesa que usualmente esta vacía y seguro permanecería de ese modo si yo me sentaba aquí.

Cuando mi familia entro y me vieron sentado solo en otro lugar, no se sorprendieron. Alice debió advertirles.

Rosalie pasó a mi lado sin mirarme.

Idiota.

Rosalie y yo nunca tuvimos una relación fácil, yo la ofendí en el primer momento en que ella me oyó hablar y todo se fue colina abajo desde ese momento, pero parecía que ella estaba inclusive mas molesta de lo usual en los pasados días. Yo asentí. Rosalie hacia todo en torno a ella.

Jasper me dio una media sonrisa cuando paso a mi lado.

Buena suerte, pensó dudosamente.

Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

_Perdió la razón, pobre chico._

Alice estaba sonriendo, sus dientes brillaron.

¿Puedo hablarle a Bella ahora?

"Mantente fuera de esto" le dije en voz baja

Su cara cayo y luego sonrió de nuevo.

De acuerdo. Cabeza dura. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Suspiré de nuevo.

No te olvides la actividad en el laboratorio de Biología hoy, ella me recordó.

Negué con la cabeza. No, no me había olvidado de ello.

Mientras esperaba que Bella llegara, la seguí en los ojos del novato que estaba caminando detrás de Jessica en el trayecto a la cafetería. Jessica estaba parloteando acerca del baile que se acercaba, Bella no había dicho nada aun, no es como si Jessica le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

En el momento en que Bella entro a la cafetería sus ojos se posaron en la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos. Los miro por un momento y luego su frente se arrugo y sus ojos se dirigieron al piso. Ella aun no me había visto.

Se veía tan… triste. Sentí una poderosa urgencia de levantarme e ir a su lado, de consolarla de alguna manera. No tenia idea de que la hacia sentir así. Jessica continúo parloteando acerca del baile. ¿Estaba Bella triste por que se lo iba a perder? No parecía eso…

Pero eso podría solucionarse, si ella quisiera.

Ella compro solo una bebida para su almuerzo ¿eso estaba bien? ¿no necesitaba ella mas nutrición que eso? Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la dieta humana antes. Los humanos son exasperadamente frágiles. Habían como un millón de cosas de las cuales preocuparse...

"Edward Cullen esta mirándote de nuevo" escuche que Jessica dijo. "¿Me pregunto por que se sentara solo hoy?"

Estaba agradecido con Jessica mientras ella se veía mas resentida ahora por que Bella había levantado la cara y sus ojos buscaron hasta encontrarme.

No había rastro de tristeza en su rostro ahora. Me deje ilusionarme con la idea de que ella había estado triste antes por que pensó que no había ido a al escuela hoy y esa esperanza me hizo sonreír.

Le indique con mi dedo que me acompañara. ella se veía sorprendida por esto por que yo quería su compañía nuevamente. Así que le guiñe un ojo y su boca se abrió.

"¿Se refiere a ti?" pregunto Jessica

"Posiblemente necesite ayuda con la tarea de biología" dijo en voz baja. "Um, iré a ver que necesita".

Eso era otro si.

Ella se tropezó dos veces en el camino a mi mesa, aunque no hubiera nada mas en su camino que un perfecto suelo de linóleo. En serio ¿como no había notado esto antes? Había estado prestando mas atención a sus silenciosos pensamientos, supongo... ¿Qué más me había perdido?

Mantenlo honesto, mantenlo ligero, me repetí a mi mismo.

Ella se detuvo detrás de la silla frente a mi, dudando. Tome un respiro por mi nariz esta vez en lugar de por mi boca.

Siente el ardor, pensé secamente.

"¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo hoy?" le pregunte.

Ella jalo la silla y se sentó mirándome mientras lo hacia. Se veía nerviosa, pero su acción fue otro si.

Espere que ella hablara, tomo un momento y finalmente ella dijo "esto es diferente" "Bueno..." vacile. "Decidí que como de todas maneras me voy a ir a la infierno debería de hacer lo que quisiera"

¿Qué me había hecho decir eso? Supongo que eso era honesto... al menos. Parecía que ella no había notado la advertencia escondida que mis palabras tenían. Talvez se había dado cuenta de que debía levantarse e irse lo mas rápido posible.

Ella no se levanto. Me miro fijamente esperando como si yo hubiera dejado mi oración a la mitad.

¿Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que dices?" pregunto cuando yo no continué.

Eso era un alivio. Sonreí.

Lo sé.

Era difícil ignorar los pensamientos que provenían de su espalda y yo quería cambiar de tema de todas maneras.

Creo que tus amigos están molestos por que te secuestre.

Esto no parecía importarle. "Sobrevivirán."

Tal vez no te quiera liberar" no me había dado cuenta si estaba intentando ser honesto ahora o solo tratar de molestarla de nuevo. Estar cerca de ella hizo difícil que mis pensamientos tuvieran sentido.

Bella suspiro ruidosamente.

Me reí de su expresión.

"Te ves preocupada" eso realmente no era gracioso... ella parecía preocupada.

"No" era una mala mentirosa "sorprendida, en realidad...¿por que el cambio?"

"Te lo dije" le recordé "estoy cansado de intentar alejarme de ti así que me estoy rindiendo" sostuve mi sonrisa en su lugar para lograr un mejor efecto, esto no estaba funcionando, tratar de ser honesto y casual al mismo tiempo

"¿Rindiéndote?" repitió "si, rindiéndome a tratar se ser bueno" y aparentemente rindiéndome también de ser casual. "Solo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera hacer y dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar".

Eso era honesto al menos, dejarla ver mi egoísmo "me perdí de nuevo".

Yo era lo suficientemente egoísta para agradecer que esto fuera el caso. "Siempre digo mucho cuando estas conmigo, ese es uno de los problemas".

Un pequeño e insignificante problema comparado con el resto.

"No te preocupes" me aseguro "no entiendo nada de eso".

Bien. entonces ella se quedara. "Cuento con ello"

"Así que en español ¿somos amigos ahora?" lo pensé durante un minuto "amigos..." repetí. no me gustaba el sonido de eso. no era suficiente.

"O no" murmuro, parecía avergonzada.

¿Pensaba que no me gustaba lo suficiente?

Sonreí "bueno, lo podemos intentar, supongo. pero te voy a advertir que no soy un buen amigo para ti" espere a su respuesta desgarrado en dos, deseando que ella finalmente hubiera escuchado y entendido, pensando que así lo había hecho. Que melodramático, me estaba volviendo tan humano.

Su corazón latió mas rápido "Dices eso muy a menudo"

"Si, por que tu no me escuchas" dije, muy intensamente de nuevo "sigo esperando que lo creas, si fueras inteligente, me evitarías"

Ah pero ¿yo la evitaría a ella si ella lo intentara?

Sus ojos se volvieron mas estrictos "creo que te has hecho una opinión de mi intelecto" también.

Eso no era exactamente lo que ella creía pero sonreí a manera de disculpa preguntándome si la habría ofendido accidentalmente.

"Asi que..." ella dijo lentamente "mientras yo no sea... inteligente ¿podemos intentar ser amigos?"

"Eso suena bien"

Ella miro hacia abajo, mirando fijamente la botella de limonada en sus manos.

La vieja curiosidad me atormento de nuevo.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" le pregunte estaba aliviado de decir las preguntas en voz alta, al menos.

Ella se encontró con mi mirada y su respiración se volvió agitada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. inhale, saboreando el olor.

"Estoy intentando descifrar que eres" mantuve la sonrisa en mi rostro, manteniendo mis facciones de ese modo mientras el pánico corría por mi cuerpo.

Por supuesto que se preguntaba eso. No era estúpida. No podía esperar que ella olvidara algo tan obvio.

"¿Estas teniendo algo de suerte?" le pregunte lo mas suave que pude.

"No mucha" admitió.

Suspire de alivio "¿cuales son tus teorías?.

No podían ser peores que la verdad, no importa que se le haya ocurrido.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y no dijo nada.

Podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo en el aire.

Trate de usar mi mas persuasivo tono con ella. eso funcionaba bien en los humanos normales.

"¿No me dirás?" le sonreí animándola.

Ella sacudió su cabeza "demasiado vergonzoso".

Ugh. No conocía que pudiera ser mas horrible que lo demás ¿por que sus especulaciones la avergonzaban? no podía soportar no saber.

"Eso es realmente frustrante ¿sabes?"

Mi queja encendió algo en ella. sus ojos brillaron y las palabras salieron mas suave de lo usual.

No, no puedo imaginar por que eso seria frustrante, solo por que alguien se niega a decirte lo que esta pensando, inclusive si mientras tanto hubiera hecho comentarios crípticos diseñados para mantenerte despierto toda la noche preguntándote que podrían significar... ahora ¿por que habría de ser frustrante?"

La vi mal, molesto por darme cuenta de que ella tenia razón. No estaba siendo justo.

Ella continuó. "O mejor digamos que esa persona hizo un montón de cosas extrañas desde salvar tu vida bajo imposibles circunstancias un día y al siguiente tratarte como a una paria y nunca explicar ninguna de las dos, aunque lo hubiera prometido eso tampoco es nada frustrante".

Ese era el discurso mas largo que le había oído decir y eso fue directamente a mi lista.

"¿Tienes un poco de temperamento verdad?"

"No me gustan los dobles sentidos"

Ella estaba justificando su irritación, por supuesto.

La mire fijamente, preguntándome como podría hacer algo bueno para ella mientras el silencioso tiroteo proveniente de la cabeza de Mike Newton me distraía.

El era tan irritante eso me hacia molestar.

"¿Que?" me pregunto.

"Tu novio cree que estoy molestándote, se debate si debería o no venir e interrumpir nuestra conversación" me encantaría ver como lo intenta, me reí de nuevo.

"No se de quien me hablas" me dijo de manera cortante. Pero estoy segura de que estas equivocado de todas maneras.

Estaba disfrutando el modo en que ella lo rechazaba en una sola oración.

"No lo estoy, ya te lo dije, la mayoría de la gente es muy fácil de leer".

"Excepto yo por supuesto".

"Si, excepto por ti" ¿tenia que ser ella la excepción de todo? no hubiera ido tan lejos, considerando todo lo demás con lo que tenia que lidiar ahora, si al menos pudiera oír algo de lo que piensa ¿era mucho pedir? "¿me pregunto por que será?" mire fijamente sus ojos intentando de nuevo.

Ella miro hacia otro lado. Abrió su limonada y tomo un pequeño sorbo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa.

"¿No tienes hambre?" le pregunte

"No" respondió " ¿y tu?"

"No, no estoy hambriento" le dije, definitivamente no lo estaba.

Ella miro fijamente la mesa con los labios apretados, espere.

"¿Me podrías hacer un favor?" pregunto encontrándose con mi mirada de nuevo.

¿Que podría querer de mi? ¿la verdad que no tenia permitido decirle? ¿la verdad que yo no quería que nunca supiera?.

"Eso depende de lo que quieras".

"No es mucho" me prometió.

Espere, curioso de nuevo.

"Solo me preguntaba..." dijo lentamente, mirando la botella de limonada, trazando líneas con su dedo meñique. "¿Si podrías advertirme la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien?" solo para estar preparada".

¿Quería una advertencia? entonces ignorarla había sido una mala idea... sonreí.

"Parece justo" agregue.

Gracias, ella dijo mejor. Su cara era reveladora que quise reír por mi propio alivio. ¿Entonces puedo pedirte un favor a cambio?" pregunte esperanzado.

"Uno" me dijo.

"Cuéntame una de tus teorías"

Se sonrojo "eso no".

"No hiciste excepciones, solo prometiste una respuesta" argumente.

"Y tu has roto promesas antes" argumento de vuelta.

Ella me tenia donde quería.

"Solo una teoría, prometo no reírme".

"Lo harás" ella parecía muy segura de eso, no podía imaginar algo que fuera gracioso.

Le daré a la persuasión otro intento, mire fijamente sus ojos, uno cosa fácil para hacer, sus ojos eran tan profundos y susurre "¿por favor?"

Ella pestañeo y su cara se puso en blanco.

Bueno esa no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

"E...¿que?" pregunto, se veía un poco mareada ¿que tenia?.

Pero no iba a rendirme aun.

"Por favor cuéntame una teoría" le pedí en mi suave para nada terrorífica voz, mirándola a los ojos un minuto.

Para mi sorpresa y satisfacción finalmente funciono.

Um, bien ¿te ha mordido una araña radioactiva?"

¿Historietas? con razón ella creí que me iba a reír.

"Eso no es muy creativo" le dije intentando esconder mi alivio

"Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo" dijo ofendida.

Eso me alivio inclusive mas, podía molestarla de nuevo.

"No estas nada cerca"

"¿nada de arañas?" "No pe"

"¿y nada de radioactividad?"

"nada"

"demonios" dijo.

"La kriptonita tampoco me afecta" le dije rápidamente.

Antes de que empezara a preguntar me reí, por que ella creía que yo era un superhéroe. "Se suponía que no te ibas a reír ¿recuerdas?".

Presione mis labios.

"Lo descubriré eventualmente" prometió.

Y cuando lo hiciera, huiría.

"Desearía que no lo hicieras" dije.

"¿Por que...?" le debía honestidad y aun así trate de sonreír para que las palabras sonaran menos amenazantes, "¿que pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? y ¿si fuera el chico malo?".

Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y sus labios se abrieron un poco. "Oh" dijo y luego otro segundo "ya veo".

Ella finalmente me había escuchado.

"¿Lo vez?" pregunte trabajando en concentrar mi agonía.

"¿Eres peligroso?" ella adivino, su aliento empezó a acelerarse y su corazón a latir mas rápido.

No podía responder a eso ¿este era mi ultimo momento con ella? ¿huiría ahora? ¿podría permitirme decirle que la amo antes de que se fuera? ¿o eso la asustaría mas?.

"Pero no malo" ella suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, no había miedo en sus ojos "no, no creo que seas malo".

"Estas equivocada" respondí.

Por supuesto que yo era malo. No estaba regocijándome en ello, mientras ella era mas buena que yo ¿la merecía? si yo fuera una buena persona me hubiera mantenido alejado de ella.

Estire mi mano a través de la mesa buscando la tapa de la limonada como una excusa, ella no se asusto con la repentina cercanía de mi mano, ella realmente no me temía, aun no. Gire la tapa, mirándola en lugar de a ella, mis pensamientos eran un caos.

Corre, Bella, corre. No pude decir eso en voz alta.

Ella se levanto "vamos a llegar tarde" dijo mientras me empezaba a preocupar de que hubiera escuchado mi silenciosa advertencia.

"No voy a ir a clases".

"¿Por que no?"

Por que no te quiero matar "es saludable saltarse clases de vez en cuando".

Para ser preciso, era mas saludable para los humanos que los vampiros faltaran los días que la sangre humana iba a estar salpicando. El test de sangre del Sr, Banner de hoy. Alice ya me había advertido en la mañana.

"Bueno yo si voy" dijo. Eso no me sorprendió. Ella era muy responsable, ella siempre hace lo correcto.

Era lo opuesto a mi.

"Entonces te veo luego" dije, tratando de sonar casual, mirando fijamente la tapa que giraba. _Por cierto, te adoro…en una manera terrorífica y peligrosa._

Ella dudo y yo pensé por un momento que ella había decidido quedarse conmigo después de todo. Pero la campana sonó y se apresuro.

Espere hasta que ella se había ido, entonces puse la tapa en mi bolsillo, un recuerdo de la mas consiguiente conversación, y camine a través de la lluvia hacia mi carro.

Puse mi CD favorito de música calmada, el mismo que escuche el primer día, pero no escuche por mucho las notas de Debussy. Otras notas estaban corriendo dentro de mi cabeza, un fragmento que me alegraba e intrigaba. Apague el stereo y escuche la música que sonaba en mi cabeza, tocando el fragmento mientras se convertía en una armonía completa. Instintivamente, mis dedos se movieron en el aire sobre las teclas de un piano imaginario.

La nueva composición estaba realmente surgiendo sola cuando mi atención era atrapada por una ola de angustia mental.

Mire hacia la angustia.

¿se va a desmayar? ¿Qué hago? Mike se asusto.

A unos 100 metros, Mike Newton estaba bajando el cuerpo de Bella hacia la acera. Ella se recostó sobre el concreto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel blanca como un cadáver.

Casi arranque la puerta del carro.

"¿Bella?" grité.

No había ningún cambio en su rostro sin vida cuando grite su nombre.

Todo mi cuerpo se volvió mas frió que el hielo.

Yo era consciente de la sorpresa agravada de Mike que reconocí como furia en sus pensamientos. El solamente estaba pensando en su furia hacia mí, así que no supe que es lo que tenia Bella. Si él había hecho algo para herirla, podría aniquilarlo.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿está herida?" demande saber, tratando de concentrarme en sus pensamientos. Era enfurecedor caminar a paso humano. No debía de haber llamado la atención antes de acercarme.

Entonces pude oír su corazón latiendo he inclusive su respiración. Mientras miraba ella se apretó los ojos fuertemente. Eso borro algo de mi pánico.

Vi algunas memorias de la cabeza de Mike, un chorro de imágenes del laboratorio de Biología. La cabeza de Bella contra la mesa, su pálida piel volviéndose verde. Gotas de rojo cayendo en tarjetas blancas...

Prueba de sangre.

Me detuve donde estaba, reteniendo mi aliento. Su esencia era una cosa pero su sangre era otra.

"Creo que se desmayo" Mike dijo ansioso y resentido al mismo tiempo. "No se que le paso no ha movido ni un dedo".

El alivio me refresco y respire de nuevo, saboreando el aire. Ah, podía oler un poco la pequeña herida del dedo de Mike. Después eso me había apelado.

Me arrodille a un lado de ella, mientras Mike esperaba ceñudo junto a mi, furioso por mi intervención.

"Bella ¿puedes oírme?"

"No" ella gimió. "Vete "

El alivio era tan exquisito que me reí. Ella estaba bien.

"La estaba llevando a la enfermería" dijo Mike. "Pero no quiso caminar mas"

"Yo la llevare, tu vuelve a clase" dije despidiéndolo.

Los dientes de Mike se apretaron. "No, se supone que yo haga eso".

Yo no me iba a quedar discutiendo con el cretino.

Emocionado y aterrorizado, medio agradecido y medio confundido por el predicamento que hacia tocarla una necesidad, gentilmente levante a Bella de la acera y la tuve en mis brazos, tocando solamente su ropa, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre nuestros cuerpos. Estaba cruzando el espacio en el mismo movimiento, apresurado por mantenerla a salvo, lejos de mi en otras palabras.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

"Bájame" ordeno en una voz débil, avergonzada de nuevo, supuse por su expresión. A ella no le gustaba mostrar debilidad.

Apenas escuche los pensamientos de protesta de Mike detrás de nosotros.

"Te ves horrible" le dije sonriendo abiertamente por que no había nada malo con ella mas que un pequeño asomo de un estomago débil.

"Déjame en la acera" dijo, sus labios estaban blancos.

"Así que te desmayas al ver la sangre" ¿podría haber algo mas irónico?.

Cerro los ojos y presiono sus labios.

"Y no es tu propia sangre" añadí ensanchando mas mi sonrisa.

Estábamos en la oficina principal, la puerta estaba abierta una pulgada y la patee para entrar.

La señora Cope brinco asustada. "Oh, mi," murmuro mientras examinaba a la chica cenicienta en mis brazos.

"Se desmayo en Biología" le expliqué, antes de que su imaginación llegara muy lejos.

La Sra. Cope de apresuro a abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos de nuevo mirándola. Escuche la sorpresa interna de la enfermera mientras recostaba a la niña cuidadosamente en la única camilla. En cuanto Bella estuvo lejos de mis brazos puse la anchura de la habitación entre nosotros. Mi cuerpo estaba muy emocionado, muy despierto, mis músculos tensos y el veneno fluyendo. Ella era muy cálida y aromática.

"Sufrió un pequeño desmayo" dije tranquilamente a la Sra. Hammond. "Están haciendo test de sangre en Biología".

Ella asintió, entendiendo ahora. "Siempre le pasa a alguien".

Sofoque una risa. Tenía que ser Bella ese alguien.

"Solo recuéstate por un minuto, querida" dijo la Sra. Hammond. "Se te pasara".

"Lo sé" dijo Bella.

"¿Te ocurre a menudo?" preguntó la enfermera.

"A veces" admitió Bella.

Trate de esconder mi risa tosiendo.

Esto atrajo hacia mi la atención de la enfermera. "Te puedes ir a clase ahora" me dijo.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y le mentí con una perfecta confianza. "Se supone que me debo quedar con ella".

_*Hmm... me preguntó... oh esta bien_. La Sra. Harmmond asintió.

Eso funcionó ¿por qué Bella lo tenia que hacer todo tan difícil?.

"Te traeré algo de hielo para tu frente, querida" dijo la enfermera, suavemente un poco incomoda por mirar mis ojos, del modo en que los humanos debía ser, y dejo el cuarto.

"Tenías razón" Bella gimió, cerrando sus ojos.

¿A qué se refería? salte a la peor conclusión, habría aceptado mis advertencias. "Usualmente la tengo" dije tratando de mantener el tono divertido en mi voz. "¿Pero en qué particularmente esta vez?".

"Saltarse clases es saludable".

Ah, el alivio de nuevo.

Entonces se quedo callada. Solo respiraba lentamente, inhalaba y exhalaba, sus labios estaban comenzando a ponerse rosados. Su boca estaba un poco fuera de balance, su labio inferior era un poco mas relleno que el superior, mirar su boca me hizo sentir extraño, me hacia querer acercarme a ella, lo cual no era una gran idea.

"Me asustaste por un minuto haya afuera" dije para retomar la conversación así podría oír su voz de nuevo. "Pensé que Newton estaba arrastrando tu cadáver para enterrarlo en el bosque".

"Ha ha" Ella dijo.

"Honestamente, he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto que tú". Esto era en realidad verdad. "Estaba preocupado por si tendría que vengar tu muerte". Y así lo hubiera hecho. "Pobre Mike" ella suspiró. "Debió de molestarle".

La furia se apodero de mi, pero la contuve rápidamente. Su preocupación era solo lástima. Ella es amable. Eso es todo.

"Él absolutamente me detesta" le dije, animado por la idea.

"No puedes saber eso."

"Vi su cara, puedo saberlo" eso era probablemente verdad, que leyendo su cara podría haberme dado la suficiente información para hacer esa deducción en particular. Toda esta práctica con Bella me estaba ayudando con las expresiones humanas.

"¿Cómo me viste? pensé que te estabas saltando las clases". Su cara se veía mejor, el verde se había ido de su piel transparente

"Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD".

Su expresión cambio, como si respuesta ordinaria la hubiera sorprendido de alguna manera.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando la Sra. Hammond entro con un paquete de hielo.

"Aquí tienes, querida" dijo la enfermera mientras la ponía en la frente de Bella. "Ya te ves mejor".

"Creo que ya estoy bien" dijo bella sentándose y quitándose el paquete de hielo. Por supuesto. No le gusta que nadie cuide de ella.

Las manos arrugadas de la Sra. Hammond revolotearon alrededor de la chica, como si fuera a empujarla hacia abajo, pero en ese momento la Sra. Cope abrió la puerta y entro, con un fresco aroma a sangre, solo un sopló.

Invisible en la oficina detrás de mi, Mike Newton seguía bastante enojado, deseando que el pesado chico que cargaba fuera la chica que estaba conmigo.

"Tenemos otro" dijo la Sra. Cope.

Bella rápidamente salto de la camilla, agradecida de no ser el centro de atención.

"Aquí tiene" dijo devolviéndole la compresa fría a la Sra, Hammond "no la necesito mas".

Mike gruño mientras medio cargaba a Lee Stevens a través de la puerta, la sangre seguía goteando de la mano con la que se sostenía la cabeza.

"Oh no" esta es mi señal para salir y parecía que también para Bella. "Salgamos de aquí, Bella".

Ella me miro fijamente con ojos perplejos.

"Confía en mi, salgamos".

Ella salió antes de que se cerrara la puerta, apresurándose hacia la oficina, la seguí unos centímetros detrás de ella, su cabello despeinado rozo mi mano...

Ella se volteó para mirarme.

"En realidad me escuchaste" esa era la primera vez.

Su pequeña nariz se movió. "Olí la sangre".

La miré con sorpresa. "La gente no puede oler la sangre".

"Bueno, yo si puedo, es lo que me hace sentir mal. Huele como a oxido y a sal".

Mi rostro se congeló aún mirándola fijamente.

¿Era en realidad humana? se veía como humana. Se sentía suave como humana. Olía como humano, bueno mejor en realidad. actuaba como humana... mas o menos, pero no pensaba como humana o respondía como una.

¿Qué otra cosa era entonces?

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Eso es nada".

Mike Newton nos interrumpió, entrando al cuarto resentido, con pensamientos violentos.

"Te ves mejor" dijo un poco rudo.

Mi mano se movió, queriendo enseñarle algunos modales, tendría que controlarme mejor o podría terminar matando a un chico fastidioso.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos" dijo ella, por un instante pensé que me estaba hablando a mi.

Nadie mas esta sangrando, respondió con mal humor. "¿Vas a regresar a clases?".

¿Estas bromeando? Tendría que dar la vuelta y regresar".

Eso estaba bien. Pensé que tendría que perderme esta hora con ella y ahora tengo tiempo extra, se sentía genial.

"Si, supongo" Mike murmuró. "¿Irás este fin de semana? ¿a la playa?".

Ah, tenían planes, la ira tomo su lugar de nuevo, sin embargo era un viaje en grupo, habría otros estudiantes allí. No eran solo ellos dos. Yo todavía seguía furioso, me recargue en el mostrador tratando de controlarme.

"Seguro, te dije que iría" le prometió ella.

Así que le había dicho que si a él, los celos me quemaban, mas que la sed.

No, era una salida en grupo. Trate de convencerme. Ella solo va a pasar el día con sus amigos, nada más.

"Nos encontraremos en la tienda de mi padre a las 10:00 y _Cullen NO esta invitado.___"Estaré allí" dijo ella.

"Te veré en gimnasia, entonces"

"Nos vemos", ella contestó.

Él se fue hacia sus clases, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de ira. _¿Qué ve ella en ese fenómeno? seguro, es rico, supongo, las chicas creen que él es guapo. Pero no veo por que, demasiado... demasiado perfecto. apuesto a que su papá experimenta en todos ellos con cirugías plásticas. Por eso es que ellos son tan pálidos y guapos. Eso no es natural. Además él es como... aterrador. A veces cuando me mira podría jurar que esta pensando en matarme... fenómeno..._

Mike no era totalmente despistado.

"Gimnasia" Bella repitió quietamente.

La mire, parecía que estaba triste por algo otra vez, no estaba seguro por que, pero era claro que no quería ir con Mike a la siguiente clase y yo tenia un plan para ello.

Fui a sentarme a un lado de ella un poco cerca de su rostro, sintiendo el calor de su piel radiando hacia mis labios, no me atrevería a respirar.

"Me puedo ocupar de eso" murmuré.

"Ve a sentarte y aparenta estar pálida".

Ella hizo lo que le pedí, sentándose en una de las sillas plegables y recargando su cabeza contra la pared, mientras tanto la Sra. Cope salió de la enfermería y fue a su escritorio. Con los ojos cerrados, Bella parecía como si se hubiera desmayado de nuevo, su color aun no había regresado.

Me volví hacia la secretaria, con suerte Bella estaría prestando atención esta vez pensé con sarcasmo. Así era como un humano debía responder.

"¿Sra. Cope?" pregunte usando mi más persuasiva voz de nuevo.

Sus ojos revolotearon y su corazón latió mas rápido. _Demasiado joven ¿no puedes controlarte?. _"_¿Si?._

Eso era interesante. Cuando el pulso de Shelly Cope se aceleraba, era por que ella me encontraba físicamente atractivo, no por que estuviera asustada. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de hembras humanas... y aun no había considerado esa explicación para los acelerados latidos del corazón de Bella.

Me gustaba eso, mucho mas a decir verdad. Sonreí y la respiración de la Sra. Cope se volvió ruidosa.

"Bella tiene gimnasia en la próxima hora y no creo que se sienta muy bien aún, a decir vedad esta pensando en llevarla a casa ahora. ¿Podría dispensarla de su clase?". La mire fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando del estrago que esto provocaba en el proceso de su pensamiento. ¿Era posible que Bella...?

La Sra. Cope tuvo que aclararse la garganta ruidosamente antes de responder. "¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también, Edward?".

"No, tengo clase con la Sra. Goff, a ella no le importará".

No estaba prestándole mucha atención. Ahora estaba explorando esta nueva posibilidad. Hmm, me gustaba pensar que Bella me encontraba atractivo como las otras humanas, pero ¿cuándo tenía Bella las mismas reacciones que las otras humanas? No debería esperanzarme mucho.

"De acuerdo, esta listo, espero que te sientas mejor Bella".

Bella asintió despacio, actuando además un poquito.

"¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue de nuevo?" le pregunté bromeándola por su pobre actuación, sabía que querría caminar, no le gusta que cuiden de ella.

"Caminaré" respondió.

Correcto de nuevo, estaba encontrándole lo bueno a esto.

Ella se levanto, dudando por un momento como si perdiera el equilibrio, detuve la puerta para que ella saliera, y caminamos hacia la lluvia.

La miré levantar la cara hacia la llovizna con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. _¿Qué estaría pensando?_ . Algo de su reacción parecía raro y rápidamente me di cuenta de que su postura me era rara. Las chicas normales no levantan sus caras hacia la lluvia normalmente ocultan sus caras; las chicas normales usan maquillaje, inclusive en este lugar tan húmedo.

Bella nunca usaba maquillaje, no debería. La industria de los cosméticos gana billones al año de mujeres que tratan de cambiar su piel con ello.

"Gracias" dijo ella sonriéndome de nuevo. "Vale la pena estar enferma para no ir a gimnasia".

Caminé a través del campus pensando como alargar este momento. "Cuando quieras" dije.

"¿Irás? este sábado ¿quiero decir?" sonaba esperanzada.

Ah, su esperanza era calmante. Ella quería que fuera con ella y no Mike Newton. Y yo quería decir si. Pero había tantas cosas para considerar: Primero, estaría soleado este sábado...

"¿A dónde irás exactamente?" traté de mantener mi voz sin cambios, como si no importara mucho. Mike había dicho _playa_, sin embargo. No había muchas maneras de evadir el sol allí.

"Allá abajo, a la Push, a la primera playa".

Demonios, era imposible entonces.

De todas maneras, Emmett se molestaría si cancelaba nuestros planes.

La miré de nuevo y sonreí un poco. "Creo que no estoy invitado".

Ella suspiró, resignada. "Acabo de invitarte".

"No abusemos mas de Mike entre tu y yo esta semana. No vaya a romperse" me imaginé a mi mismo rompiendo a Mike, disfrutando la imagen mental intensamente.

"El blandengue de Mike" dijo ella de nuevo. Sonreí ampliamente.

Y ella empezó a alejarse de mí.

Sin pensar en mi acción la alcance y la sujete de la chaqueta. Ella se detuvo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" estaba molesto por que ella me estaba dejando.

Aún no había tenido suficiente tiempo con ella. No se podía ir, aún no.

"Me voy a casa" dijo como si se preguntará por que esto me molestaba.

"¿No me escuchaste decir que te dejaría en casa a salvo? ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar conducir en estas condiciones?" sabia que no le agradaría _eso_, mi implicación de debilidad por su parte. Pero de todas maneras necesitaba practicar para nuestro viaje a Seattle. Ver si podía manejar la proximidad en un espacio cerrado. Esto era un viaje mucho más corto.

"¿Qué condición?", ella preguntó. "¿Y qué hay con mi camioneta?".

"Le diré a Alice que la deje después de la escuela". La jalé hacia mi carro suavemente, como si supiera que caminar hacia adelante fuera un problema para ella.

"¡Déjame!" dijo moviéndose hacia los lados como si fuera a tropezar. Mantuve una mano fuera para atraparla, pero ella se equilibro antes de que fuera necesario. No debería de estar buscando excusas para tocarla. Eso me hizo pensar en la reacción de la Sra. Cope hacia mí, pero lo archivaré para más tarde. Había mucho para considerar en este frente.

La deje ir a un lado del carro y ella tropezó con la puerta. Tendría que ser mucho mas cuidadoso con ella, tomar en cuenta su pobre equilibrio...

"¡Eres tan insistente!"

"Esta abierto."

Me acomode en mi lugar y encendí el auto. Ella mantuvo rígidamente su cuerpo, todavía afuera en la lluvia y yo sabia que a ella no le gustaba el clima frío y húmedo. El agua estaba escurriendo por su cabello oscureciéndolo hasta ser negro.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar a casa".

Por supuesto ella lo era, pero yo no era capaz de dejarla ir.

Baje la ventanilla y me incliné hacia ella. "Entra Bella".

Entrecerró sus ojos y supuse que se estaba debatiendo en si debía o no correr.

"Te arrastraría de vuelta" le prometí, disfrutando el cambio de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

Su barbilla se tensó en el aire, ella abrió su puerta y subió. Su pelo goteo en la tapicería y sus botas rechinaron una contra la otra.

"Esto es completamente innecesario" dijo fríamente. Creí que estaba avergonzada, baje el pique.

Subí la calefacción para que no estuviera incómoda y puse la música a un volumen bajo, como fondo. Maneje hacia la salida, mirándola de reojo, su labio inferior estaba fruncido. Miré con fijeza esto. Examinando como me hacia sentir esto... pensando en la reacción de la secretaria de nuevo...

De pronto ella miró el stéreo y sonrió, sus ojos se agrandaron "¿Claro de Luna?" preguntó. ¿Una admiradora de los clásicos? "¿conoces a Debussy?"

"No muy bien" dijo. "Mi madre pone música clásica en casa, solo conozco a mis favoritos" "Es uno de mis favoritos también": Miré fijamente la lluvia, considerando eso. En realidad tenía algo en común con la chica. Estaba empezando a pensar que éramos lo opuesto en todo.

Ella parecía más relajada ahora, mirando la lluvia como yo, con los ojos ciegos. Use esa distracción momentánea para experimentar con la respiración.

Inhale cuidadosamente por la nariz.

Potente.

Apreté el volante mas fuerte. La lluvia la hacia oler aún mejor. No podía creer que eso era posible. Estúpidamente ya estaba pensando como sabría.

Trate de tragar el ardor de mi garganta, para pensar en algo mas.

"¿Cómo es tu madre'" pregunte como una distracción.

Bella sonrió. "Se parece mucho a mi, pero es más bonita".

Dude eso.

"Tengo demasiado de Charlie en mí", ella continuó. "Ella es más extrovertida que yo y mas valiente".

Dude eso, también.

"Es irresponsable y un tanto excéntrica y es una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga". Su voz de volvió melancólica, su frente se crispo.

Nuevamente ella parecía mas un padre que un hijo.

Me detuve frente a su casa, muy tarde para preguntarme si se suponía que yo sabia donde vivía. No, esto no debía de ser extraño ya que su padre era una figura pública en un pueblo pequeño...

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?" debía ser mayor de lo que parecía. A lo mejor entro tarde a la escuela o había sido retenida... eso tampoco era probable.

"Tengo diecisiete" respondió.

"No pareces de diecisiete".

Ella se rió.

"¿Qué?'"

"Mi mamá siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo mas madura". Ella se rió de nuevo y luego añadió. "Bueno alguien debía ser el adulto".

Eso aclaraba muchas cosas. Podía entenderlo ahora... como su irresponsable madre la había hecho madurar antes. Ella creció antes, para convertirse en su cuidadora, es por eso que no le gustaba que cuidaran de ella, sentía como si ese fuera su trabajo.

"Tú tampoco pareces un adolescente de escuela secundaria" dijo ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Por cada cosa que yo percibía de ella, ella percibía mucho mas a cambio. Cambie el tema. "¿Así que por que tu madre se caso con Phil?"

Ella pensó antes de responder. "Mi madre... es mucho mas joven para su edad, creo que Phil la hace sentir mas joven, de cualquier manera ella esta loca por él". Ella asintió la cabeza de manera indulgente.

"¿Lo apruebas?" pregunté.

"¿Eso importa?" preguntó. "Quiero que ella sea feliz y si eso es lo que quiere".

La bondad de su comentario debió haberme sorprendió, excepto que eso encajaba demasiado bien en lo que había aprendido de su carácter.

"Eso es muy generoso... me pregunto si..."

"¿Qué?" "¿tendría ella la misma cortesía contigo? ¿sin importar a quien escogieras?"

Esa era una pregunta tonta y no pude mantener mi voz casual mientras la hacia. Que estúpido era pensar que alguien aceptaría que me acercara a su hija. Que estúpido pensar que Bella me escogiera.

"Eso... eso creo" ella tartamudeó, reaccionando de alguna manera a mi mirada ¿miedo... o atracción?.

"Pero ella es un padre. Después de todo, es un poco diferente" ella concluyó.

Sonreí un poco. "Nadie que asuste mucho".

Ella me miró. "¿A qué te refieres que asuste mucho? ¿múltiples perforaciones y grandes tatuajes?"

"Esa es una definición, supongo". Una muy diferente definición, a la de mi mente.

"¿Cuál es tu definición?"

Ella siempre pregunta las preguntas equivocadas. O posiblemente las correctas, quizás.

Yo no podía responder de todas maneras.

"¿Crees que yo puedo asustar?" le pregunté tratando de sonreír un poco.

Ella lo pensó antes de responderme en una voz muy seria. "Hmm...creo que podrías si te lo propusieras"

Yo estaba serio también. "¿Te asustó ahora?".

Ella respondió rápido, sin pensarlo siquiera. "No".

Sonreí de nuevo. No creí que me estuviera contando la verdad, pero tampoco creí que ella estuviera mintiendo. Ella no me temía lo suficiente como para irse, al menos. Me pregunte como se sentiría si le dijera que estaba discutiendo eso con un vampiro. Me estremecí por dentro al pensar en su reacción.

"Así que ¿ahora me vas a contar de tu familia? seguro es mas interesante que la mía.

Una mas terrorífica, al menos.

"¿Los Cullen te adoptaron?".

"Si"

Ella dudo un momento y luego pregunto en voz baja. "¿Qué le paso a tus padres?".

Esto no era tan difícil, no tendría que mentirle. "Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo".

"Lo lamento" murmuró rápido, obviamente preocupada por haberme herido.

Ella estaba preocupa por mi.

"La verdad no los recuerdo mucho" le aseguré. "Carlisle y Esme han sido mis padres durante mucho tiempo".

"Y los quieres" dedujo.

Sonreí. "Si, no podría pensar en dos mejores personas".

"Tienes mucha suerte".

"Lo sé" en esas circunstancias, en cuestión de padres no podría negarlo.

"¿Y tus hermanos y hermanas?".

Si la dejaba preguntar muchos detalles, tendría que mentirle. Miré el reloj, decepcionado de que mi tiempo con ella se hubiera terminado.

"Mi hermano y hermana, y Jasper y Rosalie van a estar molestos si les toca esperarme en la lluvia".

"Ah, disculpa, supongo que te tienes que ir".

Ella no se movió. Tampoco quería que nuestro tiempo se terminará, eso me gustaba mucho.

"Y probablemente querrás tu camioneta de vuelta antes de que el Jefe Swan llegué a casa así no tendrás que contarle del incidente de Biología". Sonreí al recordar su vergüenza cuando estuvo en mis brazos.

"Estoy segura de que ya se entero. No hay secretos en Forks" dijo el nombre del lugar con frialdad.

Me reí ante sus palabras. No hay secretos. "Diviértete en la playa". Miré la lluvia, sabiendo que no duraría mucho y deseaba mas que nunca que así fuera. "Buen clima para tomar el sol". Bueno lo sería el sábado. Ella lo disfrutaría.

"¿No te veré mañana?"ella preguntó, la preocupación en su tono me reconfortó.

"No, Emmett y yo empezaremos el fin de semana antes". Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber echo esos planes. Podría cancelarlos... pero no había como demasiada caza en este momento y mi familia estaría preocupada acerca de mi comportamiento sin revelarles lo obsesivo que me estaba volviendo.

"¿Qué harán?" preguntó, no muy feliz por la revelación.

Bien.

"Iremos a acampar en Goat Rocks Wilderness, junto a Rainier".

Emmett estaba desesperado por un oso.

"Oh, esta bien diviértanse" dijo decepcionada, su falta de entusiasmo me alegraba de nuevo.

Entre mas tiempo estaba con ella mas me dolía decirle un adiós temporal. Ella era tan suave y vulnerable. Parecía tonto dejarla fuera de mi vista, donde cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Y sin embargo las peores cosas que podrían pasarle podrían ser resultado de estar conmigo.

"¿Harías algo por mi este fin de semana?" pregunté muy serio.

Ella asintió sus ojos me miraron por mi intensidad.

Mantenlo casual.

"No te ofendas, pero pareces una de esas personas que atraen los problemas como un imán. Así que... trata de no caerte en el mar o dejarte atropellar por algo ¿Correcto?"

Le sonreí, esperando que ella no viera la tristeza en mis ojos.

Cuanto desearía que ella no estuviera mucho mejor sin mi, no importaba que le pasara aquí.

Corre, Bella, corre. Te amo demasiado para tu propio bien o mío.

Ella se ofendió por mi pedido. Me miró. "Veré que puedo hacer", saliendo hacia la lluvia y azotando la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Solo enojada como un gatito que se cree tigre.

Giré mi mano alrededor de la llave, acababa de sacar mi mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonreí mientras conducía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**MELODÍA**

Tuve que esperar cuando regresé al colegio. La hora final aun no había terminado. Eso era bueno, porque tenía cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Su olor se impregnó en el carro. Mantuve las ventanas subidas, dejándolo que me atacara, intentando acostumbrarme al sentimiento de quemadura intencional en mi garganta.

Atracción.

Eso era algo muy problemático de contemplar. Tantos lados, tantos significados y niveles. No es lo mismo que el amor, pero se relacionaban inexorablemente.

No tenia idea si Bella estaba atraída hacia mi. (De alguna manera su silencio mental continuaría volviéndose mas y mas frustrante hasta que me volviera loco? O había un limite que yo finalmente alcanzaría?)

Intenté comparar sus respuestas físicas con otras, como la secretaria y Jessica Stanley , pero la comparación no fue concluyente. Las mismas características – cambios en el ritmo cardiaco y las pautas en la respiración – podrían simple y fácilmente significar miedo o impresión o ansiedad cuando se interesaban. Parecía improbable que Bella pudiera estar entretenida con el mismo tipo de pensamientos que Jessica Stanley solía tener. Después de todo, Bella sabía muy bien que había algo mal en mi, incluso aunque no supiera exactamente que era eso. Ella había tocado mi piel de hielo, y entonces tiro su mano lejos del frio.

Y aún… cuando recordaba esas fantasías solían serme repulsivas, pero cuando las recordé con Bella en el lugar de Jessica…

Estaba respirando mas rápido, el fuego arañando de arriba abajo mi garganta.

Y que si hubiera sido _Bella _imaginándome con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo? Sintiéndome empujarla apretadamente contra mi pecho y entonces ahuecar mi mano bajo su mentón? Cepillando la pesada cortina de su cabello hacia atrás de su rostro ruborizado? Trazando la forma de sus labios llenos con las puntas de mis dedos? Inclinando mi cara mas cerca de la suya, donde pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento en mi boca? Moviéndome aún mas cerca

Pero entonces me encogí lejos de esa fantasía, sabiendo, como supe cuando Jessica había imaginado esas cosas, que pasaría si estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Atracción era un dilema imposible, porque ya estaba demasiado atraído por Bella pero de la peor manera.

Quería yo que Bella estuviera atraída hacia mi, como una mujer a un hombre?

Esa era la pregunta equivocada. La pregunta correcta era _debería _yo querer que Bella estuviera atraída en esa forma, y la respuesta era no. Porque yo no era un hombre humano, y eso no era justo para ella.

Con cada fibra de mi ser, anhelé ser hombre normal, así podría sostenerla entre mis brazos sin arriesgar su vida. Así podría ser libre de tejer mis propias fantasías, fantasías que no terminarían con su sangre en mis brazos, su sangre brillando en mis ojos.

Mi búsqueda de ella era indefendible. Que tipo de relación podía ofrecerle, cuando no me podía arriesgar a tocarla?

Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Era todo mas confuso porque nunca me había sentido tan humano en toda mi vida – ni siquiera cuando _era_ humano, tanto como podía recordar. Cuando había sido humano, mis pensamientos habían sido todos dirigidos a la gloria de un soldado. La gran guerra habia arrasado con la mayor aprte de mi adolescencia, y había estado solo nueve meses lejos de mi cumpleaños 18 cuando la influenza había atacado. Tenía solo impresiones vagas de esos años humanos, recuerdos turbios que se desvanecían mas con cada década que pasaba. Mi madre era lo que recordaba mas claramente, y sentía un dolor antiguo cuando pensaba en su cara. Recordé tenuemente cuando había odiado ella el futuro hacia el cual había corrido ansiosamente, rezando cada noche cuando ella bendecía la mesa a la hora de la cena para que la "aterradora guerra" terminara. … No tenía recuerdos de ningún otro tipo de anhelo. Aparte del amor de mi madre, no había otro amor que me hubiera hecho desear quedarme…

Esto era completamente nuevo para mi, no tenía parelelos que dibujar, ni comparaciones que hacer.

El amor que sentía por Bella había llegado puramente, pero ahora las aguas estaban embarradas. Quería tanto poder tocarla. Se sentía ella de la misma manera?

Eso no importaba, traté de convencerme a mi mismo.

Miré a mis manos blancas, odiando su dureza, su frialdad, su fuerza inhumana…

Salté cuando la puerta del pasajero se abrió.

_Ha. Te atrapé por sorpresa. Siempre hay una primera vez, _pensó Emmett cuando se deslizó en el asiento. "Apostaré a que el señor Goff piensa que estás en las drogas, has estado muy errático últimamente. Donde estuviste hoy?"

"Estaba… haciendo buenas obras"

_Huh?_

Solté una risita. "Velando por los enfermos, ese tipo de cosas"

Eso lo confundió mas, pero entonces el inhaló y atrapó la esencia en el carro.

"Oh. La chica otra vez?

_Esto se está poniendo raro._

"Háblame de ello." Farfullé.

Inhaló de nuevo "Hmmm, ella tiene bastante sabor, no es así?

El gruñido irrumpió a través de mis labios antes de que sus palabras hubieran sido incluso registradas, una respuesta automática.

"Calma, chico, solo estoy diciendo"

Entonces llegaron los otros. Rosalie notó la esencia a la primera y me frunció el ceño, aun no superaba su irritación. Me pregunté cual era su problema, pero todo lo que oía de su mente eran insultos.

No me gustó la reacción de Jasper, tampoco. Como Emmett, notó el atractivo de Bella.

No que esa esencia tuviera, para ninguno de ellos, una milésima parte de la atracción que tenia para mi.

Aún me molestaba que su sangre fuera dulce para ellos. Jasper tenía un control muy pobre…

Alice saltó a mi lado en el carro y extendió su mano para la llave del camión de Bella.

"Únicamente vi que fui yo" dijo – obscuramente, como era su habito. "Tendrás que decirme el porqué"

"Eso no quiere decir-"

"Lo se, lo se. Esperaré. No será mucho tiempo.

Suspiré y le di la llave.

La seguí hasta la casa de Bella. La lluvia estaba golpeando como un millón de diminutos martillos, tan alto que quizás los oídos humanos de Bella no podrían oír el rugido del motor de la camioneta. Vigilé su ventana, pero ella no miró hacia fuera. Quizás no estaba allí. No había pensamientos que oir.

Me entristeció que yo no pudiera oir lo suficiente ni siquiera para echarle un vistazo – asegurarme de que ella estaba feliz, o a salvo, al menos.

Alice se subió en la parte de atrás y manejamos rápidamente hacia casa. Las carreteras estaban vacías, así que nos tomo solo unos pocos minutos. Entramos en la casa y entonces fuimos a nuestros variados pasatiempos.

Emmett y Jasper estaban en medio de un elaborado juego de ajedrez, utilizando ocho tableros unidos – esparcidos a lo largo de la pared de cristal negro- y su propio y complicado conjunto de reglas. Ellos no me dejarían jugar. Ahora solo Alice juega conmigo. Alice fue a su computador justo a la esquina de ellos y pude oír su monitor encenderse. Alice estaba trabajando en un proyecto de diseño de modas para el guardarropas de Rosalie, pero hoy Rosalie no se le unió, para pararse detrás de ella y dirigir el corte y el color mientras la mano de Alice hacía trazos en la pantalla táctil. (Carlisle y yo tuvimos que ajustar un poco ese sistema, dado que la mayoría de las pantallas responde a la temperatura.) Pero en lugar de eso, hoy Rosalie estaba derribada hurañamente en el sofá y empezó a saltar 20 canales por segundo en la pantalla plana, sin hacer nunca una pausa. Podía oírla intentando decidirse entre si ir o no al garage y encender de nuevo su BMW

Esme estaba arriba, tarareando sobre un nuevo set de grabados azules.

Alice inclinó su cabeza alrededor de la pared después de un momento y empezó a susurrar apenas los próximos movimientos que Emmett haría – Emmett se sentó en el piso con la espalda hacia ella – a Jasper, quien mantuvo su expresión muy calmada cuando derribó el rey favorito de Emmett.

Y yo, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí apenado, fui a sentarme en el exquisito gran piano que estaba ubicado en el camino de la entrada.

Corrí mi mano gentilmente a través de las escalas, examinando los sonidos. Los tonos aun eran perfectos.

Escaleras arriba, Esme se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

Empecé con la primera línea del sonido que por si mismo había sido sugerido en mi cabeza hoy en el carro, rogando que sonara aun mejor de lo que lo había imaginado.

_Edward está tocando de nuevo_, pensó Esme alegremente, una sonrisa irrumpiendo a través de su cara. Se levantó de su escritorio y saltó silenciosamente a la cabecera de las escaleras.

Añadí una línea de armonía, dejando que la melodía central zigzagueara a través de ella.

Esme suspiró con satisfacción, se sentó en el escalón de la cima de la escalera y recostó su cabeza contra la barandilla. _Una nueva canción. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Que sonido tan adorable._

Dejé a la melodía dirigirse en una nueva dirección, siguiéndola con la línea del bajo.

_Edward está componiendo otra vez? _Pensó Rosalie, y sus dientes se apretaron juntos en un feroz resentimiento.

En ese momento, ella se deslizo, y pude leer todo su subyacente indignación. VI porque ella estaba de tan mal temperamento conmigo. El porque matar a Isabella Swan no le molestaba para nada a su conciencia.

Con Rosalie, se trataba siempre de Vanidad.

La música paró abruptamente, y me reí antes de poder detenerme, una ladrido afilado de diversión que fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando lancé mi mano sobre mi boca.

Rosalie se giró para mirarme rabia, sus ojos chispeando con furia contenida.

Emmett y Jasper también se giraron a mirar, y escuché la confusión de Esme. Esme bajó las escaleras en un destello, deteniéndose para mirar entre Rosalie y yo.

"No te detengas, Edward" Esme me animó después de un momento de tensión.

Comencé a tocar de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Rosalie mientras intentaba arduamente controlar la sonrisa extendiéndose a través de mi cara. Se puso de pie y abandono el salón, más enfadada que avergonzada, pero ciertamente avergonzada.

_Si dices algo te daré caza como a un perro._

Sofoqué otra risa.

"Que va mal, Rose?" Llamó Emmett después de ella. Rosalie no se dio vuelta. Continuo rauda y fuertemente, hacia el garaje y entonces se retorció bajo su carro como si ella pudiera enterrarse a si misma allí.

"De que se trata esto?" Emmett me preguntó.

"No tengo ni la mas remota idea" Mentí.

Emmett gruñó, frustrado.

"Sigue tocando" Esme me impulsó. Mis manos se habían pausado otra vez.

Hice lo que me pidió, y vino a pararse detrás de mi, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

La canción era fascinante, pero incompleta. Jugué con un puente, pero no parecía el adecuado de ninguna manera.

"Es encantadora. Tiene un nombre?" Preguntó Esme.

"Aún no"

"Hay una historia en ella?" Preguntó, una sonrisa en su voz. Esto le daba a ella un placer inmenso, y me sentí culpable por tener descuidada mi música por tanto tiempo. Eso había sido egoísta.

"Es… una nana, supongo" Tuve el puente justo entonces. Se dirigió fácilmente al siguiente movimiento, tomando vida por si mismo.

"Una nana" repitió ella para si misma.

_Había_ una historia en esta melodía, y una vez que lo ví, las piezas cayeron en su lugar sin mucho esfuerzo. La historia era una chica durmiente en una estrecha cama, oscuro y espeso cabello salvaje que serpenteaba como algas a través de la almohada.

Alice dejó a Jasper a sus propios medios y vino a sentarse a mi lado en el banco. En su voz, como el titileo de una campana de viento, ella esbozó un sonido que era dos octavas por encima de la melodía.

"Me gusta" murmuré "Pero que hay de este?"

Añadí su línea a la armonía – mis manos estaban ahora volando a través de las teclas para trabajar con todas las piezas juntas – modificándolo un poco, tomando esto en una nueva dirección…

Ella pilló mi modo, y cantó con el.

"Si, perfecto" dije

Esme apretó mi hombro

Pero ahora podía ver el final, con la voz de Alice elevándose por encima del tono y llevándolo a otro lugar. Podía ver como la canción debía terminar, porque la chica durmiente era simplemente perfecta en la forma que ella lo era, y cualquier mínimo cambio estaría mal, una lastima.

La canción se encaminó a la realización, mas lento y mas bajo. La voz de Alice se desvaneció, también, y se volvió solemne, una voz que pertenecía a los arcos resonantes de una catedral llena de velas.

Toqué la ultima nota, y entonces incliné mi cabeza sobre las teclas.

Esme acarició mi cabello._ Todo va a estar bien, Edward..Esto va a funcionar de la mejor manera. Tu _mereces _felicidad, hijo Mio. La fe te debe eso._

"Gracias" murmuré, deseando que yo me pudiera creer eso.

_El amor no siempre llega en las condiciones convenientes._

Me reí una vez, sin humor.

_Tu, de cada uno en este planeta, eres quizá el mas preparado para lidiar con un dilema tan difícil. Tu eres el mejor y mas brillante de todos nosotros._

Suspiré. Cada madre pensaba lo mismo de su hijo.

Esme estaba aun llena de alegría de que mi corazón había sido finalmente conmovido después de todo este tiempo, no importa cuan potencial fuera la tragedia. Ella había pensado que yo siempre estaría solo…

_Ella tendrá que amarte también, _pensó repentinamente, tomándome por sorpresa con la dirección de sus pensamientos. _Si es una chica brillante_. Sonrió. _Peor no puedo imaginar a alguien siento tan lento como para no ver cuan llamativo _tu_ eres._

"Detente, mama. Me estás haciendo ruborizar" Bromeé. Sus palabras, aunque improbables, me dieron aliento.

Alice se rió y levantó la parte de encima de "Corazón y alma". Me reí y complete la simple armonía con ella. Entonces la complací con una interpretación de "Chopsticks".

Ella soltó una risita, y suspiré. "Desearía que me dijeras de que cosa de Rosalie te estaba riendo" Alice dijo " Pero puedo ver que no lo harás"

"Nop"

Ella sacudió mi oreja con su dedo

"Se amable, Alice" Dijo Esme. "Edward está siendo un caballero."

"Pero yo quiero _saber"_

Me reí del gimoteo que ella hizo. Entonces dije "Aquí, Esme" y comencé a toca su canción favorita, un tributo sin nombre al amor que yo había visto entre Carlisle y ella por tantos años.

"Gracias, querido" Apretó mi hombro de nuevo.

No tenía que concentrarme para tocar esa pieza familiar. En lugar de eso, pensé en Rosalie, en sentido figurado aun retorciéndose de humillación en el garaje, y sonreí para mi mismo.

Habiendo acabado de descubrir la potencia de los celos por mi mismo, tenia una pequeña cantidad de lastima por ella. Era una forma desafortunada de sentirse. Por supuesto, sus celos eran mil veces mas bastantes que los míos.

Me pregunté como la personalidad y la vida de Rosalie hubieran sido diferentes si ella no hubiera sido siempre la mas hermosa. Seria ella una persona mas feliz si la belleza no hubiera sido en todos los tiempos el punto mas fuerte para vender? Menos egocéntrica? Mas compasiva ? Bueno, supongo que era inútil preguntármelo, porque el pasado estaba hecho, y ella siempre _había_ sido la mas hermosa. Incluso cuando humana, ella había vivido siempre en el foco de su propia adoración. No le había importado. Lo opuesto – A ella le había encantado la admiración por encima de otra cosa. Eso no había cambiado con la pérdida de su inmortalidad.

No fue sorpresa entonces, tomando su necesidad como un presente, que ella había sido ofendida cuando yo no había, desde el comienzo, adorado su belleza en la forma que ella había esperado que todos los hombres lo hicieran. No es que ella _me_ quisiera de alguna manera – y aun es así. Pero la había molestado que yo no la quisiera, a pesar de eso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser deseada.

Era diferente con Jasper y Carlisle – ambos ya estaban enamorados. Yo estaba completamente sin compromiso, y aún permanecía obstinadamente inconmovible.

Pensé que ese viejo resentimiento estaba enterrado. Que ella hace mucho lo había dejado pasar.

Y ella lo había dejado pasar… hasta el día en que encontré a alguien cuya belleza me tocó de una forma en la que la suya no lo había hecho.

_Tu, de todos en este planeta, eres __quizás__ el __mejor__ equipado para tratar con una __dile__ma tan __difícil, eres el mejor y el más brillante de todos nosotros._

Suspire. Toda madre piensa igual de su hijo.

Esme aun estaba llena de alegría que mi corazón fue finalmente tocado después de todo este tiempo, no importa el potencial de la tragedia. Ella pensó que siempre estaría solo…

_Ella te amara también, _pensó repentinamente, agarrándome por sorpresa con la dirección desus pensamientos_. Si ella es una chica brillante. _Sonrió. Pero no puedo imaginar a alguien que sea tan retardado/lento que no pueda ver lo seductor que tú eres.

"_para, mama, estás haciendo que me sonroje_". Bromee. Sus pensamientos, aunque era improbable, me animaron.

Alice se rió y escogió la mano superior de "heart and soul. Yo sonreí abiertamente y complete la simple armonía con ella. Entonces le agradecí con una presentación de "chopsticks".

Ella sonrió, luego suspiró. _"deseo que me digas de que te estabas riendo acerca de Rose"_. Dijo Alice_. "pero yo puedo ver lo que tú no puedes"_

"_nop"_

Ella golpeo mi oreja con su dedo.

"_se amable, Alice"_ Esme reprendió. _"Edward esta siendo un caballero"_

"_pero quiero saber"_

Yo reí del tono de gemido que puso. Entonces dije, _"aquí Esme". _Y empecé a tocar su canción favorita, un innombrado tributo a el amor que había visto entre ella y Carlisle por tantos años.

"gracias, querido" ella apretó mi hombro otra vez.

No tuve que concentrarme para tocar la familiar pieza. En vez de eso pensé en Rosalie, todavía figurativamente retorcerse de la mortificación en el garaje, y me reí con migo mismo.

Apenas descubriendo la potencia de los celos por mí. Tuve una pequeña cantidad de compasión por ella. Era una manera desgraciada de sentir. Por supuesto, sus celos eran mil veces más pequeños que los míos. Completamente el zorro en el escenario del pesebre.

Me preguntaba como la vida de Rosalie y su personalidad habría sido diferente si ella no hubiera sido siempre la más hermosa. Incluso cuando era humana, ella nunca había vivido en el reflector de su propio Encanto. Nada que a ella le importara. Por el contrario ella amaba la admiración por encima de cualquier cosa. Cosa que no ha cambiado con la pérdida de su inmortalidad.

No sorprendió cuando, tomando esta necesidad como dado, se sintió ofendida cuando yo no lo hice, desde el principio, por la manera que adoraban su belleza esperaba que todos los hombres lo hicieran. No que ella me ha querido de cualquier manera- lejos de eso. Pero la había irritado que yo no la quisiera, a pesar de eso. Ella estaba para ser deseada.

Era diferente con Jasper y Carlisle – ambos ya estaban enamorados. Yo era totalmente independiente, y aun permanecía obstinadamente impasible. Había pensado que el viejo resentimiento espinaba. Que de largo le pasaron. Y ella había sido…que yo finalmente encontré a alguien quien su belleza me toco del modo que ella no lo hizo. Ella había confiado en la creencia de que no encontré su belleza digna de adorar, entonces ciertamente no había belleza que me alcanzaría. Ha estado furiosa desde el momento en que salve la vida de Bella, suponiendo, con su astuta intuición femenina, el interés que yo era totalmente inconsciente.

Rosalie fue mortalmente ofendida por el hecho de que encontré a una insignificante humana más bonita que a ella.

Reprimí las ganas de reír otra vez.

Algo me incomodo, pensé, la manera en que ella ve a Bella. Rosalie realmente pensó que las chicas eran simples. ¿Cómo podía creer eso? Me parecía incomprensible. Producto de los celos, sin duda.

"_¡oh!"_ Alice dijo abruptamente. "_jasper, adivina que"_

Vi lo que acababa de ver, y mis manos se congelaron en las teclas.

"_¿que, Alice?" _jasper preguntó.

"¡_Peter y Charlotte vienen a visitarnos la siguiente semana!"Van a estar por las proximidades, ¿No está genial?"_

"_¿Qué va mal Edward?"_Me pregunto Esme, sintiendo la tensión en mis hombros.

"_Peter y Charlotte van a venir a forks?"_Le dije entre dientes a Alice_._

Ella volteo sus ojos hacia mí. "_cálmate Edward, esta no es su primera visita"._

Mis dientes se apretaron. Era su primera visita desde que Bella había llegado, y su dulce sangre no me apetecía solo a mí.

Alice frunció el seño por mi expresión. _"ellos nunca cazan aquí, lo sabes."_

Pero el hermano de jasper y el pequeño vampiro que el amaba no era como nosotros; ellos todavía cazaban de la usual manera. No eran de fiar a lado de Bella.

"_¿Cuándo?"_ Demandé.

Ella frunció los labios tristemente, pero me dijo lo que necesitaba saber. _"El lunes en la mañana. Nadie va a herir a Bella"_

"_no", _agregué, y me aparte de ella. "¿_listo, emmett?"_

"_pensé que nos íbamos en la mañana?"_

"_regresaremos a la media noche del domingo. Supongo que es cuando quieres irte"_

"_está bien, déjame despedirme primero de rose."_

"_seguro"._ Con el mal humor que rosalie tiene. Sería una despedida corta.

_Realmente lo has perdido, Edward, _el pensó mientras emmett se dirigía hacia la puerta de atrás.

"_supongo que si"_

"_toca la nueva canción para mi, una vez mas" _Me pidió Esme_._

"_si te ha gustado", _agregué, pensé que era un poco necio para seguir la tonada hasta su inevitable fin – el fin que me hacia afligirme en nuevas formas, pensé un momento, y entonces jale la tapa de mi bolsillo y lo fije en el soporte de la música vacía. Eso ayudo un poco- mi pequeño momento de sus ojos.

Me asentí a mí mismo, y empecé a tocar.

Esme y Alice intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguna pregunto nada.

"_Nadie te dijo que no debes jugar con tu comida?" _llame a emmett.

"_oh, hey Edward_" El gritó, sonrió y me saludo. El oso se aprovecho de esa distracción para barrer su pesada pata a través del pecho de emmett. Las afiladas garras destrozadas a través de su camisa, y chillaron a través de su piel.

El oso bramó en el agudo ruido.

_Aw demonios, Rose me dio esta camisa._

Emmett le rugió al enfurecido animal.

Suspiré y me senté en una conveniente roca. Esto podría tomar un rato.

Pero emmett casi lo había hecho. El dejó que el oso tratare de quietarle la cabeza con otro fuerte golpe de su pata,

El oso rugió y emmet rugió de nuevo atreves de su carcajada. Entonces se lanzo hacia el animal, quien colocaba más alto que el en sus piernas traseras, y sus cuerpos cayeron al estrellarse mutuamente, tirando un abeto adulto con ellos. Los gruñidos del oso pararon con un balbuceo.

Pocos minutos después, emmett se paró donde yo lo esperaba. Su camisa estaba destrozada, rasgada y ensangrentada, pegajosa por la savia y cubierta de pelo. Su oscuro cabello rizado no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"ese era uno fuerte, casi pude sentir cuando me arraño"

"Eres tan infantil, emmett"

Él miró mi blusa lisa, limpia y blanca. "¿No fuiste capaz de detectar aquel león de montaña, entonces? "

" Desde luego yo lo vi. Pero no como un salvaje. "

Emmett se rió con su risa resonante. " Lamento que no fueran más fuertes. Sería más diversión. "

" Nadie dijo que tenía que luchar para conseguir comida. "

¿" Sí, pero con quién más voy a luchar? Tú y Alice sois unos tramposos, Rosalie nunca quiere porque su pelo se estropea y Esme se pone furiosa si Jasper y yo realmente vamos a ello. "

¿" La vida es difícil alrededor, verdad? "

Emmett sonrió abiertamente hacia mí, cambiando su peso un poco de modo que estuviera de repente equilibrado para tomar una carga.

" Vamos, Edward. Solo apágalo durante un minuto y lucha de verdad. "

" Esto no se apaga, " le recordé.

¿" Me gustaría saber lo que la muchacha humana hace para tenerte fuera de su mente" Emmett reflexionó. " Tal vez ella podría darme algunas indicaciones. "

Mi buen humor desapareció. " Mantente lejos de ella, " gruñí entre mis dientes.

" Delicado, delicado. "

Suspiré. Emmett vino a sentarse a mi lado sobre la roca.

" Lo siento. Sé que estás tratando de resistirte. Realmente trato de no ser un idiota demasiado insensible, pero es parte de mi estado natural ... "

Él esperó que me riera de su broma, y luego hizo una mueca.

_Tan serio todo el tiempo_. _¿Qué te pasa ahora?_

" Pensando en ella. Bien, preocupándome, realmente. "

¿" De qué hay que preocuparse? Estás aquí. " Él se rió fuerte.

Ignoré su broma otra vez, pero contesté a su pregunta. ¿" Alguna vez ha pensado qué frágiles son? ¿Cuántas cosas malas hay que le puede pasar a un mortal?

" No realmente. Creo que sé de lo que hablas. Yo fui como un palillo la primera vez frente a un oso, verdad? "

" Osos, " refunfuñé, añadiendo un nuevo miedo al montón. ¿" Sería solamente su suerte, verdad? Oso vago en la ciudad. Desde luego este se dirigiría directamente hacia Bella. "

Emmett rió en silencio. ¿" Piensas como un loco sabes?

" Solo imagina por un momento que Rosalie es humana, Emmett. ¡Y ella podría encontrarse con un oso ... o ser golpeada por un coche ... o caerse por las escaleras ... o enfermarse – coger una enfermedad! " La explosión de palabras salió de mí violentamente. Era un alivio poder soltarlo - ellos habían sido una molestía dentro de mí todo el fin de semana.¡" Incendios y terremotos y tornados! ¡Puf! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez viste las noticias? ¿Has visto alguna vez la clase de cosas que les pasan? Robos homicidios... " Apreté mis dientes y bruscamente estaba tan enfurecido con la idea de que otro humano pudiera hacerle daño que no podía respirar.

¡" Para, para! Para ahí, niño. Ella vive en Forks, recuerdas " me recordó. me encogí

" Creo que ella tiene alguna especie de mala suerte seria, Emmett, realmente lo creo. Mira las pruebas. De todos los sitios en el mundo a los que ella podría ir, ella termina en una ciudad donde los vampiros constituyen una parte significativa de la población. "

" Sí, pero somos vegetarianos. ¿Entonces no es eso buena suerte, no mala? "

¿" De la forma en la que ella huele? Definitivamente mala. Y luego, más mala suerte, la forma en la que ella huele para mí. " Fruncí el ceño hacia mis manos, odiándolas otra vez.

" Pero tú tienes más autocontrol que cualquiera de nosotros exceptuando a Carlisle. Buena suerte otra vez. "

¿" La furgoneta? "

" Fue solo un accidente. "

" Deberías haberlo visto viniendo hacia ella, Em, una y otra vez. Lo juro, era como si tuviera una especie de imán."

" Pero estabas allí. Eso fue buena suerte. "

¿" Fue buena suerte? ¿No es esta la peor suerte que un humano podría alguna vez tener- tener un vampiro enamorado de ella?"

Emmett lo consideró silenciosamente durante un momento. Él imaginó a la muchacha en su cabeza, y encontró la imagen sin interés. _Francamente, realmente no puedo ver la imagen._

" Bien, realmente tampoco puedo ver el encanto de Rosalie, " dije groseramente. " Francamente, ella parece tener más trabajo que el que cualquier cara bonita merece . "

Emmett rió en silencio. " No creo que me digas ... "

" No sé cual es su problema, Emmett, " mentí con una sonrisa repentina, amplia.

Yo vi su intención a tiempo para reforzarme. Él trató de empujarme de la roca, y había un sonido de raja ruidoso como una grieta en la piedra entre nosotros.

"Estafador, " él refunfuñó.

Esperé a que lo intentara otra vez, pero sus pensamientos tomaron una dirección diferente. Él imaginaba la cara de Bella otra vez, pero se la imaginaba más blanca, imaginando sus ojos rojo vivo...

"No, " dije, con voz estrangulada.

¿" Esto soluciona tus preocupaciones sobre la mortalidad, verdad? Y luego tampoco quieres matarla,. ¿No es el mejor camino? "

¿" Para mí? ¿O para ella? "

" Para ti, " contestó él fácilmente. Su tono añadió el desde luego.

Me reí sin sentido del humor. Respuesta incorrecta. "

" No me importó tanto, " él me recordó.

" Rosalie lo hizo. "

Él suspiró. Ambos sabíamos que Rosalie haría lo que fuera, si esto quisiera decir que ella podría ser humana otra vez. Incluso Emmett.

" Sí, Rosalie lo hizo, " consintió él silenciosamente.

" No puedo... No debería... No quiero arruinar la vida de Bella. ¿No sentirías lo mismo, si fuera Rosalie? "

Emmett pensó en esto durante un momento. _¿Realmente ... la amas?_

" No puedo ni describirlo, Emmett. De repente, esta muchacha es el mundo entero para mí. No veo el resto del mundo sin ella nunca más. "

_¿" Pero no la transformarás? Ella no durará para siempre, Edward. " _

"Lo sé, " gemí.

Y, como has dicho, ella parece frágil.

" Confía en mí – eso también lo sé. "

Emmett no era una persona discreta, y las discusiones delicadas no eran su fuerte. Él luchaba ,para no ser ofensivo.

_¿Puedes siquiera tocarla? ¿Quiero decir, si le amas... no querrás... tocarla?_

Emmett y Rosalie compartían un amor sumamente físico. Le tomaba su tiempo entender como alguien podría amar, sin aquel aspecto.

Suspiré. " Aún no puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso, Emmett. "

_Wow. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus opciones? _

" No lo sé, " susurré. " Trato de buscar un camino ... para abandonarla. Pero no sé como hacer para mantenerme lejos...".

Con un poco de satisfacción, de repente comprendí que estaba bien para mí quedarme - al menos por ahora, con Peter y Charlotte en camino. Ella estaba más segura conmigo aquí, temporalmente, de lo que estaría si me fuese. De momento, yo podría ser su protector.

Ese pensamiento me puso ansioso; me moría por volver de modo que yo pudiera interpretar aquel papel tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Emmett notó el cambio de mi expresión. _¿En qué piensas?_

" Ahora mismo, " admití un poco con vergüenza, " muero por volver corriendo a Forks y comprobar como está. No sé si podré quedarme hasta el domingo por la noche."

¡" Uh-uh! no vas a ir a casa tan pronto. Deja a Rosalie enfriarse un poquito. ¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí. "

" Trataré de quedarme, " dije dudando.

Emmett dio un toque al teléfono en mi bolsillo. " Alice llamará si hay alguna expliación para tu crisis de pánico. Ella está tan extraña sobre esta muchacha como tu. "

Hice una mueca. " Bien. Pero no me quedaré después del domingo. "

" No hay ninguna razón en para apresurarse - va a hacer sol, de todos modos. Alice dijo que estaríamos libres de la escuela hasta el miércoles. "

Sacudí mi cabeza rígidamente.

" Peter y Charlotte saben comportarse. "

" Realmente no me preocupa, Emmett. Con la suerte de Bella, ella irá a vagar por los bosques exactamente en el momento incorrecto y - " me estremecí. "Peter no es conocido por su autocontrol. Vuelvo el domingo. "

Emmett suspiró. _Exactamente, como un loco_.

Bella dormía plácidamente cuando subí a la ventana de su cuarto temprano en la mañana del lunes. Yo había traído el aceite esta vez, y la ventana ahora se movía silenciosamente.

Yo podría decir que por el modo que su pelo se quedaba liso a través de la almohada, que ella había tenido una noche menos agitada que la vez pasada que yo estuve aquí. Ella tenía sus manos dobladas bajo su mejilla como un niño pequeño, y su boca estaba ligeramente abiertas. Yo podía oír su aliento que se movía despacio dentro y fuera entre sus labios.

Era un asombroso alivio para mí estar aquí, ser capaz de verla de nuevo. Comprendí que yo no estaba verdaderamente a gusto a no ser que fuera el caso. Nada estaba bien cuando estaba lejos de ella.

No es que todo estuviera bien cuando yo estaba con ella, tampoco. Suspiré, dejando bajar el fuego de sed pasar por mi garganta. Yo había estado lejos de ella demasiado tiempo. El tiempo había pasado sin dolor y ahora la tentación lo hizo aún más poderoso. Era bastante malo que tuviera miedo de arrodillarme al lado de su cama de modo que yo pudiera leer los títulos de sus libros. Quise conocer las historias en su cabeza, pero tuve miedo de que, más que mi sed, si estuviera cerca de ella, yo quisiera estar todavía más cerca...

Sus labios parecían muy suaves y calientes. Podía imaginarme tocarlos con la punta de mi dedo. Solo ligeramente...

Era exactamente la clase de error que tenía que evitar.

Mis ojos miraban su cara una y otra vez, examinándola por los cambios. Los mortales cambiaban todo el tiempo – me ponía triste perderme algún cambio...

Pensé que ella parecía ... cansada. Como si ella no hubiera dormido lo suficiente este fin de semana. ¿Había salido?

Me reí silenciosamente e irónicamente al pensar cuanto me trastornaba esto. ¿Qué pasaba si hubiera salido? Ella no era la mía.

No, ella no era la mía - y estaba triste otra vez.

Una de sus manos se movió y noté que tenía raspados apenas curados a través de la palma. ¿Se había hecho daño? Incluso aunque esto no fuera obviamente una herida seria, me molestó. Consideré la ubicación, y decidí que ella debía haberse caído. Pareció una explicación razonable, teniendo en cuenta todos las posibilidades.

Era consolador pensar que no tendría que darle vueltas a ninguno de estos pequeños misterios. Éramos amigos ahora - o, al menos, estábamos tratando de ser amigos. Podría preguntarle sobre su fin de semana - sobre la playa, y sobre la actividad nocturna que había realizado que la hacía parecer tan cansada. Podría preguntarle que le había pasado a sus manos. Y yo podría reírme un poco cuando ella confirmara mi teoría sobre ellas.

Reí con cuidado cuando me pregunté si se había caído al océano o no. Me pregunté si ella se lo había pasado bien en la excursión. Me pregunté si ella había pensado en mí. Si ella me había extrañado una mínima parte de la cantidad que yo la había echado de menos.

Traté de imaginarla en el sol sobre la playa. La imagen era incompleta, porque yo nunca había estado en First Beach. Yo sólo la conocía de mirarla en cuadros...

Sentí una náusea diminuta de inquietud cuando pensé en la razón por la que nunca había estado en la bonita playa ubicada solamente a minutos de mi casa. Bella había pasado el día en La Push - un lugar donde me prohibieron, según el tratado, ir. Un lugar donde algunos ancianos todavía recordaban las historias sobre el Cullen, recordaban y creían. Un lugar donde conocían nuestro secreto...

Sacudí mi cabeza. Yo no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Los Quileutes estaban rodeados por el tratado también. Incluso aunque Bella se hubiera encontrado con alguno de aquellos sabios ancianos, ellos no revelarían nada. ¿Y por qué abordarían el sujeto? ¿Por qué pensaría Bella expresar su curiosidad allí? No -los Quileutes eran una cosa de la que no tenía que preocuparme.

Estaba enfadado por el sol cuando comenzó a elevarse. Esto me recordó que yo no podría satisfacer mi curiosidad durante días. ¿Por qué decidió brillar ahora?

Con un suspiro, desaparecí por su ventana antes de que hubiera bastante luz para alguien pudiera verme aquí. Quise decir quedarme en el bosque espeso de alrededor de su casa y mirarla ir a la escuela, pero cuando entré en los árboles, estuve sorprendido de encontrar el rastro de su olor.

Lo seguí rápidamente, curioso, preocupándome cada vez más cuando este me condujo hacia lo más profundo de la oscuridad. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Bella aquí?

El rastro se paró bruscamente, en medio de ninguna parte en particular. Ella había ido solamente unos cuantos pasos fuera del rastro, en los helechos, donde ella había tocado el tronco de un árbol caído. Quizás se había sentado allí...

¿Por qué habría venido Bella a sentarse aquí sola - y ella había estado sola, sin duda sobre aquel tronco - en medio del bosque mojado, oscuro?

Esto no tuvo sentido, y, a diferencia de aquellos otros puntos de curiosidad, me costaba meter esto en una conversación ocasional.

Bueno, Bella, yo seguía tu olor por los bosques después de que dejé tu cuarto donde yo había estado mirándote dormir... Sí, que sería bastante la confesión.

Yo nunca conocería lo que ella había estado pensando y haciendo aquí, y esto hizo que mis dientes se tronaran de la frustración. Peor, esto se pareció demasiado al argumento que yo me había imaginado para Emmett- Bella vagando sola en los bosques, donde su olor se llamaría la atención de alguien que tenía los sentidos para rastrearlo...

Gemí. No sólo tenía mala suerte, sino que la buscaba.

Bien, en este momento ella tenía un protector. Yo la cuidaría, me mantendría a su lado, hasta que pudiera justificarlo.

De repente me encontré deseando que Peter y Charlotte hicieran una visita más larga.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**FANTASMA**

No vI mucho a los invitados de Jasper en los dos días soleados que estuvieron en Forks. Únicamente fui a casa para que Esme no se preocupara. Sino mi existencia parecería mas de un fantasma que de un vampiro. Espere, invisible en las sombras, desde donde podría seguir el objeto de mi amor y obsesión, donde pudiera verla y escucharla en las mentes de los suertudos humanos que podían estar en el sol junto a ella, a veces rozando su mando con la de ella. Ella nunca rechazaba ese contacto, esas manos eran cálidas como las suyas.

La ausencia forzada de la escuela nunca me había molestado como ahora. Pero el sol parecía hacerla feliz, así que no podía incomodarme mucho. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz estaba bien.

El lunes por la mañana mientras espiaba una conversación que tenia el potencial de destruir mi confianza y hacer el tiempo que pasaba lejos de ella una tortura. t

Tenía que sentir algo de respeto por Mike Newton; el no se había rendido y dejado que la enfermera cuidara de sus heridas. El había sido mas valiente de lo que yo le daba crédito. Él lo estaba intentando de nuevo.

Bella llegó temprano hoy, y parecía que intentaba disfrutar del sol mientras durará, se sentó en una de las mesas que se usaban para picnics mientras esperaba a que sonara la campana. Su cabello tomaba en el sol inesperadas maneras, dándole un brillo rojizo que yo no había anticipado.

Mike la encontró allí, agradecido por su buena suerte.

Estaba agonizado por sólo ser capaz de ver, impotente, escondido de la luz en las sombras del bosque.

Ella lo saludo con suficiente entusiasmo para hacerlo feliz y lo contrario a mí.

Ves, le gustas. No me sonreiría así si no fuera así. Apuesto que quiere ir al baile conmigo. Me preguntó que habrá en Seattle que sea tan importante...

Él noto el cambio en su cabello. "Nunca lo había notado antes, tu cabello tiene rayos rojos".

Accidentalmente rompí la joven rama del árbol donde mi mano descansaba cuando él tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

"Solo en el sol" ella dijo, para mi satisfacción, se retiró un poco de él cuando le puso el mechón de cabello en la oreja.

Le tomó a Mike un minuto encontrar coraje, desperdiciando algo de tiempo en una pequeña plática.

Ella le recordó del ensayo que tenían que entregar el miércoles. Por la expresión de su cara se suponía que el suyo ya estaba terminado. Él se había olvidado y eso disminuía severamente su tiempo libre.

Demonios, estúpido ensayo.

Finalmente él llego al punto, mis dientes rechinaban tan fuerte que podrían haber pulverizado el granito y aún entonces él no pudo hacerle la pregunta correcta.

"Te iba a preguntar si querrías salir conmigo".

"Oh" dijo ella.

Hubo un pequeño período de silencio.

_¿Oh? ¿a qué se refiere? ¿va a decir que sí? espera, supongo que realmente no le pregunte._ Él trago saliva ruidosamente.

"Bueno, podríamos ir a cenar o algo, podría trabajar mas tarde".

Estúpido esa no es una pregunta tampoco.

"Mike..."

La agonía y furia de mis celos eran mas poderosos que la semana pasada. Rompí otro árbol tratando de mantenerme aquí. Quería demasiado correr a través del campus, demasiado rápido para los ojos humanos y llevármela lejos de ese chico que yo odiaba demasiado en ese momento. Podría haberlo matado y haberlo disfrutado.

¿Ella podría decirle sí a él?

"No creo que esa sea una gran idea".

Respiré de nuevo, mi rígido cuerpo se relajo.

Seattle era una excusa, después de todo. No debí de haberle preguntado ¿en que estaba pensando? seguro es por ese fenómeno. Cullen...

"¿Por qué?'" preguntó de pronto

"Creo..." ella pensó. "Y si lo repites lo que voy a decir ahora te patearé a muerte".

Me reí en voz alta del sonido de una amenaza de muerte saliendo de sus labios.

"Pero creo que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica".

"¿Jessica?" _¿Qué?. Pero... __Oh. Okay… Supongo ... __Asi... Huh_

Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes

"En serio, Mike ¿eres _ciego_?"

Yo secunde su pensamiento. Ella de verdad no esperaba que todos fueran tan perceptivos como ella aunque esto era más que obvio. Con tanto problema que Mike había tenido al preguntarle a bella si quería salir con él ¿no se imaginó que hubiera sido más fácil con Jessica?. Debió ser egoísmo lo que lo cegó de ver a las otras. Pero Bella no era egoísta, ella veía todo.

_Jessica. Huh. Wow. __Huh ._ "Oh" él logró decir.

Bella uso su confusión para irse.

"Es hora de clase, y no puedo llegar tarde de nuevo"

Mike se volvió un punto de vista inservible desde aquí. Él encontró, mientras daba vueltas a la idea de Jessica una y otra vez en su cabeza, que le agradaba pensar que ella lo encontraba atractivo. Era un segundo lugar, no tan bueno como si Bella lo encontrará así.

Es linda, pensó. Supongo. Un cuerpo decente. Vale mas un pájaro en mano…

Él estaba fuera entonces, con sus nuevas fantasías tan vulgares como las que tenía con Bella, pero ahora solo me irritaban en lugar de enfurecerme. Que poco él merecía a una u otra chica, eran intercambiables para él. Me quede fuera de su mente desde entonces.

Cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista, salté sobre un frío y enorme tronco y dance de mente en mente, tratando de verla, agradecido de que la mente de Angela Weber estuviera disponible para ver. Desee que hubiera alguna manera de agradecerle a chica Weber por ser una buena persona. Eso me hizo pensar que Bella tenía una amiga verdadera.

Miré la cara de Bella desde cualquier ángulo que podía y podía ver que estaba triste de nuevo. Eso me sorprendió, pensé que el sol sería suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo. En el almuerzo. Vi como lanzaba una mirada a la mesa vacía de los Cullen y eso me hizo feliz. Me dio esperanza. A lo mejor ella me extrañaba, también.

Ella tenía planes para salir con las otras chicas y automáticamente planee mi propia vigilancia, pero esos planes se pospusieron cuando Mike invitó a Jessica a salir en la cita que había planeado para Bella.

Así que me fui directo a su casa, para hacer una rápida revisión chequear que nada peligroso rondaba cerca. Sabía que Jasper había advertido a su una vez hermano para que evitará la ciudad, citando mi locura como explicación y advertencia, pero yo no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Petter y Charlotte no tenían intención de causar ningún problema con mi familia, pero las intenciones son algo cambiante.

De acuerdo. Estaba reaccionando de más. Lo sé.

Como si ella supiera que la estaba viendo, como si ella sintiera la agonía que yo sentía cuando no podía verla, Bella salió al jardín trasero después de una larga y dolorosa hora dentro de casa. Tenía un libro en sus manos y una manta debajo del brazo.

Silenciosamente, escalé la copa del árbol mas grande y el más cercano mirando el jardín.

Ella extendió la manta sobre el pasto y se recostó sobre su estómago y empezó a hojear el libro, tratando de encontrar su página. Leí sobre su hombro.

Ah, mas clásicos. Ella era una fan de Austen.

Ella leía rápido, cruzando y descruzando sus tobillos en el aire. Yo estaba viendo la luz del sol y el viento jugar con su cabello cuando de repente su cuerpo se puso tenso y su mano se congeló en la página. Lo único que vi fue que ella llego al capítulo tres cuando se saltó un montón de hojas y empezó de nuevo.

Lancé una mirada al titulo de la página_ Mansfield Park_. Ella estaba empezando una nueva historia, el libro era una compilación de novelas. Me pregunté por que ella había cambiado de historias de manera tan abrupta.

Solo unos minutos después, ella cerró el libro enojada. Con una expresión de furia en su rostro, puso el libro a un lado y rodó hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Suspiró una vez, como si fuera para calmarse y cerró los ojos. Recordé la novela, pero no pude encontrar nada ofensivo que la moleste. Otro misterio. Suspiré

Ella permaneció muy quieta, moviéndose solamente para quitar el cabello de su cara. Lo extendió sobre su cabeza. Y luego se quedo quieta de nuevo.

Su respiración se volvió lenta. Unos minutos después su labio empezó a temblar. Murmurando mientras duerme.

Imposible de resistir. Escuche lo más que pude, captando las voces de las casas de junto.

_Dos cucharadas de harina… una taza de leche._

_¡Vamos! Anota ah ¡vamos!_

_Rojo o azul… o mejor algo más casual_

No había nada cerca. Salté al pasto, cayendo silenciosamente en mis dedos.

Esto estaba muy mal, muy arriesgado. Con cuanta condescendencia una vez juzgue a Emmett por sus formas irreflexivas y a Jasper por su falta de disciplina y ahora yo conscientemente burlaba todas las reglas de una manera salvaje que hacia menos sus lapsos. Yo era usualmente el responsable.

Suspiré, deslizándome sin tomar en cuenta el sol.

Evité mirarme a mi mismo bajo la luz del sol. Ya era suficientemente malo que mi piel fuera de piedra e inhumana en la sombra. No quería ver a Bella ni a mí, lado a lado en la luz del sol. La diferencia entre nosotros era realmente insoportable, dolorosa sin la imagen real en mi cabeza.

Pero no pude ignorar los rayos del arco iris reflejados en su piel cuando me acerque a ella. Mi mandíbula se abrió al verla. ¿Podría ser yo un mayor fenómeno?. Imaginé su terror si abriera los ojos ahora…

Me empecé a arrepentir, pero ella murmuro de nuevo, manteniéndome aquí.

" Mmm… Mmm"

Nada inteligible. Bueno esperaría por un momento.

Cuidadosamente tome su libro, estirando mi brazo y contiendo la respiración mientras estaba cerca, solo por si acaso. Empecé a respirar de nuevo cuando estuve a unos metros de distancia, saboreando como el sol había alterado su esencia. El calor la hacia parecer más dulce. Mi garganta flameo con deseo, el fuego nuevo y poderoso por que estuve lejos de ella demasiado tiempo.

Gasté un momento en controlarme y entonces, forzándome a volver a respirar por mi nariz, abrí el libro. Ella había iniciado con el primer libro… pase rápidamente las páginas hasta el tercer capítulo de _Sense and Sensibility_, buscando por algo potencialmente ofensivo en la prosa de Austen.

Entonces mis ojos se detuvieron automáticamente en mi nombre, donde el personaje de Edward Ferrars era presentado por primera vez, Bella hablo de nuevo.

"Mmm. Edward" ella murmuró.

Esta vez no me asustó que se hubiera despertado. Su voz era un bajo murmullo. No el grito de terror que hubiera sido si ella se hubiera despertado ahora.

Alegría mezclada con auto-horror. Ella estaba soñando conmigo, al menos.

"Edmund. Ahh. Muy… parecido..."

¿Edmund?

¡Ha!. Ella no estaba soñando conmigo, me di cuenta. El auto-horror regreso. Estaba soñando acerca de los personajes ficticios. Me preocupo mucho.

Regresé el libro y volví a mi cubierta de sombras, a donde pertenecía.

La tarde paso y yo miraba, sintiéndome impotente de nuevo mientras el sol se ocultaba en el cielo y las sombras la envolvían. Quería empujarlo de vuelta, pero la oscuridad era inevitable; las sombras la tomaron. Cuando la luz se fue su piel se volvió pálida, fantasmagórica. Su cabello se volvió oscuro, casi negro en contraste con su cara.

Era una cosa terrorífica para mirar, como presenciar una de las visiones de Alice volverse realidad. Bella quieta, sus fuertes latidos eran el único reaseguro, el sonido era lo que evitaba que este momento se sintiera como una pesadilla.

Estaba aliviado cuando su padre llegó a casa.

Podía escuchar un poco de él mientras manejaba por la calle de abajo hacia la casa. Un vago recuerdo… del pasado, algo de su día en el trabajo. Expectación mezclada con hambre, supuse que estaba esperando la cena. Pero sus pensamientos eran tan tranquilos que no podía asegurar que estuviera bien, únicamente captaba la esencia de ellos.

Me preguntaba como sonaría su madre, ¿Qué combinación genética había sido para hacerla tan diferente?

Bella empezó a despertarse, sentándose mientras los neumáticos de su padre golpeaban el pavimento de la entrada. Miró alrededor de ella, confundida por la inesperada oscuridad. Por un leve momento sus ojos enfocaron las sombras donde yo me escondía, pero se movieron hacia otro lado.

"¿Charlie?" preguntó en voz baja, aún mirando hacia los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño jardín.

La puerta de su carro se cerró de un portazo y ella escuchó el sonido. Se puso de pie rápido tomando sus cosas, mirando nuevamente hacia los árboles.

Me moví a un árbol cercano a la ventana de la pequeña cocina y escuché. Era interesante comparar los pensamientos de Charlie con sus palabras. El amor y preocupación por su única hija eran casi abrumadores y sin embargo sus palabras eran siempre lacónicas y casuales. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentaban en silencio.

Escuche discutir sus planes para la siguiente tarde en Port Angeles y arregle mis planes mientras escuchaba. Jasper no había advertido a Peter y a Charlotte de mantenerse lejos de Port Angeles. Pero de todas maneras sabia que ellos se habían alimentado recientemente y no tenían intención de cazar cerca de nuestra casa, la vigilaría de todas maneras. Después de todo hay mas de nuestro tipo por ahí. Y entonces, estaban todos los peligros humanos que nunca antes había considerado.

Escuche su preocupación de dejar a su padre cocinar su cena sólo y sonreí al probar mi teoría, si ella era una cuidadora.

Y entonces me fui, sabiendo que regresaría cuando ella se hubiera dormido.

No traspasaría su privacidad. Yo estaba aquí para su protección, no para acosarla del modo en que Mike Newton lo hubiera hecho, si él fuera ágil como yo para moverse en las azoteas.

Mi casa estaba vacía cuando regrese, lo cual estaba bien por mí. No extrañaría el montón de pensamientos que cuestionaban mi cordura. Emmet había dejado una nota.

_Football en el campo, ve ¿por favor?_

Encontré un lápiz y escribí la palabra disculpa después del por favor. Los equipos estaban completos sin mi, de todas maneras.

Fui al más corto de los viajes de cacería, alegrándome con la mas pequeña, gentil criatura que no sabía también como los grandes y luego me cambie la ropa antes de correr a Forks.

Bella no durmió bien esta noche. Se enredo con las sábanas, su cara a veces estaba preocupada y otras veces triste. Me pregunté que pesadilla la atormentaba… y entonces me di cuenta de que no quería saber.

Cuando hablaba, decía cosas de Forks en voz baja. Solo una vez ella dijo suspirando las palabras "regresa" y su mano se movía y se quedaba abierta, un pobre porfa… no había cambiando la idea de que talvez estuviera soñando conmigo.

El siguiente día en la escuela, el último día que sería prisionero del sol, fue mas o menos lo mismo del día anterior. Bella parecía más sombría que el día anterior y me pregunte si cancelaría sus planes, no se veía de ánimos.

Pero, siendo Bella, probablemente pusiera la felicidad de sus amigas antes del suyo.

Ella se puso una blusa de color azul oscuro y ese color le quedaba a su piel perfectamente, haciéndola ver color crema.

La escuela terminó y Jessica acordó recoger a las otras chicas, Angela iba a ir también, por lo cual yo estaba agradecido.

Fui a mi casa por mi auto. Cuando encontré que Peter y Charlotte estaban allí. Decidí que podría darles a las chicas una hora o mas de ventaja. Nunca podría ser capaz de seguirlas manejando al límite de velocidad, un pensamiento fastidioso.

Entre a la cocina, vagamente consciente de los saludos de Esme y Emmett cuando pasaba directamente a la habitación del frente y fui directo al piano.

_Ugh, él esta de vuelta. _Rosalie por supuesto

_Ah, Edward. Odio verlo sufrir. _La alegría de Esme de había convertido en preocupación. Ella debería de estar preocupada. Esta historia de amor que ella había visto para mí se estaba convirtiendo en un drama mas perceptiblemente cada momento.

_Diviértete en Port Angeles esta noche,_ Alice pensó alegremente._ Déjame saber cuando pueda hablar con Bella._

_Eres patético, te perdiste el juego por ver a alguien dormir, _Emmett gruñó.

Jasper no me presto atención, ni siquiera cuando empecé a tocar una canción un poco mas atormentada de lo que quería. Era una canción vieja, con un tema familiar: impaciencia. Jasper estaba despidiendo a sus amigos, que me miraron con curiosidad.

_Que criatura tan extraña _la pequeña del tamaño de Alice que tenía el cabello blanco-rubio estaba pensando _y él era tan normal la última vez que lo vI._

Los pensamientos de Peter estaban en sincronía con los de ella, como siempre.

_Deben de ser los animales. La falta de sangre humana los vuelve locos eventualmente, él estaba concluyendo. _Su cabello era casi como el de ella y excepto por el largo. Eran muy similares, excepto por el tamaño, él era casi del tamaño de Jasper, en el tamaño y apariencia. Un par muy bien igualado, siempre pensaba.

Todos menos Esme dejaron de pensar en mí después de un momento y yo toque en tonos mas bajos así no atraería a nadie.

No preste mucha atención a ellos durante un largo momento, dejando que la música me distrajera. Era difícil dejar a la chica lejos de mi vista y mente. Únicamente regrese mi atención cuando sus adiós eran más oficiales.

"Si ves a María de nuevo" Jasper estaba diciendo "dile que espero que este bien".

María era la vampiro que los había creado a los dos Jasper y Peter, Jasper un poco antes de la mitad del siglo 19, Peter más recientemente, en los 1940. Ella había visto a Jasper una vez cuando estábamos en Calgary. Había sido una visita corta, nos tuvimos que mudar de inmediato. Jasper diplomáticamente le había pedido que mantuviera su distancia en el futuro.

"No imaginó que eso pase muy pronto" Peter dijo con una risa, María era peligrosa y no había mucho cariño entre ella y Peter. Peter había sido después de todo el instrumento que causo la deserción de jasper. Jasper siempre había sido el favorito de María; ella consideraba un detalle menor el haber considerado matarlo. "Pero si ocurriera, lo haré"

Estaban dándose las manos, preparándose para irse. Deje que la canción que estaba tocando terminara abruptamente y me levanté.

"Peter, Charlotte" dije asintiendo.

"Fue agradable verte de nuevo Edward " Charlote dijo. Peter solo asintió.

_Loco,_ Emmet me retó

_Idiota, _Rosalie pensó al mismo tiempo

_Pobre chico, _Esme

Y Alice, cambiando el tono. _Ellos van directo al este, a Seattle. Nada cerca de Port Angeles. _me mostró un trozo de sus visiones.

Pretendí no haber escuchado eso. Mis excusas ya no eran suficientes.

Una vez en mi carro, me sentí mas relajado, el ronroneo del motor que Rosalie le había instalado para mí, el año pasado cuando estaba de mejor humor, estaba resonando. Estaba aliviado de estar en movimiento, el saber que me acercaba más a Bella con cada kilómetro que pasaban debajo de mis neumáticos.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Port Ángeles**

Estaba demasiado soleado para mí como para conducir en la ciudad, cuando conseguí acercarme a Port Angeles; el sol estaba todavía demasiado alto, y, aunque mis ventanas fueran oscuras, no había ninguna razón para tomar riesgos innecesarios. Riesgos más innecesarios, debería decir

Estaba seguro que sería capaz de encontrar los pensamientos de Jessica que eran más fuerte a la distancia que los de Ángela, pero una vez que encontrase el primero, sería capaz de enterarme del segundo.

Entonces, cuando anocheciera, podría acercarme.

Por ahora, fui por un camino bordeando la ciudad que parecía ser raras veces usado. (Lo dice como si bordeara la ciudad y fuera un camino viejo, abandonado)

Yo conocía la dirección general para buscar en Port Angeles -había realmente sólo un lugar para comprar un vestido. No paso mucho antes de que encontrara a Jessica, que giraba en una esquina el espejo, y yo al fin podía ver a Bella en su visión periférica, valorando el vestido largo negro que ella llevaba. Bella todavía miraba enfadada

—Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Ángela a Jessica _No puedo creer que la altere eso,_ _al menos ella sabe que tendrá una pareja para el baile de fin de curso. _

_¿Y si Mike no se divierte en el baile, y él no me pregunta la próxima vez? ¿Y si él invita a Bella para ir al baile de fin de curso? ¿Ella habría invitado a Mike al baile si yo no hubiera dicho nada? ¿Piensa él que Bella es más bonita que yo? ¿Piensa Bella que es más bonita que yo? _

"Me gusta más el azul. Ese realmente recalca tus ojos" Jessica se rió de Bella con falsedad, mirándola con desconfianza. _¿Realmente piensa eso? ¿O quiere que me parezca a una vaca el sábado?_

Me canse de escuchar a Jessica. Y busqué a Ángela ah, pero Ángela estaba en el probador de vestidos, y salí rápidamente de su cabeza para darle intimidad. Bien, no había mucho problema Bella podría entrar en los grandes almacenes. Las había dejado en la tienda y luego volvería a escuchar cuando hayan terminado. No pasaría mucho hasta que fuera oscuro - las nubes comenzaban a volver, desde el oeste. Sólo podía vislumbrarlas entre los espesos árboles, pero podía ver como ellos adelantarían a la puesta del sol y les di la bienvenida, ansiaba sus sombras más que alguna otra vez. Mañana podría sentarme al lado de Bella en la escuela y monopolizar su atención en el desayuno otra vez. Podría hacer todas las preguntas que había estado guardando en mí…

Bella estaba furiosa sobre la presunción de Tyler.

Había visto en su cabeza, que Tyler lo había querido decir literalmente cuando había hablado de la fiesta de fin de curso, que él la estaba invitando… Imaginé su expresión a partir de aquella otra tarde - la incredulidad ultrajada - y me reí.

Me pregunté lo que ella le diría sobre esto. Yo no quería omitir su reacción. El tiempo paso lentamente mientras esperé las sombras para poder salir del auto. Revisé de vez en cuando a Jessica; su voz mental era la más fácil para encontrar, pero no me gustó pasar allí mucho tiempo. Observe el lugar donde planificaban comer. Sería oscuro para la cena y…. Quizás, por casualidad escogiera el mismo restaurante. Toque el teléfono en mi bolsillo, pensando en invitar a Alice a comer… le gustaría esto, pero también querría dirigirse a Bella. Y no estaba seguro de estar listo para tener a Bella más involucrada en mi mundo. ¿No era suficiente problema un vampiro? Revisé rutinariamente a Jessica otra vez. Ella pensaba en su joyería, preguntando la opinión de Ángela.

"Tal vez debería comprar el collar de la otra tienda. Tengo en casa el que probablemente me pondré y ya gasté más de mi presupuesto…" _mi mamá va a estar furiosa. ¿Qué estaría pensando?_

"No me importa volver a la tienda. ¿Piensas que Bella nos buscará?"

¿Qué era esto? ¿Bella no estaba con ellas? Miré fijamente através de los ojos de Jessica primero, luego cambie a los de Ángela. Ellas estaban sobre la vereda delante de una línea de tiendas, yendo por otro camino. Y Bella no estaba a la vista.

_¿Ah, quién se preocupa por Bella?_ Jess pensó con impaciencia, antes de contestar a la pregunta de Ángela. "Ella es inteligente. Estaremos en el restaurante en poco tiempo, incluso si volvemos a la otra tienda. De todos modos, pienso que ella quiere estar sola." Conseguí brevemente vislumbrar en el pensamiento de Jessica, la librería donde Bella había ido,

"Bueno apresurémonos, entonces", dijo Ángela. _Espero Bella no piense que la abandonamos. Ella fue tan agradable con migo en el coche… es realmente una buena persona. Ha parecido interesado en los Cullen todo el día. ¿Me pregunto si es debido a Edward Cullen? Apostaría lo que fuera a que él era el porque de que ella preguntara por su familia… _

Debería haber estado poniendo mayor atención. ¿Cuánto me había perdido aquí? ¿Bella estaba caminando sola, y ella había estado preguntando por mí? Ángela prestaba atención a Jessica que balbuceaba sobre aquel idiota Mike; ya no podría conseguir nada más de ella.

Juzgué las sombras. El sol estaría detrás de las nubes bastante pronto. Si me quedara del lado oeste del camino, donde los edificios me protegerían del sol la calle de la luz que se descoloraría…

Comencé a sentirme ansioso cuando conduje por el tráfico escaso en el centro de la ciudad. No había considerado esta posibilidad- A Bella paseando sola- y no tuve ni idea como encontrarla. Yo conocía bien Port Ángeles; conduje directamente a la librería en la cabeza de Jessica, esperando que mi búsqueda fuera corta, pero la incertidumbre era lógica. ¿Cuándo alguna vez lo hizo Bella fácil?

Estaba seguro, que la pequeña tienda vacía, excepto por la mujer anacrónicamente vestida detrás del mostrador. No seria la clase de lugar al que Bella estaría interesada en ir- ¿Me pregunté si ella se hubiera molestado en entrar? Había un pedazo de sombra donde yo podría aparcar que hizo un sendero oscuro inmediatamente en proyección de la tienda. Realmente no debería estar en las calles en horas de luz solar, no era seguro. ¿Y si un coche pasaba y lanzaba la reflexión del sol a la sombra justo en el momento incorrecto?

¡Pero yo no sabía donde más buscarla! Aparque y me escapé, manteniéndome del lado más profundo de la sombra. Crucé de un salto rápidamente a la tienda, notando el rastro débil del olor de Bella en el aire. Ella había estado aquí, sobre la vereda, pero no había ninguna indirecta de su fragancia dentro de la tienda. "¡Bienvenido! ¿Puedo ayudarte?"- la bibliotecaria comenzó a decir, pero yo ya estaba afuera. Seguí el olor de Bella por donde la sombra me lo permitía, hasta que llegue al borde donde la luz solar comenzaba.

Esto me hizo impotente y me cerco el sentido por la línea entre la sobra oscura y la luz estirándose a través de la calle delante de mí. Tan limitado. Yo sólo pude adivinar que ella había seguido a través de la calle hacia el sur. No había realmente mucho en aquella dirección. ¿Se habría perdido? Bien, aquella posibilidad no sonó completamente mal. Regresé al coche y conduje despacio por las calles, buscándola. Apreté el paso en unos otros parches de sombra, pero sólo encontré su olor y una vez más la dirección que tomo me confundió. ¿Dónde trataba ella de ir?

Conduje hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la librería y el restaurante unas veces, esperando verla sobre su camino. Jessica y Ángela estaban ya allí, tratando de decidir si ordenar, o esperar a Bella. Jessica insistía en pedir inmediatamente.

Comencé a revolotear por las mentes de forasteros, examinando sus ojos. Seguramente, alguien debe haberla visto en algún sitio. Me puse cada vez más nervioso mientras pasaba el tiempo. No había pensado lo difícil que podría demostrar ser encontrarla una vez, como ahora, ella estuviera fuera de mi vista y de sus caminos normales. No me gustó esto.

Las nubes se congregaban sobre el horizonte, y, en unos minutos más, Seria libre de rastrearla a pie. No me tomaría mucho tiempo entonces. Era sólo el sol lo que me hacia tan impotente. Solo unos pocos minutos más, y luego la ventaja sería mía otra vez y sería el mundo humano el impotente a mi.

Una mente, y otra. Tantos pensamientos triviales.

_¿…pensar que él bebé tiene otra infección del oído … era de 6 o 4 ah… "o seis ah cuatro "…? _

_Tarde otra vez. ¡Debería decirle… aquí viene ella! _

-¡ahá! Allí, por fin, era su cara. ¡Finalmente, alguien la había notado!-

El alivio duró para sólo una fracción de segundo, y luego leí más profundamente los pensamientos del hombre que se regodeaba con su cara en las sombras. Su mente era extraña para mí, y sin embargo, no totalmente desconocida. Yo había cazado exactamente tales mentes.

"¡No!" rugí, y una volea de gruñidos estalló de mi garganta. ¿Mi pie empujó el acelerador al piso, pero adónde iría? Solo conocía la ubicación general de sus pensamientos, pero no era lo bastante específico. ¡Tenia que haber algo allí!- el letrero de la calle, un frente de tienda, algo a su vista que descubriera su posición. Pero Bella estaba en la profundidad de las sombras, y sus ojos se concentraron sólo sobre su gozo ante la expresión asustada y de miedo allí. Su cara fue enturbiada en su mente por la memoria de otras caras. Bella no era su primera víctima.

El sonido de mis gruñidos sacudió el marco del coche, pero no me distrajo. No había ventanas en la pared detrás de ella. Era algún sitio industrial, lejos del distrito más poblado donde se hacen las compras. Mi coche chilló alrededor de una esquina, pase por delante de otro vehículo, que se dirigía en lo que esperé era la dirección derecha. En ese tiempo otro conductor tocó la bocina, el sonido era lejano detrás de mí. Mire su sacudida

El hombre rió en silencio anticipandose al miedo que se dibujaria en ella– la parte de la que él disfrutaria.

"apártese de mí" la voz de ella era baja y estable, no un grito.

"No seas así, ricura"

Él la miró estremecerse ante una risa camorrista que llego por otra direccion. Él se irrito por el ruido, ¡Jeff! Penso- pero él disfrutó del modo en que ella se abatió. Esto lo excitó. Él comenzó a imaginarse sus súplicas, el modo que ella pediría… yo no había comprendido que había otros con él hasta que oí la risa. Exploré por él, desesperado por algo que yo pudiera usar para ubicarlo. Él iba primero dirigiéndolos, doblando sus manos. Las mentes alrededor de él no eran un pozo negro como la suya. Ellos ligeramente fueron embriagados, comprendiendo como el hombre que ellos llamaron Lonnie ya había experimentado esto. Ellos seguían la ventaja de Lonnie a ciegas. Les había prometido un poco de diversión…

Uno de ellos echó un vistazo calle abajo, nervioso - él no quiso seguir acosando a la muchacha - y me dio lo que necesité. Reconocí la calle hacia la que él miró fijamente. Volé bajo un disco rojo, que se desliza por un espacio justo lo bastante amplio entre dos coches en el tráfico. Las bocinas resonaron detrás de mí.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. No hice caso de ello. Lonnie se movió despacio hacia la muchacha, terminando el suspenso - el momento de terror lo despertó. Él esperó su grito, disponiéndose a saborearlo. Pero Bella cerró su mandíbula y se reforzó. Él se sorprendió - había esperado que ella tratara de correr. Sorprendido y ligeramente decepcionado. Le gustó ir en busca de su presa, la adrenalina de la caza. _Es valiente. Tal vez sea mejor, imagino…mas luchara ella_. Yo estaba un bloque lejos. El monstruo podría oír el rugido de mi motor ahora, pero él no le puso atención, demasiado absorbido en su víctima.

Ya veremos como él disfrutara de la caza cuando sea la presa, veremos lo que él pensara de mi estilo de caza. En otro compartimento de mi cabeza, yo ya revisaba la gama de torturas a las que había atestiguado en mis días vigilantes, buscando el más doloroso de ellos. Él sufriría por esto, se retorcería en la agonía. Los demás simplemente morirían por su parte, pero el monstruo llamado Lonnie pediría morir mucho antes de que yo le diera aquel regalo. Él estaba en el camino, cruzando hacia ella. Gire bruscamente en la esquina, y las luces del auto se esparcieron a través de la escena el resto de ellos se congelo en el lugar. Yo podría haber atropellado al líder, que saltó del camino, pero era una muerte demasiado suave para él.

Luego ella alzó la vista hacia mí -con la expresión más confiada que alguna vez había visto sobre una cara humana- y todos mis proyectos violentos desmenuzados. Me tomo menos de un segundo ver que no podría abandonarla en el coche para tratar con los cuatro hombres en la calle. ¿Qué le diría yo, no mires? ¡Ajá! ¿Cuándo alguna vez hizo lo que le pedí? ¿Cuándo alguna vez ella hizo algo seguro? ¿Los arrastraría lejos, de su vista, y la abandonaría sola aquí? ¡Era probable que otro humano peligroso merodeara las calles de Port Ángeles esta noche, y no seria el primero!

Como un imán, todas las cosas peligrosas se dibujaron hacia ella. No podía alejarla de mi vista.

Esto parecería parte del mismo movimiento, aceleré, llevándomela de sus perseguidores tan rápidamente que ellos se quedaron mirando mi coche con expresiones perplejas. Ella no reconocería mi instante de vacilación, asumiría que el plan era la fuga a partir del principio.

Yo aún no podía golpearlo con mi coche. Esto la asustaría. Quise su muerte tan ferozmente que la necesidad de ello sonó en mis oídos, nubló mi vista y lleno de sabor mi lengua. Mis músculos se contrajeron con la urgencia, el ansia, la necesidad de ello. Tenia que matarlo. Yo pelaría de una manera lenta, arrancándole pedazo por pedazo, la piel del músculo, el músculo del hueso…

Pero la muchacha - la única muchacha en el mundo -se adhería a su asiento con ambas manos, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos todavía grandes y completamente confiados. La venganza tendría que esperar.

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad" le pedí.

Mi voz era áspera con el odio y la sed de sangre. No la sed de sangre habitual. Yo no me ensuciaría tomando ninguna parte de aquel hombre dentro de mí. Ella abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, saltando ligeramente con el sonido que esto hizo. Aquel pequeño sonido hizo que saltara, pero no se estremeció por como maneje por la ciudad, haciendo caso omiso de todas las señales de tráfico. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Ella parecía extrañamente relajada. Esto no tenia sentido para mi- no con lo que ella acababa de pasar "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó, su voz a la intemperie con la tensión y el miedo. ¿Ella queria saber si yo estaba bien?

Pensé en su pregunta por una fracción de segundo. No era mucho tiempo para que ella notara la vacilación. ¿Estaba bien?

"No", respondí, y mi tono bulló con la rabia. Fui por el mismo camino abandonado donde pase la tarde ocupada en la vigilancia más pobre alguna vez vista. Estaba oscuro ahora bajo los árboles. Estaba tan furioso que mi cuerpo se congeló en aquel lugar, completamente inmóvil. Hecho hielo - Mis manos cerradas ansiaron aplastar a su atacante, molerlo en pedazos tan destrozados que su cuerpo nunca podía ser identificado. Pero esto implicaría dejarla aquí sola, sin protección en una noche oscura.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté entre dientes.

"¿Sí?" respondió con voz ronca limpiando su garganta. "¿Estás bien?" era realmente la cosa más importante, la prioridad. La venganza era secundaria pero mi cuerpo estaba tan lleno de rabia que era difícil pensar.

"Sí". Su voz era todavía áspera - por el miedo, sin duda. Yo no podía abandonarla. Incluso si ella no estaba en riesgo constante por alguna broma a la razón y castigo el universo se aprovechaba de mí - incluso si pudiera estar seguro que ella estaría perfectamente en una caja fuerte en mi ausencia, no podría abandonarla sola en la oscuridad. Ella debe estar tan asustada.

Pero no estaba en la mejor condición para consolarla - incluso si conociera exactamente como debía lograrlo, no lo haría. Seguramente ella podría sentir la brutalidad que yo irradiaba, seguramente era muy obvia. La asustaría aún más si no controlaba la lujuria de la matanza que hervía dentro de mí. Tenia que pensar en algo más.

"Distráeme, por favor" supliqué.

"¿Lo siento, qué?" apenas tenía bastante control para tratar de explicar lo que necesitaba.

"Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme" instruí, con mi mandíbula todavía cerrada. Sólo el hecho de que ella me necesitaba me sostuvo dentro del coche. Podría oír los pensamientos del hombre, su decepción y enfado… sabría donde encontrarlo… cerré mis ojos, deseando no poder ver de todos modos…

"Um…" ella vacilo-intentando dar sentido a mi petición, me imaginé.

"¿Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley?" Dijo esto en forma de pregunta. Sí - esto era lo que necesitaba. Desde luego Bella salio con algo inesperado. Como lo había hecho antes, la amenaza de violencia que atravesaba sus labios era alegre tan cómica era discorde. Si yo no hubiera estado quemándome con el impulso de matar, me habría reído.

"¿Por qué?" ladré forzandola a hablar otra vez.

"Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacerme olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila." continuó ella, pensativa ahora.

"Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche..."

Era alentador ver que ella a veces quería el mal. Pero la persistencia de Tyler no tenía nada que ver con el accidente. Ella no parecía entender lo que le dijo a los muchachos humanos en el instituto. ¿No vio la promesa que me había hecho, tampoco? Ah, esto era costoso. Los procesos incomprensibles de su mente siempre me absorbían. Comenzaba a ganar control, a ver algo más allá de la venganza y la tortura…

"Me enteré sobre esto," le dije. Ella había dejado de hablar, y la necesité para terminar de calmarme.

¿Sí? Ella preguntó con incredulidad. Y luego su voz sonaba más enfadada que antes.

"si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso" Deseé que hubiera algún modo de pedirle que siguiera con las amenazas de muerte y daños corporales a otros. Ella no podía haber escogido un mejor camino para tranquilizarme. Y su sarcasmo de palabras, solamente en su caso, hipérbolas - era un recordatorio, que cariñosamente necesité en este momento. Suspiré, y abrí mis ojos.

"¿Mejor?" ella preguntó tímidamente.

"No realmente."No, yo estaba más tranquilo, pero no mejor. Acababa de comprender, que no podría matar al monstruo llamado Lonnie, pero todavía quería hacerlo más que casi cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Casi. La única cosa en este momento que quise más que cometer un asesinato sumamente justificable, era a esta muchacha. Y, aunque no pudiera tenerla, solamente el sueño de tenerla hizo imposible para mí continuar con una juerga de matanza esta noche, sin importar cuan defendible fuera tal cosa. Bella me mereció más que un asesino.

Había pasado siete décadas tratando de ser otra cosa- algo diferente a un asesino. Aquellos años de esfuerzo nunca podrían hacerme digno de la muchacha que se sienta a mí lado. Y sin embargo, sentí que si devolvía aquella vida - la vida de un asesino - por una noche, yo seguramente lo encontraría. Incluso si no bebía su sangre - incluso si no tenía aquellas pruebas que hacen arder mis ojos al rojo vivo- ¿Ella sentiría la diferencia? Trataba de estar bien para ella. Era un objetivo imposible. Pero seguiría intentando.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Ella susurró.

Su aliento llenó mi nariz, y me recordó el por qué yo no podía merecerla. Después de todo esto…ella todavía hacía agua mi boca. Le daría tanta honestidad como pudiera. Le debía esto.

"A veces tengo un problema con mi carácter, Bella." miré fijamente hacia fuera en la noche negra, deseando tanto que oyera el horror inherente en mis palabras como también que no lo haga.

"Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos..." solo el pensarlo casi me tiró del coche. Suspiré, dejando la quemadura del olor debajo de mi garganta.

"Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer."

"Ah" ella no dijo nada más. ¿Cuánto había oído ella en mis palabras? Le eché un vistazo furtivamente, pero su cara era ilegible. En blanco de la impresión, quizás. Bien, no gritaba. No aún. Estuve tranquilo durante un momento. Pero estaba en guerra conmigo, tratando de ser quien debería ser. Quien no podía ser.

"Jessica y Ángela estarán preocupadas," dijo ella silenciosamente. Su voz era muy tranquila, yo no entendía como. ¿Estaba ella en shock? Tal vez los acontecimientos del atardecer no se habían asentado en ella aún. Como se suponía, las encontraba. ¿Quiso estar lejos de mí? ¿O solo estuvo preocupada por si sus amigos se asustaban por su ausencia?

No le contesté, pero encendí el coche y retrocedí. Con cada pulgada con la que me acercaba a la ciudad, más difícil se me hacia agarrarme a mi objetivo. ¿Estaba tan cerca de él… si fuera imposible - si yo nunca pudiera tener, ni merecer a esta muchacha entonces qué sentido tenia que aquel hombre quedara impune? Seguramente yo podría permitirme tanto que no… yo no lo haria. No aún. Quise que ella se rindiera.

Aparque en el restaurante donde ella, se suponía, encontraría a sus amigas antes de que yo hubiera comenzado a darle sentido a mis pensamientos. Jessica y Ángela ya habían terminado de comer, y ambas ahora realmente estaban preocupadas por Bella. Estaban pensando un modo de buscarla, marchándose a lo largo de la calle oscura. Esta no era una buena noche para vagar-

"¿Cómo sabías dónde...?" la pregunta inacabada de bella me interrumpió, y comprendí que había cometido otra metida de pata. Había sido demasiado distraído para acordarme de preguntarle donde, se suponía, encontraría a sus amigas. Pero, en vez de terminar la pregunta y presionar el punto, Bella solo sacudió su cabeza y medio rió. ¿Qué significaría esto? Bien, no tenía el tiempo para dar vueltas a su aceptación extraña de mi conocimiento de forastero. Abrí mi puerta. ¿Qué haces? Ella preguntó, pareciendo asustada. No dejando de mirarla. No permitiéndomelo por solo esta noche. En aquel lugar. "Llevarte a cenar."

Bien debería ser interesante. Se pareció a otra noche distinta, a la que yo me había imaginado a Alice trayéndola y fingiendo escoger el mismo restaurante que Bella y sus amigas por casualidad. Y ahora, aquí estaba, prácticamente en una cita con la muchacha. De esto no se dio cuenta, porque yo no le daba una posibilidad para decir no. Ella ya tenía su puerta entreabierta antes de que yo hubiera pasado alrededor del coche - no era por lo general tan frustrante tener que moverse en una velocidad discreta - en vez de esperar para que abra la puerta. ¿No espero a esto porque no estaba acostumbrada al trato como una señora, o porque no pensó en mí como un caballero? La esperé para unirme, poniéndome más deseoso al ver que sus amigas continuaban hacia la esquina oscura.

"Detén a Jessica y Ángela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos". No, yo no sería bastante fuerte para esto. Ella se estremeció, y luego rápidamente se apuro. Fue medio paso hacia ellas, y las llamo:

"¡Jess! ¡Ángela!" En voz alta. Se dieron vuelta, y ella agitó su brazo sobre la cabeza para lograr su atención. _¡Bella! ¡Ah, ella esta bien! _Ángela pensó con alivio.

"¡Es muy tarde!" Jessica se le quejó pero también estaba agradecida que Bella no estuviera perdida o lastimada. Esto me dio de Jess un poco más de lo que creía. Se apresuraron a volver, y luego se pararon, impresionadas al verme al lado de ella. _¡Uh-uh!_ Jess pensó, atontada. _¡Ningún camino libre!_.

_¿Edward Cullen? ¿Se marchó sola para encontrarlo? Pero por qué pregunto si estaban en la ciudad si sabia que él estaba aquí…_ conseguí un breve destello de la expresión mortificada de Bella cuando pregunto a Ángela si mi familia se ausentaba a menudo de la escuela. _No, ella no podía haberlo sabido,_ decidió Ángela.

Los pensamientos de Jessica se movían por delante de la sorpresa y la sospecha. Bella me estaba resistiendo. "¿Dónde has estado?" Ella exigió, mirando fijamente a Bella, pero mirándome de reojo

"Me perdí y luego me encontré con Edward". Dijo Bella, agitando una mano hacia mí. Su tono era notablemente normal. Eso era realmente lo que había pasado. Debe estar en shock. Era la única explicación de aquella tranquilidad. "¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras?" Pedí - fui cortés; sabía que ya habían comido.

_¡La mierda santa, pero él es sexi!_ Jessica pensó, de pronto ligeramente incoherente. Ángela no fue mucho más seria: _¡Él deseo que nosotras no hubiéramos comido! Wow!, solo, Wow! ¿Podría hacerle esto a Bella?_

"Eh, sí, claro", Jessica estuvo de acuerdo. Ángela frunció el ceño.

"Um, de hecho, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos..." admitió ella.

"Perdona"

_¿Qué? ¡Cállate!_ Jess se quejó internamente.

Bella se encogió por accidente. Tan a gusto. Definitivamente en shock.

"No pasa nada - no tengo hambre" Dijo.

"Creo que deberías comer algo" no discrepé. Ella necesita del azúcar en su torrente sanguíneo - aunque ya oliera bastante a caramelo, pensé irónicamente. El horror iba a venir cayendo sobre ella momentáneamente, y un estómago vacío no ayudaría. Estaría más débil con facilidad, como sabía de la experiencia.

Estas muchachas no estarían en ningún peligro si fueran directamente a casa. El peligro no acechó sus pasos. Y yo prefería estar solo con Bella mientras ella estuviera dispuesta a estar sola conmigo

"¿Os importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche?" Dije a Jessica antes de que Bella pudiera responder. "Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena"

"Eh, supongo que no... Hay problema..." Jessica miró a Bella, buscando algún signo de que esto era lo que ella quería. _Quiero quedarme…pero ella probablemente lo quiere para ella. ¿Quién no, no?_ Jess pensó. Al mismo tiempo, ella vio a Bella guiñar un ojo. ¿Bella guiñó?

"De acuerdo" Ángela dijo rápidamente, apresurada para estar fuera del camino si era lo que Bella quería. Y pareció que realmente lo quería. "Os vemos mañana, Bella, Edward..." luchó para decir mi nombre en un tono ocasional. Entonces agarró la mano de Jessica y comenzó a remolcarla lejos.

Tendría que encontrar algún modo de agradecer a Ángela por esto. El coche de Jessica estaba en un círculo brillante de luz echada por un farol. Bella las miró con cuidado, un pequeño pliegue de preocupación apareció entre sus ojos, hasta que estuvieron en el coche, entonces debía estar totalmente consciente del peligro en el que había estado. Jessica agitó su brazo al irse, y Bella la saludo también. No fue hasta que el coche desapareciera que suspiró y se giro para alzar la vista hacia mí.

"Francamente, no tengo hambre" dijo ella. ¿Por qué habría esperado ella a que se fueran para decir esto? ¿Realmente quería estar sola conmigo, incluso ahora, después de la atestiguación de mi rabia homicida?

Si era este el caso o no, ella iba a comer algo. "Compláceme" dije. Sostuve la puerta del restaurante abierta para ella y esperé. Suspiró, y entro. Pase al lado de ella hacia el mostrador donde la posadera esperó. Bella todavía parecía completamente serena. Quise tocar su mano, su frente, comprobar su temperatura. Pero mi mano fría la rechazaría, como había sucedido antes. –_Ah… Mio_,- la voz mental bastante ruidosa de la posadera se metió en mi cabeza. -_Mio, ah mío_-.

Pareció ser mi noche para hacer girar cabezas. ¿O sólo lo notaba yo porque deseaba tanto que Bella me viera del mismo modo? Nosotros éramos siempre atractivos a nuestra presa. Nunca había pensado tanto en ello antes. ¿Por lo general - a no ser que, como con gente como Shelly Cope y Jessica Stanley, allí la repetición constante fuera a superar el horror - el miedo dio patadas rápidamente después de la atracción inicial …

"Una mesa para dos" incité cuando la posadera no habló.

"Ah, er, sí. Bienvenidos a la bella Italia." _¡Mmm...! ¡Qué voz!_ "Por favor sígame" sus pensamientos eran preocupadamente interesados. _Tal vez ella es su prima. No podía ser su hermana, no tiene la misma mirada. Pero familia, definitivamente. Él no puede estar con ella._

Esos ojos humanos estaban nublados, no vieron nada claramente. ¿Cómo podría ser que la mujer importada encuentre mis trampas de señuelos físicas, para las presas tan atractivas, y aún ser incapaz de ver la perfección suave de la muchacha a mi lado?

_Bien, no hay ninguna necesidad de echarle una mano, por si acaso,_ la posadera pensó mientras nos condujo a una mesa familiar en medio de la parte más atestada del restaurante. _¿Puedo darle mi número mientras ella está allí…?_ Ella reflexionó. Saque un billete de mi bolsillo trasero. La gente era invariablemente cooperativa cuando el dinero estaba implicado. Bella ya tomaba el asiento que la posadera indicada sin objeción. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia ella, y vaciló, amartillando su cabeza con curiosidad. Sí, ella sería muy curiosa esta noche. Una muchedumbre no era el lugar ideal para esta conversación.

"¿Quizás algo más privado?" solicité a la posadera, dándole el dinero. Sus ojos se ensancharon en la sorpresa, y luego se estrecharon mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor del dinero.

"Seguro" Echó una ojeada al dinero mientras nos condujo alrededor de una pared divisora. _¿Cincuenta dólares para una mejor mesa? Rico, también. Esto tiene otro sentido-apuesto que su chaqueta cuesta más que mi último pago. Maldito. ¿Por qué quiere intimidad con ella?_ Ella nos ofreció una cabina en una esquina tranquila del restaurante donde nadie sería capaz de vernos - podría ver las reacciones de Bella a lo que le dijera. No tenía ninguna pista a lo que ella querría de mí esta noche. O que le daría. ¿Cuánto había adivinado ella? ¿Qué explicación de los acontecimientos del atardecer se había hecho?

"¿Algo como esto?" la posadera preguntó.

"Perfecto" le dije y, sintiéndome ligeramente molesto por su actitud resentida hacia Bella, le sonreí extensamente, excluyendo mis dientes. Le deje verme claramente.

"Esto..." _Él no puede ser verdadero. Debo estar dormida. Tal vez ella desaparezca…talvez podría escribir mi número sobre su plato con el Ketchup… _ella divagó lejos, catalogando ligeramente la imparcialidad. Todavía no estaba asustada. De pronto recordé las burlas de Emmett sobre mí en la cafetería, hace tantas semanas. Aposté que podría haberla asustado mejor que eso. ¿Estaba perdiendo mi marca?

"De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente" Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos en un tono de desaprobación. "Es muy poco cortés"

Miré fijamente en su expresión crítica. ¿Qué pensaba? No había asustado a la posadera en absoluto, a pesar de mis intenciones.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina híper ventilando."

"¡Umm…!. Bella estaba casi en lo justo. La posadera era sólo semicoherente en este momento, describiendo su evaluación incorrecta de mí a su amigo del personal.

"Oh, venga" Bella me regañó cuando no contesté inmediatamente. "Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás."

"¿Deslumbro a la gente?" era un camino interesante la expresión de eso. Bastante exacto para esta noche. Me pregunté por qué la diferencia…

"¿No te has dado cuenta?" Preguntó, todavía crítica. "¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?"

"¿Te deslumbro a ti?" expresé mi curiosidad impulsivamente, y luego las palabras salieron, y era demasiado tarde recordarlas. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para lamentar haberlo dicho en voz alta, ella contestó.

"Con frecuencia" y sus mejillas tomaron un brillo débilmente rosado. La deslumbré. Mi corazón silencioso aumentaba con la esperanza más intensa que yo alguna vez podría recordar haber sentido.

"¡Hola!" alguien dijo, la camarera, introduciéndose. Sus pensamientos eran ruidosos, y más explícitos que la posadera. Miré fijamente la cara de Bella en vez de a la audiencia, mire la sangre que se extendía bajo su piel, notando como esto hizo una llama en mi garganta, pero más bien como esto se reflejaba en su cara, poniendo color crema su piel …

La camarera esperaba algo de mí. Ah, ella había pedido nuestra orden de bebida. Seguí mirando fijamente a Bella, y la camarera de mala gana giro para mirarla, también. "¿Tendrá una coca?" Bella dijo, como si esperara una aprobación "Dos cocas" me enmendé. La sed normal de sed, humana - era un signo de shock. Me aseguraría que tuviera el azúcar suplementario de la gaseosa en su sistema. Se veía sana, aunque más que sana, radiante.

"¿Qué pasa?" exigió saber - preguntando por qué yo la miraba fijamente, adiviné. Era vagamente consciente que la camarera se había marchado

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté. Parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Estoy bien"

"¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? _Y _" ella estaba más confundida ahora.

"¿Debería?"

"Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock."_Medio reí, esperando su negación. Ella no quería que la cuidaran.

Le tomó un minuto contestarme. Sus ojos ligeramente se desenfocaron, miraba así a veces, cuando me reí de ella. ¿Estaba… deslumbrada? Eso me gustaría creer.

"Dudo que eso vaya a suceder. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables."Contestó, un poco sin aliento. ¿Tendría mucha práctica con cosas desagradables, entonces? ¿Su vida siempre estaba en riesgo?

"Da igual" le dije. "Me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida."

La camarera volvió con las cocas y una cesta de pan. Ella los puso delante de mí, y pidió mi orden, tratando de obtener mi mirada en el proceso. Indiqué que debería asistir a Bella, y se volvió hacia ella. Tenía una mente vulgar.

"Umm…" Bella echó un vistazo rápidamente al menú. "Tomaré el raviolis de setas" la camarera giro hacia mi con impaciencia.

"¿Y usted?"

"Nada para mí."

Bella hizo una cara leve. ¡Um!. Debe haber notado que nunca como. Notó todo. Yo siempre me olvidaba de ser cuidadoso a su alrededor. Esperé a que estuviéramos solos otra vez.

"La bebida", insistí. Estuve sorprendido cuando condescendió inmediatamente y sin objeción. Bebió hasta que el cristal estuvo completamente vacío, entonces empujé la segunda coca hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño un poco. ¿Sed, o shock? Bebió un poco más, y se estremeció.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Es sólo la coca" dijo, pero tembló otra vez, sus labios vibraron ligeramente como si sus dientes estuvieran a punto de castañear. La bonita blusa que llevaba era demasiado delgada para protegerla suficientemente; esta se le adhirió como una segunda piel, casi tan frágil como la primera. Ella era tan frágil, tan mortal.

"¿No tienes una chaqueta?"

"Sí". Ella miró alrededor de si misma, un poco perpleja.

"Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Jessica." le di mi chaqueta, deseando que el gesto no fuera estropeado por mi temperatura corporal. Habría sido agradable haber sido capaz de ofrecerle un abrigo caliente. Ella me miró fijamente, sus mejillas se ruborizaban otra vez. ¿Qué pensaba ella ahora?

La di la chaqueta a través de la mesa, y se la puso inmediatamente, y se estremeció otra vez. Sí, sería muy agradable ser caliente.

"Gracias", dijo. Suspiró, y empujó las mangas largas hacia atrás para liberar sus manos. Tomó otro aliento profundo. ¿Finalmente le haría efecto lo sucedido en la tarde? Su color todavía estaba bien; su piel era de crema y rosas contra el profundo azul de su camisa.

"Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul" le comente. Solo siendo honesto. Enrojeció, mejorando el efecto. Tenía buen aspecto, pero no había ninguna razón para desechar posibilidades. Le acerque la cesta del pan.

"Realmente," se opuso, adivinando mis motivos.

"No entrare en shock"

"Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada." la miré fijamente con desaprobación, preguntándome por qué ella no podía ser normal y estar perpleja por lo que había pasado.

"Me siento segura contigo" dijo, sus ojos, otra vez, llenos de confianza. La confianza que no merecía.

Sus instintos eran del todo incorrectos. Debe ser el problema. Ella no reconoció el peligro de la manera que un ser humano debería hacerlo. Ella tenía una reacción contraria. ¿En vez de correr, ella tardó, pensando que debería asustarla… como podría protegerla de mí cuando ninguno de nosotros quiso esto?

"Esto es más complicado de lo que había imaginado" murmuré. Podría verla volcar mis palabras en su cabeza, y me pregunté lo que hizo con ellos. Tomó un grisin y comenzó a comer sin parecer consciente de la acción. Masticó durante un momento, y apoyó su cabeza a un lado pensativamente.

"Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan" dijo en un tono ocasional. Su observación, que indicaba aquel hecho me dejó atónito.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir, tengo una teoría al respecto" añadió ligeramente. Entonces ella se había venido haciendo su propia explicación. Desde luego la tenía. Sentí un profundo temor al preguntarme cuan cerca estaba de la verdad

"¿Más teorías?"

"Aja!". Dijo y masticó otro poco, completamente despreocupada. Como si no hablara de los aspectos de un monstruo con el monstruo mismo.

"Espero que esta vez seas más creativa…" mentí cuando no siguió. Lo que realmente esperaba era que estuviera a millas de la verdad.

"¿O sigues tomando ideas de los cómics?"

"Bien, no, no lo conseguí de un cómic," dijo ella, un poco avergonzada.

"Pero tampoco me la he inventado."

"¿y?" pregunté entre mis dientes. Seguramente no hablaría con tanta calma si estuviera a punto de gritar. Vaciló, mordiendo su labio, la camarera reapareció con la comida para Bella. Le puse poca atención a la camarera cuando puso el plato delante de Bella y luego preguntó si quería algo. Disminuí, pero pedí más coca. La camarera no había notado los vasos vacíos. Los tomó y se marchó.

"¿Qué decías?" incité con inquietud en cuanto estuvimos solos otra vez.

"Te lo diré en el coche. _Si..." _Dijo en voz baja. Ah, esto era malo. No estaba dispuesta a hablar de sus conjeturas alrededor de otros.

"Si…" me sentí como si me clavaran tachuelas

"¿Hay condiciones?" estaba tan tenso que casi gruñí las palabras.

"Realmente tengo preguntas, desde luego."

"Desde luego," estuve de acuerdo. Sus preguntas probablemente serían bastante para decirme adonde se dirigían sus pensamientos. ¿Pero cómo le contestaría? ¿Con una mentira responsable? ¿O la ahuyentaría con la verdad? ¿O no diría nada, incapaz de decidir?

Estuvimos en silencio mientras la camarera rellenó su suministro de gaseosa.

"Bien, continua" dije, con la mandíbula cerrada, cuando la camarera se fue.

"¿Por qué estás en Port Ángeles?" Era una pregunta demasiado fácil - para ella, y no me daba información, mientras que mi respuesta, de ser verídico, le regalaría demasiada a ella. Entonces decidí dejarla en suspenso.

"Después", dije.

"Pero ésa es la más fácil"

"Después," dije otra vez.

Estaba frustrada por mi negativa. Ella alejo su mirada, hacia a su alimento. Despacio, para pensar seriamente, tomó un raviol y masticó con deliberación. Lo acompaño con más coca, y finalmente alzó la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos eran estrechos con la sospecha.

"En tal caso, de acuerdo" dijo. "Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... Saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones." podría ser peor.

Eso explicó su risa en el coche. Era rápida - nadie más alguna vez había adivinado esto sobre mí. Excepto Carlisle, y había sido bastante obvio entonces, al principio, cuando había contestado todos sus pensamientos como si él me hubiera hablado. Él lo había entendido antes que yo… esta pregunta no era tan mala. Mientras era claro que ella sabía que allí se equivocó, no era tan serio como podría haber sido. La telepatía no era, después de todo, una faceta de la vida de vampiro. Acompañé su hipótesis. "Solo una excepción," corregí. "Hipotéticamente".

Ella lucho contra una sonrisa - mi honestidad vaga la complació.

"Bien, con una excepción, entonces. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que está en un apuro? ¿Hipotéticamente?". Sus labios tensos, y sus ojos marrones líquidos estaban impacientes.

"Bien", vacilé. "Bueno, si... ese alguien…"

"Llamémosle 'Joe', " sugirió. Me reí de su entusiasmo. ¿Realmente pensaba que la verdad sería algo bueno? ¿Si mis secretos fueran agradables, por qué se los ocultaría?

"En ese caso, Joe" estuve de acuerdo. "Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta" sacudí mi cabeza y reprimí un estremecimiento al pensar cuan cerca había estado de llagar muy tarde. "Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes" sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo en las esquinas, poniendo mala cara "Hablábamos de un caso hipotético." me reí de su irritación. Sus labios, su piel… ellos miraban tan suaves. Quise tocarlos. Quise presionar mi yema del dedo contra la esquina de su ceño y levantarlo. Imposible. Mi piel sería repelente a ella.

"Sí, cierto" dije, volviendo a la conversación antes de que pudiera deprimirme demasiado.

"¿Que tal si le llamamos 'Jane'?" Se inclinó a través de la mesa hacia mí, todo el mal humor y la irritación se había ido de sus amplios ojos.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó, su voz era baja e intensa. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Y, si es así, qué parte? Quise decirle. Quise merecer la confianza que todavía podía ver en su cara.

"Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes" me susurró, y estiro una mano adelante como si fuera a tocar mis manos donde descansaban sobre la mesa vacía, delante mío.

Tire el pensamiento de que odiaría su reacción de rechazo a mi piel frígida de piedra - y ella dejó caer su mano. Sabía que podría confiar en ella la protección de mis secretos; ella tenía toda mi confianza, y mi corazón. Pero no podía confiar en ella para no horrorizarla. La verdad era el horror.

"No sé si tengo otra alternativa" murmuré. Recordé que una vez le tome el pelo llamándola 'excepcionalmente distraída'. Se había ofendido, si había juzgado sus expresiones correctamente. Bien, podría del derecho una injusticia, al menos.

"Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba" y, aunque ella no pudiera comprenderlo, ya le había dado mucho crédito. Y no omitió nada.

"Pensé que siempre tenias razón" dijo ella, riendo tomándome el pelo.

"Así solía ser" solía saber lo que hacía. Solía estar siempre seguro de mi mismo. Y ahora todo era el caos y el tumulto. Aún no lo comprendía. No quise la vida con sentido. No si el caos significaba que yo podía estar con Bella.

"Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo" continué, batiendo record del registro directamente sobre otro punto.

"No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará." ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?

Su cara giró seria otra vez.

"¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?" la honestidad era más importante para esta pregunta que para cualquier otra.

"Sin lugar a dudas". Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente - no de forma sospechosa, pero de una manera extraña con preocupación. Estiro su mano a través de la mesa otra vez, despacio y deliberadamente. Retiré mis manos una pulgada de distancia de ella, pero no hizo caso de esto, determinada a tocarme. Sostuve mi aliento - no debido a su olor ahora, pero debido a la tensión repentina, aplastante. Miedo. Mi piel la repugnaría. Ella se escaparía. Entonces cepilló la yema de sus dedos ligeramente a través del dorso de mi mano. El calor de su toque apacible, dispuesto, no se pareció a nada que alguna vez haya sentido. Esto habría sido el placer casi puro, excepto por mi miedo. Miré su cara como ella sintió la piedra fría de mi piel, todavía incapaz de respirar. Una sonrisa levantó las esquinas de sus labios.

"Gracias," dijo, mirándome, fijamente con una mirada intensa propia de ella.

"Es la segunda vez" sus dedos suaves se quedaron en mi mano como si encontraran agradable el estar allí. Le contesté tan por accidente como fui capaz.

"No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella no me lo reprocho, pero cabeceó afirmativamente. Retiré mis manos de debajo de la suya. Tan exquisito como su toque se sintió, no iba a esperar la magia de su tolerancia para, dar vuelta a la repulsión. Oculté mis manos bajo la mesa.

Leí sus ojos; aunque su mente fuera silenciosa, podía percibir tanta confianza como para preguntarme allí. Comprendí en aquel momento que quise contestar sus preguntas. No porque se lo debía. No por querer que confiara en mí. Sino porque quise que me conociera.

"Te seguí a Port Ángeles" le dije , las palabras salían en tropel demasiado rápido para corregirlas. Yo conocía el peligro de la verdad, el riesgo que tomaba. En cualquier momento, ella tranquilamente podría romper en la histeria. De un modo contrario, sabiendo esto me puse a hablar más rápido.

"Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes."

La mire, esperando su reacción. Ella rió. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba encima en los bordes, y sus ojos de chocolate se calentaron. Yo acababa de admitir que la estaba acechando, y ella sonreía..

"¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino?" Ella preguntó.

"esa no fue la primera vez" dije, apartando la vista hacia el piso oscuro, y mis hombros inclinados en la vergüenza. Mis barreras estaban bajas y la verdad todavía se derramaba imprudentemente.

"La primera fue cuando te conocí" era verdad, y esto me enfadó. Yo había colocado su vida sobre la lámina de una guillotina. Era como si ella hubiera sido marcada para morir por algún destino cruel, injusto, y - ya que yo había demostrado ser un instrumento descompuesto - el mismo destino siguió tratando de ejecutarla. Me imaginé al destino personificando-a una bruja espantosa, celosa, una arpía vengativa. Quise hacer responsable a alguien de esto de modo que pudiera hacer algo para luchar en su contra. Alguien a quien destruir, de modo que Bella pudiera estar segura. Ella estaba muy tranquila; su respiración se había acelerado. Alcé la vista hacia ella, sabiendo que finalmente vería el miedo que esperaba. ¿Acababa de admitir cuan cerca había estado de su muerte? Más cerca que cuando la furgoneta había venido a aplastarla. Y sin embargo, su cara todavía estaba relajada, sus ojos estaban apretados sólo por el interés.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Ella tenía que recordarlo.

"Sí", dijo, con serenidad, sus profundos ojos estaban llenos de conciencia. Ella sabía que había querido asesinarla. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos?

"Y aun así estás aquí sentada" dije, advirtiendo la contradicción inherente.

"Sí, estoy aquí... Gracias a ti" su expresión cambió, fue un giró curioso, el como cambio mi versión.

"Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy". Sin esperanzas, empujé otra vez contra la barrera que protegía sus pensamientos, desesperado por entender. Esto no me dio ningún sentido lógico. ¿Cómo aún podía preocuparse por el resto con aquella verdad evidente sobre la mesa?

Ella esperó, curiosa. Su piel era pálida, que era natural para ella, pero esto todavía me concernía. Su cena estaba casi intacta delante de ella. Si seguía diciéndole demasiado, iba a necesitar un colchón cuando el shock le cayera encima. Entonces indique mis condiciones

"Tú comes y yo hablo" procesó esto durante medio segundo, y lanzó un raviol a su boca con una velocidad que desdibujo su tranquilidad. Estaba más ansiosa por mi respuesta

"Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual" le dije.

"Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes" miré su cara con cuidado cuando dije esto. Aceptar era una cosa, confirmar era otra.

Esperaba inmóvil, y tenía sus ojos bien abiertos. Me sentí apretar los dientes, esperando su pánico. Pero ella solo parpadeó una vez, tragado fuerte, y luego rápidamente envío otro raviol a su boca. Quería que siguiera

"Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención..." continué, mirando como cada palabra me hundía más.

"Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Ángeles." yo no podía resistirme a la adición de esto. ¿Comprendió que otras vidas humanas no eran tan molestadas con experiencias cercanas a la muerte, o pensó que ella era normal?

Ella era lo más lejano a lo normal que yo alguna vez había encontrado.

"Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso…" mi aliento vino más rápido cuando recordé el sentimiento de pánico. Su olor ardió en mi garganta y me alegré. Este era un dolor que quería decir que ella estaba viva. Mientras me quemara, ella estaría segura.

"Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta." esperé que lo que decía tuviera sentido para ella. Esto debía serle confuso.

"El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando..." la memoria volvió a mí el recuerdo perfectamente claro y como si yo estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo. Sentí la misma furia cruel esparcirse por mi cuerpo, encerrándolo en el hielo. Lo quise muerto. Lo necesité muerto. Mi mandíbula se apretó tratando de concentrarme aquí en la mesa. Bella todavía me necesitaba. Era lo que importaba.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Susurró, sus ojos oscuros se abrían.

"Oí lo que pensaban" dije entre dientes, incapaces de impedir a las palabras salir en un gruñido.

"Y vi tu rostro en sus mentes."

Me costaba resistirme al impulso de matar. Yo todavía conocía con precisión donde encontrarlo. Sus pensamientos negros aspirados en el cielo de la noche, tironeándome… cubrí mi cara, conociendo mi expresión debía ser la de un monstruo, un cazador, un asesino. Fijé la imagen de ella detrás de mis ojos cerrados para controlarme, enfocándome sólo en su cara. El marco delicado de sus huesos, la vaina delgada de su seda pálida parecida a una piel estirada sobre el cristal, increíblemente suave y fácil de romperse. Ella era demasiado vulnerable para este mundo. Necesitaba un protector. Y, por algún mal manejo retorcido del destino, yo era la cosa más cercana disponible.

Traté de explicar mi reacción violenta de modo que ella entendiera.

"Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... Vivos" susurré. "Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Ángela, pero temía que, si me dejabas solo, iría por ellos."

Era la segunda vez esta noche, que confesaba un intento de asesinato. Al menos éste era defendible. Estaba tranquila mientras luchaba para controlarme. Escuché el latido de su corazón. El ritmo era irregular, pero este era más lento a medida que avanzaba el tiempo hasta que fue estable otra vez. Su respiración, también, era baja pero

Yo estaba muy cerca de flaquear. ¿Si encontraba su casa… lo mataría yo, entonces? ¿Volvería a ser un asesino cuándo ella confió en mí? ¿Había algún camino que me frenara? Había prometido decirme su última teoría cuando estuviéramos solos. ¿Querría oírla? ¿Yo estaba ansioso de eso, pero la recompensa por mi curiosidad era peor que no saber? Por lo menos, ella consiguió mucha verdad para una noche. La miré otra vez, y su cara estaba más pálida que antes, pero se compuso.

"¿Estás lista para ir a casa?" pregunté.

"Lo estoy para salir de aquí" dijo, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado, como si un simple 'sí' no expresara lo que ella quería decir.

Frustración.

La camarera volvió. Había oído la última declaración de Bella al estar nerviosa del otro lado del mostrador, preguntándose que más podría ofrecerme. Quise girar mis ojos en algunos ofrecimientos que ella había tenido en mente.

"¿Qué tal todo?" Me preguntó.

"Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias" le dije, mirando a Bella. La respiración de la camarera estaba congelada momentáneamente – por usar a Bella deslumbrándola con mi expresión. En un momento repentino de percepción, oyendo el camino que mi voz tomaba en la cabeza de este humano inconsecuente, comprendí por qué parecí atraer tanta admiración esta noche inestropeada por el miedo habitual.

Era debido a Bella.

Intentando tanto ser seguro para ella, para ser menos espantoso, para ser humano, yo realmente había perdido mi marca. La gente vio sólo la belleza ahora, con mi horror innato tan controlado. Alcé la vista a la camarera, esperando se recupere. Esto era cómico, ahora que entendí la razón.

"Seguro", tartamudeó. "Aquí la tiene." me dio la carpeta con la cuenta, pensando en la tarjeta en la que había deslizado detrás del recibo, con su nombre y número de teléfono. Sí, era bastante gracioso. Yo tenía el dinero listo otra vez. Devolví la carpeta inmediatamente, entonces no se gastaría esperando una llamada que nunca recibiría.

"Quédese con el cambio." Le dije, esperando que el tamaño del vuelto aliviaría su decepción. Me levante y Bella me siguió rápidamente. Quise ofrecerle mi mano, pero pensé que podría empujar mi suerte demasiado lejos para una noche. No agradecí a la camarera, mis ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Bella. Que pareció encontrar algo divertido, también. Camine tan cerca de ella como me atreví, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era lo bastante fuerte para parecerse a un toque físico contra el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo.

Sostuve la puerta para ella, suspiró silenciosamente, y me pregunté que pesar la hizo triste. La mire a los ojos, para preguntarle, cuando de repente miró hacia el suelo, pareciendo avergonzada. Esto me dio más curiosidad, pero estaba menos dispuesto a preguntar. El silencio entre nosotros continúo mientras abrí su puerta del auto y entró en el coche. Encendí la calefacción- dado que la noche fría cayo abruptamente y el coche frío debía ser incómodo para ella. Se acurruco en mi chaqueta, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Esperé, aplazando la conversación hasta que las luces de la ciudad se alejaron. Lo que me hizo sentirme más solo con ella. ¿Era lo correcto? Ahora que me concentraba sólo en ella, el coche parecía muy pequeño. Su olor se arremolinó en él con la corriente de la calefacción, construyéndolo y reforzándolo. Esto se convirtió en su propia fuerza, como otra entidad en el coche. Una presencia que exigió reconocimiento. Me quemaba. La combustión era aceptable, aunque me pareció de una manera extraña apropiada. Me habían dado tanto esta noche más de lo que había esperado. Y ella estaba aquí todavía de buen modo a mi lado. Le debía algo a cambio de esto. Un sacrificio. Un ofrecimiento quemado.

Ahora, si yo solo podría mantener esto; solo la quemazón, y nada más. Pero el veneno llenó mi boca, y mis músculos se tensaron con anticipación, como si yo estuviera de caza… tuve que mantener tales pensamientos fuera de mi mente. Yo sabía que me distraería.

"Ahora", le dije, el miedo de su respuesta me llevo al borde de la quemazón "Te toca a ti".


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Teoria

"¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más?" Dijo rápidamente en lugar de contestar a mi demanda. Yo estaba en el borde, ansioso para lo peor. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo es de tentador para prolongar este momento. Para tener Bella conmigo, voluntariamente, por sólo unos segundos más.  
Yo suspiré ante el dilema y, a continuación, dije, "Una".  
"Bueno…", dudado por un momento, como si ella dudara que pregunta hacer. "Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido al sur. Sólo me preguntaba como lo sabias.  
Yo mire hacia el parabrisas. Otra pregunta que no me decía nada de ella, y demasiado de mi. "Pensé que habíamos superado la parte de las evasivas- dijo en un tono crítico y decepcionado. Qué irónico!. Ella fue evasiva sin tregua, sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Bueno, ella quería que fuera directo. Y tendiendo en cuenta que esta conversación no iba en a ningún lugar bueno. "Muy bien!- dije "He seguido Tu olor."

Quise mirar su cara, pero tenía miedo de lo que vería. En su lugar yo escuché su respiración acelerarse y luego tranquilizarse. Ella habló otra vez después de un momento, y su voz era más constante de lo que habría esperado.  
"Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas", dijo Miré hacia abajo, la miré a ella con el ceño fruncido. Ya nos estábamos estancando otra vez. "¿Cuál es?" dije al fin.  
"¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes?" Volvió a preguntar reiterando su pregunta del restaurante. "¿Puede leer la mente de cualquiera, en cualquier lugar? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿puedes hacerlo con el resto de tu familia? Ella volvió a mirar hacia el lavado.  
"Eso es más de uno," dije.  
Ella sólo me miró, a la espera de sus respuestas.  
¿Y por qué no decírselo? Ella había conjeturado ya la mayor parte de esto, y era un tema más fácil según me pareció.  
"No, sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca, cuanto más familiar me resulta esa voz más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aún así no más de unos pocos kilómetros.  
"Traté de pensar en una manera de explicárselo para que ella lo entendiera mejor" Una analogía que pudiera relacionarse.  
"Es un poco como estar en una enorme sala lleno de gente, todo el mundo hablando a la vez. Es solo un zumbido, un zumbido de voces en el fondo. Hasta que localizo una voz una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan…la mayor parte del tiempo no les escucho ya que me puede llegar a distraer demasiado, y así es mas fácil parecer "normal",fruncí el ceño "y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresando con palabras.  
¿por qué crees que no puedes oírme? Ella se preguntaba  
Le dije otra vez la verdad con una analogía. "No sé", admití "Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de otra forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.  
Me di cuenta de que a ella no le había gustado esta comparación así que anticipándome a su reacción le sonreí. Ella no me defraudó cuando empezó a decir:  
"Mi mente no funciona bien?", Preguntó, en su voz fue en aumento el disgusto "Soy un bicho raro?"Ah, la ironía de nuevo. "Oigo voces en mi mente y tú te estas preocupado de ser un bicho raro" y yo me reí.  
Ella entendía todas las pequeñas cosas, pero las grandes al revés. Siempre los instintos incorrectos…  
Bella se mordió su labio, y se frunció su ceño fuerte y profundamente.  
"No te preocupes," yo la tranquilicé. "Es apenas una teoría…" Y había una teoría más importante que discutir. Estaba impaciente por conseguirla ya!. Cada paso en segundo lugar comenzaba a sentir cada vez más como tiempo perdido.  
" y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti" le dije un tanto ansioso  
Ella suspiró, todavía mordiéndose su labio. Me preocupaba que ella se lastimara. Ella me miro a los ojos con cara de preocupación.  
"¿Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas?" Le pregunté en silencio. Ella miró hacia abajo, luchando con algunos dilemas internos. De repente, ella se puso rígidas y con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par. El miedo destellaba a través de su cara por primera vez. "Dios Santo"!" gritóMe aterré. ¿Qué ella había visto? ¿Cómo la he asustado?  
Entonces ella gritó, "Ve más despacio!"  
"Qué pasa?" No entendía de donde venia su terror..  
"Vas a ciento sesenta!" ella me gritó  
Ella rápidamente miro por la ventanilla, y retrocedió de los árboles oscuros que competían con más allá de nosotros.¿Esta pequeña cosa, apenas un poco de velocidad, la hacian gritar en miedo?  
Puse los ojos en blanco.. "Tranquilízate, Bella."  
"¿pretendes que nos matemos?",Exigió, su voz era alta y firme. "No vamos a chocar"le dije a ella. Ella tomo una bocanada de aire y a continuación hablo en un tono más bajo. "¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?""Yo siempre Conduzco así" Me encontré con su mirada, divertido conmocionado por su expresión.  
"No apartes la vista de la carretera!" Ella gritó. "Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella. Ni siquiera me han puesto una multa" le hice gestos tocando mi frente. Me pareció cómico lo absurdo de poder bromear con mi secreto tan extraño. "aprueba de radares y detectores de velocidad"  
"Muy divertido," ella dijo sarcásticamente, su voz era enojada.  
"Charlie es policía ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie."  
"Probablemente," repetí, y riendo sin humor. "pero tú no" Sí, nos iríamos absolutamente diferentemente en un accidente de tráfico. Ella tenía razón de tener miedo, a pesar de mis capacidades de conducción…  
"Satisfecha." Con un suspiro levante el pie del acelerados hasta 120 Km./h  
Ella miro el velocímetro. "Casi."  
¿Seguía siendo esto demasiado rápido para ella? "Odio la conducción lenta," murmuré, pero dejé la aguja resbalar otra muesca abajo.  
"a esto le llamas despacio?" preguntó  
"Bastante de criticar mi conducción," dije impacientemente. Cuántas veces tenían que esquivar mi pregunta? ¿Tres veces? ¿Cuatro? ¿Eran sus especulaciones tan espantosas? Tuve que saber-inmediato. "Todavía estoy esperando su última teoría."

Ella mordió su labio otra vez, y su expresión se convirtió en trastorno, casi doloroso. agonicé en mi impaciencia y ablandé mi voz. No quería que se entristeciera. "No reiré," prometí, deseando que era solamente la vergulenza que la hizo poco dispuesta hablar.  
"Temo más que te enfades conmigo," ella susurró  
Forcé mi voz para permanecer incluso. "tan mala es?"  
"Bastante, si."  
Ella miraba abajo, rechazando mirar mis ojos. Los segundos pasaron.  
"Adelante," animé.  
Su voz era muy baja. "No sé comenzar."  
"Porqué no empiezas por el principio?" Recordaba sus palabras antes de cena.  
"dijiste que no era de tu invención."  
"No," ella convino, y después era silenciosa otra vez.  
Pensé en las cosas que pudieron haber inspiradola. ¿"como empezástes? ¿un libro? ¿con una pelicula?"  
Debí haber mirado a través de sus colecciones cuando ella estaba fuera de la casa. Yo no tenía ninguna idea si el fogonero o Anne Rice de Bram estaba allí en su pila de los libros gatados… "no," ella dijo otra vez. "Fue el sábado, en la playa."  
No contaba con eso. El chisme local sobre nosotros nunca se había perdido en cualquier cosa demasiado extraño-o demasiado exacto. ¿Había un nueva rumor que había faltado? Bella miró a escondidas para arriba de sus manos y vio la sorpresa en mi cara.  
"Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia… Jacob Black," ella siguió. "Su papá y Charlie han sido amigos desde que era un bebé."  
El nombre black- de Jacob no era familiar, pero me recordó algo… algunos tiempo, hace tiempo… Miré fijamente fuera del parabrisas, buscando en mi memoria para encontrar la conexión.  
"Su papá es una de las ancianos de Quileute," ella dijo.  
Jacob Black. Efraín Black. Un descendiente, sin duda. Es tan malo como se podría esperar. Ella sabía la verdad.  
Mi mente volaba a través de las ramificaciones como el coche voló alrededor de la oscuridad curvas en la carretera, mi cuerpo rígido con angustia-inmóvil excepto para los pequeños, automática de las medidas que tomó para dirigir el coche. Ella sabía la verdad.  
Pero… si ella supo la verdad el sábado… entonces ella la había sabido toda la tarde … pero…  
"Fuimos para una caminata," ella continuó. "Y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme, pienso. Él me contó una…"  
Ella paró brevemente, pero ahora no había necesidad de lo vomitara; Sabía lo que ella iba a decir. El único misterio dejado era porqué ella ahora estaba aquí conmigo.  
"Continua," dije.  
"Sobre vampiros," ella respiró, las palabras menos que un susurro.  
De alguna manera, era incluso peor que saber que ella sabía, oyéndola hablar en voz alta. Retrocedí en el sonido de sus palabras, y después me controlé otra vez.  
"Y pensastes inmediatamente en mí?" Pedí.  
"No. Él… mencionó a su familia."  
¿Cómo de irónico que sería Efraín que su propia descendencia fuera quien violara el tratado, había jurado defender. Un nieto, o su tataranieto, quizás. ¿Cuántos años tenía ? Setenta? Yo me di cuenta que no podía ser un hombre mayor, si no alguien que no creyera en las leyendas, eso era peligroso. Por supuesto, la generación más joven-los que habrían sido advertidos, pero habría creído las antiguas supersticiones lo irrisorio y peligroso de su exposición si nos encuentran.  
Supuse esto significó que estaba libre ahora de matar la tribu pequeña, indefensa en la costa costa, era el tratado. Ephraim y su paquete de protectores estaban muertos…  
"Jacob creía que era una superstición tonta," Bella dijo repentinamente, su voz reflejaba una nota de ansiedad. "Él no esperó que me creyera ni una palabra."  
Mire por el rabillo de mi ojo y vi como retorcía sus manos inquieta  
"Fue culpa mía," ella dijo después de que una breve pausa, y entonces ella bajó su cabeza como si ella estuviera avergonzada. "Le obligue a contármelo."  
"Porqué?" No era tan duro ahora guardar mi nivel de la voz. Lo peor ya estaba hecho. Mientras habláramos de los detalles de la revelación, no tuvimos que pasar a las consecuencias de ella.  
"Lauren que dijo que algo sobre ti… intentaba provocarme." Ella hizo un pequeño gesto recordándolo. Me distrajeron levemente, preguntándose cómo Bella sería provocado por alguien que habla de mí…  
"Y un chico mayor de la tribu dijo que su familia no venía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara"  
Su cabeza cayó incluso más bajo mientras que ella admitió esto, y su expresión parecía… culpable.  
La mire y me reí ruidosamente.  
Ella se sentía culpable? ¿Qué podía haber echo ella para sentirse tan avergonzada y no decirmelo?  
"Como le engañantes?" Pedí.  
"Intenté flirtear un poco…Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado" ella explicó, y su voz parecía incrédula ante el recuerdo de su éxito.  
Podría apenas imaginar la atracción que ella parecía tener para todos los chicos, ella era totalmente inconsciente de esa parte de ella. Como intento abrumarlo totalmente inconsciente de que él la encontraría atractiva. De repente sentí compasión por el muchacho confiado de que ella se había fijado en él.  
"Me gustaría haberlo visto," dije, y entonces reí otra vez con humor negro.  
Deseaba haber podido oír la reacción del muchacho, ser testigo de mi propia devastación.  
"Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente… pobre Jacob Black!"  
No estaba tan enojado con la fuente de mi exposición como esperaba sentir. Él no sabía mejor. ¿Y cómo podría esperar que cualquier persona se negase a las peticiones de ella? No, sentía solamente la condolencia por el daño que ella habría hecho a su paz interior.  
La sentía ruborizarse, sentí el calor en el aire entre nosotros. Eché un vistazo en ella, y ella miraba fijamente hacia fuera su ventana. Ella no habló otra vez.  
"Qué hicistes entonces?"la Incité. Hora de volver a la historia del horror.  
"Busqué en Internet"  
Alguna vez práctico"¿Y eso te convenció?""No," dijo. "Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías y entonces…"  
Ella se cayó y oí apretar los dientes. "Qué?" Exigí. ¿Qué había encontrado ella? ¿Qué sentido tenía esta pesadilla para ella?  
Se detuvo brevemente y entonces ella susurró  
"decidí que no importaba"  
El Choque congeló mis pensamientos por medio segundo y, a continuación, me encajó todo. ¿Por qué ella se fue justo donde estaba sus amigos en lugar de escapar de ellos? ¿Por qué se había metido en mi coche conmigo de nuevo en lugar de correr, gritando a la policía… Sus reacciones fueron siempre mal-siempre completamente equivocado. Ella atraía el peligro hacia sí misma. Ella le invita. "¿qué no importaba?" Dije a través de mis dientes. La cólera que me llenaba. Cómo se supone que yo puedo proteger a alguien ….determinada tan tan tan para ser desprotegido?  
"No," ella dijo en una voz baja que era inexplicablemente suave. "No me importa lo que seas."  
Ella era imposible.  
¿"No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿que no sea humano?"  
"No."  
Comencé a preguntarme si ella era enteramente estable.  
Supuse que lo podría arreglar para que ella reciba el mejor cuidado disponible… Carlisle tendría los contactos para encontrarla los médicos más expertos, los terapeutas más talentosos. Quizás algo se podría hacer para arreglarlo incorrecto en ella, lo que le hiciera estar sentada al lado de un vampiro con su corazón latiendo tranquilo y constante. Me gustaría verlo con anterioridad y visitarla tan a menudo como me estuviera permitido…  
"Te has enfadado" ella suspiró. "No debería haberle dicho nada."  
Como si el castigo de estas inquietantes tendencias ayudara a cualquiera de nosotros.  
"No, prefiero saber que piensas incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura."  
"Así que me equivoco otra vez?" pregunto ella con un tono desafiante.  
"No me refiero a eso" mis dientes rechinaron de nuevo "NO IMPORTA""dije con un tono mordazElla continuó. "Estoy en lo cierto?"  
"¿importa?" le contesté  
Ella tomó un profundo aliento. Esperé airadamente por su respuesta. "No realmente", dijo, su voz tranquila de nuevo. "Pero yo siento curiosidad. "  
No realmente. No importa. Ella no le llamaba la atención. Sabía que yo era inhumano, monstruo, y esto no importa para ella. Aparte de mis preocupaciones acerca de su cordura, empecé a sentir una hinchazón de la esperanza. La cual había intentado anular.  
"¿sobre que sientes curiosidad?" Le pregunté. No había mas secretos entre ambos, sólo pequeños detalles.  
"¿Cuántos años tienes?", Preguntó.  
Mi respuesta fue automática y arraigada. "Diecisiete".  
"Y cuánto tiempo has estado diecisiete?"  
Intenté no sonreír a su tono paternalista. "Bastante", admití  
"de acuerdo", dijo, abruptamente entusiasta. Ella me sonrió. Cuando me puse una vez más ansiosos acerca de su salud mental, ella sonrió más amplio. I continuó.  
"No te rías", advirtió. "Pero, ¿cómo se puede salir durante el día?"  
Yo me reí, a pesar de su petición. Su investigación no había nada de inusual. "un Mito", le dije.  
"¿No te quema el sol?"  
"Un Mito".  
"Y lo de Dormir en ataúdes?"  
"Un Mito". El sueño no había sido una parte de mi vida en bastante tiempo, no hasta estas noches últimas, pues había mirado el sueño de Bella…  
"No puedo dormir", yo murmuré, contestando a su pregunta más completamente  
Ella guardó silencio por un momento. "Nada?", Preguntó. "Jamás", susurre.

Miré fijamente en sus ojos, anchos debajo de la franja gruesa de cansancio, y anhelé mi sueño.  
No para el olvido, como tenía antes, para no escapar el aburrimiento, pero quise soñar, Quizá, si podría ser inconsciente, si podría soñar, yo podría vivir por algunas horas en un mundo donde ella y yo podríamos estar juntos. Ella soñaba conmigo. Quise soñar con ella.  
Ella me miró fijamente , su expresión por completo me maravillo. Tuve que apartar mi vista.  
No podría soñar con ella. Ella no debe ser mi sueño  
"aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante," dije, severo y mi pecho se llenó de frío, mucho más difícil que antes. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para entenderme. En algún momento, tendría que darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Ella debe ver que todo esto hizo cuestión-más que cualquier otra consideración. Consideraciones como el hecho de que a mí me encantaba ella.  
"¿Cuál?" dijo sorprendida e inconsciente.

Eso sólo hizo que mi vos se volviera más severa "¿No t e preocupa mi dieta?"

"Ah, esa" ella lo dijo de modo que no podía interpretarlo.

"Sí, esa. ¿ No quieres aber si bebo sangre?"  
Ella retrocedió lejos de mi pregunta. Finalmente. Lo entendio.  
"Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto". ella dijo.  
"¿Qué dijo Jacob?"  
"que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa por que sólo dabais caza a animales."  
"Él dijo que no éramos peligrosos?" Repetí cínicamente.  
"No exactamente," ella aclaró. "Él dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso"  
Miré fijamente el camino, mis pensamientos en un gruñido desesperado, mi garganta que dolía con la sed ardiente y familiar.  
"Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? dijo tranquilamente como si ella confirmara un informe de tiempo.  
"Los Quileutes tienen una larga memoria".  
Ella asintió a sí misma, pensando Mucho.  
"aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga. "Tienen razón para mantener la distancia con nosotros"  
"No entiendo". No, claro que ella no entendía. Cómo hacerle ver?  
"Intentamos," le dije. "Solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo cometo un error al permitirme estar a solas contigo."

Su olor era mi fuerte dentro de mi coche. Yo estaba cada vez más acostumbrado a él, pude casi ignorarlo, pero no hay que negar mi cuerpo todavía lo anhelaba, eso era la mala razón. Mi boca nadaba con veneno.

"Esto es un error?" ella pidió, y había angustia en su voz. El sonido de él me desarmó. Ella quiso estar conmigo a pesar de todo, ella quiso estar conmigo. La esperanza se hinchó otra vez, y la batí detrás.  
"Muy peligroso," le dije que verazmente, podría desear la verdad realmente deje de alguna manera de importar.  
Ella no respondió por un momento. Oí que su respiración cambiaba, aunque de manera extraña, no era miedo.  
"Cuéntame más," ella dijo repentinamente, con su voz torcida por la angustia.  
Examiné su cuidado. Fue con dolor. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?  
"¿Qué más quieres saber?" Le pregunté, tratando de pensar una manera de no hacerle daño. Ha ella no le debe doler. No podía dejarla herida.  
"Dime por qué cazar animales en lugar de las personas", dijo, todavía angustiado.  
No era evidente? O quizás esto no le importa tampoco.  
"No quiero ser un mostruo" susurre "Pero no bastan los animales?"  
Busqué otro para comparación, una forma que pueda entender. "No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotrs mismo vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir… la mayoría de las veces. "Mi voz sonó más baja; Estaba avergonzado de la amenaza en la que ella se encontraba. La amenaza continua en que se encontraba. "unas veces es más difícil que otras"  
"Te resulta difícil ahora?"  
Suspire ya que ella me hacía una pregunta que yo no quería responder  
"Si" admití.  
Yo esperaba su respuesta física todo este tiempo: su respiración se mantuvo estable, su corazón aún mantiene su patrón. Yo esperaba, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo no podía tener miedo?  
"Pero ahora no tienes hambre" declaró, perfectamente segura de sí mismo.  
"¿Por qué cree eso?"  
"Tus ojos", dijo en un tono casual. "Yo le dije que yo tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta que las personas, y los hombres, en particular se enfadan cuando tienen hambre"

Me reí entre dientes en su descripción: Malhumorado. La había subestimado. . Pero ella estaba absolutamente en lo correcto, como de costumbre. "Eres muy observadora ¿Verdad?" Reí otra vez.  
Ella sonrió un poco, cerro los ojos como si se concentrara en algo.  
"¿Este fin de semana estuviste cazando con Emmett?" Preguntó después de que mi risa se desvaneciera.  
La forma casual en que ella habla como si le fascinara lo cual fue frustrante. ¿Podría ella realmente aceptarlo con tanta calma? Yo estaba más cerca del shock que ella parecía estar.

"Sí," le dije que, y entonces, como estaba a punto de dejarlo en ése, sentía el mismo impulso que había tenido en el restaurante: Quisiera que ella me conociera. "No quería salir," yo me encendí lentamente, "pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar alrededor de ti cuando no tengo sed."  
"Porqué no querías salir?"  
Tomé una respiración profunda, y pasó entonces a encontrarse con su mirada. Este tipo de honestidad fue difícil en una manera muy distinta.  
"Estar lejos de ti me pone…ansioso" supone esa palabra sería suficiente, aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, "No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana." Entonces me acordé de las raspaduras en su palma de la mano. "Bueno, no totalmente indemne" enmendé.  
"¿Qué?" "Tus manos", la recordé.  
Ella suspiró e hizo muecas. "Me caí."  
Había conjeturado correctamente. "Eso es lo que pensé," dije, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa. "Supongo, siendotú, podría haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras durá mi ausencia. Fueron 3 días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios." Honesto, eso no perteneció en el tiempo pasado. Probablemente todavía irritaba Emmett, y todo el resto de mi familia, también. Excepto Alicia…  
"Tres días?" ella pidió, su sostenido de la voz repentinamente. "No acabas de regresar hoy?"  
No entendía el borde en su voz. "No, volvimos el domingo."  
"Entonces ¿porqué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?" ella exigió. Su irritación me confundida  
Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que esta cuestión fue uno que se relaciona con la mitología de nuevo. "Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día… Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien."  
Eso la distrajo de su molestia misteriosa. "Porqué?" ella pidió, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.  
Dudé que podría subir con la analogía apropiada para explicar esto. Tan sólo le dije " alguna vez te lo mostraré"  
Y entonces me preguntaba si esto fuera una promesa que terminaría rota . ¿La vería otra vez, después de esta noche? ¿Me gustaba lo suficiente para poder dejarla?"Me podías haber llamado" dijo. ella  
Qué extraña conclusión. "Sabía que estabas a salvo."  
"Pero yo no sabía donde estabas. Yo…" ella paro precipitadamente y miro a sus manos  
"Qué?"  
"Me disgusta no verte" dijo tímidamente y su piel torno un bonito color en sus pómulos " también me pone ansiosa"  
Estarás contento me dije a mi mismo. Bien, aquí estaba mi recompensa esperada.  
Desconcertado, exaltado, horrorizado-sobre todo horrorizar al darme cuenta que mi imaginaciones salvajes no estaban tan lejos de la meta. Esta fue la razón por la que no importaba que Yo era un monstruo. Es exactamente la misma razón por la cual no me importaban las normas. ¿Por qué el bien y el mal ya no obraban su influencia ¿Por qué todos mis prioridades habían pasado un puesto hacia abajo para dar cabida a esta chica en la parte superior.  
Bella cuidaba de mi, también.  
Sabia que no se podía compara a como yo la amaba. Pero era bastante. Por que ella arriesgaba su vida al sentarse aquí conmigo. Por hacerme tan feliz. Bastantes para causarle dolor, si hiciera las cosas bien y la dejara.  
¿Existe algo que podría hacer para no herirla ahora? Nada en absoluto? Yo debería haber estado alejado. Yo nunca debería haber vuelto a Forks. No debería ser la cuasa de su dolor. ¿Podría parar ahora de estar con ella? ¿De hacerlo peor?  
La manera en que yo me sentía ahora mismo, su sensación de calidez contra mi piel… No. Nada me pararía.¿ahora?  
"AH! Gemí "esto no está bien"  
"¿Qué he dicho?" Pregunto, rápido sintiéndose culpable.  
"¿No ves, Bella? De todas las cosas que te has visto involucrada es la que me hace sentir peor. No quiero oír que te sientes así " Era la verdad, era una mentira. La parte más egoísta de mí volaba con el conocimiento que ella me quiso como la quise.  
"Es un error. No es seguro. Soy peligroso, Bella- grabatelo por favor  
"No" Sus labios hicieron un puchero.  
"Hablo en serio." Yo estaba luchando con tanta fuerza conmigo mismo medio desesperado para ella lo aceptara, y por otro lado desesperado por guardar las advertencias de escapatoria que las palabras me salieron a través de los dientes, como un gruñido.  
"También yo", insistió. "Te lo dije no me importa que seas, es demasiado tarde"  
El mundo era triste blanco y negro para un inmortal sin fin como yo, recordé como se arrastraban las sombras por el césped soleado hacia la figura dormida de Bella. Inevitable, imparable. Robaron el color de su piel, y la hundieron en oscuridad.  
¿Demasiado tarde? La visión de Alicia remolinó en mi cabeza, ojos rojos de la sangre de Bella mirando fijamente detrás, en mí impasiblemente. Inexpresivo-pero no había manera que ella podría no odíarme por ese futuro. Me Odíe por robar todo de ella. Robo de su vida y de su alma.  
No podría ser demasiado tarde. "Jamás digas eso" silbé.  
Ella miró fijamente hacia fuera desu ventana, y sus dientes mordiendo su labio otra vez. Tenía las manos con los puños apretados en su regazo. Respirando rápidamente y entonces se rompió.  
"En qué piensas?" Tuve que saber.  
Ella sacudió su cabeza sin mirarme. Vi algo relucir, como un cristal, en su mejilla. Sentí la Agonía. "Estas llorando? La había hecho llorar. La había hecho mucho daño. Ella se restrego las lagrimas con la parte posterior de la mano.  
"No", mintió, rompiendo su voz. Un cierto instinto enterrado, me hacía que fuera hasta ella. En ese segundo fui más humano que nunca. Y entonces recordé lo que era … y baje mi mano.  
"Lo siento," dije, mi quijada trabada. ¿Cómo podría nunca decirle cómo me apesadumbraba eso?  
Apesadumbrado para todas las equivocaciones estúpidas que había cometido. Apesadumbrado por ser tan egoísta. Apesadumbrado que ella fuera así de desafortunada en cuanto ha sentido ese trágico amor?. Apesadumbrado también para las cosas más allá de mi control-que había sido el monstruo quien la eligió para terminar su vida en el primer lugar.  
Llevé un profundo respiración-no haciendo caso de mi reacción desgraciada el sabor en coche-y intentado recogerse.  
Quise cambiar el tema, para pensar en algo más. Afortunado para mí, mi la curiosidad sobre la muchacha era insaciable. Tenía siempre una pregunta.  
"Díme una cosa," dije.  
"Sí?" ella todavía tenía rota la voz.  
¿"Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina ¿en que pensabas? No podía entender tu expresión… No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al maximo en algo.  
"Qué estabas pensando esta noche, momentos antes de que girara en la esquina? "  
"Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar un atacante," ella dijo, su voz más compuesta. "Ya sabes autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese…" Su calma no duró al final de su explicación. Su tono cambio lleno de odio.  
Ésta no era ninguna hipérbole, y su furia juguetona no era chistosa ahora.  
Podría ver su figura-apenas frágil seda encima vidrio-eclipsada por los monstruos humanos fisted sustanciosos, pesados que la habrían lastimado. La furia hervida en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.  
"ibas a luchar contra ellos?" Quise gemir. Sus instintos eran mortales "no pensases en correr?"  
"No," ella mintió, se le quebró la voz. "Me caigo mucho cuando corro," dijo vergonzosamente.  
"Y en chillar?"  
"Estaba apunto de hacerlo"  
Sacudí mi cabeza en incredulidad. ¿Cómo se había conseguido mantener viva antes de llegar a Forks?  
"Tienes razón. Definitivamente estoy luchando contra el destino al mantenerte con vida" le dije con voz agria Ella suspiró, y Continuo mirando por la ventana. Entonces ella me miró de nuevo. "¿Te veré mañana?", Exigió bruscamente.  
Mientras me encontraba en mi camino al infierno-yo podría así disfrutar del viaje. "Sí, también he de entregar un trabajo" ella me sonrió, y se sentía bien para hacerlo.  
"Te reservaré un sitio para almorzar. " Su corazón latió con fuerza; de repente sentí mi corazón muerto de más caliente. Detuve el coche delante de casa de su padre. Ella no dejo de mirarme.  
"¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana? ", insistió. "Lo prometo". ¿Cómo puede lo incorrecto darme tanta felicidad? Sin duda hubo algo de mal en eso. Ella asintió para si misma, satisfecho, comencé a quitarme la cazadora.  
"Te la puedes quedar", me aseguró con rapidez. Yo quería dejarle una señal de mi compromiso. Un subvenir, al igual que la tapa de botella que estaba en mi bolsillo ahora…  
" no tienes una para mañana " le recordé la rechazó de nuevo sonriéndome, " No quiero tener que explicarselo a Charlie", me dijo. Me imagino que no. Me sonrió a ella. "Ah, de acuerdo." Ella puso su mano sobre la puerta para abrirla y, a continuación, se detuvo. Poco dispuesta a abandonar, al igual que Yo no estaba dispuesto para dejarla ir. Para dejarla desprotegida, incluso por poco tiempo…  
Petter y Charlotte se fueron correctamente, ahora de camino bastante lejos de Seattle, sin duda. Pero siempre hay otros. Este mundo no es un lugar seguro para toda obra humana, y sobre todo por que para ella parecía ser más peligroso que es para el resto.  
"Bella?" Le pregunté, sorprendido por el placer era simplemente haciendo uso de la palabra en su nombre. "¿Sí?" "Vas a prometerme algo?" "Sí," está de acuerdo fácilmente y, a continuación, sus ojos más estrictos, como si el que ella había pensado en una motivo para oponerse. "No vayas sola al bosque,"le advertí, la vi a ella preguntándose acerca de esta petición lo cual desencadenó la objeción de conciencia en sus ojos.  
Ella me contestó ceñuda y severa "¿Por qué?"  
Yo la vi brillar en la oscuridad . La falta de luz no fue problema para mis ojos, pero tampoco tendría problemas para otro cazador. Sólo los seres humanos cegados. "No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera," le dije. "Vamos a dejarlo así".  
Ella tembló, pero se recuperó rápidamente e incluso sonriendo cuando ella me dijo, "lo que tu digas".Su aliento tocó mi rostro, tan dulce y fragante.  
Podría permanecer aquí toda la noche como esto, pero ella necesitó su sueño. Los dos deseos parecido igualmente fuerte como guerrearon continuamente dentro de mí: queriéndola siempre quisieran que ella fuera segura. Suspiré en las imposibilidades. "Te veré mañana," dije, sabiendo que la vería mucho más pronto que eso. Ella no me vería hasta mañana, no obstante.  
"Entonces hasta Mañana, ," ella dijo mientras abría la puerta..  
Agonía otra vez, mirando su partida.  
Me incliné después de ella, queriendo detenerla aquí. "Bella?"  
Ella dio vuelta, y entonces congelado, sorprendido encontrar nuestras caras así que cercano juntas. Abrumado también por la proximidad. El calor la cayó en ondas, acariciando mi cara. Podría todos sino la sensación la seda de su piel…  
Su latido del corazón tardamudeó, y sus labios cayeron abierto.  
"Que duermas bien," susurré, y me incliné lejos antes de la urgencia en mi cuerpo la sed familiar o muy la nueva y extraña hambre sentir-pude hacer repentinamente que hace algo que pudo lastimarla.  
Se sentó allí inmóvil por un momento, sus grandes y aturdido ojos. Me deslumbró. Deslumbrada y conjeturando al igual que yo. Ella se recuperó, aunque su cara era todavía un poco pasmada sacó medio cuerpo fuera del coche, medio disparada que tuvo que agarrarse al marco del coche tras tropezar torpemente con sus pies.  
Yo reí demasiado bajo para que ella lo pudiera escuchar.  
Observé como anduvo tropezando hasta llegar a la puerta. Segura por el momento. Y yo estaría pronto de vuelta.  
Sentí como sus ojos me seguían por la oscura calle. Era una sensación muy diferente a la que yo estaba acostumbrado. Por lo general yo podía saber lo que pensaba la gente viéndolo en mi mente. esto era extrañamente excitante, esa intangible situación de que sus ojos me vigilaban. Sabía que era solamente, por que eran sus ojos lo que me miraban. Millones de pensamientos cambiaban un y otra vez mientras yo conducía sin rumbo en la noche.  
Circulé durante mucho tiempo a través de las calles, yendo en ninguna parte, pensando en Bella y en la increíble libertad que sentía ahora q ella sabía la verdad. Ya no tenía que temer que ella lo descubriera. Ella lo sabía y no le importaba. Aunque, obviamente era algo malo para ella. E increíblemente liberador para mi. Más que eso, ella me amaba. Aunque su amor no podía ser comparable al que yo sentía por ella.  
Me encantó al a vez que me consumió pensando que este amor podía dañar su frágil cuerpo. Pero ella sentía fuertemente bastante. Bastantes para someter el miedo instintivo. Bastantes para querer estar conmigo. Y el estar con ella era la felicidad más grande que había sentido nunca.  
Por un momento – me sentí solo y dolido por este cambio- al sentir la felicidad incapaz de detener la tragedia. Era feliz por que ella velaba por mí. Exaltante en el triunfo de haber ganado su afecto. Sólo imaginándome día a día más cerca de ella, escuchar su voz y su é la sonrisa en mi cabeza, ver como sus labios se inclinaba hacia arriba, acentuando el hoyuelo de su barbilla, la forma en que sus cálidos ojos me funden…  
Sus dedos los había sentido tan cálido y suave en mi mano esta noche. Me imaginaba cómo me sentiría al tocar la delicada piel que se extendía sobre su pómulos-sedoso, cálido… tan frágil. Seda más de vidrio… terriblemente frágil. No vi hacia donde me conducían mis pensamientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Perdido en las sombras palidecí de miedo- apreté mi mandíbula, sus ojos feroces, concentrada, su cuerpo delgado preparado y toscas formas alrededor de ella, esta pesadilla me abatió.  
"Ah," gemí como el odio que hervía a fuego lento que todos sino olvidado en la alegría de amar su explosión otra vez en un infierno de la rabia.  
Era solo. Era Bella, yo confiaba en que en el interior de su casa estuviera segura, por el momento.  
Ferozmente me alegré de que Charlie Swan-jefe de la policía local, estuviera y armado - era su padre. Eso debe significar algo, proporcionar un poco de protección para Bella. Ella estaba segura. No tomaría mucho tiempo para vengar el insulto… No. Ella merecía lo mejor. No podría permitir que ella cuide de un asesino. Pero… ¿qué pasa con los demás? Bella estaba segura, sí. Ángela y Jessica estaban también, sin duda, en la seguridad de sus camas. Sin embargo, había un monstruo suelto en las calles de Port Angels. Un monstruo humano- que hacía que el resto de humanos estuvieran en "problemas"? Yo sabía que cometer un asesinato era incorrecto. Lo sabía. Sin embargo dejándolo libre, que pudiera atacar de nuevo tampoco era lo correcto.  
La rubia anfitriona del restaurante. La camarera que no la vío. Ambas me había irritado de un modo trivial pero eso no significaba que merecieran estar en peligro. Cualquiera de ellas pudieron ser Bella.  
Eso me hizo tomar una decisió vuelta al coche del norte, acelerando ahora que tenía un propósito. Siempre que tuviera a el problema que estaba más allá mí-algo tangible como este-Yo sabía dónde podía ir en busca de ayuda..  
Alicia estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, esperándome. Lo dejé tirado frente a la casa en vez de dejarlo en el garaje.  
"Carlisle en su estudio," Alicia me dijo antes de que yo preguntara..  
"Gracias," dije, acariciando su pelo mientras pasaba.  
Gracias a ti por contestar a mi llamada, pensó sarcásticamente.  
"OH." Me paré en la puerta. cogí mi móvil para verlo.. "Lo siento, yo ni siquiera comprobé de quier era… estaba ocupado."  
"Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, demasiado. En el momento en que vi lo que iba a ocurrir, vi que tu encontrabas el camino."  
"Estuvo cerca", me murmuró. Perdón, repitió ella, avergonzada de sí misma. Es fácil ser generoso, a sabiendas de que Bella estaba bien.  
"No, te preocupes, no puedes estar en todo, nadie espera que seas omnisciente, Alicia."  
"Gracias."  
"yo le iba a preguntar por la cena, justo antes de que todo cambiara en mi mente"  
Ella hizo muecas. Estaba preocupándome de otras cosas . Yo deseaba saberlo  
"que es lo que te ha mantenido preocupada este tiempo?"  
Jaspe que piensa en nuestro aniversario.  
Ella rió.  
Él está intentando no tomar ninguna decisión sobre mi regalo, pero creo que tiene una idea bastante buena…  
"eres una desvergonzada."  
"sip."  
Ella frunció sus labios, y miró fijamente para arriba mí, una indirecta de la acusación en su expresión.  
"pero puse mas atención el resto de la tarde. ¿Vas a decirle que ella lo sabe?"  
Suspiré "Sí. Más tarde ". Yo no voy a decir nada, pero hazme un favor, díselo a Rose cuando yo no este cerca vale?"  
yo retrocedí. "Claro." Bella se lo ha tomado bastante bien.  
"Demasiado bien."  
Alicia hizo muecas en mí.  
No subestimes a Bella.  
Intenté bloquear la imagen que no quise ver-Bella y Alicia, muy buenas amigas..  
Ahora me impacienté, suspire fuertemente. yo quería saber como iba a estar el resto de la noche. Por que estaba un poco preocupado de dejar Forks …"Alice" comencé a decir, pero ella adivinó mi pregunta  
" Ella estará estará bien esta noche. Ahora estoy vigilando mejor. ¿Ella clasifica de necesidades veinticuatro supervisiones de la hora, no hace ella?  
"Por lo menos."  
"De todos modos, volverás bastante pronto."  
Tomé una respiración profunda. Las palabras eran hermosas para mí. "Venga, puedes ir donde quieras" me dijo  
Me asintió, y se apresuró hasta la habitación de Carlisle. Él me estaba esperando, clavando sus ojos en la puerta, en lugar del libro de su escritorio.  
"He oído decir que Alice que me buscarías", dijo, y sonrió. Es un alivio estar con él, para ver la empatía y la profunda inteligencia en sus ojos. Carlisle sabría qué hacer. "Necesito ayuda". "Cualquier cosa, Edward," prometió.  
"¿Alice me ha contado lo sucedido esta noche con Bella?" Casi sucede, me dijo mortificado.  
"Sí, casi. Tengo un dilema, Carlisle. Verá, Tengo ganas … muchas… de matar le. "Las palabras comenzaron a fluir rápida y apasionada. "Muchísimas. Pero sé que es incorrecto, porque sería la venganza, no justicia. ira, no la imparcialidad. Aún así, no puede ser justo dejar un violador en serie y asesino errante Port Angels! No sabiendo que existen otros seres humanos, otros como Bella, una victima. Otras mujeres, de las cuales alguien sienta por ellas lo que yo siento por Bella. Susceptibles a sufrir lo que yo he sentido, la amenaza a que la dañaran. No es correcto" é la Su sonrisa inesperada hizo que parara de decir aquellas frías palabras  
"¿Ella es muy importante para ni, no es así? Estoy impresionado por todo el control que has tenido  
"No estoy buscando elogios, Carlisle." "Por supuesto que no. Pero puede que te ayude lo que pienso, ¿puedo? "Él sonrió de nuevo.  
"debemos tener cuidado, puedes estar tranquilo. No dañará a nadie más como a Bella…"  
Vi el plan es su No era exactamente lo que quería, no para satisfacer mi ansias de brutalidad, pero pude ver que era lo correcto.  
"Yo te mostraré dónde encontrarlo," dije. "Vamos a ir."  
Él cogio su maletín negro. Habría preferido un plan más agresivo, un agrietado cráneo- ante la forma de sedación, pero Carlisle no me dejaría hacerlo a mi manera.  
Tomamos mi coche. Alicie todavía estaba a concentrada . Ella hizo muecas y se agitó mientras que condujimos lejos. Vi que ella había anticipado por mí; no tendríamos ninguna dificultad.  
El viaje era muy corto en el camino oscuro, vacío. La carretera vacía, apague mis faros para no llamar la atención. Me reí ante la idea de que pensaría Bella de todo esto. Yo había conducido mas lento que solía para poder prolongar mi estancia con ella.  
Carlisle pensaba en Bella, también. No preví que ella sería tan buena para él. Eso es inesperado. Quizás esto tenía otro significado, Quizás era un propósito mayor. Solamente…  
Él imaginó a Bella con la piel fría de la nieve y los ojos rojos de la sangre, y después retrocedió lejos de la imagen. Sí. Solamente De hecho. Porque cómo podría ser buena esa destrucción. ¿algo tan puro y encantador?  
En la noche brilló, destruyendo toda la alegría de mis pensamientos de esta tarde. Edward merece la felicidad y ella es la adecuada. La firmeza de los pensamiento de Carlisle me sorprendió. Debe haber una manera.  
Yo quería creer que si. Pero no hay mayor propósito de lo que estaba sucediendo a Bella. Sólo una feroz arpía, un feo, amargo destino que no pudo soportar Bella debía tener la vida que merecía. Apenas un feliz vicioso, un sino feo, amargo que no podría llevar para que Bella tenga la vida ella mereció.  
No me retrasé en Port Angeles. Llevé a Carlisle directamente a la criatura.  
Lonnie ahogaba su decepción con sus amigos- dos que estaban con él.  
Seguí hacia delante.. Carlisle podría ver cómo me estaba resultando de difícil- escuchar los pensamientos de aquel monstruo y ver en su memoria, la memoria de Bella se mezclo con la de otras muchachas menos afortunadas a las que nadie habia podido salvar.  
Mi respiración apresuró. Apreté el volante.  
"Tranquilo, Edward" , él me dijo suavemente.

Lonnie fue nombrado ahogamiento su decepción con sus amigos y dos de los cuales habían ya pasó. Carlisle podía ver lo difícil que fue para mí estar tan cerca-para mí escuchar los pensamientos del monstruo y ver sus recuerdos, los recuerdos Voy a hacerlo correcto por la seguridad. Por la de Bella. Es exactamente lo correcto. Su nombre era la única distracción que podría significar para mí ahora.  
Me alejé del coche y corrí de nuevo a Forks en línea recta a través del espeso bosque. me tomó menos tiempo que el primer viaje en el automóvil. En cuestión de minutos, más tarde que yo a escala del lado de su casa y escalé por su ventana.  
En silencio suspiré con alivio. Todo estaba tal y como debe ser. Bella estaba segura. En su cama, soñando, su cabello mojado enmarañada como las algas marinas a través de la almohada. Pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de las noches, estaba hecha una bola con tensión en sus hombros. Tenía frío adiviné antes de sentarme en mi lugar habitual. Ella tembló en su sueño, sus labios temblaban.  
Me aventuré a nuevos lugares de la casa, en los que era la primera vez que estaba. En el pasillo pude oir los fuertes ronquidos de Charlie. Casi pude ver que estaba soñando. Algo con las prisas de agua y la expectativa del paciente de pesca…, tal vez? Allí, en la parte superior de las escaleras, abrí en armario y empecé a buscar. Lo abrí esperanzadamente, y encontré lo que buscaba. Seleccioné la manta más gruesa del armario de lino minúsculo, y regresé a la habitación l. Lo volvería antes de que ella despertara, y nadie lo sabría..  
Conteniendo mi respiración, puse cautelosamente la manta sobre ella; ella no reaccionó ante el peso. Volví a mi habitual sitio.  
Mientras esperaban ansiosamente a que ella entrara en calor, pensé en Carlisle, me pregunté donde estaría ahora. Sabía que su plan iría sin problemas, Alice lo había visto.

El pensamiento en mi padre me hizo que suspiro-Carlisle dio imitación mucho crédito. Yo deseaba ser la persona que el pensaba que era. Esa persona, la persona que merece la felicidad de esta digna muchacha durmiente. Como cambiarían las cosas si pudiera ser ese Edward.  
Mientras reflexionaba esto, una imagen extraña, llenó mi cabeza.

Por un momento, la imaginé la suerte de Bella, en vez de destrucción lo sustituí por el más entupido y temerario pensamiento. Un ángel de la guarda – una versión de Carlisle sobre mi. Haciendo caso omiso Con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos llenos de malicia, el ángel Bella formado de tal manera que existe. no había manera que podría pasarla por alto posiblemente. Un ridículo olor potente para exigir mi atención, una mente silenciosa que inflame mi curiosidad, una belleza reservada para sostenerse los ojos, un alma desinteresada para ganar mi temor. Deje hacia fuera el sentido natural de la uno mismo-preservación-tan que Bella podría llevar para ser cercano mí-y, finalmente, para agregar una raya ancha de la suerte espantoso mala.  
Con una risa descuidada, el ángel irresponsable propulsó su creación frágil directamente en mi trayectoria, confiando en alegremente en mi moralidad dañada para mantener Bella esta visión, no era oración de Bella; ella era mi recompensa.  
Sacudí mi cabeza en la fantasía del ángel impensable. Ella estaba mucho mejor. No podría pensar bien en una energía más alta que se comportaría de una manera tan peligrosa y estúpida. Por lo menos podría luchar contra el destino..  
Y no era ningún ángel. Ellos se reservaban para la gente buena como Bella. Pero donde está el ángel de Bella, a todo esto? ¿Quién vigilaba ella?  
Reí silenciosamente, asustado, pues ahora mismo era yo quien hacía ese papel.  
Allí un vampiro ángel – estaba en su papel.  
Después alrededor de de una media hora, Bella se relajó fuera de la bola apretada. Ella respiró profundamente y comenzó a murmurar. Sonreí, satisfecho. Era una pequeña cosa, pero por lo menos ella dormía más comfortablemente esta noche porque estaba aquí.  
"Edward," ella suspiró, y ella sonrió, también.  
Empujé tragedia a un lado por el momento, y me dejé ser feliz otra vez.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Interrogatorio

CNN dio la historia primero. Me alegró que saliera antes de que tuviera que ir a la escuela, ansioso por escuchar la forma en que los humanos cuentan la historia, y qué cantidad de atención podría obtener.  
Afortunadamente, se trataba de un pesado día de noticias. Hubo un terremoto en América del Sur y el secuestro de un político en el Medio Oriente, así que terminó ganando sólo unos segundos, unas lineas, y una imagen granulada.  
"Alonzo Calderas Wallace, presunto violador en serie y asesino buscado en los estados de Texas y Oklahoma, fue detenido ayer por la noche en Portland, Oregon, gracias a un tip anónimo. Wallace fue hallado inconsciente en un callejón esta mañana, a sólo unas yardas de la estación de policía. Los oficiales no son capaces de decirnos en este momento si va ser extraditado a Houston o la ciudad de Oklahoma para ser sometido a juicio. "  
La imagen no era clara, una mala toma y había tenido una espesa barba en el momento de la fotografía. Incluso si Bella lo vio, probablemente no le reconocería. Yo esperaba que no, eso la hubiera asustado inescesariamente.  
"La cobertura aquí en la ciudad será la poca. Está demasiado lejos como para ser considerado de interés local ", me dijo Alice. "Fue una buena idea que Carlisle lo llevara fuera del estado." Yo asentí. Independientemente Bella no ve mucha TV, y yo nunca había visto a su padre viendo algo además de canales deportivos.  
Hice lo que podía. Este monstruo ya no iba a cazar, y yo no era un asesino. No recientemente, de todos modos. Tuve razón al confiar en Carlisle, tanto como aun deseaba que el mounstro no hubiera terminado tan fácil. Tenia la esperanza de que sería extraditado a Texas, donde la pena de muerte es tan popular…  
No. Eso no importaba. Me gustaría olvidarlo y concentrarme en lo que se es más la habitación de Bella hace menos de una hora. Yo ya estaba dolorido por verla de nuevo. "Alice, te importaría-" Ella me interrumpio. "Rosalie va a conducir va a actuar enojada pero sabes que va a disfrutar la excusa para mostrar su automóvil. " Alice se rio.  
Le sonreí "Nos vemos en la escuela." Alice suspiró, y mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. Ya sé, ya sé, pensaba. Todavía no. Voy a esperar hasta que estés listo para que Bella me conozca. Tu deberias saber, sin embargo, no se trata sólo de mí siendo egoí también le voy a gustar a Bella.  
No le conteste ya que estaba apresurado a la puerta. Era una forma diferente de ver la situación. Quisiera Bella saber de Alice? Tener una vampiro como mejor amiga? Conociendo a Bella… la idea probablemente no le molestaría en lo más mínimo. Frunci el ceño. Lo que Bella quería y lo que era mejor para ella eran dos cosas muy distintas.  
Empecé a sentirme incómodo mientras aparcaba mi coche en la calle de Bella. El adagio humano dice que las cosas se ven distintas en la mañana, que las cosas cambian cuando duermes pensando el ellas. Me vere diferente para Bella en la débil luz de un día brumoso? Más siniestro o menos siniestro que en la oscuridad de la noche? Habra entendido la verdad mientras dormía? Finalmente ella tendra miedo? Su sueño había sido pacífico, sin embargo, por la noche. Cuando decia mi nombre, una y otra vez, ella sonreia. Más de una vez murmuraban que había un motivo para quedarme. Eso significaria nada hoy?  
Esperé nerviosamente, escuchando los sonidos del interior de su casa, los rapidos pasos dando tumbos por las escaleras, el brusco rasgar de un envoltorio de aluminio, el contenido del refrigerador chocando unos contra otros cuando azotó la puerta. Sonaba como si tuviera prisa. Deseosa de llegar a la escuela? El pensamiento me hizo sonreír, esperanzado de nuevo. Miré el reloj, suponía que -teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de su decrépito camión debe limitarla- era un poco tarde.  
Bella se precipito fuera de la casa, su bolsa de libros deslizandoce de su hombro, su pelo enrollado en un confuso giro que ya estaba cayendo de la nuca a su cuello. El grueso suéter verde que llevaban no era suficiente para cubrir sus delgados hombros contra la fría niebla.  
El largo suéter era demasiado grande para ella, desfavorecedor. Enmascaraba su esbelta figura, convertia todas sus delicadas curvas y suaves líneas en un revoltijo sin forma. Apreciaba esto casi tanto como deseaba que ella usara algo más suave como la blusa azul que había usado ayer por la noche… el tejido aferrado a su piel de manera tan atractiva, corte bajo lo suficiente como para revelar la forma de los huesos de su cuello rizado fuera de los huecos debajo de su garganta. El azul fluía como el agua a lo largo de la sutil forma de su cuerpo…  
Era esencial que mantuviera mis pensamientos alejados de la forma de su cuerpo , por lo que estaba agradecido del inapropiado suéter que vestía. No podía permitirme cometer errores, y sería un error monumental detenerme a pensar en el extraño apetito que sentía, de sus labios… su piel… su cuerpo… apetito que había evadido por un centenar de años. Pero no podía permitirme pensar en tocarla, porque eso era imposible.  
La rompería. Bella se alejo de la puerta, a tal prisa que casi corrían hacia mi coche sin darse cuenta. Luego resbalo al parar, sus rodillas se veian como un potro sobresaltado, su bolsa cayó de su brazo, y sus ojos volaron ampliamente, ya que se centró en el automóvil. Sali, sin cuidado de moverme a velocidad humana, y abri la puerta de pasajeros para ella. Ya no trataria de engañarla- cuando estuvieramos solos, por lo menos- iba a ser yo mismo.  
Ella me miro, sobresaltada de cómo me materialice de la niebla. Y entonces la sorpresa en sus ojos cambió a otra cosa, y ya no estaba asustado - o esperanzado- de que sus sentimientos por mí hubieran cambiado en el transcurso de la noche. Calor, admiracion, fascinación, todo nadando en el chocolate derretido de sus ojos.  
"¿Quieres viajar conmigo hoy?" Le pregunté. A diferencia de la cena de anoche, quería dejarla elejir. A partir de ahora, debia ser siempre su elección. ""Sí, gracias" ella murmuró, entrando en mi coche sin la menor vacilación. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de emocionarme, que fuera a mi al que decía que si? Lo dudo.  
Corri alrededor del coche, deseosos de unirme a ella. No parecía estar sorprendida por mi repentina reaparición. La felicidad que sentía cuando ella se sentaba a mi lado de esta manera no tenia precedente. Asi como disfrutaba del amor y compañía de mi familia, a pesar de los distintos entretenimientos y las distracciones que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, yo nunca había sido feliz como ahora. Aun sabiendo que estaba equivocado, que esto no podía terminar bien, no pude mantener la sonrisa de mi cara por mucho tiempo.  
Mi chamarra estaba doblada en el respaldo de su asiento. La vi mirándola. "Traje la chamarra para ti" le dije. Esta era mi excusa, tenia que proporcionar una, para llegar esta mañana sin invitación. Hacía frío, ella no tenía chamarra, sin duda se trataba de una forma aceptable de cortesia. "No quería que te enfermaras o algo ""No soy tan delicada", dijo, mirando a mi pecho en lugar de mi cara, insegura de ver mis ojos. Pero se puso la chamarra antes de que tuviera que recurrir a una petición o alguna persuacion.  
"¿Ah, no?" Me murmure a mí mismo. Ella miro hacia la carretera cuando aceleraba hacia la escuela. Sólo podía mantener el silencio durante unos segundos. Tenía que saber que pensaba esta mañana. Cuanto habia cambiado entre nosotros desde la última vez que había sol.  
"¿Qué, no tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?" Le pregunté, restándole importancia de nuevo. Ella sonrió, aparentemete alegre de que hubiera abordado el tema.  
"¿Te molestan mis preguntas? " "No tanto como tus reacciones" le dije con honestidad, sonriente en respuesta a su sonrisa. Su boca se torcio, "¿Reaccione mal?" "No, ese es el problema, te tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural" Ni un grito hasta ahora. ¿Cómo puede ser? "Me hace preguntarme qué estás pensando realmente". Por supuesto, todo lo que ella hiciera o no hiciera me hacia preguntarme eso. "Siempre te digo lo que de verdad pienso". "Lo censuras".  
Sus dientes presionaron su labio otra vez. No parecía darse cuenta cuando lo hizo – era una respuesta inconsciente a la tensión, "No mucho."  
Sólo esas palabras eran suficientes para mantener mu curiosidad. ¿Qué ocultaba ella de mí? "Lo suficiente para volverme loco", me dijo. Ella vaciló, y luego susurró "No quieres saberlo."  
Tuve que pensar por un momento, en toda nuestra conversación de anoche, palabra por palabra, antes de que hiciera la conexión. Tal vez tomo más concentracion, porque no podía imaginar nada que no quisiera que me dijera. Y luego -porque el tono de su voz era el mismo de anoche, de repente habia dolor de nuevo- lo recordé, una vez, yo le pedi que no dijera sus pensamientos. "Nunca digas eso", lo hice, le gruñi. La hice llorar… ¿Fue esto lo que ocultaba de mí? La profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí? Que yo fuera un monstruo no le importaba, y que pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de parecer?  
No podía hablar, la alegría y el dolor eran demasiado fuertes para hacerlo, el conflicto entre ellos era demasiado salvaje para tener una respuesta coherente. El coche quedo en silencio, salvo el constante ritmo de su corazón y pulmones. "¿Dónde está el resto de su familia?" Preguntó de repente. Tome aliento, registrando el olor en el coche con cierto dolor al principio, me estaba acostumbrando a esto, me di cuenta con satisfacción- y obligadome a ser casual otra vez.  
"Se fueron en el coche de Rosalie", aparque en el lugar vacio junto al coche en cuestión. Escondi mi sonrisa mientras veía como sus ojos se ensanchaban "Ostentoso, ¿no?" " Caramba, si ella tiene esto, ¿por qué viene contigo? "Rosalie hubiera disfrutado su reacción… si ella fuera objetiva respecto a Bella, lo cual probablemente no ocurra. "Como he dicho, es ostentoso." "Intentamos no desentonar" "Pues no lo logran" me dijo, y entonces se rió sin preocupaciones. El alegre y fluido sonido de su risa haciendo calido mi hueco pecho a pesar de que hizo nadar la duda en mi cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿por qué condujo hoy Rosalie si se trata de no llamar la atencion?" Se pregunto. "¿No lo haz notado?" Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas". Mi respuesta debería haber sido ligeramente aterradora- Bella sonrió.  
No esperó a que abriera su puerta, al igual que anoche. Tuve que fingir normalidad en la escuela-por lo que no podía moverme lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que sucediera- pero ella va a tener que acostumbrarse a ser tratada con más cortesía, y acostumbrarse pronto.  
Caminé tan cerca de ella como me atreví, mirando cuidadosamente cualquier señal de que mi proximidad la molestara. Dos veces su mano se movio hacia mí y después la quitaba. Parecía que quería tocarme… Mi respiración se acelero. "¿Por qué todo ustedes tienen coches como esos si quieren pasar desapercibidos?"pregunto mientras caminaba  
"Una lujo" admiti. "a todos nos gusta conducir deprisa". "suena logico", musito en un tono amargo Ella no miro hacia arriba para ver mi sonriente respuesta. No!¿Cómo demonios lo hizo Bella? No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué?

Las alucinaciones de Jessica interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Ella estaba esperando a Bella, refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el borde del techo de la cafetería, con la chaqueta sobre el brazo. Sus ojos se ampliaron con incredulidad. Bella lo noto también al momento siguiente. Un tenue rosado tocó su mejilla cuando Bella registró la expresión de Jessica. Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Jessica eran bastante claros en su cara. "Hey, Jessica." Gracias por acordarte, "Bella la saludo. Ella busco su chaqueta y Jessica se la entrego. Debo ser cortés con los amigos de Bella, aun si son buenos amigos o no. "Buenos días, Jessica." Whoa…  
Jessica abrió los ojos aún más. Fue estraño y divertido… y, honestamente, un poco embarazoso… el darme cuenta de cuánto me había suavizado estár cerca de Bella. Parecía que ya nadie me tenía miedo. Si Emmett se enterara de esto, se reiría por el próximo siglo. "Eh… hola" murmuro Jessica y poso sus ojos en Bella, llena de preguntas. "Supongo que te vere en trigonométria." Esto va a ser tan divertido, no voy a tomar un no como respuesta. Detalles, tengo que saber los detalles! Edward Cullen! La vida es tan injusta.  
Bella torcio la boca. "Sí, allí nos vemos."  
Los pensamientos de Jessica corrian salvajemente mientras se apresuraba a su primera clase, mirándonos de vez en cuando. Toda la historia. No voy a aceptar nada menos. ¿Tenian planeado reunirse noche? ¿Estan saliendo?¿Desde hace cuanto?¿Cómo puede ella mantener esto en secreto? ¿Por qué lo hara? No puede ser una cosa casual, tiene que ser algo serio. ¿Hay alguna otra opción? Voy a averigualor. No puedo estar sin saber. Me pregunto si está haciendolo con é? Oh….. de repente los pensamientos de Jessica se volvieron incoherentes, dejo trabajar sus fantasias como un remolino a través de su cabeza. Me estremeci con sus especulaciones y no sólo porque había sustituido a Bella con ella en sus imagenes mentales.  
No podía ser así. Y, sin embargo, yo… yo lo quería… Me resisti a admitirlo, incluso a mí mismo.¿De cuántas maneras equivocadas voy a querer a Bella? Cual va a acabar matandola? Sacudi mi cabeza y trate de calmarme. "¿Qué vas a decirle?" Le pregunté a Bella. "Hey!", me susurró furiosa. "Pensé que no podías leer mi mente!" "No puedo." La mire sorprendido, tratando de darle sentido de sus palabras. Ah-debimos haber estado pensando la misma cosa al mismo tiempo. Hmm… no me gustó eso. "Sin embargo," le dije, "pero puedo leer la suya. Te va tender una emboscada en clase."  
Bella gimio y a continuación se quito la chamarra. No me di cuenta de que estaba dándomela, -yo no se la iba a pedir; Hubiera preferido que se la quedara… un recuerdo -por lo que fui demasiado lento para ofrecerle mi ayuda. Mentregó la chaqueta, y se puso la suya, sin levantar los ojos para ver que mis manos le ofrecían ayuda. Frunci el ceño y tuve que componer mi expresión antes de que ella lo notara. "Entonces ¿qué le vas a decir?" la presione. "Dame una ayudita ¿Qué quiere saber? " Sonrei y sacudi la cabeza. Quería oír lo que estaba pensando sin inducirla, "Eso no es justo". Apreto los ojos. "Lo que no es justo es que no compartas lo que sabes." Bien a ella no le gustaba el doble sentido.

Llegamos a la puerta de su clase-donde tendría que dejarla; me pregunte osciosamente si la Sra Cope si sería más complaciente hacerca de un cambio en el horario de clase de Inglés… Tenia que concentyrarme otra vez. Podría ser justo. "Ella quiere saber si estamos saliendo en secreto", dije lentamente. "Y también que sientes por mi. " Sus ojos se hicieron grandes, estaban abiertos para mí, legibles.. Se estaba haciendo la inocente.  
"Oh", murmuro. "¿Y qué debo decir?"  
"Hmmm." Ella siempre trata de hacerme darle mas de lo que ella me daba a mi. Considere cómo responder.  
Un caprichoso mechon de su pelo, ligeramente húmedo por la niebla, se extendia a través de su hombro y se rizaba alrededor de su cuello, donde su cuello se ocultaba por el ridículo sweater. Movi mis ojos… a través de las otras líneas ocultas…  
Alcance el mechon con cuidado para no tocar su piel -la mañana ya era bastante fria sin mi tacto- y lo acomode de nuevo en su lugar de manera que no me distrajera de nuevo. Recorde cuando Mike Newton había tocado su cabello, y mi mandíbula de torcio al hacerlo. Ella se había estremecido entonces. Su reacción ahora no fue la misma, en vez de eso, sus ojos se ensancharon, una avalancha de sangre se movio bajo su piel, y de repente, un golpeteo irregular de su corazón.  
Traté de esconder mi sonrisa para responder a su pregunta. "Supongo que, si no te importa, podría decir sí a lo primero… -," su elección, siempre su elección, "Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación." "No me importa", susurró. Su corazón aún no había regresado a su ritmo normal. "Y en cuanto a su otra pregunta…" No pude ocultar mi sonrisa. "Bueno, estare atento para conocer la respuesta."Dejaria que Bella considerara eso. Reprimi una carcajada mientras la sorpresa cruzó su rostro. Di la vuelta y me aleje rápidamente, antes de que pudiera pedir más respuestas. Tuve un momento difícil al no darle lo que quería. Y deseaba escuchar sus pensamientos, no los míos.  
"Te veo en el almuerzo" Grite por encima de mi hombro, una excusa, para comprobar aun estaba mirándome, cons sus ojos desorbitados y su boca abierta. Me volte de nuevo y rei.  
Mientas caminaba, era vagamente consciente de los sorprendidos y especulativos pensamientos que se arremolinaban alrededor de mí-los ojos saltando entre la cara de Bella y mi figura en retirada. Apenas les preste atencion. No podía concentrarme. Era bastante difícil mantener mis pies moviendose a una velocidad aceptable mietras cruzaba el empapado pasto hacia mi siguiente clase. Quería correr de verdad correr, tan rápido que pudiera desaparecer, tan rápido que sientiera como si volara... Una parte de mí ya estaba volando. Me puse la chamarra cuando llegué a clase, deje que su fragancia me envolviera. Arderia ahora -dejaria que el olor me desensibilizar-y entonces sería más fácil ignorarlo despues, cuando estubiera con ella de nuevo en el almuerzo…  
Era bueno que mis maestros ya no se molestaran en llamarme. Hoy podría haber sido el día en que me hubieran atrapado desprevenido y sin respuestas. Mi mente estaba en tantos lugares esta mañana, sólo mi cuerpo estaba en el aula. Por supuesto, yo estaba viendo a Bella. Eso se estába convirtiendo en algo natural -automático como respirar. Oí su conversación con un desmoralizado Mike Newton. Ella rápidamente dirigio la conversación hacia Jessica, y yo sonreí tan ampliamente que Rob Sawyer, que se sentó en el escritorio a mi derecha, se estremeció visiblemente y reclino profundamente en su asiento, lejos de mí.  
Ugh. Espeluznante. Bueno, no había perdido por completo. También estaba monitorenado vagamente a Jessica, mirándola perfeccionar sus preguntas para Bella. Yo apenas podía esperar para el cuarto período, diez veces más impaciente y ansiosos que la curiosa niña humana que quería chismes frescos. Y también escuchaba a Angela Weber. No había olvidado la gratitud que le tenía por pensar nada más que cosas amables hacia Bella, en primer lugar y, en segundo, por su ayuda ayer en la noche. Así que espere a lo largo de la mañana, en busca de algo que ella quisiera. Asumí que sería fácil; como cualquier otro humano, debia existir algún adorno o juguete que quisiera especialmente. Varios, probablemente. Me gustaría enviarle algo anónimamente.  
Pero Angela resulto ser casi tan cortes como Bella en sus pensamientos. Ella era extrañamente contenta para ser una adolescente. Feliz. Tal vez esa era la razón de su inusual amabilidad-ella era una de esas pocas personas que tenían lo que querían y deseaban lo que tenían. Si no estaba prestando atención a sus maestros y sus notas, estaba pensando en sus pequeños hermanos gemelos que llevaría a la playa este fin de semana- emociónada con un instinto casi maternal. A menudo cuidaba de ellos, pero estaba resentida de este hecho… era muy dulce. Pero no realmente útil.  
Tiene que haber algo que ella quiera. Sólo tenia que seguir buscando. Pero despues. Ya era hora de la clase de Bella con Jessica. No estaba viendo cuando yo iba hacia inglés. Jessica ya estaba en su asiento, moviendo sus pies con impaciencia esperando que Bella llegara. Por el contrario, una vez que estuve en mi asiento asignado en el aula, me quede totalmente quieto, todavía… Tuve que recordarme el estar quieto ahora y entonces. Para mantener la farsa. Ello era difícil, mis pensamientos estaban tan centrados en Jessica. Esperaba que pusiera atención, que realmente tratara de leer la cara de Bella para mí. Jessica golpeteo mas impacientemente cuando Bella entro al aula. Se ve tan… desanimada ¿Por qué? Tal vez no pasa nada con Edward Cullen. Eso sería una decepción. Exepto que… entonces él todavía esta disponible… Si él de repente esta interesado en las citas, no me importaria ayudar con eso…  
La cara de Bella no se veía desanimada, sino reacia. Estaba preocupa, ella sabía que yo estaría escuchando todo esto. Sonrei a mí mismo. "Dime todo!" Exigió Jess mientras Bella todavía se quitaba su chamarra para colgarla en la parte de atrás de su asiento. Se movía con deliberación, indispuesta. Ugh, es tan lenta. Vamos al asunto jugoso! "¿Qué quieres saber?" Bella evadía mientas tomaba su asiento. "¿Qué pasó anoche?" "Me llevo a cenar, y luego me llevó a casa." ¿Y después? Venga, tiene que haber más que eso! Ella esta mintiendo, lo sé. "¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan rápido?" Observé a Bella rodar los ojos a la suspicacia de Jessica. "Conduce como loco. Fue aterrador".  
Ella sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa, y me reí en voz alta, interrumpiendo los anuncios del Sr Mason. Intente convertir la risa en una tos, pero nadie se dejo engañar. El Sr Mason me dirijio una mirada irritada, pero ni siquiera me moleste en escuchar el pensamiento detrás eso. Yo estaba escuchando a . Suena como si estuviera diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué me hace sacarle esto, palabra por palabra? Si se tratara de m estaría gritándolo a todo pulmon. "¿Fue como una cita? ¿Le dijiste que se reunieran allí?" Jessica vio la sorpresa cruzando la expresión de Bella, y se sientio decepcionada de que tan genuina parecía.  
"No, me sorprendido mucho verlo allí", le dijo Bella. ¿Qué está pasando? "Pero é tel recogió hoy para venirr a la escuela?" Tiene que haber más."Sí eso también fue una sorpresa... Él notó que anoche no tenía chamarra " Eso no es muy divertido, penso Jessica, decepcionada de nuevo. Yo ya estaba cansado de su línea de interrogatorio - quería escuchar algo que no supiera. Esperaba que no estuviera tan decepcionada que se saltara las preguntas que yo estaba esperando.  
"Así que…. van a salir de nuevo?" Jessica exigio. "Él se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado porque cree que mi camión no es muy confiable… eso cuenta? " Hmm. El seguramente quiere ir… para así, cuidar de ella. Si ella no siente nada, de seguro el si… ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Bella esta loca."Sí" respondio Jessica."Bueno, entonces si," concluyo Bella "V-A-Y-A… Edward Cullen." Tanto si le gusta o no, esto es importante. "Lo sé," Bella suspiró. Su tono de su voz alentó a Jessica. Finalmente –suena como si ya lo hubiera entendido…Ella debe darse cuenta de… "Espera!" dijo Jessica, recordando su pregunta más vital.. "Te beso? " Por favor, decir que sí! Y luego describe cada segundo!  
"No," murmuro Bella, y luego miró sus manos, su cara caída. "No es de esos" Demonios. Desearia… Haa. Parece que ella tambien. Me disguste. Bella parecía molesta por algo, pero no decepcion como Jessica asumio. Ella no puede querer eso. No sabiendo lo que sabe. Ella no puede querer estar cerca de mis dientes. Por todo lo que sabe, tengo colmillos. Me estremeci. "¿Crees que el Sábado…?" Jessica pregunto. Bella parecían aún más frustrada de como lo dijo, "Yo realmente dudo." Sí, ella lo desea. Esto apesta.  
¿Era porque lo estaba viendo todo a través del filtro de las percepciones de Jessica que parecia ella tenía razón?  
Por medio segundo me distrajo la idea, la imposibilidad, de cómo seria tratar de besarla. Mis labios en sus labios, piedra fría a calienterendida seda… Y entonces ella muere. Sacudi la cabeza, adolorido, y me oblige a prestar atención. ¿De qué hablaron?" ¿Hablaste con el, o le hiciste sacarte cada pizca de información como yo? Sonrei con pesar. Jessica no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.  
"No lo sé, Jess, un montón de cosas. Hablamos un poco sobre el ensayo de Inglés." Muy poco. Sonrei ampliamente. "Por favor, Bella! Dame algunos detalles" Bella deliberó por un momento. "Bueno… está bien, tengo haber visto la mesera coquetear con él, fue atrevida pero el no le presto atención en absoluto. " Qué curioso detalle para compartir. Me sorprendió que Bella lo hubiera notado. Parecía una cosa intrascendente. Interesante "Esa es una buena señal. ¿Era bonita? "Hmm. Jessica pensó en ello más de lo que yo lo hice. Debe ser una cosa femenina. "Mucho" Bella le dijo. "Y probablemente tendria unos diecinueve o veinte".

Jessica se distrajo momentáneamente con una memoria de Mike en su cita la noche del lunes,Mike siendo demasiado amable con una camarera que Jessica no consideraba bonita en absoluto. Ella se alejo de ese recuerdo y volvió enseguida, para ahogar su irritación, en su búsqueda de detalles. "Incluso mejor. Debes gustarle " "Creo que sí," dijo lentamente, y yo ya estaba al borde de mi asiento, con el cuerpo rígido. "Pero es difícil saberlo. Él siempre es tan críptico ".

No debo haber sido tan transparente y fuera de control como pensaba. Siendo atenta… como era… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella? Lo demostre a través de nuestra conversación, casi sorprendido de que no lo hubiera dicho voz alta. Senti que ese conocimiento habia sido el contexto de cada palabra entre nosotros. ¿Cómo te sientas allí, enfrente de un modelo masculino y tienes una conversación? "No sé cómo tuviste suficiente valor para estar a solas con él", dijo Jessica. Bella se sorprendio "¿Por qué?"  
Reaccion rara ¿Qué es lo que cree que significa? "Él es tan…" ¿Cuál es la palabra correcta? "Intimidante. Yo no sabria que decirle" Esta mañana nisiquiera puede hablar Inglés y todo lo que el dijo fue buenos días. Debo haber sonado como una idiota. Bella sonrió. "Me vuelvo medio incoherente cuando estoy con el." Seguramente trataba de que Jessica se sienta mejor. Ella tenía un autocontrol antinatural cuando estábamos juntos. "Oh bien", Jessica suspiró. "Él es increíblemente guapo."  
La cara de Bella se congelo de repente, sus ojos destellaban de la misma manera que lo hicia cuando le molestaba alguna injusticia. Jessica no se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión. "El es mucho más que eso" Bella gruño Oooh. Ahora estamos llendo a alguna parte. "¿De verdad como qué?" Bella mordió su labio por un momento. "No te lo puedo explicar ahora", dijo finalmente. "Pero es aún más increíble detrás del rostro." Parecia estar lejos de Jessica, sus ojos parecía ligeramente desenfocados como si estuviera mirando algo muy lejano. El sentimiento que ahora sentía era vagamente similar a cómo me sentia cuando Carlisle o Esme me elogiaban más de lo que merecia. Similar, pero más intenso, más apasionado.  
Vendele esa estúpidez a alquien mas -no hay nada mejor que esa cara! A menos que sea su cuerpo. woow "¿Es eso posible?" dijo Jessica entre risitas Bella no volteo. Continuo a la distancia, haciendo caso omiso de Jessica. Una persona normal estaria fanfarroneando. Tal vez si mantengo mis preguntas simples. Ha ha. Como si estuviera hablando con un niño de preescolar "Así que te gusta?" Yo estaba estatico de nuevo.  
Bella no miro a Jessica. "Sí." "Quiero decir, ¿realmente te gusta?" "Sí." Mira ese rubor! "¿Qué tanto te gusta?" Jessica exigio. El aula de inglés podría haber estado en llamas y yo no lo habría notado. La cara de Bella ahora era de un color rojo brillante, casi podia sentir el calor de la imagen mental."Demasiado", le susurró "Más de lo que yo le gusto a el. Pero no se como evitarlo " Rayos ¿Qué pregunto el Sr Varner? "Umh, que número Sr Varner?"

Era bueno que Jessica ya no pudiera interrogar a Bella. Necesitaba un minuto. Que rayos estaba pensando esa niña ahora? ¿Más de lo yo le gusto a el?¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Pero no se como evitarlo… ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? No pude encontrar una explicación racional a sus palabras. Eran prácticamente sin sentido. Al parecer, no podía dar nada por sentado. Cosas obvias, cosas que tenian sentido, de alguna manera llegaban retorcidas a ese bizzaro cerebro de ella.  
¿Más de lo yo le gusto a el? Fulmine el reloj con la mirada, apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo podían unos cuantos minutos parecer tan imposiblemente largos para un inmortal?¿Dónde estaba mi punto de vista?  
Mi mandíbula estuvo apretada toda la clase de trigonometría del Sr Varner. Oí más de esa lección que de mi propia clase. Bella y Jessica no hablaron de nuevo, pero Jessica hecho un vistazo a Bella varias veces, en una de ellas su cara era brillante escarlata de nuevo y sin motivo aparente.  
El almuerzo no llegaba con la suficiente rapidez. No estaba seguro de si Jessica obtendría algunas de las respuestas que estaba esperando para cuando la clase terminara, pero Bella fue más rápida.  
Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Bella volteo hacia Jessica. "En Inglés, Mike me preguntó si habias dicho algo sobre el lunes por la noche" dijo Bella, con una sonrisa tirando en las esquinas de sus labios. Entendí esto por lo que era-atacar es la mejor defensa.  
Mike preguntó por mí? El entusiasmo hizo que la mente de Jessica se descuidara, más suave, sin su habitual borde insidioso. "Estas bromeando!, ¿Qué le dijiste? ""Le dije que habias dicho que te divertiste mucho- y el se veía complacido." "Dime exactamente lo que le dijiste, y cual fue tu respuesta exacta!" Eso era todo lo que iba a tener de Jessica hoy, claramente. Bella sonreia, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo. Como si hubiera ganado esta ronda.

Bueno, el almuerzo sería otra historia. Me gustaría tener mayor éxito en obtener respuestas del que Jessica tuvo, me asegurare de eso. Dificilmente pude aguntar monitoriar los pensamientos de Jessica a través de la cuarta hora. No tuve paciencia para sus pensamientos obsesivos de Mike Newton. Ya tenía más que suficiente de él en las últimas dos semanas. Tenía suerte de seguir vivo. Me movi apáticamente hacia la clase de gimnasia con Alice, esa era la forma en que siempre nos moviamos cuando se trataba de alguna actividad física con los humanos. Naturalmente ella era mi compañera de equipo. Era el primer día de bádminton. Suspire del aburrimiento, mientras movia la raqueta como si fuera en cámara lenta, con pequeños golpes para mandar el birdie (la cosa con la que se juega bádminton, en mexico le decimos gallito) al otro lado. Lauren Mallory estab en el otro equipo; y perdio. Alice giraba su raqueta como si fuera un bastón, mirando al techo. Todos odiabamos gimnasia, en especial Emmett.  
Los juegos de Lanzamiento eran una afrenta a su filosofía personal. Gimnasia se veia peor hoy de lo habitual-me sentía igual de irritado que Emmett. Antes de que mi cabeza explotara de impaciencia, el Coach Clapp termino los juegos y nos saco antes de tiempo. Estaba ridículamente agradecido de que se hubiera saltado el desayuno-un nuevo intento de la dieta- y la consiguiente hambre que le hacia salir a toda prisa para encontrar una grasienta comida en alguna parte. Se prometió a si mismo, que mañana empezaría de nuevo. Esto me dio tiempo suficiente para llegar al edificio de matemáticas antes de que la clase de Bella terminara.  
Disfrutalo, pensó Alice mientras se dirigida a reunirse con Jasper. Sólo tengo que ser pacienteunos días más. Supongo que no querras decirle hola a Bella de mi parte? Sacudi la cabeza, exasperado. Eran todos los psíquicos tan petulantes? FYI (no tengo idea que signifique esto), por lo visto va a estar soleado este fin de semana. Quisa quieras cambiar tus planes. Suspire mientras seguia en dirección contraria. Petulante, pero sin duda útil. Me apoye contra la pared junto a la puerta, esperando. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca que pude escuchar la voz de Jessica a través de los ladrillos, así como sus pensamientos. "hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros ¿verdad?" Ella se ve… radiante. Apuesto a que hay toneladas de cosas que no me dice.  
"No lo creo," respondio Bella, extrañamente insegura. No le había prometido pasar el almuerzo con ella? ¿En que estaba pensando ella? Salieron de la clase juntas,y los ojos de ambas se ensancharon cuando me vieron. Pero sólo podía escuchar Jessica. Bien. Wow. Sí, aquí pasa de lo que me está diciendo. Quizás la llame esta noche… ¿O quizás no debería alentarla? Huh. Espero que el la olvide pronto. Mike es lindo pero… wow. "Te veo luego, Bella".  
Bella caminó hacia mí, a paso lento, aún inseguro. La piel de sus pómulos era de color la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para asegurar que no era miedo lo que habia detrás de su vacilacion. Al parecer, esto era sobre algun abismo que imaginaba entre sus sentimientos y los mios. Más de lo que yo le gusto. Absurdo! "Hola," conteste, con la voz seca. Su cara brillo. "Hola." No parecia decidia a decir cualquier otra cosa, por lo que la lleve camino a la cafetería y ella caminó en silencio a mi lado.  
La chamarra había funcionado-su aroma no fue el golpe que generalmente era. Sólo era una intensificación del dolor que ya sentía. Podría ignorarlo con más facilidad de lo que alguna vez crei posible. Bella estaba inquieta a mientras esperabamos en la fila, jugando distraídamente con zipper se su chamarra, moviéndose nerviosamente de un pie otro. Me miraba a menudo, pero siempre que encontraba mi mirada, veía hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzada. ¿Era porque había muchas personas mirandonos? Tal vez podría oír los susurros-el chismorreo hoy era tanto mental como verbal.  
O tal vez se dio cuenta, por mi expresión, que estaba en problemas. No dijo nada hasta que estaba reuniendo el almuerzo. No sabía lo que a ella le gustaba-o no-por lo que agarre de todo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" bufo en voz baja. "No pensaras llevarte todo eso para mi?" Sacudi la cabeza, y empuje la bandeja hasta la caja. "La mitad es para mí, por supuesto" Alzo la ceja de manera exeptica, pero no dijo nada más mientras pagaba los alimentos y la acompañaba a la mesa en que nos sentamos la última vez antes de su desastrosa experiencia con la prueba de sangre. Parece que habia pasado mucho más que unos pocos días. Todo era diferente ahora. De nuevo se sentó frente a mí. Empuje la bandeja hacia ella. "Toma lo que quieras," de dije. Escojio una manzana y la giro entre sus manos, con una mirada especulativa. "Tengo curiosidad". ¡Qué sorpresa!"¿Qué harías si alguien te reta a comer?", Continuó en voz baja para que no llegara a oídos humanos. Los oidos inmortales son otro asunto, si estos estuvieran prestando atencion. Probablemente debería haberles mencionado algo de esto antes… "Tú siempre sientes curiosidad," me queje. Oh, ok no era como si no hubiese tenido que comer antes. Era parte de la farsa. Una desagradable. Tome la cosa mas cercana, y atrape su mirada mientras mordía un pequeño bocado de lo que fuera que sea. Sin mirar, no podia saberlo. Era viscoso, grueso y repulsivo como cualquier otra comida humana. Mastique y trage con rapidez, tratando de no hacer muecas. El trozo de comida se movio lenta e incómodamente por mi garganta. La exprecion de Bella era horrorizada. Impresionada. Quería rodar mis ojos. Por supuesto, habiamos perfeccionado esotos engaños. "Si alguien te reta a comer tierra puedes, verdad?" Su nariz se arrugo y ella sonrió. "Lo hice una vez… por una apuesta. No fue tan malo. "Me reí. "Supongo que no me sorprende." Se ven comodos, ¿verdad? Buen lenguaje corporal. Voy a reconstruirlo para Bella. Se esta inclinando hacia ella en la forma en que debería, si está interesado. Se ve interesado. Se ve… perfecto. Jessica suspiró. Yum. Me encontré con los ojos curiosos de jessica, desvio su mirada nerviosamente, riéndose tontamente con la niña junto a ella. Hmmm. Probablemente sera mejor aferrarme Mike. A la realidad, no a la fantasía… "Jessica esta analizando todo lo que hago", le informe a Bella. "Luego lo reconstruira para ti" Empuje el plato de comida hacia ella - pizza, me di cuenta- preguntándome como eramejor empezar. Mi antigua frustración flameaba mientras repetía sus palabras mi cabeza: "Más de lo que yo le gusto a el. Pero no se como evitarlo"  
Mordio la misma rebanada de pizza que yo había comido antes. Me sorprendio lo confiada que supuesto, ella no sabía que yo era ponsoñozo-no es que compartir comida fuera a dañarla. Aun asi esperaba que ella me tratara diferente. Como otra cosa. Ella nunca lo hacia-por lo menos, no de manera negativa… Me gustaría empezar con delicadeza. "Entonces, la camarera era bonita?" Alzo la ceja de nuevo. "De verdad no te diste cuenta?" Como si cualquier mujer pudiera esperar que quitara mi atencion de Bella. Absurdo, de nuevo. "No, no estaba prestando atención. Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza." No por ultimo de esos pensamientos, el suave agarre de su fina blusa…. Menos mal que hoy vestia ese feo suéter. "Pobre chica", dijo Bella, sonriendo. Le gustaba que no hubiera encontrado a la mesera interesante en ninguna forma. Podia entender eso. ¿Cuántas veces me había imaginado incapacitando a Mike Newton en la clase de biología? Honestamente ella no podía creer que sus sentimientos humanos, el fruto de diecisiete cortos años mortales, podría ser más fuerte que la inmortal pasion que se ha ido contrullendo en mi durante un siglo. "Algo de lo que le dijiste a Jessica…" No podía mantener mi voz casual. "Bueno, me molesta." inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva "No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara, ya sabes lo que dicen de los chismosos" Los chismosos nunca oyen cosas buenas de ellos, eso es lo que dicen. "Te adverti que estaría escuchando," le recordé. "Y yo te adverti que no querrias saber todo lo que pienso." Ah, estaba pensando en cuando la hice llorar. El remordimiento hizo mi voz ronca. "Cierto, aunque te equivocas: quiero saber todo lo que piensas…Todo, solo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas" Más medias mentiras. Sabía que no deberia querer que se preocupara por mi. Pero lo queria. Claro que lo queria.  
"Esa es una distinción importante", refunfuño, frunciendo el ceño."Pero ese no es el punto por ahora." "Entonces cual es?" Se inclino hacia mí, con su mano ahuecada ligeramente alrededor de su garganta. Atrajo mi Mirada –me distrajo- Qué tan suave se sentira su piel… Concentrate, me ordene a mi mismo. "¿De verdad crees que te interesas mas en mi, que yo por ti? Le pregunté. La pregunta sono ridícula para a mí, como si las palabras estuvieran revueltas. Sus ojos se ensancharon, su respiración se detuvo. Entonces desvio su mirada, parpadeando rápidamente. Su aliento se convirtió en un suave jadeo. "Lo hiciste de nuevo", murmuró. "¿Qué?" "Deslumbrarme", admitió, mirando mis ojos con cautela. "Oh." Hmm. No estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Tampoco estába seguro de no querer deslumbrarla. Todavía estaba emocionado de que pudiera. Pero esto no estaba ayudando al progreso de la conversación. "No es culpa tuya." suspiró. "No puedes evitarlo." "¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?" le exigi. Fijo la vista en la mesa. "Sí." Eso fue todo lo que dijo. "Sí, vas a responder, o sí, realmente piensas eso?" Pregunté con impaciencia. "Sí, realmente lo creo", dijo sin mirarme. Hubo un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz. Se sonrojo de nuevo, sus dientes se movieron inconscientemente hacia su labio. Abruptamente, me di cuenta de que le costaba admitirlo, porque realmente lo creia. Y yo no era mejor que el cobarde de Mike, pidiéndole que confirmara sus sentimientos antes de que yo confirmara los mios. No importaba que yo sintiera que había dejado mi lado muy claro. No se lo habia confiado ella, por lo que no tenía excusa. "Te equivocas", prometí. Debio escuchar la ternura en mi voz. Bella me miro, sus ojos opacos, mirando lejos. "Eso no puedes saberlo" susurró. Pensó que subestimaba sus sentimientos porque no podía oír sus pensamientos. Pero, en verdad, el problema era que ella subestimaba los mios. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" pregunte. Me mirio de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios. Por millonésima vez, desee desesperadamente que sólo pudiera escucharla. Estaba a punto de suplicarleque me dijera a que pensamientos se estaba enfrentando, pero ella alzo un dedo para callarme. "Dejame pensar", pidió. Mientras que simplemente estuviera organizando sus pensamientos, podría ser paciente. O podría pretender que lo era. Presiono sus manos juntas, entrelazando y liberando sus delgados dedos. Ella observaba sus manos como si pertenecía a otra persona mientras habla. "Bueno, aparte de lo obvio", murmuro. "A veces… no estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parace que intentas despedirte cuando estas diciendo otra cosa"no me miro.  
Había captado, lo que dijo? Se daba cuenta de que sólo era debilidad y egoísmo lo me mantenía aquí? Pensaba menos de mí por eso? "Perceptiva", susurre, y mire con horror como el dolor retorcía su expresión. Me apresure a contradecir su hipótesis. "aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas" empecé, y después hice una pausa, recordando las primeras palabras de su explicación. Me molestaban, aunque no estaba seguro de haber entendido muy bien. "¿Qué quieres decir, con lo obvio? " "Bueno, mirame", dijo. Estaba mirándola, todo lo que siempre hacia era verla. A que se refería? "Soy absolutamente normal", explicó. "Bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser tan torpe, que casi estoy discapacitada. Y mirate a ti." Abanico el aire hacia mí, como si estuviera diciendo algo tan obvio que no valiera la pena detallarlo. Pensaba que era normal? pensó que yo prefería a alquien mas? En quien pensaba? Tontos, de mente estrecha, ciegos, humanos como Jessica o la Sra Cope? ¿Cómo es que no podría darse cuenta de que ella era la más bella… más exquisita… Esas palabras no eran suficientes. Y ella no tenía idea. "Nadie se ve a si mismo con claridad" le dije. "Voy a admitir que diste en el clavo con los defectos" reí sin humor. No encontraba comico que el destino la cazara. La torpeza, sin embargo, era una especie de gracia. Atractiva. Me creería si le dijera que era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera? Quiza encuentre la corroboración más convincente. "Pero tu no sabes lo que pensaban todos los chicos el dia de tu llegada" Ah, la esperanza, la emoción, la impaciencia de esos pensamientos. La rapidez con que se habían convertido en fantasías imposobles. Imposibles, porque ella no deseaba a ninguno de ellos. Yo era al que ella dijo que sí. Mi sonrisa debe haber sido petulante. Su rostro se volvio blanco de la sorpresa. ""No te creo ", murmuro. "Confía en mí sólo esta vez-eres lo contrario a lo normal." Su sola existencia era excusa suficiente para justificar la creación de todo el mundo. No estaba acostumbrada los cumplidos, pude ver eso. Otra cosa a la que tendrá que acostumbrarse. Se sonrojo y cambió el tema. "Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós. " "¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien mas se preocupa, porque si debo hacerlo" Dejaria alguna vez de ser egoísta, para hacer lo correcto?, sacudi la cabeza desesperado. Tenia que encontrar la fuerza, ella merecía una vida, no lo que Alice había visto venir. "Si olvidarlo es lo correcto…" Y tiene que ser lo correcto ¿cierto? No un angel temerario. Bella no me pertenecía. "Sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo". Mientras hablaba, deseaba que fuera cierto. Me fulmino con la mirada. De alguna manera, mis palabras la habían encolerizado. "¿Acaso no piensas que yo haría lo mismo?"", exigió furiosamente. Tan furiosa, tan suave y tan frágil.¿Cómo podría ella lastimar a alguien? "Nunca vas a tener que decidir eso" le dije, una vez más deprimido por la amplia diferencia entre nosotros. Me miro, reemplazando la ira por el interés, estrechando sus ía algo realmente malo en el orden del universo si alguien tan bueno y fragil no merecia un ángel de la guarda para alejarla de los problemas. Bueno, pensado con un oscuro humor, por lo menos ella tiene un guardian vampiro. Le sonrei. Me encantaba mi excusa para quedarme "Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo empieza a parecerse a un trabajo de tiempo completo que requiere de mi presencia constante". Ella también sonrió. "Nadie ha tratado de acabar conmigo hoy", dijo a la ligera, y después su exprecion se volvió especulativa durante medio segundo, antes de sus ojos se volvieran opacos de nuevo.  
"Aun" añadi secamente. "Aun", añadió, para mi sorpresa . Esperaba que negara la necesidad de protección. ¿Cómo es posible? Ese idiota egoísta!¿Cómo puede hacernos esto a nosotros? El penetrante chillido mental de Rosalie rompió mi concentración. "Fácil, Rose," Oi el susurro de Emmett al otro lado de la cafetería. Pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndola fuertemente a su lado, deteniéndola.  
Lo siento, Edward, Alice pensó con culpabilidad. Por su conversación ella podría deducir que Bella sabe demasiado… y habría sido peor si no le hubiera dicho la ía en mí en eso. Me estremeci ante la imagen mental que siguió, lo que habría sucedido si le hubiera dicho a Rosalie que Bella sabía que yo era un vampiro en casa, donde Rosalie no tenía una fachada que cubrir. Tendre que ocultar mi Aston Martin en algún lugar fuera del estado si no se calma antes de que la escuela termine. La vision de mi coche favorito, destrozado y quemado, era decepcionante-aunque sabía que me había ganado el castigo. Jasper no estaba mucho más feliz. Lidiaria con los demás más tarde. Tenía poco tiempo para estar con Bella, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. Y oir a Alice me recordó que tenia otros asuntos que atender. "Tengo otra pregunta para ti", dije, olvidando la histeria mental de Rosalíe. "Disparar", " dijo Bella, sonriendo. "¿De verdad es necesario ir a Seattle este sábado, o sólo es una excusa para no tener que decir no a todos tus admiradores? " Me hizo una mueca "Todavia no te he perdonado por el asunto de Tyler, es tu culpa que se haya engañado hasta creer que voy a acompañarlo al baile de gala. " "Oh, él habría encontrado una oportunidad para pedirtelo sin mí ayuda - en realidad yo sólo quería ver tu cara. " Me reí , recordando su expresión aterrada. Nada de lo que le había contado acerca de mi propia historia oscura la había horrorizado tanto. La verdad no la asustaba. Ella realmente queria estar conmigo. Alucinante. "Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?" "Probablemente no", dijo. "Pero hubiera cancelado después alegando una falsa enfermedad o un esguince de tobillo. " Que extraño. "¿Por qué?" Sacudió su cabeza, como si se sientiera decepcionada de que no la entendi. "Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnacia, pero crei que lo entenderías".  
Ah. "¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar a través de una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con que tropezar? " "Obviamente". "Eso no sería un problema. Todo depende de quien te lleve a bailar". Por una fracción de segundo, me abrumo la idea de sostenerla entre mis brazos durante un baile-donde, sin duda, estaría usando algo bonito y delicado, no ese horrible sueter. Recorde con perfecta claridad cómo se había sentido su cuerpo bajo el mio después de ponerla fuera del camino de la van. Más fuerte que el pánico o la desesperación o el disgusto, podía recordar esa sensación. había sido tan cálida y tan suave, amoldándose a mi figura de piedra… Me aleje de ese recuerdo.  
"Pero no me haz contestado-" dije rapidamente, previniendo que protestara algo hacerca de su torpeza, como claramente intento hacerlo. "Estás decidida a ir a Seattle, o te importaria si hacemos algo diferente? " Dejandolo a su elección, pero sin darle la opción de estar lejos de mi. Poco justo de mi parte. Pero anoche le había hecho una promesa… y me gustaba la idea de cumplirla-casi tanto como me aterraba. El sol brillaria el sábado. Y podría mostrarle mi verdadero yo, si era lo suficientemente valiente para soportar su horror y repugnancia. Conocia el lugar perfecto para tomar ese riesgo… "Estoy abierta a sugerencias", dijo Bella. "Pero quiero pedirte un favor" Un sí con reservas. ¿Qué querria ella de mí? "¿Qué?" "¿Puedo conducir?" ¿Era esta su idea de humor? "¿Por qué?" "Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Charlie que iba a Seattle, me preguntó concretamente si iria sola y, en ese momento, asi era. Si pregunta una vez más, probablemente no le mentira, pero no creo que pregunte de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa solo sacaría el tema a relucir de forma innecesaria. Y además, porque tu forma de conducir me asusta. " Rode los ojos hacia ella. "De todas las cosas por las que debería asustarte, a ti te preocupa mi forma de conducir" En verdad, su cerebro trabajaba al reves. Sacudi la cabeza disgustado. Edward, Alice llamo con urgencia. De repente estaba mirando un círculo brillante de luz solar, atrapado en una de las visiones de Alice. Se trataba de un lugar que conocía bien, el lugar al que había considerado llevar a Bella-un pequeño prado donde nadie había ido aparte de mí.Un tranquilo y bonito lugar donde podida contar con estar solo-lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier rastro de actividad humana, donde incluso mi mente pudiera estar en paz y tranquilidad. Alice también lo reconocio, porque ella ya me había visto allí no hace mucho tiempo en otra vision—de uno de esos parpadeos, visiones poco definidas que Aliceme había mostrado la mañana que salve a Bella de la van. En esa parpadeante visión, no estaba solo. Y ahora estaba claro- Bella estaba conmigo. Así que fui lo suficientemente valiente. Ella me miraba, el arco iris bailabasobre su cara, sus ojos eran insondeables. Es el mismo lugar, pensó Alice, llena de un horror que no correspondia con la visión. La tensión, tal vez, pero el horror?¿A que se refería con, el mismo lugar? Y luego lo vi. Edward! Alice protestó chillando. La quiero, Edward! La calle violentamente. Ella no quería a Bella de la misma manera en que yo lo hacia. Su visión era imposible. Incorrecta. De alguna manera cegada, viendo imposibles. Ni siquiera medio segundo había pasado. Bella miraba mi cara con curiosidad, esperaba que aprobar su solicitud. Había visto el flash de temor, o fue demasiado rápido? Me enfoque en ella, en nuestra conversación inconclusa, empujando a Alice y sus imperfectas, visiones lejos de mis pensamientos. Ellos no merecen mi atención. No fui capaz de mantener el tono juguetón de nuestras bromas, no obstante. "¿ no quieres decirle a su padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?" pregunte, dejando que se filtrarse la oscuridad de mi voz. Empuje las visiones de nuevo, tratando de enviarlas lejos, para evitar que parpadearan a través de mi cabeza. "Con Charlie, menos siempre es más", dijo Bella, segura de este hecho. "De todos modos ¿a dónde vamos a ir? Alice estaba equivocada. Muertalmente equivocada. No había oportunidad de ello. Y sólo era una vieja visión, invalida ahora. Las cosas habían cambiado. "El clima será agradable", le dije lentamente, luchando contra el pánico y la indecisión. Alice esta mal. Me hubiese gustado seguir como si no hubiera escuchado o visto nada. "Así que estare fuera de la atención pública… y podras estar conmigo, si quieres". Bella lo capto a la primera, sus ojos eran brillantes y ansiosos. "Y me enseñaras a que te referías con lo de el sol? " Tal vez, como otras tantas veces, su reacción sería lo contrario de lo que esperaba. Sonrei ante esa posibilidad, luchando por volver el momento mas ligero. "Sí. Pero… "Ella no había dicho que sí. "Si no quieres estar… a solas conmigo, yo todavía sigo prefiriendo que no vayas a Seattle sola. Me estremezco de pensar con que problemas podrías encontrarte en una ciudad de ese tamaño. " Sus labios se contrajeron; estaba ofendida. "Phoenix es tres veces más grande que Seattle-sólo en la población. En cuanto a tamaño …""Pero al parecer, en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora," le dije, interrumpiendo sus justificaciones. "asi que preferirira que permanecieras cerca de mi."  
Podría permanecer para siempre conmigo y aun asi no sería suficiente No debo pensar de esa manera. No teníamos para siempre. Cada segundo contaba, mas de lo que nunca lo había hecho; cada segundo la cambiaba, mientras yo permanecia intacto. "No me importa estar a solas contigo", dijo. No- porque sus instintos funcionaban al revés. "Lo sé." Suspire "pero deberias decirle a Charlie ". "¿Por qué diablos deberia de hacerlo?" pregunto horrorizada La mire con fiereza, las visiones que no estaba seguro de poder manejar la espriral a través de mi cabeza. "Para darme un pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta," bufe. Deberia darme almenos eso -un testigo para obligarme a ser cautelosos. ¿Por qué Alice tenia que haberme dicho esto ahora? Bella trago saliva, y me miro durante un largo momento.¿Qué es lo que vio? ""Creo que me arriesgare", dijo. Ugh!¿obtenia alguna emoción de poner en riesgo su vida? Ansiaba un disparo de adrenalina Frunci el ceño a Alice, que encontró mi mirada con una de advertencia. Junto a ella, Rosalie miraba furiosa, pero no podía importarme menos. Dejare que destruya el coche. Es sólo un juguete. "Hablemos de otra cosa," Bella sugirió repentinamente. Miré de nuevo a ella, preguntandome cómo podía ser tan inconsciente de lo que realmente importaba.¿Por qué no me veía como el monstruo que era? "¿De qué quieres hablar?" Movio sus ojos a la izquierda y luego la derecha, para asegurarse de que no hubiera chismosos. Debia estar planeando introducirme en otro tema relacionado con los mitos. Sus ojos se congelaron por un segundo y su cuerpo se puso rigido después me miró de nuevo a mí. "¿Por qué fuiste a Goat Rocks el pasado fin de semana… a cazar? Charlie dice que no es un buen lugar para acampar, a causa de los osos. " Tan obvio, la mirelevantando la ceja. " osos?" exclamo. Le sonreí burlonamente, viendo que se hundia ¿Esto haría que me tomara en serio? Algo lo haria? Junto su exprecion. "no estamos en temporada de osos", dijo severamente, estrechando sus ojos. "Si lees con cuidado, las leyes sólo cubren la caza con armas." Perdió el control de su exprecion por un momento. Sus labios se abrieron. " osos?", Dijo una vez más, esta vez afirmando  
"El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo". Observé sus ojos, viendo resolucion en ellos.  
"Hmm", murmuro. Mientras mordia la pizza, mirando hacia abajo. Mastico despacio, y luego tomó un trago de su refresco. "Entonces", dijo, levantando los ojos. ¿Cuál es tu favorito? " Supuse que debi haber esperado algo así, pero no lo había hecho. Bella estaba siempre interesada, hasta en lo mas pequeño. "El puma" conteste bruscamente. "Ah" dijo en un tono neutral. Sus latidos continuaban constantes, como si estubieramos discutiendo sobre mi restaurante favorito. Bien, entonces, si quería actuar como si esto no fuera nada raro… "Por supuesto, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto ambiental desfavorable con una caceria imprudente" le dije, con voz distante y clínica. "Tratamos de concentrarnos en zonas con sobrepoblación de depredadores y nos alejamos tanto como sea siempre hay un montón de ciervos y alces, pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?" Escuchó con una expresión de amable interes, como si yo fuera un maestro dando una conferencia. Tuve que sonreír. "Claro diversion", murmuró con calma, mientras le daba otro mordisco a la pizza. "El comienzo de la primavera es la estacion favorita de Emmett ", dije, continuando con la conferencia. "Acaban de salier de la hibernación, por lo que están más irritables". Setenta años despues, y él todavía no superaba el haber perdido aquel primer encuentro. "No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado," Bella admitió, asintiendo solemnemente. No pude evitar reir mientras sacudia la cabeza por su ilógica calma. Tenía haber algo. "Dime qué estás pensando realmente, por favor." "Estoy tratando de imaginarlo pero no puedo", dijo, arugando la frente , "Cómo cazar un oso sin armas?" "Oh, tenemos armas", le dije, con una amplia sonrisa. Esperaba que retrocediera, pero ella estaba muy quieta, mirandome. "Simplemente no del tipo que las leyes de caza. Si alguna vez has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, debería ser capaz de visualizar como caza Emmett." Miro hacia la mesa donde se sentaban los demás, y se estremeció. Finalmente. Y entonces me reí de mi mismo, porque sabía que parte de mí desaba que lo ignorara. Sus ojos oscuros eran amplios y profundos cuando me miro. "¿Tambien tu te pareces a un oso?" pregunto casi en un susurro"Más o menos como un puma, o eso es lo que me dicen," le dije, tratando de sonar distante. "Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas". Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa. "Tal vez", repitió. Y entonces inclino la cabeza a un lado, y de repente la curiosidad fue clara en sus ojos "¿Es algo que podría llegar a ver? " No necesitaba imagenes de Alice para ilustrar este horror, con mi imaginación era suficiente. "Absolutamente no," gruñi.  
Se alejo de mí, lucia perpleja y asustada. Me eche hacia atrás, queriendo poner distancia entre los dos. Nunca iba a ver eso, o si? Ella no hacia una sola cosa para ayudarme a mantenerla con vida. "Demasiado aterrador para mí?", Preguntó, su voz estaba bien, su corazón sin empargo, estaba acelerado. ""Si asi fuera te sacaría esta noche," hablando entre dientes "Necesitas una buena dosis de miedo. Nada te caeria mejor " "Entonces ¿por qué?", Exigió, sin inmutarse La mire fijamente, a la espera de que reflejara panico. Yo tenia miedo. Podría imaginar claramente lo que pasaría teniendo a Bella cerca cuando cazara… Sus ojos seguían siendo curiosos, impaciente. Esperaba que respondiera. Pero nuestra hora habia terminado. "Más tarde", me levante. "Vamos a llegar tarde." Miró alrededor, desorientada, como si hubiera olvidado que estábamos en el almuerzo. Sorprendida que no estubieramos solos en algun lugar privado. Entendia bien ese sentimiento. Era difícil recordar el resto del mundo cuando estaba con ella. Se levantó rápidamente, y acomodo su mochila sobre su hombro. "Muy bien: despues," dijo, y pude ver la determinación en su boca; no va a dejar pasar esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Complicaciones

Bella y yo caminamos en silencio hacia biología. Yo intentaba enfocarme en el momento, en la chica que estaba a mi lado, en lo que era real y solido, en cualquier cosa que mantuviera las visiones sin sentido de la mentirosa de Alice, fuera de mi cabeza.  
Pasamos al lado de Ángela Weber en la acera discutiendo sobre un trabajo con un chico de su clase de trigonometría. Escudriñe sus pensamientos superficialmente, esperando mas decepciones, solo para sorprenderme por su nostalgia.  
Ah, entonces si había algo que Angela quería. Desafortunadamente, no era algo que pudiera ser fácilmente envuelto en regalo.  
Me sentí extrañamente consolado por un momento escuchando la esperanza de Angela anhelando. Un sentido de deuda que Angela nunca sabria paso a través de mi, y yo era, uno de la misma especie que la chica humana.  
Era extrañamente consolable saber que no era el único que estaba viviendo una trágica historia de amor. Los corazones rotos estaban en todas partes.  
En el segundo siguiente estaba abruptamente irritado. Porque la historia de Angela no tenia por que ser trágica. Ella era humana y el era humano y la diferencia que parecía tan insuperable en su cabeza era ridícula, verdaderamente ridícula comparada con mi propia situación. No había razón para que su corazón estuviera roto. Que inútil tristeza, cuando no había razón valida para que ella no estuviera con quien quisiera estar. Por que ella no podía estar con quien quisiera? Por que esta historia no podía tener un final feliz?  
Yo quería regalarle algo…bueno le daría lo que ella quería. Aun sabiendo lo que sabia de la naturaleza humana, esto probablemente seria difícil. Escudriñe la conciencia del chico que estaba a su lado, el objeto de su atracción, y el no parecía indiferente, el estaba en la misma dificultad en la que estaba ella. Esperanzado y resignado, de la manera en la que ella estaba.  
Todo lo que debía hacer era plantear las sugerencias….  
El plan se formo rápidamente, el guion se escribió por si solo sin esfuerzo por mi parte. Necesitaria la ayuda de Emmet. Mantenerlo a lo largo de esto la verdadera dificultad. La naturaleza humana era mas fácil de manipular que la naturaleza vampírica.  
Estaba complacido con mi solución, con mi regalo para Angela. Era una linda diversión para mis propios problemas. Seria que, los míos serian fácilmente arreglados?  
Mi humor estaba un poco mejor cuando Bella y yo tomamos nuestros asientos. Quizas debería ser mas positivo. Quizas había una solución escapándome ah para nosotros, la obvia solución de Angela era tan invisible para ella. No como… pero para que desperdiciar tiempo con esperanza? No tenia tiempo para desperdiciar cuando estaba con Bella. Cada segundo importaba.  
El señor Banner entro arrastrando una antigua tele y video. El estaba saltando una sección en la que el no estaba particularmente interesado –desorden genetico- mostrando una película por los próximos tres días. El aceite de Lorenzo no era una pieza muy alegre, pero eso no paro la excitación en el aula. Sin tomar notas, sin pruebas. Tres días libres. Los humanos estaban exultados.  
A mi no me importaba, de todos modos. No estaba planeando prestarle atención a nada excepto a Bella.  
Hoy no aleje mi silla de la suya, para darme espacio para respirar. Al contrario, me sente cerca de ella como cualquier otro humano haría. Mas cerca de lo que nos habíamos sentado en mi auto, lo suficientemente cerca para que mi lado izquierdo se sintiera sumergido en el calor de su piel.  
Era una experiencia extraña, alegre y atrevida, pero prefería esto a sentarme al otro lado de la mesa. Era mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y rápidamente me di cuenta que no era suficiente. N o estaba satisfecho. Estando asi de cerca solo me hacia querer estar mas cerca. El tiron era mas fuerte de lo cerca estaba.  
Yo la había acusado de ser un iman para el peligro. Ahora se sentía como una verdad literal. Yo era peligroso, y, con cada pulgada que me permitia mas cerca de ella, su atracción crecia con fuerza.  
Y luego el señor Banner apago las luces.  
Era raro cuanta diferencia hacia esto, considerando que la falta de luz significaba poco para mis ojos. Podia ver perfectamente como antes. Cada detalle del aula estaba claro.  
Entonces, por que el repentino shock de electricidad en el aire, en la oscuridad que no era oscuridad para mi? Era porque sabia que era el único que podía ver claramente? Era que Bella y yo eramos invisibles para los demás? Como si estuviéramos solos, solo nosotros dos, escondidos en el aula oscura, sentados tan cerca el uno del otro…  
Mi mano se movio sin mi permiso hacia ella. Solo para tocar su mano, para sostenerla en la oscuridad. Seria eso un error tan horrorifico? Si mi pile le molestaba, ella solo debía alejar la suya…  
Regrese mi mano, me cruze de brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi pecho y apreté mis manos cerradas. Sin cometer errores. Me había prometido a mi mismo que no cometeria errores, no importaba cuan minimos parecieran ser. Si sostuviera su mano, solo querria mas – otro insignificante toque, otro movimiento mas cerca de ella. Podia sentirlo. Un nuevo tipo de deseo estaba creciendo en mi, trabajando para derribar mi autocontrol.  
Sin cometer errores.  
Bella cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, y sus manos cerradas en puño, como las mias.  
En que estas pensando? Me estaba muriendo por susurrarle esas palabras, pero el aula estaba tan calmo como para interrumpirlo con una conversación en susurros.  
La película empezó, iluminando solo un poco la oscuridad. Bella me miro. Ella noto la rigida postura que sostenía mi cuerpo –como la de ella- y sonrio. Sus labios se separaron un poco, y sus ojos se veian llenos de una calida invitación.  
O quizás yo solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver.  
Le devolví la sonrisa, su respiración se entrecorto y ella miro rápidamente hacia otro lado.  
Eso lo hizo peor. No conocía sus pensamientos, pero de repente estaba seguro que antes tenia razón, y que ella si quería que la tocara. Ella sentía este peligroso deseo como yo.  
Entre su cuerpo y el mio, la electricidad zumbaba.  
Ella no se movio la hora entera, manteniendo su rigida y controlada pose, como yo mantenía la mia. De vez en cuando ella me miraba otra vez, y la zumbeante electricidad se sacudiría a través de mi con un repentino shock.  
La hora paso – lentamente, y aun no lo suficientemente lento. Esto era tan nuevo, podía sentarme con ella asi por días, solo para experimentar este sentimiento completamente.  
Tenia una docena de diferentes argumentos conmigo mientras los minutos pasaban, luchando racionalmente con el deseo cuando yo intentaba justificar el tocarla.  
Finalmente, el señor Banner prendió las luces otra vez.  
En la luminosidad de la luz fluorescente, la atmosfera del aula volvió a la normalidad. Bella suspiro y se estiro, flexionando sus dedos en frente de ella. Debio ser incomodo para ella mantener esa posición por tanto tiempo. Fue mas fácil para mi – la quietud venia naturalmente.  
Me rei entre dientes ante la expresión de alivio de su rostro.  
-Bueno ha sido interesante.  
-Umm – murmuro, claramente entendiendo a que me refería, pero sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.  
Que no hubiera dado por saber que era lo que estaba pensando ahora.  
Suspire. Desearlo mas no iba a ayudarme con esto.  
-Nos vamos? – Le pregunte mientras me paraba.  
Ella hizo una mueca y se tambaleo sobre sus pies, sus manos en la mesa como si tuviera miedo de caerse.  
Podría ofrecerle mi mano. O podría poner mi mano debajo de su codo – ligeramente – y estabilizarla. Seguramente no seria una infracción tan terrible…  
Sin cometer errores.  
Ella estuvo muy callada cuando caminamos hacia el gimnasio. La arruga entre sus ojos estaba en evidencia, un signo de que ella estaba pensando profundamente.  
Un toque a su piel no la lastimaría, mi egoísmo competía,  
Podria moderar fácilmente la fuerza de mi mano. No era difícil exactamente, cuando estaba firmemente controlado. Mi sentido tactilar develaba mas que el de un humano. Podria fisura una docena de cristales sin romper ninguno. Podria acariciar una burbuja de jabon sin pincharla. Siempre que estuviera firmemente controlado…  
Bella era como uan burbuja de jabon – frágil y efímera. Temporal.  
Cuanto tiempo seria capaz de justificar mi presencia en su vida? Cuanto tiempo me quedaba? Tendria otra oportunidad como esta,como esta momento, como este segundo?  
Ella no estaría siempre dentro del alcance de mis brazos…  
Bella dio la vuelta para mirarme en la puerta del gimnasio, y sus ojos se ensancharon ante la expresión de mi rostro. Ella no hablo. Me vi a mi mismo en el reflejos de sus ojos y vi el conflicto dentro de mi. Vi el cambio en mi rostro cuando mi lado bueno perdió la disputa.  
Mi mano se levanto sin una orden consciente para hacerlo. Tan gentilmente como si ella estuviera hecha del vidrio mas fino, como si fuera frágil como una burbuja. Mis dedos acariciaron la suave piel que cubría su pómulo. Se acalora debajo de mi tacto, y pude sentir el pulso de la sangre debajo su transparente piel.  
Suficiente, me ordene, sin embargo mi mano quería modelar el lado de su rostro. Suficiente.  
Fue difícil alejar mi mano, de frenarme de moverme más cerca de ella de lo que ya estaba. Mil posibilidades diferentes corrieron a través de mi mente en un instante – mil maneras diferentes de tocarla. La punta de mis dedos trazaron la forma de sus labios. Mi palmo rozando su barbilla. Sacando el sujetador de su pelo y dejándolo espárcerse a través de mi mano. Mis brazos enrollándose alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola en contra de la longitud de mi cuerpo.  
Suficiente.  
M e esforze por darme la vuelta, para alejarme de ella. Mi cuerpo se movio forzadamente – indispuesto a hacerlo.  
Deje de persistir a mi mente de mirarla mientras caminaba forzadamente, casi corriendo de la tentación. Capture los pensamientos de Mike Newton – eran los mas ruidosos- mientras veía a Bella caminar por su lado, sus ojos desenfocados y sus mejillas rojas. El se ruborizo y de repente mi nombre se mezclo en sus pensamientos; No pude evitar sonreir abiertamente en respuesta a eso.  
Mi mano me estaba hormigueando. La flexione y luego la curve en un puño, pero continuo con una picadura sin dolor.  
No, no la había lastimado – pero tocarla había sido un error.  
Se sentía como fuego – como la sed quemando en mi garganta que se propagaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo entero.  
La próxima vez que estuviera cerca de ella seria capaz de frenarse para no tocarla otra vez? Y si la tocaba una vez mas, seria capaz de detenerme allí?  
Sin cometer mas errores. Eso era todo. Saboréalo en la memoria, Edward, me dije gravemente, y manten tus manos para ti mismo .Eso o me obligaría a mi mismo a irme…de alguna manera. Porque no podía permitirme a mi mismo a estar cerca de ella si insistia en cometer errores.  
Respire profundamente y trate de establecer mis pensamientos.  
Emmet me alcanzo afuera del edificio de ingles.  
-Hola, Edward – Se ve mejor. Raro, pero mejor .Feliz  
-Hola, Em – Me veía feliz? Supuse que a pesar del caos en mi cabeza me sentía de ese modo.  
Trata de mantener tu boca cerrada, chico. Rosalie quiere desgárrate la lengua.  
Suspire.  
-Lo siento te deje manejar eso solo. Estas enojado conmigo?  
- No. Rose lo superara. Esto iba a pasar de todos modos.- Con lo que Alice vio que venia…  
La visión de Alice no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar ahora mismo. Mire fijamente hacia delante con los dientes apretados.  
Mientras buscaba una distracción, capte un suspiro de alivio de Ben Cheney entrando al aula de ingles delante de nosotros. Ah – aquí estaba mi oportunidad para darle a Angela su regalo. Me quede parado y agarre el brazo de Emmet.  
-Espera un segundo.  
Que pasa?  
-Se que no me lo merezco, pero me harias un favor de todos modos?  
- Que es? – Pregunto curioso.  
Por debajo de mi respiración – y a una velocidad que hubiera hecho las palabras incomprensibles para un humano sin importar cuan fuerte habrían hablado – le explique lo que quería.  
Me miro fijamente en blanco cuando termine, con sus pensamientos en blanco como su rostro.  
-Entonces? – Le pregunte –Me ayudaras a hacerlo?  
Le tomo un minuto responder.  
-Pero, por que?  
-Vamos, Emmet. Por que no?  
Quien diablos eres tu y que haz hecho con mi hermano?  
-No eras tu el que te quejabas que la escuela era siempre lo mismo? Esto es un poquito diferente, no? Consideralo como un experimento – un experimento con la naturaleza humana.  
Me quedo mirando por un momento antes de contestar.  
-Bueno esto es diferente. Te doy la razón en eso…ok, bien.-Emmet bufo y luego se encogió de hombros –Te ayudare.  
Le sonreí de oreja a oreja sintiéndome mas entusiasmado ahora porque el me ayudaría. Rosalie era una molestia, pero siempre le debería una por haber elegido a Emmet, nadie nunca a tenido un mejor hermano que el mio.  
Emmet no tenia que practicar. Le susurre sus líneas por debajo de mi respiración una vez mientras caminábamos hacia dentro del salón.  
Ben ya estaba sentado en su asiento detrás del mio, reuniendo su tarea para entregar. Emmet y yo nos sentamos e hicimos lo mismo. El salón no estaba en silencio todavía; el murmullo de las conversaciones continuarían hasta que la Sra Goff pidiera atencion. Ella no tenia apuro evaluando los interrogatorios de la clase anterior.  
-Entonces – Dijo Emmet, su voz mas fuerte de lo necesaria si, si me estuviera hablando a mi solamente. –Ya invitaste a salir a Angela?  
El sonido de los papeles detrás de mi se detuvo abruptamente cuando Ben fijo su atención repentinamente en nuestra conversación.

Angela? Estan hablando de Angela?

Bien ya me estaba prestando atención.

-No – dije, meneando la cabeza lentamente para aparentar apesadumbrado.

-Por que no? – improviso Emmet – Eres cobarde?

Le dedique una mueca.

-No. Escuche que ella estaba interesada en otra persona.

Edward Cullen iba a invitar a salir a Ángela? Pero…Esto no me gusta. No lo quiero cerca de ella. El no le conviene. No es… seguro.

No habia anticipado el instinto protector. Estaba trabajando para lo celos. Pero lo que sea que funcionara.

-Vas a dejar que eso te detenga? – Pregunto Emmet con desden, improvisando otra vez.-No soportas la competencia?

Use lo que el me dio.

-Mira, creo que a ella realmente le gusta este chico Ben. No la voy a intentar convercer de que cambie de opinión. Hay otras chicas.

La reaccion en la silla detrás d mi fue electrica.

-Quien? – pregunto Emmet, volviendo al guion.

-Mi compañera de laboratorio dijo que era algun chico llamado Cheney. No estoy seguro de quien sea.

Trate de no sonreir. Solo los Cullens podrian alejarse fingiendo no conocer a todos los estudiantes de esta minuscula escuela.  
La cabeza de Ben daba vueltas en shock.

Yo? Por encima de Edward Cullen? Pero por que yo le gustaria a ella?

-Edward – murmuro Emmet en un tono mas bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco en direccion al chico- El esta detrás de ti.- articulo con los labio, pero obviamente el humano podria fácilmente leer las palabras.

-Oh – murmure.

Gire en mi asiento y mire una vez al chico detrás de mi. Por un segundo, los ojos negros detrás de los anteojos estaban asustados, pero después el se envaro y cuadro sus angostos hombros, afrontando mi clara evaluacion. Su menton se levanto y un rubor de enojo oscurecio su piel marron dorada.

-Huh –dije arrogantemente mientras ne giraba hacia Emmet.

El se cree que es mejor que yo. Pero Angela, no. Se lo demostrare.

Perfecto.

-No dijiste que ella iria al baile con Yorkie? – pregunto Emmet, bufando cuando dijo el nombre del chico.

-Eso fue una decisión grupal aparentemente- queria asegurarme que Ben tuviera esto claro. Angela es timida. Si B… bueno, si el chico no se atreve a invitarla a salir, ella nunca se lo pediria a el.

-A ti te gustan las chicas timidas – dijo Emmet, volviendo a la iprovisacioon. Chicas tranquilas. Chicas como…no lo se. Quizas Bella Swan?

Le hice una mueca.

-Exactamente.-luego regrese a la actuación- quizas Angela se canse de esperar. Quizas la invite al baile de fin de curso.

No, no lo haras. Penso Ben, enderezandose en la silla. Entonces que pasa si ella es mucho mas alta que yo? Si a ella no le importa, entonces a mi tampoco. Ella es la chica mas buena, inteligente y linda en esta escuela…y ella me quiere a mi.

Me agradaba este Ben. El se veia brillante y bueno. Quizas incluso valia la pena para una chica como Angela.  
Levante mi pulgar hacia Emmet debajo del escritorio cuando la Sra Goff se paro y saludo a la clase.

Ok, lo admito, eso fue divertidisimo. Penso Emmet.

Me sonrei a mi mismo, complacido de haber sido capaz de cerrar una historia de amor con un final feliz. Estaba seguro de que Ben seguiria a traves de esto, y Angela recibiria mi regalo anonimo. Mi deuda estaba saldada.

Que tontos eran los humanos, para dejar que seis puladas de diferencia en la estatura

Confundieran su felicidad.

Mis sucesos me pusieron de buen humor. Sonrei otra vez mientras me acomodaba en la silla y me preparaba para el entretenimiento. Después de todo, como Bella habia señalado en el almuerzo, nunca la habia visto en accion su clase de gimnasia.

Los pensamientos de Mike fueron los mas faciles de encontrar la burbuja de voces del gentio que atravesaba el gimnasio. Su mente se habia vuelto tan familiar en las ultimas semanas. Con un suspiro me resigne a ewscuchar atraves de el. Al menos podia estar seguro que el le estaria prestando atención a Bella.

Estaba justo a tiempo de escucharlo ofreciendole a Bella ser su compañero de badminton, mientras el hacia la sugerencia, otros compartimientos corrieron por su mente. Mi sonrisa de desvanecio, aprete los dientes, y tuve que recordarme que asesinar a Mike Newton no era una opcion permitida.

-Gracias Mike, no tienes por que hacerlo, lo sabes.

-No te preocupes, me mantendr fuera de tu camino.

Ambos se sonrieron y flashes de algunos accidentes- siempre de alguna manera conectados con Bella- pasaron por la cabeza de Mike.

Mike jugo solo al principio, mientras que Bella en la mitad de la cancha, sosteniendo su raqueta cautelosamente, como si fuera una especie de arma.

El entrenador Clapp le redeno a Mike que dejara jugar a Bella.  
Uh, oh. Penso Mike iba hacia delante con un suspiro, sosteniendo su raqueta, en un angulo extraño.  
Jennifer Ford lanzo el primer zaque directamente hacia Bella con una vuelta engreída en sus pensamientos. Mike vio a Bella tambalearse hacia el, balanceando la requeta yardas anchas de su objetivo, y el se apuro a intentar salvar el volley  
Vi la trayectoria de la raqueta de Bella con alarma. Seguro, esta tocaria la tensa red y regresaría a ella, sosteniendo su frente antes de de que esta golpeara el brazo de Mike con un clamoroso ruido.  
Ow. Ow. Ungh. Eso me dejara un moretón.  
Bella se amasaba la frente. Fue difícil quedarme en mi asiento, sabiendo que ella estaba herida. Pero que mas ppodria hacer si estuviera allí? Y no parecía ser tan serio… vacile, mirando. Si Bella intentaba seguir jugando inventaria una excusa para arrastrarla fuera de la clase.  
El entrenador se rio.  
-Lo siento Newton- Esta chica es la pero gafe que he visto. No debería infligirla con los demás…  
Dio la media vuelta deliberadamente y se movio para ver otro partido asi Bella podría volver a formar el rol de espectador.  
Ow, Penso Mike otra vez, masajeándose el brazo. Se volvió hacia Bella.  
-Estas bien?  
-Si, y tu? – pregunto ella avergonzada, ruborizándose.  
-Creo que lo estare- No suenes como un bebe lloron. Pero, hombre, eso si que duele!  
Mike giro su brazo en un circulo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
- Me quedare ahí atrás- Dijo Bella. Quizas Mike se llevo la peor parte. Ciertamente esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Al menos ella no estaba jugando mas. Ella sostenía cuidadosamente su raqueta detrás de su espalda, con sus ojos llenos de remordimiento…tuve que disfrazar mi risa, tosiendo.  
De que te ries? Pregunto Emmet.  
-Te lo digo después- murmure.  
Bella no se aventuro a jugar nuevamente. El entrenador la ignoro y dejo que Mike jugara solo.  
Termino la tarea al fnal de la hora y la Sra. Goff me dejo salir temprano. Estaba escuchando intensamente a Mike mientras caminaba a través del campo. El estaba decidido a confrontar a Bella a cerca de mi.  
Jessica jura que ellos están saliendo. Por que? Por que el tenia que elegirla a ella'  
El no se daba cuenta que el verdadero fenómeno , era que ella me había elegido a mi.  
-Entonces.  
-Entonces, que?- pregunto ella.  
-Tu y Cullen, eh?- Tu y el fenómeno. Supongo, si es un chico rico es importante para ti…  
Aprete los dientes ante su degradante supusicion.  
-No es de tu incumbencia Mike.  
Defensiva. Entonces es verdad. Maldicion. – No me gusta  
-No tiene por que- replico.  
Por que np puede ella ver que espectáculo de circo es el? Como todos. El modo en que el la mira. Me enfria mirar. – Te mira..como si fueras algo para comer.  
Senti vergüenza, esperando su respuesta  
Su cara se torno roja, y sus labios presionados junos como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Luego, de repente, una risa salió de sus labios.  
Ahora ella se esta riendo de mi. Genial, pensó Mike.  
Mike dio la vuelta, con pensamientos malhumorados, e intentaba distraerse.  
Me recosté en la pared del gimnasio y trate de componerme.  
Como pudo haberse reido de la acusación de Mike…Como pudo haberse reido de la sugerencia de que yo la podría matar, cuando ella sabia que era verdad? Donde estaba lo chistoso en eso.  
Que estaba mal con ella?  
Tenia ella morboso sentido del humor? Eso no cavia con mi idea de su carácter, pero como podría estar seguro? O quizás mi fantasia del angel mareado era verdad en ese respecto, que ella no tenia sentido de miedo después de todo. – Valiente, esa era la palabra para esto. Otros dirían estúpida pero yo sabia cuan inteligente era. No importaba la razón de, esta carencia de miedo o doble sentido del humor no era bueno para mi. Era esta extraña carencia la que la ponia en peligro constantemente? Quizas ella siempre me necesitaría aquí…  
De repente, mi humor se elevo.  
Si solo podría disciplinarme, hacerme seguro para ella, entonces quizás seria correcto para mi quedarme con ella.  
Cuando ella camino a través de la puerta del gimnasio, con sus hombros rigidos y su labio inferior entre sus dientes olotra vez- un signo de ansiedad. Pero tan pronto como sus ojos encontraron los mios, sus rigidos hombros se relajaron y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Era una extraña expresión de paz. Camino hacia mi sin dudar, solo deteniéndose cuando estaba tan cerca de mi como para que el calor de su cuerpo me golpeara como un maremoto.  
-Hola- susurro.  
La felicidad que sentí en ese momento fue, otra vez, sin precedente.  
-Hola- dije y luego, porque mi humor de repente estaba tan ligero, no pude resitirme el tomarle el pelo, agregue- Como estuvo gimnasia?  
Su sonrisa titubeo.  
-Bien.  
Era una pésima mentirosa  
-De verdad?- pregunte para discrepar, todavía estaba preocupado por su cabeza, le dolia? Pero luego los pensamientos de Mike Newton eran tan altos que rompieron mi concentración.  
Lo odio. Desearia que muera. Espero que choque con su brillante auto. Por que no la puede dejar sola? Permanecer con los de su clase, con los fenómenos.  
-Que?- pregunto Bella.  
Mis ojos la enfocaron.  
-Newton me pone de los nervios- admiti.  
Su boca se abrió, y su sonrisa desapareció. Ella debía haber olvidado que yo tenia el poder para mirar su calamitosa ultima hora, o esperado que que yo no la utilizara.  
-Estuviste escuchando otra vez?  
-Como esta tu cabeza?  
-Eres increíble!- dijo a través de sus dientes, y luego dio la vuelta y se alejo de mi dirigiéndose al aparcamiento. Su piel se ruborizo de un rojo oscuro, estaba avergonzada.  
Mantuve su paso, esperando que su enojo pasara rápido. Usualmente me perdonaba rápido.  
-Tu fuiste quien menciono que nunca te había visto en gimnasia- le explique- Eso despertó mi curiosidad.  
No respondió, sus cejas se juntaron.  
Se detuvo de repente en el aparcamiento cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en que mi auto estaba bloqueado por una multitud de estudiantes.  
Me pregunto cuan rápido han ido en esto…  
Mira el SMG remo de cambio. Nunca he visto esto fuera de las revistas…  
Lindo el costado de las rejas.  
Desearia tener sesenta mil dólares…  
Esto era exactamente porque Rosalie debía usar su auto fuera de la cuidad. Atravese la muchedumbre de chicos hacia mi auto, luego de un segundo de vacilación, Bella me siguió.  
-Ostentoso- murmure mientras se subia.  
-Que tipo de auto es? Pregunto  
-Un M3  
Fruncio el seño.  
-No hablo Car and driver.  
-Es un BMW.  
Puse mis ojos en blanco y luego me concentre en retroceder sin atropellar a ninguno. Tuve que mirar alos ojos a los a unos chicos que no se veian dispuestos a moverse de mi camino. Medio segundo después de mirarme a los ojos pareció ser suficiente para convencerlos.  
-Todavia esta enojada?- le pregunte. Su seño sa había relajado.  
-Definitivamente- respondió cortante.  
Suspire. Quizas no debería haber sacado el tema. Oh, bien. Trataria de enmendarlo, supongo.  
-Me perdonas si me disculpo?  
Ella lo pensó por un momento  
- Quizas, si lo dices en serio- decidió. –y si prometes no hacerlo otra vez.  
No iba a mentirle, pero no había manera que pudiera acordar con eso. Quizas si le hacia otra oferta.  
-Que tal si me disculpo en serio, y accedo a dejarte conducir este sábado? – Senti vergüenza ante este pensamiento.  
La arruga entre sus cejas se acentuo mientras consideraba la nueva oferta.  
-Hecho- contesto después de un momento.  
Ahora para mi disculpa…Nuna había intentado deslumbrar a Bella a propósito antes, pero ahora parecía un buen momento. La mire profundamente a los ojos mientras nos alejábamos de la escuela, preguntándome si lo estaba haciendo bien. Use mi tono mas persuasivo.  
-Entonces, siento mucho haberte molestado.  
Los latidos de su corazón latieron mas fuerte que antes. Sus ojos se ensancharon luciendo atonitos.  
Sonrei. Parecia que lo había hecho bien. Por supuesto, yo estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad en dejar de mirarla, también. Igualmente deslumbrado. Era algo bueno que tuviera este camino para memorizar.  
-Y estare en tu puerta el sábado a la mañana- agregue, finalizando el acuerdo.  
Ella pestañeo rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza como si debiera aclararse .  
-Um- dijo-Que sin explicación un volvo se quede en la carretera no me ayuda con Charlie.  
Ah, que poco me conocia.  
-No tengo pensado llevar el coche.  
-Como…?- empezo a preguntar.  
La interrumpi. La respuesta seria difícil de explicar sin una demostración, y ahora no era el momento.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Estare ahí sin auto.  
Puso su cabeza de un laso, y parecio que por un momento me iba a presionar para mas información, pero luego parecio cambiar de opinión.  
-Ya es mas tarde?- pregunto, recordandome nuestra interminada conversación hoy en la cafeteria. Ella dejo pasar una pregunta difícil para volver con otra aun mas.  
-Supongo que si.- acorde, poco dispuesto.  
Estacione frente de su casa, mientras de pensar como explicarle..sin hacer mi monstruosa naturaleza muy evidente, sin asustarla otra vez. O eso estaba mal? Minimizar mi oscuridad?  
Ella espero con la misma expresión de interes que tenia en el almuerzo. Si hubiera estado menos ansioso, su aparente calma me hubiera hecho reir.  
-Y todavía quieres saber por que no puedes verme cazar? Pregunte  
-Bueno, mas que nada el motivo de tu reaccion?- dijo.  
-Te asuste?- pregunte, seguro de que lo negaria.  
-No.  
Trate de no sonreir, y falle.  
-Perdon por haberte asustado- y luego mi sonrisa se desvanecio con mi momentaneo humor.- Fue solo la idea de que estuvieras alli…mientras cazamos.  
-Estaria mal? Pregunto  
La imagen mental fue demasiada, Bella, tan vulnerable en la vacia oscuridad, yo fuera de control…trate de desterrarlo de mi cabeza.  
-Extremaamente  
-Por que…?  
Respire profundo, concentrandome por n momento en la sed quemando mi garganta. Sintiendolo, provando mi dominio de este. Nunca mas me controlaria. Seria seguro para ella. Mire las nubes sin verlas en realidad, deseando que pudiera creer que mi determinación hiciera alguna diferencia si estuviera cazando cuando su esencia se cruzara en mi camino.  
-Cuando cazamos…nos entegamos a nuestros sentidos- le dije, pensando cada palabra antes de decirla.- Nos domina mas el sentido del olfato. Si estas en cualquier lugar cerca cuando pierdo el control asi…  
Sacudi mi cabeza con agonia ante el pensamiento de lo que habria-no que podria, que habria- seguramente pasado.  
Escuche el acelerar de su corazon, y luego me volvi para leer sus ojos.  
Bella tenia su cara compuesta. Su boca estaba presionada ligeramenteen lo que, adivine era preocupación. Pero preocupación por que? Su propia seguridad? O mi angustia? Continue mirandola, tratando de traducir su ambigua expresión.  
Tambien me miro. Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco, y sus pupilas se dilataron.  
Mi respiración se acelero, y de repente la calma del auto parecio no serla mas, como en la oscura aula de biología esta tarde. La pulsante electricidad crecio entre nosotros otra vez, y me deseo de tocarla fue, mas fuerte que mi sed.  
La fuerte electricidad me hizo sentir como si tuviera puso otra vez. Mi cuerpo se estremecio con el. Como si fuera humano. Mas que a nada en el mundo, queria sentir el calor de sus labios contra los mios. Por un momento pense desesperadamente para encontrar la fuerza, el control, ser capaz de poner mi boca cerca de su piel..  
Rompio a respirara aceleradamente, y me di cuenta que cuando yo empeze a respirar rápido, ella habia dejado de respirar.  
Cerre mis ojos, tratando de romper la conexión entre nosotros.  
Sin cometer mas errores.  
La existencia de Bella estaba atada a miles de delicados balances, tan fácilmente desbaratados. La ritmica expansion de sus pulmones, el fluir de su respiración, era vida o muerte para ella. La agitada cadencia de su frágil corazon podria detenerse por tantos estupidos accidentes o enfermedades o… por mi.  
No creia que ningun miembro de mi familia hubiera dudado si ella o el le ofrecieran una oportunidad para volver atrás, si el o ella pudieran cambiar la inmortalidad por la mortalidad otra vez. Ninguno de nosotros se quedaria en el fuego por esto. Quemado por tantos dias o decadas era necesario.  
La mayoria de los de nuestra clase eligirian la inmortalidad por sobretodo lo demas.  
No nosotros. No mi familia. Nosotros dariamos lo que fuera por ser humanos.  
Pero ninguno de nosotros estuvo tan deseperado de volver el tiempo atrás como yo lo estaba ahora. Mire a traves del vidrio, como si hubiera alguna solucion alli escondida en el vidrio. La electricidad no se hablia debilitado, y yo tenia que concentrarme en mantener mis manos en su lugar.  
Mi mano me empezo a picar sin dolor otra vez, desde que la habia tocado antes.  
-Bella creo que deberias entrar ahora.  
Me hizo caso, sin ningun comentario, saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta al salir. Sintio la potencia para el desastre como yo?  
Le dolia irse, tamto como a mi me dolia dejarla ir? El unico consuelo era que la veria pronto. Mas pronto de lo que ella me veria a mi. Sonrei ante eso, luego baje la ventana y me incline para hablarle una vez mas, era seguro ahora, con el calor de su cuerpo afuera del carro.  
Ella dio la vuelta para ver que queria yo, curiosa.  
Todavía curiosa, me habia hecho tantas preguntas hot. Mi propia curiosidad estaba insatisfecha, responder sus preguntas hoy solo revelo mis secretos. Habia obtenido poco de ella, salvo por mis propias conjeturas. Eso no era justo.  
-Oh, Bella?  
-Si?  
-Mañana es mi turno?  
Su frente se arrugo.  
-Tu turno para que?  
-Hacer las preguntas.- mañana cuando estemos en un lugar mas seguro, lleno de testigos, obtendria mis propias respuestas. Sonrei ante eso, y luego me aleje porqu ella no dio señales de moverse. Aun con ella fuera del auto, la eletricidad zigzagueaba en el aire. Yo queria salir tambien, caminara a su lado hasta la puerta como una excusa para quedarme con ella.  
No mas errores.  
Suspire y ella desaparecio detrás de mi. Parecia como si siempre corria hacia Bella o corria lejos de Bella, nunca quedandome en un lugar. Deberia encontrar alguna manera de permanecer en un lugar si nosotros ibamos a tener algo de tranquilidad.


End file.
